Tales of The Knights
by midori-machi
Summary: Shutoku, Kaijo, Too, Yosen dan Rakuzan mempertaruhkan keinginan diatas lingkaran mantera, bersama masing-masing Servant Knight mereka memperebutkan Holy Grail. Pertarungan terbesar dalam sejarah pun dimulai! Tapi keterlibatan Seirin memancing terbukanya tirai misterius pada Knights of Miracle sebelum jatuhnya Kekaisaran Teiko ratusan tahun lalu.. Kurobas AU, Fate/Zero inspired.
1. Chapter 1: Summoning

**Title:** Knights of Miracle

**Author:** Went/Machi

**Rated:** T

**Word Count: **5991 words.

**Warning:** AU, OOC (sudah diusahakan seminimal mungkin duh), Mild Shounen Ai, Buanyak sekali Typo karena ngetik metode full speed), kalimatnya berantakan (gomen).

**A/N:** Hello~ Ini fic pertamaku disini jadi jangan flame ya, maaf juga kalau Indonesianya fail

Fic ini inspired dari Fate/Zero tapi nggak jauh-jauh banget dll, konsepnya aja :D. Nggak perlu nonton fate/zero buat ikut fic ini karena plotnya ku bangun dari awal & gampang di mengerti (semoga)

Ada beberapa bagian dari fic ini yang mengambil potongan plot dari anime/novel/drama cd/psp Kurobas.

Cuma Notice aja, Fic ini bakal panjang banget tapi no worries semua sudah ada planning.

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali Just For Fun sooo… ~

OK All done. Enjoy the read sweeties. Jangan lupa review ya! :3

* * *

PROLOGUE: HISTORY HOLY SPIRITS & THE GRAIL

Jika kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk mewujudkan keinginan besar yang terasa mustahil atau terlalu besar untuk diwujudkan, keinginan apa yang kalian minta? Harta yang melimpah? Keabadian? Kejayaan? Holy Grail adalah sebuah benda mistik yang misterius, yang dikatakan jika kita berhasil meminum air yang ada didalamnya, segala keinginan kita akan terwujud.

Tapi, ternyata untuk mendapatkan Holy Grail tidak mudah. Semua yang menginginkannya harus saling memperebutkannya dalam Holy Grail War, yaitu beberapa garis keturunan yang memiliki kekuatan magis bersama-sama bertarung satu sama lain hingga menyisakan satu pemenang. Dalam pertarungan para keturunan pengguna sihir itu harus membuktikan dapat menggunakan sihir dengan memanggil satu roh suci atau Holy Spirit, yang akan menjadi ujung tombak petarung mereka dalam Holy Grail War.

Spirit adalah roh masa lalu, tapi di beri tubuh nyata oleh Holy rail hingga mereka seperti kembali hidup seperti saat terakhir mereka masih hidup. Holy Spirit yang terpanggil biasanya merupakan seorang pahlawan legenda atau seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar di masa lampau, yang datang terpanggil mengikuti Holy Grail War karena juga menginginkan seuatu yang tak bisa mereka miliki sampai mereka wafat dan bersama-sama dengan master pemanggilnya bertarung untuk memenangkan Holy Grail War.

Meskipun tergolong legenda kuno, ternyata para keluarga keturunan magis masih melakukan pemanggilan Spirit dan Melaksanakan Holy Grail War dari generasi ke generasi. Pada zaman ini, keluarga pemilik magis rata-rata adalah keluarga royal dan Holy Grail War bukan menjadi peperangan individu lagi, tapi antar kerajaan. Jadi, mereka memanggil satu Holy Spirit dan menugaskan beberapa ksatrianya untuk menggantikan sang Raja mengikuti War. Disinilah kisah mereka akan dimulai…

* * *

CHAPTER I : SUMMONING

[SMALL KINGDOM OF SEIRIN]

Pohon berbunga Sakura berwarna merah jambu bermekaran di setiap beberapa meter tepian jalan, cahaya matahari pagi bersinar redup hangat dan angin musim semi bertiup pelan menyegarkan. Suara hiruk pikuk orang berlalu lalang menghiasi keramaian di pusat Kota Seirin Kingdom. Bangunan-bangunan mungil tertata rapi disepanjang jalan pusat kota, dengan sebagian besar didepannya terdapat tenda yang menjual berbagai macam dagangan. Jalanan kota yang agak lebar dengan susunan bata merah yang rapi menambah kenyamanan para pejalan kaki. Bendera-bendera kecil dan lampion yang digantung selang-seling dari atap keatap rumah yang berjejer menambah semarak suasana pusat kota tersebut.

Seirin, kerajaan mungil yang baru saja dibentuk ini rupanya sedang berusaha untuk menarik perhatian penduduk kerajaan lain dengan memberikan selembaran undangan untuk menghadiri festival besar pertama mereka yang diselenggarakan dua hari lagi. Tapi kota telah ramai didatangi masyarakat dari berbagai kerajaan tetangga yang tertarik untuk datang menikmati festival. Ini merupakan salah satu strategi para petinggi Seirin untuk mencuri perhatian dan menggaungkan nama kerajaan mereka yang baru saja setahun berdiri. Karena itu Seirin hanya baru memiliki satu wilayah saja, yang merangkap sebagai pusat kota dan pusat pemerintahan. Tapi meski begitu dalam setahun mereka sangat maju pesat, baik dalam bidang pertanian dan penataan kota. Bangunan-bangunan berjajar rapi terencana, lahan pertanian yang subuh dengan pengairan langsung melalui sungai yang mengalir ditengah-tengah pusat kota dan keramahan masyarakat kerajaan Seirin berhasil menarik minat ratusan orang kerajaan lain untuk datang berkunjung, menyambung ikatan bisnis perdagangan dan bahkan ikut menetap di Seirin.

" Selamat pagi Nyonya, Mari dilihat-lihat koleksi dagangan kami!" salah satu pedagang dengan semangat yang tinggi mengajak seorang ibu dengan seorang anak perempuannya yang kebetulan lewat untuk melihat-lihat barang dagangannya yang terpajang rapi didalam tenda. Sebuah angin yang kuat tiba-tiba bertiup kencang, mengagetkan orang-orang yang sedang beraktifitas termasuk pedagang dan ibu itu. Penjual itu tertawa menjelaskan bahwa musim semi di Seirin selalu dihiasi oleh tiupan angin, tapi jangan khawatir karena itu hanya angin biasa.

Selembar kertas pengumuman yang tertempel pada salah satu batang pohon sakura yang terlepas ditiup angin, terbang tinggi karena kuatnya hembusan angin. Melayang tidak tentu di udara, sebelum akhirnya kembali turun ketanah tepat dihadapan seorang Pemuda. Ia meraih kertas itu dengan satu tangan dan membaca isi pengumuman pada kertas itu baik-baik.

"Aaaaah... Semoga saja kita bisa merekrut banyak kandidat prajurit.." Ucap seorang gadis mungil berambut cokelat pendek yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi berjajar yang mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi panjang besar. Mata beriris cokelat madunya memandang langit-langit ruangan berhiaskan lampu kristal yang menggantung indah"kenapa mencari pengganti Kiyoshi sangat sulit…"

" Kita tidak bisa berharap banyak, Hime-sama. Sejak kemarin kita baru memiliki 20 orang yang mendaftar " jawab pemuda berkacamata berambut hitam jet berkacamata yang duduk berseberangan dengan gadis itu" Itupun juga sebelum kita menguji kemampuan mereka satu persatu. Apa mungkin sebaiknya kita maju tanpa Kiyoshi saja? Tapi sulit…" ucapnya berfikir.

" Tenang saja Hyuga, kita akan menang! lalu setelah kita berhasil memenangkan Holy Grail War kerajaan kita akan menjadi kerajaan yang besar! " Riko mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat.

" Hime-sama, Anda terlalu optimis "

" Memangnya kenapa? Kau itu seorang Kapten, calon pemimpin Seirin dalam Holy Grail War. Apa kau sudah mulai menjadi lemah?" Riko tertawa.

" Aku akan berusaha, berusaha! " Hyuga menghela napas panjang. Sejenak matanya memperhatikan gadis berambut cokelat berwajah manis yang merupakan anak dari Raja Seirin yang sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya, Putri Riko Aida. Seirin yang baru berdiri sebagai kerajaan baru tidak memiliki jalan yang mulus, banyak ancaman-ancaman dari luar yang ingin memiliki wilayah Seirin yang subur menjadi wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Meski ia seorang putri, Riko telah terjun langsung dalam pengembangan kerajaan, bahkan penyusun strategi yang handal dalam medan peperangan dan selalu berhasil memukul mundur musuh dengan rencana jeniusnya. Penampilan Riko yang terlihat mungil dan manis menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang Putri yang cerdas, hebat, pintar, bahkan mengerikan disaat bersamaan. Tidak bisa dijauhkan dari imej seorang Raja Seirin, Kagetora Aida yang puluhan tahun lalu merupakan salah satu Ksatria hebat yang terkenal.

" Semoga saja pertemuan sore ini tidak mengecewakan. Pemanggilan akan dimulai, kita tidak bisa kecurian start" ujar Riko dengan nada mantap. Hyuga tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia juga memiliki harapan yang sama.

" Hime-sama.. Tentang Holy Spirits.. Kemungkinan kita bisa memanggil mereka... sangat kecil" ucap Hyuga kemudian. Riko memandang Hyuga dengan wajah percaya diri.

" Sedikit berharap juga tidak apa kan? Aku dengar kabar, Holy Spirits yang dapat terpanggil abad ini merupakan Holy Spirits terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Knights of Miracle!" Riko mengepalkan tangannya lagi bersemangat .

" Knights of Miracle? Lima ksatria terkenal yang konon dulu sempat menyatukan seluruh kerajaan di dunia ini menjadi satu Kekaisaran besar bernama Teiko?" Hyuga tersentak kaget. Riko mengangguk bersemangat.

" Para peramal berkata seperti itu. Bisa dibilang Holy Grail War kali ini benar-benar akan menjadi kejadian paling besar dalam sejarah!"

" Kalau begitu kerajaan yang berpartisipasi akan semakin banyak. Dari sekian banyak kerajaan yang memanggil, memperebutkan hanya lima Holy Spirits dari Knights of Miracle itu... terasa seperti kehilangan harapan " Hyuga tertawa pahit. Riko ikut tertawa. Sang Kapten tidak salah, kemungkinan mereka bisa memanggil salah satu dari lima Holy Spirits sangat kecil, apalagi Holy Spirits kali ini merupakan sekumpulan petarung melegenda yang terkenal dengan kekuatan dan kehebatan luar biasa yang dijuluki Knights of Miracle ini pastinya akan memilih untuk berpihak pada kerajaan yang besar.

"Kita hanya dapat berdoa, semoga saja salah satu dari Knights of Miracle itu tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Seirin" Riko berujar lagi "Karena kalau tidak kau dengan yang lainnya harus menerima hukuman karena kalah sebelum berperang. Jika kalian mundur sebelum peperangan, kalian akan menghadiri festival dengan tubuh telanjang lalu berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Ohohohohoho~" Riko tertawa sadis. Hyuga menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketakutan. Ia nyaris melupakan bahwa Hime-sama berwajah manis dihadapannya dapat disamakan dengan setan mungil yang mengerikan.

Sinar Matahari berwarna kejinggaan mewarnai langit sore Seirin. Burung-burung berterbangan mengisi langit, mencari jalan untuk kembali pada sarang masing-masing. Semilir angin kembali berhembus, meniup rerumputan di lapangan luas dekat istal kuda milik prajurit Seirin.

Sekerumunan pemuda berdiri tepat ditengah lapangan. Mereka adalah para calon prajurit yang tertarik bergabung dengan Seirin setelah membaca selembaran pengumuman yang ditempel di tengah-tengah kota. Disana tertulis bahwa Seirin sedang merekrut prajurit yang ahli dalam seni bela diri dengan imbalan yang besar dan jika tertarik dapat datang untuk berkumpul di lapangan didekat istal kuda.

"Yoosh selamat soree semua! " Seru Koganei ceria kepada para calon prajurit yang telah berjajar rapi dihadapannya, dibelakangnya berdiri Riko, Hyuga, Izuki dan Mitobe.

" Psst, apa pemuda bertubuh pendek disana itu adalah prajurit juga?" Bisik satu calon prajurit satu sama lain. Mendengar bisikan mereka tentang Riko yang disangka ialah laki-laki Hyuga menjadi merasa jengkel.

"Jaga kata-kata kalian. Beliau adalah Yang Mulia Putri Riko Aida!" desis Hyuga sinis. Para calon prajurit yang tadi membicarakan Riko segera meminta maaf karena tidak menyangka dia adalah Sang Putri dari Seirin yang terkenal. Koganei dan Izuki tertawa grogi karena Hyuga tanpa ragu menunjukkan kepribadiannya yang lain dihadapan para calon prajurit mereka.

" Cukup sampai sini basa-basinya! Hyuga, ayo kita segera memulai tes pertamanya. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu"ujar Riko samba berkaca pinggang. Hyuga segera memberi isyarat anggukan kepada Izuki.

" Nah gentleman, sekarang buka baju atasan kalian" Izuki mengarahkan. Para calon prajurit saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Wajah mereka kelihatan ragu-ragu dan sesekali melirik Riko yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

" Kalian tidak usah malu padaku, ayo buka sekarang!"Seru Riko.

"Ta..Tapi nona..!" Potong satu pemuda calon dari prajurit.

Tapi sebelum ia selesai melanjutkan kalimatnya kapten Hyuga menatapnya dengan tatapan kemarahan "Yang Mulia Riko, bukan Nona"

Para calon prajurit lainnya segera kembali minta maaf, menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Koganei kemudian meminta ulang para calon prajurit untuk melepas baju mereka. Riko berjalan pelan mengamati mereka satu persatu.

" Kau, nafasmu pendek. Kecepatanmu berlari sangat lambat " ujarnya kepada salah satu prajurit. Ia berjalan menuju calon prajurit selanjutnya "pergelangan tanganmu kaku, gerakan mengayunkan pedangmu pasti agak kacau " lanjutnya. Mereka semua langsung terkesima karena semua tebakan Riko terhadap kekurangan fisik mereka nyaris benar.

Sejak kecil Riko selalu menemani ayahnya yang saat itu berprofesi menjadi ahli pedang dan banyak melatih prajurit-prajurit handal sebelum menjadi raja sehingga Riko dapat menganalisa keadaan fisik dan potensial seseorang hanya dengan sekali melihat.

Langkah Riko terhenti didepan seorang calon prajurit yang berdiri paling akhir Matanya membesar, ekspresinya berubah. Hyuga dan Koganei menyadari perubahan Riko, segera berjalan mendekatinya. Mata Riko masih terpaku pada siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu berpostur tinggi, tegap dan besar. Tubuh kekarnya membentuk otot-otot yang sempurna. Rambutnya merah gelap, sepasang matanya beriris merah menyala dengan sorot yang tajam juga wajah yang menampakkan kesangaran. Seperti seekor harimau buas dan liar, aura menakutkan memancar darinya. Mata Riko tidak dapat mengukur potensinya karena terlalu tinggi. Kecepatan, kekuatan, ketangkasan dan keseimbangannya sangat luar biasa. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari kening Riko.

"S...siapa namamu? " Tanya Riko gugup "umur?"

"Kagami Taiga, 19 tahun " jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Derit kursi yang bergeser memecah kesunyian ruangan sederhana berdekorasi indah tempat pertemuan para petinggi Seirin. Kursi berderet yang mengelilingi meja persegi sedang telah di isi oleh para petinggi Seirin yang hadir.

"Apa kau serius Hime-sama? Kau akan melibatkan Kagami itu dalam ritual pemanggilan?" Hyuga berdiri dari kursinya. Semua mata orang yang hadir di ruangan mengarah kepada Hyuga.

" Hyuga, tenang dulu " Izuki berusaha menenangkan Hyuga. Meskipun mereka memiliki gelar masing-masing, tapi tetap saja mereka masih memanggil nama satu sama lain tanpa penghormatan. Nyaris semua yang hadir berusia muda, kecuali Raja Seirin yang duduk didekat Riko saat ini.

" Apa ada yang menarik dari prajurit baru itu, Riko? " Tanya sang Raja kepada putrinya. Riko mengangguk yakin.

" Aku jarang sekali melihat seseorang dengan potensial seperti itu. Kecepatan, kekuatan, ketangkasan dan bakat bertarungnya sangat tinggi. Ia seperti bukan seorang amatiran " Riko menjelaskan dengan wajah serius "Terlebih lagi... Ia memiliki Magic Pressure yang tinggi didalam tubuhnya"

Raja Seirin terlihat agak kaget dengan penjelasan putrinya "Benarkah? Apa kau telah memastikan dia bukan seorang mata-mata? Seseorang seperti itu mendaftar untuk menjadi prajurit kita terdengar mustahil"

Riko mengangguk dengan yakin "Kesempatan ini tidak dapat kita lepaskan. Dengan memiliki seseorang seperti dia kemungkinan kita dapat memanggil Holy Spirits bertambah, karena kudengar Holy Spirits sebagian besar tertarik pada orang-orang yang memiliki magic pressure yang besar "

Raja Seirin mengangguk setuju. Seluruh ruangan kembali sunyi tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai sang Raja kembali bersuara "Hyuga, Bagaimana keadaan Kiyoshi? "

" Lukanya masih belum sembuh benar, ia masih ada di ruangannya Yang Mulia " jawab Hyuga sopan "Tapi ia memaksa untuk berpartisipasi dalam prosesi pemanggilan meskipun kita telah menemukan penggantinya"

" Begitu rupanya, baiklah. Koganei dan Mitobe, panggil Kagami Taiga kemari. Aku harus memastikan apa ia memang benar dapat kita libatkan dalam Holy Grail War " titah Sang Raja. Koganei dan Mitobe segera bangkit dari kursinya, hormat kepada sang raja lalu keluar ruangan untuk memanggil Kagami.

[THE KINGDOM OF SHUTOKU]

Kerajaan Shutoku dikenal bebagai salah satu kerajaan tertua yang masih berdiri. Sebuah kastil megah bernuansa klasik berdiri kokoh tepat di jantung kota. Bangunan yang telah berdiri lebih dari ratusan tahun menjadi saksi kejayaan Kerajaan Shuutoku yang tak tergoyahkan. Hamparan hutan lebat yang mengelilingi wilayahnya dijadikan benteng pertahanan yang kuat, karena terdengar cerita sebelum pasukan berhasil menyerbu Shutoku mereka akan terlebih dahulu tersesat di kegelapan belantara hutan Shutoku. Nama Shutoku masuk daftar sebagai salah satu dari tiga kerajaan terkuat di benua Tokyo, selain kerajaan Seiho dan Seisinkhan.

Beralih kedalam kastil, seorang pemuda memandang keluar jendela dengan mata penuh antusias dan ketertarikan. Langkah kakinya berayun pelan, menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela seraya melewati koridor kasti megah berhiaskan karpet beludru hijau klasik dengan jendela-jendela besar berukir etnik.

" Wuaaah… pemandangan dari atas kastil indah sekali!"seru pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang lebar "Aku bisa melihat atap rumahku dari sini!"Rambut hitam halusnya berayun tertiup angin yang masuk melalui jendela, Sepasang mata silvernya terpejam sejenak menikmati hembusan angin.

" Takao, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Ayo cepat datang ke aula, semuanya telah menunggumu" panggil seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda yang berdiri diujung koridor kastil. Takao tersenyum lebar dan kembali mengangguk seraya berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor.

" Miyaji-san, aku tegang sekali. Mengapa aku harus ikut rapat dalam membahas Holy Grail War? uuhh.."Takao menghela napas panjang.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, kau kan sudah menjadi bagian dari kami. Juga… kau termasuk memiliki peran penting dalam prosesi pemanggilan nanti"Miyaji menepuk bahu Takao menenangkan. Mereka berdua berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar berukir etnik. Miyaji mengangguk lalu membuka pintu. Mereka berdua segera melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu luas dan mewah, berhiaskan lampu Kristal besar menggantung ditengah ruangan, karpet beludru terhampar menutupi lantai ruangan, macam-macam lukisan dan seni bernilai tinggi terpajang rapi di dinding.

" Miyaji, kau datang tepat waktu. Kita akan segera memulai rapat" ucap seorang pemuda bertubuh besar yang duduk bersama beberapa orang lain pada kursi berderet yang mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang besar yang diatasnya telah disusun jamuan makanan dan minuman yang lezat. Miyaji dan Takao segera duduk mengisi dua kursi yang masih kosong.

" Jadi… kau orang berbakat itu"ucap seorang pria setengah baya berpakaian terhormat dengan hiasan mahkota diatas kepalanya. Sang Raja Shutoku, Masaaki.

Takao menundukkan wajahnya karena tersipu, dipuji seorang raja benar-benar diluar dugaannya"Hamba tersanjung, yang Mulia "

" Siapa namamu, anak muda?"Tanya sang Raja.

" Takao Kazunari, Yang Mulia"jawab Takao seraya menurunkan pandangannya. Ia merasa sangat tegang. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah bermimpi dapat masuk kedalam kastil, apalagi bisa sampai ikut dalam jamuan makan dengan Raja dan para petinggi kerajaan Shutoku.

" Apa kau sudah mendengar penjelasan tentang Holy Grail dan War?"

" Sudah Yang Mulia… Tapi jika Yang Mulia berkenan hamba ingin sedikit bertanya tentang Holy Spirits yang akan kita panggil. Apa rumor tentang Holy Spirits yang terpanggil abad ini ialah para Knights of Miracle itu benar?"

Sang Raja diam sejenak"Mungkin saja "

" Yang Mulia" Miyaji ikut berbicara "Saya mendapatkan informasi bahwa Kerajaan-kerajaan besar lainnya juga sedang mencari persembahan untuk memperbesar peluang mereka untuk mendapatkan Holy Spirits"

Suasana rapat kembali sunyi. Sang Raja menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, kembali berpikir sejenak. Takao berusaha beradaptasi dengan keadaan ini. Ia hanya cukup meniru sikap hadirin rapat, dengan begitu ia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh dan merusak namanya pada hari pertama masuk di kastil Shutoku.

" kalian tidak usah khawatir… aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya beberapa langkah dibandingkan mereka. Bahkan aku juga telah merencanakan siapa Holy Spirits yang akan datang saat kita panggil "

Seluruh hadirin langsung bersuara, beberapa terkejut bahkan terkagum. Takao sangat tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan ini, tentang Holy Spirits yang akan ikut berjuang dengannya saat Holy Grail War nantinya.

" Kalau boleh kami tau, siapa wahai Yang Mulia?" Tanya Miyaji lagi.

Seluruh hadirin rapat kembali menunggu jawaban Raja. Beberapa dari mereka menunggu sambil menyeruput anggur atau memakan makanan mereka, tapi Takao tidak bergerak. Ia benar-benar menjadi penasaran. Sejak kecil ia selalu menyukai dongeng tentang Knights of Miracle, dan jika Holy Spirits yang terpanggil merupakan seseorang diantara mereka rasanya seperti akan bertemu dengan idola. Takao menyukai mereka semua, tapi juga ada salah satu diantara mereka yang Takao tidak sukai.

" Ia merupakan seseorang yang legendaris. Kemampuannya dalam medan pertempuran seperti monster sama dengan Knigths of Miracle yang lainnya, tapi ia memiliki spesialis sebagai Archer. Kecepatannya menembak seperti kilatan cahaya, juga memiliki keakuratan yang tepat meskipun berjarak luar biasa jauh" Sang Raja menjelaskan panjang lebar. Para peserta rapat terkagum-kagum dengan deskripsi itu. Takao langsung dapat menebak siapa yang Sang Raja maksud.

" Meski ia seorang petarung jarak jauh, tapi kemampuannya dalam pertarungan jarak dekat jangan diremehkan. Disamping itu ia juga memiliki kemampuan lainnya seperti kejeniusan dalam bidang Medis, Ramuan, Alam, Sihir pertahanan dan Astronomi. Juga kepribadiannya terkenal tenang dan dingin dalam segala situasi. Salah satu dari lima legendaris dunia, sang jenius Midorima Shintarou"

Takao merasa jantungnya berhenti sepersekian detik saat nama itu disebut. Ia tau siapa dia, namanya sering disebut berkali-kali dalam legenda, kisah dan mitos. Salah satu anggota Knights of Miracle yang terkenal dengan darahnya yang dingin juga hatinya yang beku. Salah satu dari Knights of Miracle yang paling Takao tidak sukai.

[SEIRIN ROYAL RESIDENCE]

Kagami memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya dengan wajah seperti kehilangan arah. Sebenarnya ia datang menuju Seirin hanya untuk sekedar lewat dan beristirahat karena jauhnya perjalanan yang ia tempuh saat tersesat berjalan mencari arah dari hutan belantara selatan. Secara kebetulan ia menemukan selembaran untuk mencari seorang prajurit dengan honor yang lumayan dan ia berpikir mungkin saja ia dapat menjalani pekerjaan itu lalu menetap di Seirin.

Tapi keadaannya sekarang ia diseret masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Raja dan diikutkan dalam sesuatu menyangkut Summoning Holy Spirits, Holy Grail, Holy Grail War dan sebagainya. Hingga saat ini ia berdiri didalam sebuah ruangan berukuran agak luas dengan seluruh tirai tertutup. Cahaya Bulan dari luar hanya masuk lewat celah-celah ventilasi. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya disana ialah lilin-lilin yang diletakkan berjajar dilantai ruangan. Sebuah lingkaran dengan garis mantra yang rumit tergambar di lantai.

Orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan bersamanya adalah Riko, Hyuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, Sang Raja, dan seseorang bertubuh tinggi lebih dari Kagami yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Kiyoshi'.

" Yosh, persiapan sudah selesai"ucap Hyuga setelah menyelesaikan gambar lingkaran sihir yang tergambar detil dilantai ruangan. Suasana hening sejenak. Kagami dapat melihat banyak ketegangan diwajah mereka semua, kecuali dari wajah Sang Raja yang berekspresi biasa-biasa saja.

" Koganei, lihat kejendela apa gerhananya sudah dimulai atau tidak"perintah Riko kepada Koganei yang berdiri tidak jauh dari jendela. Koganei buru-buru mengintip bulan lewat jendela.

" Sebentar lagi, Riko-sama"jawabnya dengan suara gugup.

Riko mengelap peluh di dahinya. Hyuga menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kagami masih tidak mengerti seberapa penting ritual ini bagi mereka, tapi ia tidak mau berkomentar apapun.

[SHUTOKU SOUTH FOREST]

Cahaya bulan purnama sulit untuk menerobos daun pepohonan lebat yang menjulang tinggi bermeter-meter. Suasana hutan yang gelap, dingin dan lembab terasa sedikit menakutkan. Suara satwa hutan juga semak-semak yang sesekali bergemerisik menambah ketidak nyamanan. Takao menepuk serangga yang hinggap di lengannya yang mulai gatal. Mereka semua berada tepat di tengah-tengah jantung hutan selatan Shutoku. Mata silvernya kembali memperhatikan kegiatan Miyaji, Kapten Ootsubo, seorang lagi yang belum Takao ketahui namanya juga Sang Raja yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka dari belakang. Sebuah lingkaran mantra yang detil dan rumit tergambar ditanah dengan cairan aneh yang bersinar kehijauan dalam gelap.

" Miyaji-san, kenapa prosesi pemanggilannya harus disini?" bisik Takao.

" Ini tempat yang tepat untuk memanggil Holy Spirit. Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita bahwa hutan ini memiliki kekuatan magis yang besar?" Miyaji kembali bertanya. Takao mengangguk. Ia memang sering mendengarnya. Di hutan ini banyak memiliki kekuatan magis yang besar, bahkan konon ada yang pernah bertemu seekor peri di hutan ini.

" Yang Mulia, persiapan sudah selesai"Lapor Ootsubo kepada Raja. Pria setengah baya itu lalu berjalan kedepan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil dari balik jubahnya. Saat dibuka didalamnya terdapat sebuah bola kristal berukuran sedang dengan taburan cahaya seperti bintang-bintang yang bersinar didalamnya. Indah sekali, seru Takao dalam hati.

" Y-Yang Mulia… bukankah itu…"Miyaji tergagap melihatnya.

" Benar, kristal Morning Star. Salah satu harta paling berharga milik keluarga kerajaan Shutoku turun temurun dan akan kita masukkan kedalam prosesi pemanggilan kita. Konon kristal ini dulunya ialah milik Holy Spirit yang akan kita panggil"

Mereka semua mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Raja. Mata silver Takao masih berbinar-binar melihat kristal itu terpesona, karena sebagai seseorang yang hidup sederhana ia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari pada setumpuk makanan.

" Sebentar lagi gerhana akan dimulai"

[TOO PALACE, TOO NATIONS]

" Ini benar-benar menguras tenagaku"keluh seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan mata agak sipit yang sedang duduk berlutut pada lantai hitam obsidian. Dihadapannya tergambar bentangan lingkaran sihir raksasa yang memenuhi lantai ruangan besar kosong dimana mereka sedang berada saat ini.

" Maafkan aku Kapten Imayoshi… karena tidak bisa membantu!"seru pemuda berambut cokelat dibelakangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "maafkan aku! aku tidak berguna! maaf!"

" Oi… kau terlalu berlebihan Sakurai"respon Imayoshi "Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. Ini lingkaran paling rumit dari semua yang pernah aku buat seumur hidupku. Tapi tidak apa, semua ini nanti akan terbayar"

" Sepertinya lingkaran ini berbeda dengan apa yang kulihat dibuku, apa benar seperti ini kapten?"Tanya seorang pemuda lain dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakurai.

Imayoshi tidak menjawab, sibuk melanjutkan lingkaran. Kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dan seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan. Pria dewasa dengan raut wajah yang tampan juga kepala berhiaskan mahkota. Raja dari Too, Harasawa Katsunori.

" Kau benar, ini tidak sama. Karena ini merupakan lingkaran gabungan yang akan memanggil dua Holy Spirits sekaligus untuk memperbesar peluang memenangkan Holy Grail War." jelas Sang Raja seraya melirik Imayoshi yang diam-diam sedang tersenyum menyeringai.

[SEIRIN ROYAL RECIDENCE]

Bulan purnama sempurna yang memancar terang diantara langit malam. Perlahan cahayanya mulai meredup karena bentuk bulat sempurnanya mulai rusak oleh gerhana. Hembusan angin dingin mencekam masuk melalui jendela ruangan, menambah rasa tegang yang menyelimuti.

" Riko-sama! Gerhananya sudah dimulai!"Koganei berseru dengan panik saat melihat bulan diluar mulai meredup.

Seisi ruangan seperti tercekik ketegangan. Hyuga dan Riko yang berdiri tepat didepan lingkaran terlihat lebih tegang diantara yang lain. Koganei masih mengawasi gerhana bulan yang terjadi diluar.

" Setengahnya sudah tertutup"lanjut Koganei. Riko menghela napas dalam-dalam. Keringat menetes dari dahi Hyuga, tangannya yang berkeringat mengepal kuat. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Dibenaknya ia berusaha menenangkan diri, berharap ketegangan ini tidak membuatnya lupa spell pemanggil Holy Spirit.

Cahaya bulan menghilang, menyisakan sebuah sinar lingkaran tipis redup. Malam menjadi gelap total. Koganei menelan ludahnya gugup. Secepat mungkin ia menoleh kebelakang dan berseru dengan suara bergetar "Gerhananya sempurna!"

[KANAGAWA PALACE, KAIJOU KINGDOM]

" Gerhana sudah sempurna!"jerit seorang pemuda yang memecah suasana malam yang dingin. Tiga orang lainnya yang juga bersamanya berdiri di atap menara selatan Kastil Kaijou tersentak gugup. Pemuda lain yang berdiri disebuah lingkaran sihir besar didepannya segera melapangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan menghela napas dalam "prosesi pemanggilan dimulai"

[SHUTOKU SOUTH FOREST]

Angin mulai berhembus membelah hutan, suara gemerisik dedaunan semakin riuh terdengar. Bulan yang menggantung tinggi dilangit sudah terlihat seperti garis cincin tipis yang bersinar redup, mengisyaratkan gerhana malam ini telah mencapai titik puncaknya.

Ootsubo maju selangkah lebih dekat pada lingkaran. Bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan suara pelafalan mantra bahasa-bahasa kuno yang Takao tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya. Berhasil atau tidak, batin Takao. Setelah beberapa selang waktu, Takao mulai mengerti apa yang Sang kapten ucapkan.

" …kami, petinggi dari Shutoku, mengajukan kontrakmu, wahai Holy Spirit agung dengarkan kami, permintaan kami. Dari waktu ke waktu, keberanianmu yang menggetarkan bumi, kami panggil namamu, datanglah, Raja dari para Archer, bimbing kami menuju kemenangan… "

Lingkaran mantra yang terbentang didepan mereka mulai bersinar terang. Takao dan lain memperhatikan perubahan itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat terungkapkan. Jantung Takao berdebar cepat. Ia dapat merasakan aliran tekanan sihir yang besar hadir diantara mereka.

"…Holy Grail mendengarkan doamu, memberikanmu kekuatan menembus ruang dan waktu memecah batas antara hidup dan mati. Kembali menjadi realita. Kau yang menginginkan Holy Grail, jawab kami buka gerbangmu!"seru Sang kapten mengakhiri mantra pemanggilan. Angin berputar kencang diantara mereka, menerbangkan dedaunan hutan kacau. Sekejap Flash cahaya putih tiba-tiba membutakan pengelihatan mereka.

[KANAGAWA PALACE, KAIJOU KINGDOM]

" Siapa kau?"sebuah suara terdengar dari balik kabut putih tebal yang menutupi lingkaran sihir didepan mereka. Pemuda Kaijo yang tadi melakukan pemanggilan dengan gemetar berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

" K-Kasamatsu Yukio, Kapten dari Kaijou Kingdom" jawabnya gugup.

Kabut yang berada didepan mereka perlahan mulai menghilang, kalah oleh cahaya keemasan yang masih bersinar pada lingkaran mantra didepan mereka. Semua yang hadir pada proses pemanggilan disana perlahan mulai dapat melihat jelas sosok seperti apa Holy Spirit sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka saat ini.

Ia pemuda yang tampak seusia dengan Kasamatsu. Postur tinggi tubuhnya diatas rata-rata tapi terlihat sangat proporsional. Rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan senada dengan warna iris sepasang mata yang ia miliki. Ia memakai stelan baju mewah dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, seperti seorang Pangeran.

" Kaijou, huh…?"senyuman mempesona mulai terkembang diwajahnya "Aku Kise Ryouta, dulu dari Kekasisaran Teiko" ucapnya seraya mendekatkan wajah pada Kasamatsu "Salam kenal, kap-ten~"

Kasamatsu terkesiap karena Holy Spirit tampan itu sekarang sedang berada didepannya itu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Jantung Kasamatsu serasa melompat dari rongga dadanya karena kaget.

" JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYENTUH KEPALAKU!" Jerit Sang Kapten histeris seraya melayangkan tendangan reflek yang keras kepada tubuh Kise hingga Holy Spirit itu jatuh tersungkur sejauh beberapa meter. Kasamatsu kaget sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Demi Tuhan ia baru saja menendang Holy Spirit dari Knights of Miracle!

Suasana hening. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara apapun. Semua masih shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Kasamatsu mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah, mendekati Sang Holy Spirit Kise yang perlahan bangun dari lantai. Aku harus minta maaf! Jerit Kasamatsu panik didalam hati. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika Holy Spirit ini marah dengan perlakuannya tadi dan membatalkan kontrak saat itu juga.

Langkah Kasamatsu berhenti saat kepala Kise yang tadinya tertunduk mulai terangkat. Rambut emasnya berantakan, dan semua dapat melihat jelas ekspresi wajah seperti apa yang Kise buat saat ini. Bukan ekspresi kemarahan, apalagi kemurkaan. Ekspresi…

" Jahatnya! Kenapa aku ditendang!"

Kasamatsu menatap Kise dengan mata yang membesar, wajahnya mengungkapkan ketidakmengertian. Holy Spirit didepannya merajuk cengeng? Suasana hening, hanya diisi oleh rengekan Kise. Sampai akhinya Kasamatsu mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa-apaan?"

[TOO PALACE, TOO NATIONS]

Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Sakurai dan Sang Raja Too hanya dapat terpaku diam ditengah ruangan setelah kilatan flash cahaya putih yang barusan sempat membutakan pengelihatan mereka. Campuran cahaya biru dan merah muda bersinar menerangi ruangan yang gelap. Dihadapan mereka telah berdiri Holy Spirits, buah hasil ritual pemanggilan yang mereka lakukan.

Seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi diatas rata-rata dan tubuh muskular dengan proporsi yang membentuk sempurna. Kulitnya agak gelap, dan ia memiliki sepasang mata bersorot sangat tajam juga warna iris yang sama dengan surai rambut navi biru tuanya. Seluruh aura dari dirinya menegaskan bahwa ia adalah seorang petarung yang sangat kuat... Bahkan tekanan sihir yang terasa disekitarnya dapat dirasakan sangat menakutkan. Seorang monster!

" Jadi kalian yang berani memanggilku, hah?" Tanya Sang Holy Spirit, suara bass bercampur bariton berat itu terdengar marah.

Semuanya masih terdiam. Tidak bergerak maupun berbicara apapun untuk membalas pertanyaan dari sang Holy Spirit. Imayoshi melirik kepada Sakurai, yang kakinya terlihat gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca sambil bergumam kecil "Maaf..Maaf.. " karena ketakutan.

" Aomine-kun, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau menakuti mereka " sebuah suara perempuan tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik Holy Spirit muda itu, kembali mengagetkan seisi ruangan. Holy Spirits yang datang pada pemanggilan mereka bukan hanya satu orang seperti yang mereka benar-benar rencanakan.

Ia berwujud seorang gadis muda yang sangat cantik jelita. Dengan rambut merah muda panjang halus tergulung indah, kulitnya putih berseri dan bentuk tubuh yang dapat membuat seluruh jakun laki-laki naik turun. Ia juga mengenakan pakaian bergaun pendek mengekspos bentuk kaki panjangnya yang indah. Holy Spirit itu terlihat sangat menawan, seperti seorang bidadari.

" Wow... " Wakamatsu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan decak kagum.

" Maaf atas perkataan Aomine-kun " ucap gadis itu lagi dengan suara yang merdu "dia Aomine Daiki dan namaku Momoi Satsuki, kami dulunya adalah Knights of Miracle dari Kekasisaran Teiko. Salam kenal "

Senyum menyeringai Imayoshi kembali terkembang diwajahnya "Kami dari Too Nation, terima kasih telah datang untuk kami"

[SHUTOKU SOUTH FOREST]

Daun-daun yang tadinya berterbangan tertiup angin perlahan satu persatu jatuh ketanah. Cahaya terang hijau keputihan masih menyala pada garis lingkaran mantra. Takao dan yang lainnya perlahan membuka mata mereka, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya setelah sempat dibutakan oleh flash cahaya putih tadi. Setelah retina matanya kembali membiasakan cahaya sekitar, iris silver Takao menangkap sesosok bayangan, berdiri tepat diatas lingkaran mantra yang terbentang.

Seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi diatas rata-rata dengan tubuh bidang proporsional terbalut oleh pakaian mewah rapi. Rambutnya pendek berwarna hijau lembut, juga sepasang matanya yang beriris hijau zambrud dibingkai dengan kacamata tipis. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan ekspresinya tenang. Pada genggaman tangannya terdapat Morning Star yang tadi digunakan saat pemanggilan. Takao tertegun memandangnya. Pemuda itu seperti berasal dari dunia lain, pekiknya dalam hati. Apakah dia Holy Spirit? Apa ia benar-benar...

" Apakah kalian yang memanggilku? " Tanya Holy Spirit itu dingin.

" Ah.. Ya.. " Miyaji belum memulihkan pikirannya yang bercampur aduk, hanya dapat menjawab seadanya saja. Ootsubo mengerut keningnya karena jawaban Miyaji yang tidak karuan, ia tau bahwa keadaan ini terasa sangat menegangkan.

Mendengar tanggapan yang kurang baik, Sang Holy Spirit menajamkan sorot matanya " Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lebih baik?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada tertekan. Mereka semua segera memulihkan pikiran, termasuk Miyaji yang baru menyadari tindakannya yang tadi ternyata tidak menyenangkan Sang Holy Spirit.

" Kami dari Kerajaan Shutoku memanggilmu, untuk bergabung dengan kami dalam Holy Grail War. Terima kasih telah datang untuk kami " Ootsubo menjelaskan dengan fasih seraya membungkuk sopan.

" Shutoku?" ekspresi Holy Spirit tampan itu terlihat sedikit berubah " sangat tidak sopan sekali akarena ku belum memperkenalkan diri " ujar Sang Holy Spirit " Midorima Shintarou, dulunya dari Kekasisaran Teiko " ia memperkenalkan diri seraya menyentuh frame kacamatanya angkuh.

Jari-jari Takao terkepal kuat menahan ketegangan. Ia sudah menduga sosok Midorima Shintarou adalah orang yang terlihat sangat dingin. Menjadi satu tim dengannya untuk memenangkan Holy Grail War sepertinya akan menjadi hal yang berat bagi para Shutoku, terutama bagi Takao Kazunari.

[SEIRIN ROYAL RESIDENCE]

Selang setelah ledakan cahaya putih Riko perlahan membuka kedua telapak tangannya yang tadi melindungi matanya dari silau. Sedetik yang lalu ia merasa ritual pemanggilan mereka berhasil, karena flash cahaya putih itu seperti menarik suatu energi sihir meskipun terasa sangat lemah. Tapi kenyataannya iris berwarna cokelat lembut itu tidak menangkap sesosokpun orang berdiri diatas lingkaran ritual. Nihil. Kosong. Hanya terdapat asap tipis berwarna hitam tanpa bau menyelimuti lingkaran, yang perlahan menghilang tertiup angin.

" T…tidak ada apa-apa" tiba-tiba Hyuga bersuara. Ekspresinya dapat terlihat kekecewaan yang sangat jelas tergambar. Tangannya terkepal erat dari balik jubah panjangnya. Gagal. Ia memang menyadari bahwa kemungkinan ritual ini berhasil sangat kecil, tapi tak disangka kegagalan ini terasa pahit juga.

" Tidak ada ya?" Kiyoshi menambahkan lagi. Membuat Hyuga semakin kesal. Koganei, Izuki dan Mitobe saling berpandangan dengan kecewa. Bulan mulai kembali bercahaya, gerhana telah selesai.

Riko perlahan melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa berbicara apa-apa diikuti Hyuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei dan Kiyoshi. Kagami masih diam tak bergeming. Melihat perasaan kecewa yang meluap-luap dari para Seirin ia hanya dapat menghela napas. Mungkin ia juga harus ikut keluar ruangan.

" Tunggu…" panggil suara halus dari arah belakang mengagetkan Kagami. Kepalanya perlahan menoleh, mencari dari mana arah suara tersebut. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Didalam ruangan tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya. Wajah Kagami seketika memucat. Demi Tuhan disini tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya! Tapi suara tadi terdengar cukup jelas?!

" …" jantung Kagami berdebar cepat. Siapa? jerit batinnya dalam hati. Sebelum ia mendengar suara-suara aneh lagi ia memutuskan untuk segera keluar ruangan. Saat ia berbalik ternyata dihadapannya telah berdiri sesosok bayangan yang gelap karena berlawanan dengan arah cahaya bulan yang masuk. Kagami hanya melihat sepasang mata yang mengkilat oleh cahaya.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagami menjerit sekeras mungkin, hingga perih mulai terasa di tenggorokannya. Suara Kagami menggema keseluruh gedung, bahkan sampai keluar area Seirin Royal Residence. Riko, Hyuga dan yang lainnya sontak kaget karena teriakan Kagami yang mengerikan, segera berlari kembali untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

" ha..ha.." Kagami jatuh terduduk, menyeret dirinya menjauh dari bayangan itu. Ia tidak merasakan kehadiran siapapun tadi, tapi tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul tepat dihadapannya benar-benar membuat hilang kendali.

" KAGAMI! ADA APA?" seru Riko seraya berlari masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia mendapati pemuda 'Tiger' itu terduduk dilantai dengan wajah putih pucat berkeringat. Mereka semua segera berkumpul kembali di dalam ruangan.

Kagami menunjuk dinding dihadapannya dengan tangan gemetar. Pandangan para Seirin segera tertuju kepada apa yang Kagami tunjuk. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sudut ruangan dengan jendela kecil yang terbuka.

" Hm..? tidak ada apa-apa" komentar Kiyoshi. Mendengar itu Kagami semakin memucat. Jelas-jelas bayangan itu ada disana! jerit batinnya histeris.

Riko menghela napas seraya menggeleng "Kagami, ada apa denganmu?"

Pemuda berambut merah gelap itu menatap Riko dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan hanya dia saja yang dapat melihat bayangan itu. Setelah mengalihkan pandangan sekejap bayangan itu telah tidak ada disana. Mata Kagami membelalak kaget. Bayangan itu menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?

" Oi.. Oi… Kagami, Ekspresimu menakutkan sekali"celetuk Koganei.

" T…tadi disana ada orang…" Kagami mulai menjelaskan dengan suara gagap"s-sewaktu kalian pergi dia memanggilku…"

Izuki memperhatikan seisi ruangan dengan kemampuan Eagle Eye nya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa diruangan ini kecuali mereka dan Kagami.

" Sudahlah, kau ini membuat kami panik saja. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu" Riko berkaca pinggang dengan sebal. Lagi pula selama ia tinggal disini tak satupun kejadian misterius seperti ini terjadi"Ayo semua kembali ke gedung uta—" belum sempat Riko menyelesaikan ucapannya, langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang tiba-tiba telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Riko histeris. Detik sebelumnya iya yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa disana! Sosok tersebut diam tak bergerak, sedangkan Riko segera memeluk Hyuga yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya. Cahaya bulan dari luar tiba-tiba meredup tertutup awan, sesisi ruangan menjadi gelap gulita. Dipeluk Riko secara tiba-tiba membuat wajah Hyuga seketika memerah. Tapi melihat kehadiran seseorang dihadapan mereka tiba-tiba membuat nalurinya sebagai prajurit segera memberinya sinyal waspada.

" Kiyoshi, nyalakan cahayanya!"perintah Hyuga kepada pemuda jangkung yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya. Tanpa berlama-lama Kiyoshi segera menyalakan lentera dengan energi sihirnya. Cahaya mulai menerangi seisi ruangan, memperjelas seperti apa sosok yang telah berhasil menakuti Kagami dan Riko. Merasa ruangan telah menjadi terang, Kagami segera berdiri dengan ekspresi waspada bercampur takut. Ia segera menebar pandangan keseisi ruangan.

Sosok bayangan itu ternyata ialah seorang remaja laki-laki. Ia bertubuh mungil dan agak langsing dibandingkan remaja laki-laki pada umumnya. Rambutnya pendek berwarna senada dengan sepasang matanya yang berbentuk oval beriris biru muda lembut. Kulitnya putih sekali dan wajahnya sangat rupawan meskipun pakaiannya terlihat sederhana.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hyuga. Ia tidak merasakan sedikitpun energi sihir mengalir dari remaja itu. Siapa dia? batin Hyuga.

Remaja itu memandang para Seirin dengan wajah datar, lalu membungkuk" Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengagetkan kalian"ia meminta maaf dengan sopan. Suaranya terdengar sangat halus dan lembut "Kalian memanggilku, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak menyadari saat aku datang"

" Memanggil? apa maksudmu?"Hyuga menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Riko segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Hyuga dan memperhatikan remaja itu dengan seksama. Otaknya berpikir keras dan kesimpulannya sendiri tidak bisa ia percayai. Sang Putri berjalan maju kedepan, mendekati remaja itu berlahan "K…Kau… Holy Spirit?" Riko bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Holy Spirit itu membungkuk lagi "Benar sekali. Terima kasih telah memanggilku kemari, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Namaku Kuroko, senang bertemu kalian."

Seisi ruangan tertegun sejenak sebelum bersamaan menjerit "EEEHHH?" tidak percaya. Remaja bertubuh ramping dan mungil dihadapan mereka ialah salah satu Holy Spirits yang dibicarakan? Hyuga menajamkan indra perasanya, energi sihir dari Holy Spirit itu sangat rendah bahkan ia nyaris tidak dapat merasakan apapun darinya. Apa sosok yang terlihat lemah ini dulunya merupakan salah satu dari Knights of Miracles?

Kiyoshi ikut melangkah maju mendekati Holy Spirit Kuroko, lalu menepuk bahunya pelan dengan senyum kecilnya"kamilah yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Selamat bergabung, kami dari Kerajaan Seirin! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kiyoshi. Semua hening menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko, tak sabar menunggu kepastian dari kepenasaran mereka.

" Kuroko Tetsuya"

* * *

thanks sudah mau baca chapter pertama saya ^^

misalnya nemu tulisan typo diatas abaikan saja, typo itu salah satu bakatku XD/slap

Kalau reaksinya pembaca bagus, fic ini bakal saya update tiap minggu. Jadi dimohon reviewnya ^w^


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

**Word Count: **5801 words.

**Warning:** AU, OOC (sudah diusahakan seminimal mungkin duh), Mild Shounen Ai, ada typo, kalimatnya berantakan (gomen).

**A/N:** Whoawawawawawawawa ketemu lagiii~ XD

Sesuai janji aku usahakan update tiap minggu, btw review chapter sebelumnya thanks banget-banget ga nyangka fic sepanjang ini ada yang suka juga. Hontou ni yokatta ;_;

Di chapter ini penuh building relationship, juga bagi fujo yang jeli mulai keciuman bau2 pairing 8D/slap. Ditambah persiapan sebelum war juga ada poin-poin penting kecil lainnya.

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali Just For Fun sooo… ~

Mohon reviewnya. Satu review = 1000 kebahagiaan buatku TwT

* * *

CHAPTER II: THE PROMISE

[ MIDDLE OF SEIRIN CITY]

Suasana lembah pandang rumput Seirin diisi oleh gemericik suara air mengalir dari atas pegunungan melalui Sungai Verena. Kilauan air tertimpa sinar matahari bagaikan taburan berlian indah bercahaya, memikat mata yang memandangnya. Termasuk Kagami yang sedang duduk di pinggir sungai, memaku tatapannya kepada air yang mengalir di hadapaannya. Pikirannya sedang terbang melayang, memutar ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Jari-jari tangannya menggenggam erat kalung berliontin cincin yang menggantung tersembunyi dibalik bajunya.

" … Tatsuya " sebuah nama meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Apa pemilik cincin itu bernama Tatsuya?" celetuk sebuah suara di sampingnya tiba-tiba. Kagami seketika terperanjat kaget karena sedetik yang lalu ia hanya sendirian disana. Tapi ia menahan jeritannya, karena ia tak ingin kejadian bodoh seperti semalam terjadi lagi.

Hanya satu orang yang dapat melakukan hal menjengkelkan seperti itu selain Holy Spirit yang datang terpanggil oleh Seirin melalui ritual semalam, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mata bulat oval milik Sang Holy Spirit menatap Kagami lurus tanpa kedip, membuat Kagami merasa tidak nyaman. Sorot matanya terasa seperti perlahan merasuk kedalam jiwa Kagami.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu, mengerikan tahu! Lagi pula sejak kapan kau ada disampingku?" seru Kagami sambil menutupi kedua mata bulat itu dengan satu telapak tangannya. Kuroko melepaskan tangan Kagami dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke air sungai yang mengalir didepannya.

"aku sejak tadi ada disini, dari sebelum kau datang" jawab Kuroko dengan nada datar lengkap dengan ekspresinya yang sama datarnya. Kagami menyisir rambut pendeknya lelah seraya membaringkan tubuhnya ketanah berumput hijau tempat mereka duduk saat ini. Angin kembali berhembus, membuat suasana pagi ini terasa sangat nyaman dan sejuk.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Holy Grail War ini seperti apa… Tiba-tiba aku terseret dalam masalah ini begitu saja" ucap Kagami tiba-tiba. Kuroko melirik Kagami sekilas, lalu menatap sungai kembali.

" Kagami-kun, apa kau memiliki keinginan besar yang ingin diwujudkan?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba " Holy Grail dapat mengabulkan semua permohonan, semustahil apapun itu… "

Kagami menatap langit biru diatas mereka yang terbentang luas sambil berpikir "Keinginan huh? Keinginanku hanyalah dapat bertarung dengan lawan-lawan yang kuat dari seluruh dunia" ujarnya "Tapi setelah sampai di sini, melihat negeri ini begitu damai tanpa orang-orang petarung sepertiku, aku berpikir. Mungkin memang dunia ini akan damai tanpa adanya orang-orang yang haus akan kekuatan ataupun kekuasaan. Seirin berkata ingin mendapatkan Holy Grail untuk menjadi kerajaan besar yang dapat menjaga perdamaian. Terdengar seperti mimpi yang konyol, tapi entah mengapa aku setuju untuk ikut mewujudkannya" Kagami tertawa lirih. Mata beriris merah jernihnya perlahan terpejam, kembali memutar ingatan masa lalunya.

xxx

Bayangan vivid kacau dan samar-samar. Suara ledakan dan bangunan runtuh memekakkan telinga. Dua orang anak kecil sedang berlari kencang melarikan diri dari kejaran serdadu - serdadu bersenjata dibelakang mereka. Keadaan mereka sangat terlihat miris. Sama-sama terluka, pakaian mereka kotor karena darah, lumpur dan keringat. Anak berambut hitam yang berlari dibelakang anak berambut merah itu tiba-tiba terjatuh.

" TATSUYA! " jerit anak berambut merah "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir sambil membantu anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu berdiri. Mata merah jernihnya menangkap sebuah luka robek menganga yang mengucurkan darah di kaki kanan kawannya.

" Taiga, jangan tinggalkan aku… "

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kita akan ketempat Alex bersama-sama! "

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mulai mendekat. Kagami dengan panik segera berusaha menaikkan kawannya yang terluka keatas punggungnya lalu berlari. Langkah kaki kecilnya berlari menyusuri gang-gang sempit kota, tak jarang ia menemukan mayat tergeletak dimana-mana.

"Itu mereka! Jangan biarkan mereka lolos!" seru para serdadu yang berlari tepat dibelakang mereka. Kagami kecil semakin panik berlari hingga tidak melihat ada tumpukan batu didepannya dan mereka berdua terjatuh.

" Nah setan kecil, kalian tak bisa berlari lagi. Ayo ikut kami"

Kagami memeluk kawannya yang pingsan karena rasa sakit, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Tapi ia harus melindungi Tatsuya. Dilepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri didepan tubuh Tatsuya dengan kaki gemetar.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" seru Kagami dengan suara serak. Tatsuya mulai sadarkan diri dan membuka matanya. Bayangan Kagami… berdiri didepannya. Dua buah tabung kecil menggelinding diantara mereka, sebuah asap putih memenuhi udara. Gas air mata. Dari belakang muncul seseorang yang mereka kenal, berlari menuju Kagami dan menariknya.

"Taiga! " Panggilnya "Alex sudah menunggu! "

"T-Tatsuya! ia terluka!" Kagami menunjuk Tatsuya yang tergeletak tak berdaya didekatnya "Bantu aku untuk menggendongnya! cepat! " jeritnya lagi.

"Tidak sempat! Ayo lari! sebelum gasnya menghilang!" seru kawannya serak. Ia menarik tangan Kagami berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Tatsuya yang masih tergeletak disana. Tatsuya mengulurkan tangannya lemah kepada sosok kawan-kawannya yang menjauh. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut mata nya.

" T…Taiga " panggil Tatsuya lemah "Jangan pergi.. "

Kagami yang berlari terus melihat kebelakang. Dari balik gas putih ia melihat serdadu itu mengerubungi Tatsuya. Air matanya mengalir deras seiring dengan kedua kakinya yang terus berlari. Ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Tatsuya dan menjadikan hal ini sebagai penyesalan yang dalam.

xxx

"Kagami-kun… Ada apa?" suara pelan memanggil namanya membuat matanya terbuka sempurna. Pemandangan gang sempit, bangunan runtuh dan tumpukan mayat berubah menjadi langit biru. Ia melihat kejadian itu lagi, mimpi buruk yang terus mengunci dirinya dalam kesedihan dan rasa bersalah.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menggeleng "Hanya nyaris tertidur. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya. Jika Holy Grail dapat mengabulkan segala keinginan… apakah Holy Grail dapat melepaskannya dari segala mimpi buruk ini?

Mata merah jernihnya melirik kearah Kuroko yang masih duduk diam disebelahnya. Jika Holy Spirit mengikuti Holy Grail War, dikatakan bahwa mereka memiliki sebuah keinginan besar yang belum dapat mereka wujudkan hingga pada saat mereka meninggal.

" Kuroko, Apa kau benar-benar anggota dari Knights of Miracle? Kudengar mereka merupakan petarung yang kuat seperti monster dan kau tak terlihat seperti salah satu diantara mereka" Tanya Kagami. Benar, ia sangat tidak mempercayai sosok yang terlihat sangat lemah dan lembut disebelahnya ini adalah monster. Lebih tepatnya… ia lebih mirip seperti seorang malaikat.

" Aku memang berbeda seperti mereka. Karena aku adalah bayangan "

xxx

Riko membenamkan dirinya dalam tumpukan buku dan gulungan kertas – kertas yang tersimpan pada ruangan arsip milik Seirin. Pencariannya tertuju pada segala artikel berisi tentang Knights of Miracle. Ia berusaha mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Holy Spirit yang semalam datang kepada mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu bagian dari mereka. Apa mungkin Kuroko berbohong? Sebenarnya meskipun ia bukan dari Knights of Miracle atau bukan Riko tidak mempermasalahkan…

" Riko? Sedang apa? " Tanya seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menoleh, ternyata Kiyoshi. Semua orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan putri dan yang mulia, dan hanya dua orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Riko' yaitu ayahnya dan Kiyoshi.

" aku hanya sekedar ingin mencari tahu" jawab Riko singkat.

" tentang Kuroko?" Tanya Kiyoshi lagi. Riko mengangguk.

"Tidak ada salah satu data apapun yang menceritakan tentang dirinya. Jangankan dari Knights of Miracle, aku tidak dapat menemukan satupun kisah yang menyebutkan namanya dimanapun" Riko memasang wajah serius "Siapa sebenarnya dia…"

Kiyoshi melangkah masuk lalu duduk di kursi kayu yang ada didekat Riko. Ia diam sejenak untuk berpikir " Riko, ada berapa orang Knights of Miracle itu? "

" Lima bukan? semua orang tahu itu" jawab Riko cepat "kenapa?"

"Pagi ini aku mendapatkan informasi dari tempat biasa, aku bertanya padanya ada berapa kerajaan yang saat ini akan berpartisipasi dengan Holy Grail War… lalu ia menjawab ada sekitar enam kerajaan "

" Enam? biasanya Holy Grail hanya akan memanggil lima kerajaan untuk mengikuti war… " jawab Riko kemudian.

"Benar seperti itu. Kecuali Holy Spirit tambahan itu memiliki keinginan sama besar sehingga memaksa untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam War. Aku sudah memiliki nama-nama Kerajaan beserta Holy Spirit yang mereka miliki dari orang itu. Ini daftarnya " Kiyoshi memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang sejak tadi ada ditangannya. Riko segera beranjak dari posisinya lalu mengambil kertas yang ada ditangan Kiyoshi. Matanya membaca urutan nama-nama yang disana dengan seksama.

"Kaijou Kingdom dengan Holy Spirit Kise Ryouta? Hm… Kerajaan yang besar dengan Holy Spirit dari Knights of Miracle benar-benar kesulitan besar untuk kita " ujar Riko sambil terus membaca " Shutoku Kingdom memiliki Holy Spirit Midorima Shintarou. Uuh… aku sudah menduga Shutoku akan ikut berpartisipasi.. Too Nation? mereka ikut berpartisipasi? Kudengar mereka juga kerajaan baru seperti kita kan? "

" Benar, tapi dalam jangka lima puluh tahun mereka telah berkembang pesat hingga menjadi salah satu kerajaan yang mengerikan. Coba kau baca Holy Spirit apa yang mereka miliki " kata Kiyoshi.

" I-Ini…! " Riko tersentak kaget " Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki? mereka memiliki dua Holy Spirit? " jerit Riko tidak percaya "Momoi Satsuki… aku pernah mendengar namanya, ia merupakan penasihat tertinggi dari Teiko… Penasihat pribadi Knights of Miracle"

" Benar. Disini aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa ada tujuh Holy Spirit yang datang terpanggil semalam. Masing-masing kerajaan memiliki satu kecuali Too yang memiliki dua Holy Spirit. Lima orang inti dari Knights of Miracle, lalu dua tambahan ini ternyata juga berkaitan erat dengan Knights of Miracle seperti Momoi Satsuki ini " Jelas Kiyoshi panjang lebar.

"Yosen Kingdom memiliki Murasakibara Atsushi dan yang terakhir Kekaisaran besar Rakuzan, mereka memiliki Akashi Seijurou. Ini gawat namanya" Riko tersenyum hambar " Dan terakhir Seirin Kingdom dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sulit dipercaya ternyata kita merupakan peserta keenam yang muncul secara tidak terduga… Ini hanya sebuah keberuntungan atau apa? "

xxx

[KANAGAWA PALACE, KAIJOU KINGDOM]

" Seirin peserta keenam dalam Holy Grail War? " Tanya Kasamatsu.

"Benar, ini kau lihat sendiri… mereka memiliki Holy Spirit bernama Kuroko Tetsuya" jelas pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata agak sipit bernama Moriyama "Bagaimana bisa ada enam perserta, ini aneh"

" Tunggu sebentar, Kapten! " seru seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang ternyata merupakan Holy Spirit mereka, Kise Ryota. Ia mengambil kertas di tangan Sang Kapten Kaijou dengan sopan.

"Ini… benar Kuroko Tetsuya…" ia menggumamkan nama itu pelan. Kasamatsu dan yang lain menatap Kise yang sedang berekspresi aneh. Ia tersenyum, tapi semua orang dapat melihat kepedihan dalam senyumnya.

xxx

[KYOTO CASTLE, KEKAISARAN BESAR RAKUZAN]

Ruangan utama kastil itu terlihat sangat luas dan mewah. Tirai besar berwarna scarlet terbuka memamerkan jendela berukir indah dengan pemandangan kota yang masiv. Lukisan-lukisan mahal tak ternilai terpajang di dinding ruangan. Karpet merah beludru membentang lurus menuju pintu. Kursi emas merupakan pajangan utama dalam ruangan itu diduduki oleh seorang pemuda. Pakaiannya sangat mewah, yang dapat kita harapkan dipakai oleh seorang kaisar dari sebuah kerajaan raksasa seperti Rakuzan. Meskipun ia terlihat sangat muda untuk ukuran seorang Raja.

Saat salah satu mata beriris emasnya melirik sebuah nama yang tertulis diatas kertas yang sedang ia pegang, lalu ekspresi puas terpancar diwajahnya.

" Kuroko Tetsuya… " gumamnya kecil kemudian menyeringai dingin.

xxx

[SEIRIN KINGDOM]

" Latihan tim? " Kagami mengulangi kata-kata yang barusan ia dengar.

Riko mengangguk yakin "Benar, latihan tim. Besok festival besar akan diselenggarakan disini. Aku ingin kalian semua bekerja sama untuk mengamankan kota selama festival berlangsung karena seperti yang kalian tau, Festival itu adalah kesempatan besar untuk para penyusup masuk "

" Lalu latihannya seperti apa? " Tanya Kagami.

" satu tim terdiri dari dua orang, hari ini aku akan menguji kerja sama kalian dalam menghadapi musuh. Untuk pembagiannya aku yang akan memutuskannya " Riko menjelaskan " Kelompok pertama Koganei dan Mitobe, Kelompok kedua Izuki dan Hyuga lalu yang terakhir Kagami dan Kuroko. Kiyoshi tidak dapat berpertisipasi karena ia masih sakit. Lalu yang lainnya akan aku tangani setelah kalian selesai "

" Aku juga ingin ikut Riko " ucap Kiyoshi membujuk. Tapi ia berhenti saat melihat ekspresi Riko yang tersenyum kelam sebagai tanda penolakannya.

" Jalannya latihan ini ialah; setiap satu kelompok harus berjalan dimulai dari tempat ini, memutar keliling hutan kecil dibelakang lembah perbatasan Seirin, lalu kembali lagi kemari " Riko menjelaskan.

" Eh? begitu saja? " Kagami terkejut.

Mendengar itu Riko membuka kipas kertas yang ada ditangannya untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya, lalu tertawa kecil " Tidak semudah itu… Selama diperjalanan kau akan mendapatkan kejutan-kejutan menarik. Ufufufufufu~ "

Seluruh pemuda disana dapat merasakan aura kejahatan memancar dari Sang Putri. Bahkan Kagami berpikir nyawanya akan terancam jika berurusan dengan gadis manis yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Kalian berdua orang baru, jadi belum tahu bagaimana jalan cerita latihan ini. Jadi bersiaplah! " Riko menepuk bahu Kagami dan Kuroko " kelompok pertama, Kagami dan Kuroko! Ayo maju! " perintahnya.

Kagami mengangguk kepada Kuroko, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju semak-semak pinggir hutan tak jauh dari mereka.

Hutan itu tidak terlalu lebat seperti hutan selatan Shutoku yang pernah Kagami lalui, pohon-pohon berjarak agak longgar, dengan rumput yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Suasananya juga berbeda, hutan Seirin terlihat lebih bersahabat. Jalan setapak kecil memutari hutan juga sudah ada. Kagami mulai berpikir untuk apa melakukan kegiatan seperti ini. Sedetik kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu menyadari bahwa Sang Holy Spirit sudah tidak ada disebelahnya.

" Huh? Kuroko? " Kagami menoleh kanan-kiri mencari Kuroko.

" Aku disini Kagami-kun " Sebuah suara dari belakang mengejutkannya.

" Cih, bisakah kau berhenti mengagetkanku! " geram Kagami.

" Maafkan aku… " Kuroko meminta maaf.

Pemuda jangkung itu menghela napas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Perasaannya terus memaksa untuk terus waspada. Ia tidak tau rencana seperti apa yang dirancang oleh Sang Putri dan yang kedua ia tidak ingin Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang seperti tadi.

" Krak! " Sepatu Kagami menginjak sepotong kayu yang ada ditengah jalan setapak. Kemudian tanpa diduga sebuah balok kayu besar terikat dengan tali berayun kencang menuju arah Kagami dan Kuroko. Dengan sigap Kagami menarik Kuroko yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh terduduk. Jebakan! batin Kagami.

" Kenapa kau tidak bergerak bodoh! " seru Kagami histeris.

" Aku tidak sempat Kagami-kun " jawab Kuroko datar.

Kagami menghela napas panjang dan berpikir bahwa Kuroko ini seperti tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi mungkin saja ia hanya berpura-pura lemah dan disaat genting akan memperlihatkan kehebatan yang sesungguhnya sebagai mantan anggota dari Knights of Miracle.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Jebakan-jebakan berbahaya ternyata telah terpasang di segala tempat yang tak terduga hingga Kagami tidak bisa berhenti untuk terkejut. Terlebih karena Holy Spirit Kuroko yang ikut dengannya tidak dapat melakukan apapun dalam menghadapi jebakan, sehingga Kagami harus terus menerus menyelamatkannya.

" Awas! " Kagami menarik Kuroko kedalam pelukannya karena ia nyaris terjatuh pada lubang jebakan dihadapan mereka. Ia mengelap peluh didahinya kelelahan "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa ya, hahahaha…"

" Kagami-kun… "

Kagami tersadar lalu menundukkan wajahnya saat melihat sepasang mata bulat Kuroko menatapnya datar. Ia dengan panik segera melepaskan Kuroko dari pelukannya " Maaf " ucapnya agak tersipu-sipu.

" Sepertinya itu jalan keluar hutan ini" Kuroko menunjuk dimana jalan setapak mulai berakhir. Pepohonan disana juga terlihat agak sedikit dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Kagami mengangguk lalu bersama-sama berjalan keluar hutan.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar hutan, mereka melihat kerumunan orang sedang berjalan ditengah lembah belakang hutan yang tak jauh dari sana. Dari pakaian dan senjata yang mereka bawa dapat disimpulkan segera bahwa mereka bukan orang-orang Seirin. Siapa mereka? batin Kagami.

"Aku merasa mereka memiliki niat buruk" kata Kuroko pelan. Kagami setuju dengannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi orang-orang itu sampai di depan hutan hingga sayup-sayup Kagami dan Kuroko dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka satu sama lain.

"Sekelompok prajurit yang di perintah oleh seorang putri kecil? segala tentang Seirin seperti sebuah lelucon! Hahahahaha!" tawa pria dengan senjata pedang besar yang disisipkan dipinggangnya.

"Meski begitu harta benda Seirin sepertinya lumayan, kita bisa dapat untung besar tanpa harus bersusah payah. Setelah ini kita harus berpesta! " sahut pria lainnya yang bersenjatakan dua sabit berantai.

"Besok mereka akan menyelenggarakan festival, pastinya akan ada banyak makanan dan pesta kita akan lebih meriah! Hahahahahahaha!" pria lainnya menimpali. Bagi Kagami mereka terlihat seperti tukang pukul yang biasa ditemui ditengah pasar dermaga kota-kota besar yang sempat ia kunjungi.

"Mereka memang merencanakan sesuatu, Kita harus segera mela…-" Pemuda berambut merah gelap itu belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena lawan bicaranya, Kuroko telah menghilang dari sampingnya meskipun sedetik lalu ia merasa Sang Holy Spirit itu masih disana " K-Kuroko?"

Para pria perompak itu masih asyik berkhayal, berjalan memasuki hutan saat sebuah suara muncul mengagetkan mereka " Merampas dan mencuri benda yang bukan milik kalian itu tidak baik "

Melihat sesosok remaja yang entah sejak kapan muncul berdiri di hadapan mereka membuat mereka menjerit kaget bersamaan. Suara mereka memecah kesuyian hutan dan burung-burung berterbangan panik karenanya. Para perompak menatap remaja mungil berambut biru lembut itu sangar.

" Haaaaa? Siapa kau, nak? Jangan menghalangi jalan kami. Cepat minggir sebelum kami melukaimu " ucap perompak berkumis tebal yang berdiri paling depan kepada Kuroko. Kagami yang baru menyadari bahwa Kuroko telah berdiri tenang di depan segerombolan perompak bersenjata, ia dengan panik keluar dari semak-semak dan berlari menuju mereka.

" Kekerasan juga tidak baik " Kuroko menambahkan dengan datar.

Kesabaran para perompak mulai menipis karena tanggapan Kuroko yang nampak tidak gentar sedikitpun meski mereka telah memasang wajah dan ekspresi paling sangar dan menakutkan yang mereka miliki. Salah satu diantara mereka mulai menarik baju Kuroko dengan geram "Kau bosan hidup ya? "

" harusnya aku yang tanya, apa kalian ya yang bosan hidup?"

Sebuah suara tegas mengejutkan mereka. Para perompak segera mengangkat kepala mereka, mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut dan mereka seketika berubah tegang karena melihat sosok dan seringai Kagami yang menyeramkan.

" Siapa kau? " para Perompak segera mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing karena waspada "Apa kau juga ingin berurusan dengan kami, hah? " bentak beberapa pria lainnya. Tujuh orang perompak bersenjata akhirnya mengelilingi Kagami dan melupakan Kuroko yang giliran sekarang berdiri mengamati kejadian tanpa berbicara apapun.

xxx

" Tadi ada suara jeritan dari balik hutan, kau mendengarnya? "

" Mungkin itu jeritan Kagami yang sedang ditakut-takuti oleh Kuroko "

Kemudian Izuki dan Koganei sama-sama tertawa dengan percakapan singkat mereka. Kembali mengingat kejadian semalam juga ekspresi ketakutan Kagami saat bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Kiyoshi tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju Riko yang sedang berbicara dengan Hyuga. "Riko, apa aku boleh menyusul Kagami dan Kuroko ke hutan?" pintanya tiba-tiba.

" Eh? untuk apa?" Riko mengerutkan dahi.

" Entah mengapa aku merasa terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan " Kiyoshi tersenyum polos "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi didalam sana "

" Menarik…?"

xxx

Kagami menendang keras ke arah perut salah satu perompak hingga ia terdorong jauh beberapa meter, mengenai tubuh dua perampok lainnya lalu mereka jatuh tersungkur bersamaan. Sedetik kemudian dua orang perompak datang menuju Kagami dari dua arah seraya menghunuskan senjata tajam mereka yang berbentuk pedang besar melengkung, tapi mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan karena Kagami dapat menangkis serangan itu cepat dengan mengayunkan tendangan berputar hingga dua perompak itu terhempas jauh.

" Brakkk! " Suara itu ditimbulkan oleh tubuh besar jatuh ketanah.

"Aku bahkan tidak menggunakan apapun selain kakiku untuk melawan. Apakah memang segitu saja kemampuan kalian?" Kagami menyeringai puas melihat para perompak itu terkapar ditanah kesakitan "menyerah dan kembali, kalian tidak akan mendapat apapun kecuali rasa sakit jika masih keras kepala"

"Cih! Kau… lihat saja pembalasan kami nanti. Ayo kita pergi!" salah satu pria perompak berusaha bangun dan berjalan dengan gontai kearah luar hutan diikuti oleh pria-pria perompak lainnya. Setelah diyakini mereka agak jauh, Kagami menghela napas panjang.

"Aku kagum Kagami-kun" sebuah suara yang muncul sebelahnya tiba-tiba membuat Kagami kembali terlonjak Kaget. Kuroko, ia sempat lupa bahwa sejak tadi ia juga berada disini.

"Kau! bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku!" seru Kagami histeris.

"Kagami-kun, apa kau sering berhadapan dengan para perompak?" sebuah suara lain muncul dari balik semak-semak. Bukan Kuroko, ia seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda dengan tubuh jangkung berwajah ramah yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kiyoshi.

"E-eh? Huh? " Kagami menjadi sedikit malu karena aksinya telah disaksikan oleh orang lain selain Kuroko " tidak juga, ahahaha… biasa saja…" ucapnya seraya menggaruk punggung lehernya yang tidak gatal tersipu-sipu.

"Mereka berencana untuk mengacaukan festival besok" ucap Kuroko.

Kiyoshi segera memasang wajah berpikir serius. Kagami dan Kuroko memandangnya dengan tatapan observasi. Apakah yang akan ia lakukan? Kiyoshi sepertinya memiliki magic pressure yang besar juga terlihat kuat…

"Memangnya besok ada festival?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan wajah polos.

xxx

[SHUUTOKU CASTLE]

"Hoahm…" Takao membuka pintu kamarnya seraya menguap karena ia masih kelelahan atas ritual pemanggilan semalam. Pagi ini ia berencana untuk pulang kerumahnya karena sehari tinggal di dalam kastil ternyata sangat tidak nyaman untuknya. Saat ia baru saja memasuki koridor, ia langsung berpapasan dengan pemuda tampan bersurai rambut sehijau rerumputan, bertubuh jangkung tak lain ialah Holy Spirit yang mereka berhasil panggil semalam.

"Selamat Pagi Midorima" Takao memberi salam seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sang Holy Spirit hanya melirik Takao dengan ekor matanya tanpa menghentikan atau bahkan memperlambat langkahnya sedikitpun. Setelah berjarak beberapa langkah Takao baru mendengar balasan salamnya "Pagi".

Rasa kesal mulai muncul. Apa sulitnya untuk segera membalas salam?

"Apa ramalanmu hari ini?" Sang Holy Spirit tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Kepada siapa kau bicara barusan?" Takao bertanya kepada Midorima. Sang Holy Spirit berbalik dan Takao dapat melihat kristal Morning Star yang semalam dipersembahkan dalam ritual di atas telapak tangan Midorima.

"Hari ini Cancer urutan ketiga! Tapi jangan khawatir, hari ini merupakan hari yang baik untuk memulai hal yang baru. Untuk menambah keberuntungan, lucky item hari ini adalah debu peri!" sebuah suara gadis muda yang ceria dan bersemangat keluar dari dalam Kristal.

"K-kristalnya bisa bicara!" jerit Takao histeris.

"Bukan kristal biasa. Ini adalah Oha-Asa" ujar Midorima datar seraya mendorong frame kacamata pada batang hidungnya yang mancung percaya diri "kau tak perlu segitu terkejutnya melihat sebuah kristal ramalan"

"Aku baru tahu ternyata morning star adalah kristal ramalan" Takao memandang Kristal bening itu mendekat dengan tatapan antusias "Hey Oha-asa, bagaimana dengan ramalanku?"

"Zodiakmu Scorpio! keberuntunganmu hari ini adalah dua terakhir! Hari ini kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu, tapi tenang saja karena hal itu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baik! Untuk menambah keberuntungan, lucky item hari ini adalah… anak panah. Gunakan karena sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan datang"

"Uwaaaaah kristal ini berbicara lagi! Hebaaaatttt!" seru Takao heboh "Midorima, apakah ramalan Oha-Asa selalu tepat?" lanjutnya bersemangat.

"Tentu saja tepat" jawab Midorima mantap sambil memasukkan Oha-Asa kedalam saku jubah hijau gelapnya "Beri tahu semuanya aku akan keluar kastil sebentar, aku akan segera kembali"

"Kau mau kemana?" Takao menaikkan alisnya.

"Mencari Lucky Item hari ini, debu peri"

"Hah? Memangnya benda seperti itu ada?"

"Kita berada di Shuutoku, tempat paling tepat untuk menemukan peri. Tentu saja sangat mudah. Sudahlah, aku harus segera pergi dan jangan memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya. Jangan lupa pesanku"

Tapi tak disangka ternyata wajah Takao semakin menunjukkan antusias yang menyala-nyala saat mendengar penjelasan bahwa Shuutoku adalah tempat paling tepat untuk mencari peri. Midorima semakin jauh melangkah pergi dan ia pun segera berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Aku ikut! kemana kau akan mencari peri-peri itu?"

"Jangan ikuti aku" tolak Midorima dingin.

"Hahaha jangan seperti itu, membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian akan menjadi masalah untukku juga. Ayo cari bersama!" Takao tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyum ceria Takao, Midorima memalingkan wajahnya jauh kedepan.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau"

xxx

[SHUUTOKU SOUTH FOREST]

Mereka berjalan memasuki hutan tropis Shuutoku yang terkenal oleh seluruh dunia dengan ketinggian pohon-pohon yang menjulang keatas langit dan kelebatan daun-daunnya sehingga didalam hutan menjadi gelap karena cahaya matahari yang sulit menembus daun-daun besar yang tebal. Suhu hutan yang dingin dan lembab membuat Takao kembali merasa kedinginan. Siang dan malam didalam hutan ini nyaris tidak ada bedanya. Arah matahari pun tidak terlihat, tak heran jika banyak rumor yang menyatakan jika tersesat didalam hutan ini tak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Tak terasa mereka telah berjalan lebih jauh dari titik yang Takao kunjungi semalam saat ritual. Suasana hutan menjadi semakin gelap, bahkan terdapat jurang terjal dimana-mana. Bebatuan licin penuh lumut dan jamur tersebar di tanah hutan, embun-embun menetes karena suhu yang rendah.

"Wooow…. aku baru tahu ternyata jauh didalam hutan Shuutoku terdapat tempat seperti ini" Takao merasa takjub dengan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat "Lihat itu! Bunganya besar sekali, ugh… baunya busuk"

"Itu bunga bangkai" jelas Midorima singkat "Jangan berjalan terlalu dekat dengan bunga-bunga berukuran besar, berbahaya" lanjutnya.

Memangnya bunga-bunga berukuran besar bisa berbahaya? Apa bunga-bunga itu beracun? batin Takao penasaran. Di perjalanan mereka selanjutnya, ia melihat sebuah bunga raksasa yang sangat indah berkelopak berwarna biru tua menebarkan aroma yang manis dan harum. Melupakan nasihat Midorima, Takao berjalan mendekati bunga tersebut. Tak lama saat berjalan mendekat beberapa langkah, sebuah sulur tanaman yang kuat menarik kedua kaki Takao hingga ia terjatuh, lalu menyeretnya masuk kedalam semak-semak.

"WAAAH!" jerit Takao kaget. Kelopak bunga itu perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka hingga akhirnya memamerkan sederet gigi yang tajam seperti hewan predator. Mata Takao membesar melihat pemandangan itu "A-apa.. bunga itu.. memiliki gigi.." gumamnya tak percaya. Saat jarak bunga itu telah sangat dekat, Takao menyadari bahwa tanaman raksasa itu telah bersiap untuk melahap tubuhnya bulat-bulat "Lepaskan! Tolong!"

"JLEB" sebuah anak panah mendarat tepat di perut bunga predator. Tak lama kemudian sulur bunga yang meliliti tubuh Takao mulai mengendor hingga akhirnya terlepas dan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu perlahan menutup kembali.

"Bunga yang masih satu jenis dengan Nepenthes dan Bladderwort, tapi lebih mengincar daging binatang-binatang besar dan memancing mangsanya dengan aroma manis dan wewangian" ucap Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya "Spesies tanaman predator nomor satu didalam hutan Shuutoku"

"Haaa… terima kasih sudah menolongku. Kukira aku akan dimakan" Takao mengurut dadanya yang masih diramaikan oleh debaran jantung yang tidak karuan karena ketakutan "Apa yang kau lakukan pada bunga itu?"

"Aku menyumbat syaraf perutnya dan ia akan kehilangan nafsu makan" jawab Midorima "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mendekati bunga-bunga yang berukuran besar? Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Maaf! aku akan mendengarkanmu untuk selanjutnya!" pekik Takao.

"Hmph, tentu saja" Midorima berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kali ini Takao berjalan agak merapat dengan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ternyata lucky item Oha-Asa yang tadi menyebutkan bahwa anak panah merupakan Lucky Itemnya tepat juga.

Takao tak dapat memperkirakan seberapa jauh mereka telah berjalan, tapi yang pasti kedua kakinya serasa seperti akan lepas dari engselnya. Suasana hutan juga telah berubah imej, dari pemandangan hingga tumbuh-tumbuhannya berubah drastic. Yang awalnya dihiasi oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan raksasa sekarang menjadi penuh oleh tumbuhan berwarna-warni, jamur-jamur merah berbintik dan bunga-bunga lonceng kuning yang indah. Seperti dunia lain saja!

"Wow…" Takao tak henti-hentinya merasa kagum "Ini dimana?"

Langkah mereka terhenti pada sebuah semak padat berdaun lebar yang menutupi jalan mereka. Midorima dengan hati-hati membuka helaian daun-daun tebal itu agar ia dapat masuk kedalamnya. Takao mengikuti Midorima dari belakang. Cahaya mulai terlihat dari ujung semak-semak hingga akhirnya pancaran sinar terang mengejutkan Takao dan Midorima pun tersenyum kecil

"Selamat datang di Fairiewoods"

Takao tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Hutan itu sangat terang karena cahaya-cahaya mungil berwarna-warni yang berterbangan memenuhi udara. Pohon-pohon besar itu juga seperti memiliki pintu dan jendela mungil didalam batangnya. Jamur-jamur besar merah berbintik lebih banyak tumbuh, suhu dingin yang lembab sudah tidak terasa lagi. Takao mempertajam pengelihatannya dan menyadari bahwa cahaya berterbangan itu bukanlah kunang-kunang melainkan makhluk yang sangat mirip seperti manusia hanya saja memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna transparan pada punggung mereka, dengan tinggi maksimal seperti satu telunjuk orang dewasa. Midorima perlahan berjalan maju kedepan, mengagetkan para peri yang berada pada area tersebut.

"…!" sebuah suara jeritan kecil keluar dari para peri lalu mereka pecah berterbangan dengan panik kesegala arah. Mungkin mereka terkejut dan ketakutan atas kedatangan manusia di daerah mereka.

"…." Midorima menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak Takao mengerti. Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya lalu duduk pada sebuah batu besar ditengah area tersebut dengan ekspresi yang Takao tak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"…." lanjutnya masih dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Tak lama, peri-peri itu keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan berterbangan mendekati Midorima "….., …" pemuda tampan itu melanjutkan gumamannya.

T-tunggu dulu! Ia benar-benar mengerti bahasa peri? Takao menjerit dalam hati. Tiba-tiba seekor peri bersayap oranye mendekati dengan sebuah senyuman teruntai pada wajah mungil nya dan Takao membalas senyumannya.

Tak lama Midorima kembali berjalan kembali mendekati Takao "Aku sudah mendapatkan debu perinya. Ayo kita segera kembali" ujarnya Midorima.

"Haaah? Apa kau tidak salah? Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini dan setelah mendapatkan debu itu kemudian kita kembali pulang? Sayang sekali! Lebih baik kita disini dulu untuk beberapa saat! Lihat, peri-peri ini cantik sekali!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kita hanya akan pergi sebentar? Sejak awal kita bukan pergi untuk berjalan-jalan dan para prajurit Shutoku pasti sedang sibuk mencari kita" kata Midorima seraya menyentuh bingkai kacamatanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan setelah kita pergi!"

"Tidak, kita harus segera…" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan kecil yang menarik helaian rambutnya mengagetkan Midorima. Seekor peri cantik bersayap violet tampak berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Midorima. Bagi Takao, ekspresi peri itu terlihat sedih. Ada apa?

"Apa?" Spirit bersurai hijau itu tampak terkejut. Peri itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Takao penasaran dengan apa yang peri mungil tersebut bicarakan. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi peri-peri lain ikut berubah menjadi murung dan sedih meskipun raut wajah Midorima sendiri masih terlihat datar.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Takao akhirnya bertanya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi" dari posisi duduknya Midorima kemudian kembali berdiri tegak "Selama ini para manusia telah mencoba menjelajahi hutan semakin dalam, menebangi pohon dan banyak membunuh makhluk hutan ini. Para peri selalu berusaha melindungi hutan dengan berbagai cara tetapi mereka telah mencapai titik ketidak sanggupan mereka"

"Jahat sekali…" Takao menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Kembali teringat saat ia sering melihat para pemburu yang datang kepasar dengan berbagai macam makhluk aneh yang mereka dapatkan saat berburu dihutan.

"…." peri itu terlihat semakin sedih kemudian sejumlah besar peri-peri lain berterbangan mendekat, berkumpul menjadi satu mengelilingi Midorima. Wajah mereka seperti ingin menangis. Pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

"…" "…" "…" peri-peri lainnya ikut bersuara hingga akhirnya Midorima mengangkat jarinya menyentuh kepala peri bersayap violet itu lembut kemudian mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian wajah peri-peri itu berubah drastis. Mereka tersenyum lebar berseri-seri dan berterbangan mengelilingi Takao dan Midorima dengan gembira.

"Apa yang mereka katakan lagi?" tanya Takao penasaran.

"Kau tidak harus tahu" Midorima melemparkan pandangannya kepada peri-peri yang berterbangan gembira memenuhi hutan "Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tau… bahwa aku membenci manusia lebih dari apapun dunia ini. Egois, sombong, tidak pernah merasa puas, serakah, pembunuh… Seharusnya makhluk yang paling tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini adalah manusia, karena semuanya berjalan alami tanpa mereka"

"Manusia tidak seburuk yang kau katakan" potong Takao tiba-tiba "Jika manusia tersebut memiliki hati, mereka tidak akan menjadi seburuk kau kira. Lagipula bukankah kau juga manusia? Tapi kau bisa mengerti apa yang para peri itu katakan, mengerti hutan ini lebih dari siapapun seperti telapak tanganmu sendiri. Itu berarti kau juga tak seburuk yang kau katakan" Takao berujar panjang lebar.

"Jangan berbicara seperti kau telah mengenalku!" balas Midorima sinis "Kita kembali" lanjutnya dengan suara yang dingin seraya melangkah pergi.

xxx

[SEIRIN ROYAL RESIDENCE]

"Lalu mereka semua lari karena ancaman Kagami-kun" Ujar Kuroko mengakhiri cerita apa yang terjadi saat di hutan. Para anggota Seirin yang sedang berkumpul duduk mengelilingi meja untuk makan malam bersama, bereaksi kagum "Setelah itu kami kembali bersama Kiyoshi-san"

"Hahahaha! Tentu saja mereka akan lari ketakutan, kan wajah Kagami sangar sekali! Aku juga rasanya sangat ingin kabur pada saat bertemu dia pertama kali. Ne, Mitobe?" Koganei tertawa lebar kearah Mitobe.

"Uuh" Kagami mengerutkan wajahnya karena perkataan Koganei.

"Ini adalah pelajaran untuk kita, jadi jangan lengah mulai dari hari ini sampai festival selesai! Mengerti?" Riko melemparkan tatapan serius kepada para prajuritnya "jika salah satu di antara kalian kulihat bermalas-malasan dalam pejagaan, kalian akan menanggung hukumannya bersama-sama. Fufu~"

"Uhm… baiklah" serentak wajah mereka berubah menjadi lesu.

"Riko, begaimana persiapan festival?" Sang Raja akhirnya ikut bersuara.

Akhirnya pembicaraan mengalir pada topik pembahasan festival besok. Perayaan akan di lakukan selama dua hari berturut-turut dan itu berarti mereka semua harus bekerja keras menjaga keamanan kota tanpa istirahat. Mendengar itu semua, wajah para prajurit Seirin menjadi semakin lesu dan tidak bersemangat menyambut festival besok.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Holy Grail War?" celetuk Kagami tiba-tiba.

Seluruh peserta makan malam sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kagami yang sangat tiba-tiba. Sebuah senyum kecil teruntai di wajah Riko karena seperti yang ia duga, Kagami mulai penasaran tentang Holy Grail War meskipun pada awalnya ia nampak seperti orang yang paling tidak tertarik. Sang putri kemudian mengganti ekspresinya menjadi serius, karena pembicaraan utama malam ini akan segera ia mulai.

"Aku sudah menerima informasi yang disampaikan oleh Kiyoshi" ia mulai membuka pembicaraan "Hal paling tidak terduga adalah, kerajaan kita merupakan kerajaan ke enam pada Holy Grail War"

"Peserta keenam? Bagaimana mungkin?!" Hyuga tiba-tiba berseru.

"Diam dan dengarkan!" respon Riko dengan nada sedikit membentak "Peserta Holy Grail War abad ini adalah Kaijou, Touou, Shutoku, Yosen, Rakuzan dan yang terakhir… Seirin. Seperti yang diramalkan, ternyata Holy Spirit yang terpanggil semalam benar-benar para Knights of Miracle. Aku juga mendapatkan informasi yang detail tentang masing-masing Spirit yang mereka miliki. Kita semua tau bahwa Knights of Miracle adalah lima prajurit, tapi ternyata yang terpanggil semalam berjumlah tujuh Holy Spirit. Masing-masing kerajaan memiliki satu Holy Spirit, kecuali Touou yang tanpa di duga berhasil mendatangkan dua Holy Spirit sekaligus"

"Dua Holy Spirit? Curang sekali!" pekik Koganei.

"Tidak ada peraturan dalam Holy Grail War selain bertarung adil tanpa kecurangan. Tapi memanggil dua Spirit bukan tindakan yang curang, jadi kita semua hanya bisa berdoa agar bisa memenangkan perang ini" Kiyoshi berujar.

"Uhm… Hime-sama" tiba-tiba Kuroko bersuara. Seisi ruangan sempat tersentak kaget karena mereka nyaris melupakan bahwa Kuroko juga ikut makan malam bersama mereka. "Jadi selain diriku, ada enam Holy Spirit lain yang ikut dalam Holy Grail war… dan semuanya adalah Knights of Miracle?"

Riko mengangguk yakin "Tanpa diragukan lagi. Tidak ada yang tau entah mengapa mereka semua datang bersamaan untuk memenangkan Holy Grail War. Menurut legenda, kehidupan mereka sangat sempurna sekali. Dilimpahkan kekuasaan, kekuatan tak tertandingi dan kerajaan yang luar biasa besar karena berhasil menakhlukan nyaris se isi dunia. Entah permintaan macam apalagi yang mereka inginkan? Huh… "

Mendengar semua itu, Kuroko hanya menundukkan pandangannya seraya bergumam kecil dari balik hembusan napasnya "Keinginan kami semua hanyalah satu… Tapi segalanya telah berakhir sebelum kami mewujudkannya"

xxx

Kegelapan telah turun. Matahari telah terbenam, digantikan oleh bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit malam. Holy Spirit berwujud remaja laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu berjalan pelan menyusuri padang rumput, memandang cahaya remang kunang-kunang yang berterbangan didekat sungai Verne.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini disini?" tegur Kagami seraya berkaca pinggang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Remaja itu berbalik lalu memandang Kagami dengan tatapan mata kosong khasnya.

"Ternyata Kagami-kun mengikutiku ya"

"Saat makan malam sikapmu terlihat agak…. aneh" kata Kagami seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Tadi pagi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau juga anggota dari Knights of Miracle?"

Suasana di isi oleh keheningan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Kuroko mulai berbicara "Jika dikatakan dahulu aku pernah berjuang bersama mereka, jawabannya adalah ia. Mereka semua benar-benar petarung yang hebat dan tak terkalahkan, tapi aku berbeda" ujarnya "Aku adalah… bayangan"

"Kau terus saja mengulangi kata-kata itu" Keluh Kagami. Tapi Kuroko tidak menggubris keluhan itu dan memilih untuk diam. Suasana kembali menjadi hening. "Jika aku melawan para Knights of Miracle, menurutmu apa aku akan menang?" tanya Kagami kemudian.

"Kau akan dihancurkan seperti debu" Kuroko menjawab dengan yakin.

Mendengar jawaban Sang Holy Spirit, Kagami menjadi sedikit sebal.

"Karena itulah, kita akan melawan mereka semua bersama" tiba-tiba Kuroko melanjutkan. Ekspresi yakin tersirat menghiasi raut wajah tenangnya "Aku adalah bayangan dan Kagami-kun adalah cahaya. Semakin terang cahaya tersebut maka semakin kuat juga bayangannya. Aku akan menjadi bayangan dari cahaya Kagami-kun lalu menjadikan Seirin pemenang Holy Grail War"

Pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu menatap Kuroko lurus "Aku tidak tertarik dengan segala hal menyangkut bayangan, cahaya dan sebagainya tapi jika kau berkata akan mendukung kami agar memenangkan Holy Grai War, tentu saja itu merupakan tugasmu" Kagami kemudian menyeringai "Juga mengingat kita akan bertemu banyak petarung yang hebat dalam War ini membuatku sangat tidak sabar"

Kuroko mengangguk "kita akan menang, Kagami-kun"

* * *

A/N: fiuuuhhh selesai juga akhir chapter II :D.

Thanks sudah mau nyimak sampai akhir sini, sekali lagi mohon reviewnya.

Next chapter bakal ada battle scene pertama dalam fic! See you next week! 0w0/


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning and Festival

**Word count**: 7.302

**Warning:** AU, OOC (sudah diusahakan seminimal mungkin duh), Mild Shounen Ai, ada typo, kalimatnya berantakan (gomen).

**A/N: **gomenasai minna-san minggu kemaren belum bisa update karena banyak urusan :D

karena masih suasana lebaran saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya /

finally, dun dun dunnn chapter 3 terupload juga.

sebagai ganti telat seminggu chapter ini lumayan panjang, lebih dari biasanya.

dan seperti yang di janjikan, first battle scene! huaa pertama kalinya bikin fic sudah berani bikin battle scene XD/slap.

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali Just For Fun.

ok minna, sampai disini dulu. Enjoy the read~

* * *

CHAPTER III: THE BEGINNING & FESTIVAL

[KAIJOU KINGDOM]

"Apa kau bilang? dia pergi?" jerit Kasamatsu histeris.

Moriyama mengangguk pelan "Ia berkata ingin jalan-jalan berkeliling" jelasnya singkat "Sebenarnya aku juga mau berjalan-jalan ke kota, pasti banyak gadis manis disana" ia melanjutkan sambil mengkhayal.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Mengapa kau tidak melarangnya pergi?!"

"Eh? uhm.." Moriyama menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung.

Kasamatsu mengeram karena kesal lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi dibelakangnya "Padahal sebentar lagi Holy Grail War akan segera dimulai. Seharusnya disaat-saat seperti ini kita mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk berangkat ke pulau"

"Pulau?" Moriyama mengerutkan kening.

"Aku berencana ingin memberitahukan tentang War hari ini, tapi Spirit bodoh itu sudah pergi entah kemana tanpa izin. Lihat saja nanti akan kutendang tepat wajahnya saat ia kembali" Sang Kapten mendengus jengkel.

xxx

[SHUTOKU CASTLE]

"Pergi saat pagi hari dan kembali saat petang untuk mencari debu peri? Coba kalian ucapkan alasan bodoh seperti itu lagi agar dapat kulempar buah nanas tepat diwajah bodoh kalian masing-masing" ancam Miyaji dengan memperlihatkan senyum seram diwajahnya.

"Oi Miyaji, jangan seperti itu" Kimura berusaha menenangkan "Kau juga Takao, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Coba kau jelaskan lagi alasannya, kami disini sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua"

"Aku sudah memberi pesan kepada Takao, tapi ia malah ikut denganku" jawab Midorima masih dengan ekspresi tenang "Juga tentang penjelasan tadi… memang benar kami berdua pergi mencari debu peri Lucky Itemku"

Buah nanas yang tadinya ada di atas meja sekarang telah melayang menuju wajah Midorima. Tapi dengan sigap dan tangkas ia dapat menangkap buah itu tepat sebelum mengenai wajahnya, masih dengan ekspresi tenang. Miyaji benar-benar melemparnya. Dan wajah pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu terlihat semakin jengkel karena buah itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Midorima.

"Mi-Miyaji-San?!" Takao memekik. Miyaji benar-benar serius?!

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berempat. Kapten Otsubo dan Sang Raja berdiri didepan pintu tak jauh dari mereka. Secepat mungkin Kimura dan Takao mengambil buah nanas yang ada di tangan Midorima lalu mengembalikannya keatas meja dan tersenyum panik.

"Meninggalkan kastil tanpa izin, kembali saat sudah petang dan beralasan pergi untuk menjadi debu peri. Siapa yang tidak marah mendengar hal seperti itu? Terutama yang melakukannya ialah prajurit baru dan hantu-"

"Aku bukan hantu" Midorima memotong Miyaji "Aku Holy Spirit"

"Oh sekarang kau berani memotong ucapanku?"

"Hentikan! Kalian semua sudah dewasa tapi bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Terutama kau, Miyaji. Seharusnya kau bisa menjadi contoh yang baik bagi para anggota baru disini" ucap Otsubo dengan nada tegas.

Sang Raja menghela napas "Semuanya duduk. Kita akan segera memulai rencana strategi kita tentang Holy Grail War" titahnya. Mendengar ucapan Raja, serentak mereka segera duduk pada kursi masing-masing dan segera memulai pertemuan penting mereka.

xxx

[SEIRIN KINGDOM]

Hujan gerimis saat tengah malam membuat pagi kali ini terasa lebih sejuk dan berembun dari biasanya. Tapi meskipun begitu, suasana pusat kota Seirin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan bahkan lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Para pedagang yang kemarin sudah banyak mengisi pinggiran alun-alun kini semakin bertambah jumlahnya hingga masih berjajar disepanjang jalan sebelum dan setelah alun-alun. Bendera warna-warni yang dikaitkan pada tiang-tiang pinggir jalan, kertas warna-warni menghiasi kios para pedagang agar para pengunjung tertarik untuk melihat-lihat. Aroma pastry manis, roti selai, daging bakar dan manisan menghiasi udara yang membuat siapapun bahkan dapat merasakan manis dan gurih hanya dari mencium aromanya. Para pedagang lebih aktif menawarkan dagangannya. Suara petasan meletup memenuhi riuhnya pusat kota.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan remaja mungil berambut biru berjalan melewati area pusat kota dengan langkah santai. Sesekali para pedagang melemparkan senyum dan mengangguk hormat saat melihat lambang prajurit Seirin pada jubah hitam mereka.

"Uuuh bau makanan ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Semua makanan itu seperti memanggilku…. " Kagami mengeluh seraya memegang perutnya yang mulai berbunyi "Arrggghh Aku ingin makan daginggg!"

"Kita tidak boleh makan sebelum siang Kagami-kun"

"Kau tidak usah mengingatkanku"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Kagami-kun tidak pura-pura lupa"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali!" Pemuda bersurai scarlet itu mengeram sebal.

Sebuah suara perabotan yang pecah mengagetkan mereka berdua. Suara itu berasal dari arah belakang, toko makanan yang tadi sempat mereka lewati. Pria setengah baya pemilik kios terlihat sedang ketakutan karena dihadapannya sedang berdiri dua pria yang mengancamnya dengan pedang. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar tempat itu segera berlari menjauh karena ketakutan.

"Bukankah ini festival? seharusnya kau tidak keberatan kami mengambil beberapa potong daging kan?" seorang pria sangar dengan jenggot semerawut mengancam pemilik toko itu lagi "Hanya beberapa potong daging saja, hmm?"

Kagami menghela napas pendek. Seperti tikus-tikus hitam pengerat yang dapat ditemukan di setiap gang kota, para penjahat kecil-kecilan ini juga selalu ditemukan dimanapun. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan agar mereka kapok.

"hei Kuroko, kau tunggu disi-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kagami menyadari Holy Spirit itu telah menghilang dari sisinya. Terjadi lagi.  
Dengan panik pemuda jangkung itu melihat kearah para pemeras kecil disana.

"kalau kau tidak mau ambilkan, akan kami ambil sendiri-"

"Mengambil barang milik orang lain itu tidak baik" potong remaja kurus yang sudah berdiri tepat didepan para penjahat itu tiba-tiba tanpa ada yang menyadari. Para penjahat itu sempat tersentak kaget karena kehadiran Kuroko.

"Oi" Kagami menepuk bahu salah satu penjahat itu keras. Saat dua pria itu menoleh, Kagami kembali memperlihatkan seringai sangarnya lalu berkata "Bagaimana kalau kalian kuberikan cindramata yang berkesan khusus dari Seirin? Seperti ini!" seru Kagami saat mendaratkan dua tinjuan tepat diwajah dua pria penjahat itu keras hingga mereka terpental tiga meter kebelakang.

"BRAKKK!" suara barel pecah karena dihempas oleh tubuh mereka.

Suasana kemudian menjadi sunyi.

"Bangun dan pergi dari sini. Jika aku masih melihat kalian berkeliaran disini, akan kuberikan oleh-oleh khusus dariku sekali lagi" Kagami kembali menyeringai seram hingga akhirnya dua pria itu lari pergi ketakutan.

Sesaat kemudian suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema. Para pengunjung festival dan pedagang bertepuk tangan takjub dengan ekspresi kagum kepada Kagami. Menyadari keramaian itu ditunjukkan untuknya, wajah pemuda tinggi itu berubah menjadi tersipu-sipu. Situasi ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih telah menolong ku. Ini, hadiah dariku… Tidak banyak, tapi semoga kau suka" Pria pemilik kios itu tersenyum lebar lalu memberikan sebuah keranjang tertutup kain kepada Kagami. Pemuda bersurai scarlet itu dapat mencium aroma daging panggang dari balik kain penutupnya.

"T-T-terima kasih banyak!" Kagami berseru.

"kau beruntung sekali Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko.

Setelah mengangguk terima kasih, mereka berdua kembali berjalan kedepan dan melanjutkan patroli. Kagami mengambil satu potong daging dari keranjang lalu memakannya dengan hati gembira. Melihat itu Kuroko tidak berkomentar apapun, membiarkan pemuda jangkung itu ceria untuk sejenak.

"Wuaaaaaah paman prajurit hebat sekalii!" seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba menarik ujung jubah Kagami dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman "Aku juga ingin kuat seperti paman! Agar aku bisa melempar para penjahat, jauuuuuh sekali hingga mereka tidak akan berani lagi menganggu desaku!"

Kagami menarikkan kedua alis gandanya kaget. Ia tidak pernah memiliki keahlian dalam berkomunikasi dengan anak kecil, salah satu faktornya ialah karena wajahnya yang selalu terlihat seram dan galak. Juga mungkin saja ia akan salah kata dan ujung-ujungnya menjadi terdengar sangar.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat tumbuh menjadi tinggi dan kuat?"

"Aaaah… uhm…" Kagami menjadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko menyelipkan tangannya kedalam keranjang daging Kagami dan mengambil satu potong daging, lalu memberikannya kepada anak itu. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa, tapi Kagami bisa melihat ada ekspresi lain diwajah Kuroko. "Ini untukmu. Kau juga harus banyak makan dan minum susu, agar bisa menjadi kuat seperti dia" ujar Kuroko pelan.

"Tapi jika itu benar mengapa kakak bertubuh kurus dan pendek?"

"…." Kuroko terdiam. Kagami berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ah sudahlah, mungkin saja itu benar. Ibu juga sering memintaku selalu menghabiskan sayurku jika aku ingin menjadi hebat" anak itu melanjutkan. Kagami mengangguk membenarkan. Meskipun sebenarnya tubuhnya tumbuh menjadi tinggi dan besar seperti ini tanpa makan makanan khusus. "Apa paman pernah mendengar kisah tentang Ksatria hebat Teiko?"

"Huh?" Kagami tersentak saat mendengarnya "Ahh.. iya, pernah"

"Kakek sering menceritakan tentang mereka. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi hebat seperti mereka lalu melindungi kerajaanku dari semua musuh yang jahat dengan kekuatan yang hebaaaaaaat tak terkalahkan!"

Kagami segera melirik kearah Kuroko yang masih memasang ekspresi datar khasnya. Tapi sebelum Kuroko menjawab, ibu dari anak itu memanggil dari kejauhan dan anak itu melambaikan tangan lalu berlari pergi. Holy Spirit itu masih berdiri diam disebelah Kagami. Kediaman Kuroko terlihat sangat tidak biasa, tapi Kagami memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya.

xxx

[SHUTOKU CASTLE]

"Diberi tiga permintaan khusus dalam sehari?" Miyaji tidak percaya.

Otsubo mengangguk "Dalam sehari kita harus menuruti tiga kemauan Midorima. Ini merupakan keputusan absolut Sang Raja, kita tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengikutinya" ia menjelaskan.

Mendengar ucapan Sang Kapten Miyaji mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebal, Kimura hanya menghela napas dan Takao mengangguk diam. Semenjak mereka kembali dari hutan, Takao tidak ada berbicara sepatah katapun dengan Midorima. Meskipun ia ingin, tapi tampaknya Midorima tidak.

"Tapi ingat" Otsubo melemparkan pandangannya kepada Midorima "Jika kalian bertindak bodoh seperti kemarin, lihat saja nanti" ancamnya. Takao dan Midorima mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kapten, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" Ucap Takao.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa bubar" Otsubo berdiri dari kursinya.

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Kimura dan Miyaji memilih untuk pergi menuju area pelatihan prajurit untuk berlatih dan Takao pergi berbicara bersama Kapten.

Tinggal Midorima yang duduk diruangan besar itu sendirian. Mata emeraldnya memandang hutan dari kejauhan, ekspresinya masih tenang seperti biasanya. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan Kristal Morning Star dari saku jubahnya, memandang benda mungil itu kosong "Oha Asa" panggilnya. "Bagaimana peruntunganku hari ini?"

"Lucky item untukmu hari ini adalah nama panggilan! Hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi sangat baik untukmu, karena itu kau harus ceria ~" Oha Asa bersuara. Midorima masih memandang kristal itu datar.

"Nama panggilan seperti mereka memanggilku 'Midorima?'"

"Bukan seperti itu~ Kau pasti tahu maksudku~" jawab Oha Asa.

Genggaman tangan Midorima menguat. Ekspresi nya sedikit berubah, dari semula tenang menjadi terlihat lebih emosional "Tidak akan ada yang memanggilku seperti dulu" ia berkata lagi "Aku juga tidak menyukainya"

"Baiklah, meskipun begitu kau harus bersemangat. Keluar dan berjalan-jalanlah ke kota, mungkin saja kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang baik~" Oha Asa membujuk dengan nada ceria khasnya.

Midorima menghela napas "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Oha Asa"

Perlahan ia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar seperti yang Oha Asa anjurkan kepadanya. Kemajuan peradaban ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan abad sewaktu ia masih hidup, sehingga ia tidak mengalami banyak masalah. Menyusuri lorong dan tangga akhirnya ia keluar kastil dan berjalan menuju arah kota.

Suasana kota Shutoku yang ramai dan padat menyambut Midorima. Hiruk pikuk rakyat yang beraktifitas menghiasi pandangannya. Seesekali orang-orang menatap Midorima dengan tatapan asing. Penampilannya yang elegan, postur tubuh yang tinggi dan wajah rupawan tentu saja menarik perhatian semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan semua itu dan terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan pusat kota.

"Kizu!" sebuah pekikan suara yang cemas menarik perhatian Midorima. Tak jauh didepannya terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut raven yang terbaring lemas di pinggir jalan dengan juga seorang wanita setengah baya yang berusaha mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan panik. Midorima melangkah mendekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya kepada wanita itu.

"Anakku! Sakitnya mungkin kambuh lagi!" jawabnya panik.

Midorima berlutut lalu memperhatikan kondisi gadis kecil itu dengan seksama, memastikan suhu tubuhnya dengan menyentuh dahinya, lalu membuka sedikit salah satu kelopak matanya untuk memeriksa matanya. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh lemah itu dari pelukan ibunya lalu menggendongnya. "Kalian harus segera kembali kerumah. Tunjukkan jalannya" ucapnya cepat.

Wanita itu dengan sedikit berlari menunjukkan arah tempat ia tinggal, sebuah rumah sederhana dipinggiran pusat kota. Mereka segera masuk dan Midorima membaringkan tubuh gadis kecil itu diatas tempat tidur.

"Sejak kapan ia sakit seperti ini?" tanya Midorima serius.

"Satu minggu yang lalu… atau mungkin sebelumnya… aku tidak yakin"

"Putri anda sakit parah" Holy Spirit itu melanjutkan "Jika kita tidak segera mengobatinya, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi" ucapnya "Apa saja yang ia makan selama ini? Kebiasaannya dalam memakan sesuatu?"

"K-Kizu tak berselera makan akhir-akhir ini.." ia masih terisak-isak.

"Bukan saat ia mulai sakit, tapi sebelumnya" pemuda itu kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya keujung hidung mancungnya "Karena penyakit ini berawal dari keracunan makanan"

"Keracunan?" wanita itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Saat perjalanan kemari, aku melihat sesuatu. Ikutin aku" perintah Midorima yang berjalan keluar rumah dan menuju tumbuhan perdu yang tumbuh tak jauh dari rumah wanita itu. Ia merundukkan tubuh tingginya dan memetik sebatang jamur berukuran sedang berwarna biru plum yang tumbuh subur berkelompok di balik semak perdu tersebut. "mungkin ia suka memakan jamur ini" ujarnya.

"J-jamur itu! Aku memang pernah melihat Kizu memakannya!"

"Sudah kuduga" Midorima membuang jamur itu kembali dalam semak "Jamur ini memang memiliki rasa yang manis, tapi meskipun begitu ia memiliki toksin berbahaya yang berefek jangka panjang pada pemakannya"

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan Kizu?" wanita itu kembali memekik.

Midorima kembali berjalan menuju semak perdu lebih dalam dan berhenti didepan sebuah pohon ramping yang tubuh subur tak jauh dari jamur itu tumbuh "Setiap tempat dimana jamur plum dapat tumbuh subur, pohon ini juga akan ikut tumbuh disekitanya"

"Setahuku pohon ini memiliki buah keunguan… tapi aku tidak …"

"Ini adalah pohon Garcinia" potong Midorima "Daun dari pohon ini… adalah satu-satunya obat penawar dari racun jamur biru plum itu" ia menjelaskan kemudian memetik beberapa helai daun dan buah dari pohon tersebut, membawanya kembali kerumah, mencucinya dan dengan telaten meraciknya daunnya menjadi sebuah ramuan. Ibu dari gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menyimak pemuda itu dengan tatapan berharap.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Midorima menegakkan kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Uhm… Siapa?" gadis kecil itu menatap Midorima lemah.

"Minumlah ini dulu" Midorima memberikan gelas berisi ramuan yang ia racik agar gadis itu segera meminumnya. Setelah meneguk ramuan itu sampai habis, ia segera membaringkan gadis itu untuk kembali tidur.

"Apakah setelah ini ia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Tidak sesingkat itu. Kau harus membuatkannya ramuan seperti yang tadi aku buat sebelumnya dan meminumkannya dua kali sehari hingga semua gejala penyakitnya menghilang. Jika ia memakan jamur plum tidak terlalu banyak, ia akan pulih hanya dalam beberapa hari" Midorima menjelaskan.

Ibu dari gadis kecil itu langsung langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh putrinya yang perlahan kepucatan wajahnya berangsur hilang dengan lega "Terima kasih telah menyembuhkan putriku!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Midorima beranjak dari kursinya "Bukan aku yang meyembuhkan. Aku hanya bisa berusaha semaksimal mungkin, kemudian Tuhanlah yang menentukan hasilnya" ia menjawab dengan tenang "Jaga kesehatannya dengan baik dan jangan memakan tumbuhan yang asing. Aku harus pergi" pamitnya sambil melangkah pergi keluar rumah, kembali kekastil. Perasaannya terasa lebih ringan, berbeda saat keluar kastil. Hatinya terasa lebih… entahlah.

xxx

"Aku pulanggg" Takao membuka pintu rumahnya dengan semangat "Ibuuuuu, Kizunaaaa" panggilnya saat masuk kedalam rumah. Ia mendapati ibu dan adiknya sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur, terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kakak!" gadis mungil itu memanggil Takao bersemangat. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekati adiknya yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat.

"Ahahahaha aku rindu sekali padamu Kizu" ia tertawa kecil, melepaskan pelukan pada adiknya dan mencium kening ibunya lembut "Bagaimana keadaan Kizu bu? Sepertinya sehat sekali hari ini… Oh ya, tadi aku bertanya kepada Kapten tentang tabib terkenal yang bisa menyembuhkan Kizu"

Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng "Tidak usah, Kazu. Ibu sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan Kizu"

"Sungguh?" kedua mata Takao membesar karena terkejut "Siapa dia?"

"Ibu bertemu dengannya di kota saat Kizu sakit ditengah kota, ia menggendong Kizu kemari dan memeriksa keadaannya. Dia hanya memberikan ramuan sederhana dan Kizu terlihat sudah sangat membaik setelah meminumnya, ia bahkan memberi tahu ibu tumbuhan apa dan bagaimana ramuan obat itu dibuat lalu pergi tanpa kami sempat menanyakan siapa namanya… ia juga tidak meminta bayaran"

"Waaah… terdengar seperti seorang malaikat" Takao terkesima.

"Kakak harus melihatnya! Ia sangat tampaaaan sekali seperti seorang pangeran yang ada didalam cerita-cerita! " Kizu bercerita dengan semangat. Ibu Takao tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan putrinya.

"Apakah kakak setampan dia?"

"Uuuh tentu saja tidak" Kizu menjawab cepat.

"Jahat sekalii" Takao tertawa lagi.

"Kakak tidak setinggi dia, warna mata dan rambutnya juga sangat indah, kehijauan seperti pepohonan hutan Shutoku saat musim semi! Cara bicaranya juga sedikit aneh, hahaha"

Mata Takao langsung membesar saat mendengarkan penjelasan adiknya "T-Tunggu dulu. Apakah ia berpostur tinggi dan rambutnya pendek kehijauan? Juga… ia memakai lensa bening berbingkai logam hitam untuk membantu pengelihatannya?" ia mencecar ibu dan adiknya dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau mengenalnya, Kazu?" tanya ibunya.

Takao ingin tertawa. Ia pasti Midorima. Salah satu anggota Knights of Miracle, bangsawan yang dulunya terkenal yang memiliki kejeniusan dalam bidang medis. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk meminta Midorima membantu adiknya, tapi secara tidak sengaja malah bertemu dengan Kizu. Seseorang yang terkenal memiliki hati yang dingin mau membantu seorang gadis kecil yang pingsan ditengah kota, menggendongnya pulang kerumah, membuatkan obat dan memberi tahu cara mencari dan membuat obat tersebut secara cuma-cuma? Senyum Takao semakin lebar lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kak Kazu…?"

"Ibu, Kizu, aku harus kembali ke kastil!" serunya kemudian berlari keluar rumah, mengayunkan kaki secepat mungkin menuju arah kastil Shutoku. Tak sabar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Midorima.

Sesampainya dikastil, ia segera mencari kesegala ruangan yang berkemungkinan dimana Midorima sedang berada. Ruang tengah, aula, kamar istimewa yang disediakan untuknya, hingga ruang santai. Tidak ada. Takao berusaha bertanya kepada para pelayan istana, mereka juga tidak melihatnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar berukir etnik yang ada dilantai teratas kastil. Perlahan didorongnya kedua pintu itu hingga dapat terdengar sebuah suara derit gesekan kayu yang sudah tua.

Suasana ruangan itu dingin dan lembab, juga ditambah dengan aroma buku tua dan gulungan-gulungan usang perkamen kertas. Tidak banyak cahaya yang dapat masuk karena jendela ruangan itu tertutup oleh tirai hijau katun tua tebal hingga sinar matahari hanya tampak seperti redup. Ruangan ini tampak sangat usang tua dan tidak terurus, juga terdapat sinar lain mengalihkan perhatiannya. Cahaya lilin dari ujung koridor rak perkamen kertas. Rasa penasaran Takao semakin memuncak dan memberanikan dirinya mendekat.

"Midorima?" Panggil takao saat pengenali sosok itu "Aku mencarimu"

"Apa kepeluanmu mencariku" jawab Holy Spirit itu dingin.

"Nama panjangmu Midorima Shintarou bukan?"

"Benar" Midorima melanjutkan.

Takao mengerti sekarang. Meskipun Midorima adalah seseorang yang bersikap dingin, tanpa disadari ia memiliki hati yang hangat. Hanya saja ia sulit mengekspresinya segala tindakan baikannya dengan cara yang sesuai.

"Terima Kasih, Shin-chan!" seru Takao dengan senyum lebarnya.

xxx

[SEIRIN KINGDOM]

Langit tepat di atas pusat kota Seirin, seekor hewan raksasa melayang di udara, terbang memutar berkeliling langit area itu beberapa kali. Tinggi sekali menembus awan hingga tidak ada seorangpun dibawah sana yang dapat melihat dengan jelas. Hewan itu adalah seekor rubah raksasa, berbulu mengkilat seperti emas dan mata amber yang besar. Besarnya lebih dari lima meter, ekornya sangat panjang dan bercabang sembilan dengan bulu yang setebal tumpukan jerami didalam lumbung. Seorang pemuda duduk diatas punggungnya, memandang Seirin dari kejauhan. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya seraya berkata kepada rubah tersebut:

"Kita sudah sampai, Kumiho"

Mendengar ucapan tuannya, rubah emas raksasa segera terbang menukik turun kearah kota Seirin. Pemuda itu tertawa senang saat hembusan angin kencang menerpa wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendarat pada sebuah padang rumput tak jauh dari kota yang pemudia itu maksud.

"Terima kasih" Sang pemuda membelai wajah rubah itu dengan kelembutan penuh kasih sayang. Kumiho memberi dengkuran senang sebelum tubuhnya perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya tipis dan menghilang.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk berjalan menuju ke arah kota. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara yang sejuk dan besar. Langkahnya semakin cepat, karena ia tak sabar ingin segera sampai ketempat tujuan. Tak lama kemudian ia telah sampai di tepi kota. Hiasan-hiasan indah Seirin segera menarik perhatianya. Festival? tanyanya didalam hati.

Ia memperlambat langkahnya untuk memperhatikan suasana kota lebih seksama sambil bersenandung kecil. Senyumnya tidak pudar dari wajahnya karena melihat suasana keramaian, keindahan kota mungil Seirin terasa sangat baru untuknya. Aroma roti hingga gula-gulaan yang manis memenuhi udara.

"Seperti yang dibicarakan, Seirin adalah kerajaan kecil yang indah"

Pandangan mata orang-orang di sepanjang jalan memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Gadis-gadis yang berpapasan dengannya seketika berubah menjadi tersipu malu. Angin kembali berhembus, menerpa helaian rambut keemasannya lembut. Sepasang iris mata keemasannya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan setiap tatapan yang dilemparkan kepadanya, terbiasa.

"Maukah kau mampir kemari? Aku banyak memiliki buah segar" seorang wanita setengah baya penjual buah memanggilnya.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, membuat wajah tampannya menjadi lebih bersinar. Ia memiliki beberapa koin emas yang ada didalam saku jubahnya, mungkin satu koin saja cukup untuk membeli beberapa buah segar.

"Aku ingin beberapa buah Apel" ucap pemuda itu dengan ramah. Suaranya terdengar sangat manis, hingga semua orang yang mendengarnya karena berada tak jauh darinya itu menjadi kembali tersipu.

"Ya Tuhaaaan, kau tampan sekaliii! Kau bukan berasal dari sini bukan? Apa jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan yang sangat besar dan menyelinap kemari diam-diam?" seru wanita penjual buah itu seraya menggenggam satu tangannya dengan wajah antusias.

"Ah? Uhm… Mungkin saja" pemuda itu tertawa kembali.

"Sudah kuduga! Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman bersamaku!"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah" pemuda itu tertawa kecil "Uhm… Apelnya…-"

Wanita penjual buah dengan cepat mengambil sebuah keranjang anyaman kayu dengan mengisinya dengan buah Apel hingga penuh, lalu memberikannya kepada sang pemuda "Ambil semuanya, anggap saja hadiah dariku" ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?" pemuda itu mengambil keranjang buah dengan senang. Kemudian meraih punggung tangan wanita penjual buah tersebut perlahan, dan menciumnya lembut "Terima kasih buah apelnya, nona manis" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan satu mata beriris emasnya lalu berjalan pergi. Wanita penjual buah itu langsung terduduk lemas didepan toko, terpesona.

xxx

"Sudah kubilang jangan makan sebelum istirahat siang! Apa kau belum mengerti apa yang kusampaikan pagi ini, Kagami?" Riko berkaca pinggang dihadapan Kuroko dan Kagami yang berdiri tertunduk dihadapannya. "Kau juga Kuroko, mengapa kau tidak melarang Kagami?"

"Maaf…" ucap Kagami lirih.

"Maaf Yang Mulia" Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

Melihat Sang Holy Spirit meminta maaf dengan sopan, Riko hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan memaafkan keduanya "Lain kali jangan lakukan. Para senior kalian semua serentak menaati aturan, jadi kalian harus mencontohnya" ia menceramahi. Kedua pemuda itu kembali mengangguk.

"Hime-sama" Hyuga datang mendekat "Sepertinya semua aman"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Selain laporan dari Kagami perihal tadi pagi, sepertinya tidak ada keonaran lain. Semoga saja semua akan berjalan baik sampai festival nanti malam selesai" Sang Putri tersenyum "Tapiiii.." ia memotong "Ini bukan alasan untuk bersantai. Harus tetap siaga. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Yang Mulia!" jawab seluruh prajurit.

Setelah pidato kecil Riko selesai, mereka diberi waktu untuk istirahat sejenak di bukit belakang kota. Kagami diikuti Kuroko segera duduk diatas rumput untuk merenggangkan kakinya yang telah lelah berkeliling.

"Putri Riko benar-benar tegas sekali. Mungkin suatu hari ia akan menjadi Raja yang mengerikan" Kagami mengeluh sambil membayangkan Riko mengenakan pakaian raja dengan pedang besar, tertawa dengan suara besar dengan latar belakang api menyala-nyala.

"Mungkin maksudmu Ratu, Kagami-kun" Kuroko menambahkan.

"Tidak. Seorang Raja lebih cocok. Lagi pula aku baru kali ini melihat seorang putri yang memakai baju seperti laki-laki dengan rambut yang sangat pendek. Saat pertama kali bertemu aku kira ia adalah seorang pangeran kecil"

Kuroko tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun karena ternyata dibelakang Kagami ada Kapten Hyuga, yang wajahnya terlihat sangat geram atas perkataan Kagami tentang Hime-Sama nya. Merasakan aura mengerikan dibelakangnya, Kagami segera menoleh dan seketika menjadi pucat ketakutan.

"Ahh… Um… Hahaha… " Kagami tertawa karena ketakutan.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu tentang Hime-Samaaa….."

"M-M-Maaf…?"

"Jika kau berani berkata seperti itu tentang Hime-Sama… aku sendiri yang akan merubah wajahmu seperti wanita. Mengerti?" Hyuga tersenyum dengan aura yang menakutkan. Kagami mengangguk pucat.

"Ahahahaha Hyuga, kau menakutinya!" Kiyoshi tertawa dari kejauhan, tapi perlahan berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Kagami "Hyuga memang seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah pria yang baik" Ia menepuk bahu Kagami.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh Kiyoshi!" seru Hyuga.

"Tapi kusarankan jangan pernah membuatnya marah, terutama jika kau menyinggung tentang Riko… Ia pasti akan lansung sangat maraaaah sekali" Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Hyuga langsung bersemu merah "Tentu saja Ksatria akan marah jika ada yang berani mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk tentang Hime-sama!"

"Eeeh… bukankan itu karena kau menyukai Ri….uuhhmmp-"

Sekejap Hyuga membungkan Kiyoshi dengan kedua tangannya "jangan bicara hal yang tidak-tidak! kau membuat mereka salah paham!" jerit Hyuga dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Hyugaaaaaa, kau menyakiti Kiyoshi!" seru Riko dari jauh.

Saat Hyuga melepaskan bekapannya, Kiyoshi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak "Hahahaha… kau lucu sekali Kagami!" ia kembali menepuk bahu Kagami. Pemuda berambut merah itu menaikkan alisnya bingung, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi… apa yang lucu?

"Uuhh…" tiba-tiba Kiyoshi merintih dengan memegang dada kirinya.

Hyuga tampak terkejut melihatnya dan segera memasang wajah cemas "Kiyoshi? Ada apa? Hei!" ia bertanya dengan panik. Sang Kapten dengan panik memanggil Riko dan yang lainnya untuk melihat keadaan Kiyoshi.

"O-Oi!" Kagami menatap Kiyoshi yang tampaknya sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Tak lama Riko dan yang lainnya berkumpul, mengelilingi Kiyoshi yang napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"A…aku… t…ti..dak… ap..a…apa…" Kiyoshi mencoba tersenyum.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Riko berteriak dengan suara keras. Air mata mulai berkumpul disudut matanya "Koga! Ambil semua ramuan yang tersisa di dalam Istana!" putri itu menjerit. Tanpa menunggu lama Koganei segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju istana.

"Kiyoshi! bertahanlah bodoh!" Hyuga menggenggam tangan Kiyoshi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Kuroko bertanya kepada Izuki.

"Kiyoshi sering sakit seperti ini semenjak ia kembali dari berkelana setahun yang lalu. Kami telah berusaha mencari tahu apa penyakitnya dan obatnya tapi semuanya sia-sia…" Izuki menunduk sedih.

"Jika kalian mengizinkan, aku ingin membantu" ucap Kuroko lagi.

"M…Membantu.. Kiyoshi? " Riko menatap Kuroko terkejut. Sang Holy Spirit mengangguk pelan. Riko mengangguk, membiarkan Kuroko duduk mendekat hingga tepat disebelah tubuh Kiyoshi. Mereka semua diam, menunggu apa yang akan Kuroko maksud dari membantu Kiyoshi.

Spirit muda itu meletakkan satu tangannya tepat diatas dada Kiyoshi, pandangan matanya terlihat sangat serius. Perlahan dari telapak tangannya muncul cahanya terang berwana biru keperakan yang kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Kiyoshi. Riko, Hyuga, Kagami, Izuki dan yang lainnya terkesima melihatnya. Kuroko mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Kiyoshi-san telah diberi kutukan oleh seseorang, terlebih lagi kutukan ini adalah kutukan lama yang sangat langka dan mengerikan… sehingga mungkin saat ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menghilangkannya…"

"Apa…?" Hyuga menatap Kuroko dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Tapi jangan khawatir karena…." Kuroko tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, cahaya yang keluar dari telapak tangannya mulai menghilang. Suasana hening, sampai tiba-tiba Kiyoshi membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Eh?" ia memegang dadanya dengan wajah bingung "Sakitku… menghilang…?" lanjutnya. Kiyoshi langsung menatap Kuroko dengan wajah tidak percaya "Kau menyembuhkanku, Kuroko?"

Holy Spirit itu mengangguk pelan "Aku hanya menghapus semua kutukan yang ada pada Kiyoshi-san dan setelah ini Kiyoshi-san tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit dari kutukan itu lagi"

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?" Semua berseru kaget.

"B-Bagaimana kau melakukannya Kuroko?! Dengan sihir?" Hyuga mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kuroko masih dengan wajah tidak percaya, tapi terlihat ada kelegaan disana.

"Jadi ini adalah kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya?" Izuki menimpali.

"Aku… pernah mendengar sebelumnya…" Riko tiba-tiba bersuara. Semua pandangan segera tertuju kepada Sang Putri yang terlihat sangat serius "Pada saat kekuasaan Teiko, lima bangsawan dari Knights of Miracle memang merupakan general tertinggi yang memerintah kekaisaran. Tapi terdengar rumor… bahwa Teiko memiliki general tertinggi keenam meski tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu siapa dia dan seperti apa rupanya. Namanya tidak pernah tercantum dalam dokumen dan kekuatannya tidak pernah terdengar… seperti seorang bayangan…"

"Bayangan…" Kagami kembali teringat kata-kata yang sering Kuroko ucapkan kepadanya saat mereka berbicara: _Aku adalah bayangan._

"Satu-satunya petunjuk adalah, saat itu kekaisaran Teiko sedang mengalami musibah besar karena wabah misterius yang menjangkiti nyaris sebagian besar wilayah Teiko. Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang wabah itu… tetapi muncul seseorang yang tidak seorangpun dapat mengingat wajahnya, menghapus segala wabah dari ratusan ribu rakyat Teiko dalam sekejap dengan kekuatannya… dan menghilang begitu saja…" Riko mencengkram ujung bajunya kuat "Apakah… itu benar dirimu… Kuroko…?"

Semua melihat Kuroko dengan wajah semakin tidak percaya. Beberapa dari mereka sepertinya juga pernah mendengar mitos tersebut. Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan mata membesar. Menyembuhkan segala penyakit yang tak tersembuhkan dari ratusan ribu orang dalam sekejap? Kuroko?

"Mungkin…" Kuroko menjawab dengan datar.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" jerit semuanya serentak.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Riko, mereka saling ribut satu sama lain membahas legenda-legenda yang mereka pernah dengar segalanya tentang Knights of Miracle dari Teiko. Koganei datang dengan napas kelelahan pun kembali mendengar cerita yang ia lewatkan dari Izuki dan ikut menjadi kagum.

"Wow… aku baru mendengarnya sekarang" ucap Kagami pada Kuroko.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu Kagami-kun"

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu tentang bayangan sekarang. Jelas saja mereka sulit menemukanmu, kau kan memang sulit terlihat" Kagami tertawa kecil "Tapi memang hebat sekali… kalau kau bisa melakukannya. menyelamatkan banyak orang…" ia memejamkan matanya. Bayangan merah penuh cipratan darah, jeritan dan wajah menangis Tatsuya kembali muncul. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan melanjutkan "…tentu saja sangat luar biasa"

"Meski begitu, aku berbeda dengan yang lainnya" Kuroko kembali berbicara "Knights of Miracle yang lain jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada yang kalian semua bayangkan. Mereka seperti…-"

"Monster?" Kagami terkekeh. Benar sekali. Knights of Miracle yang lainnya terkenal dengan kekuatannya pada medan peperangan, seberapa besar kehebatan sihirnya dan mengerikannya kerusakan yang terjadi jika berani menentang mereka. Tapi Kuroko? Ia di kenal karena menyelamatkan nyawa. Jika yang lainnya adalah monster, Kuroko sendiri adalah malaikatnya…

"Aku juga pernah mendengar bahwa diantara mereka ada yang dapat melenyapkan gunung hanya dalam kedipan mata!" Izuku bercerita dengan serius "Kalau kita melawan mereka… apa akan terjadi dengan…kita?"

"Kita kan memiliki Kagami! Ia sangat kuat sekali, mungkin saja ia bisa mengalahkan mereka satu-persatu!" Koganei berbicara dengan semangat. Mendengar itu Kagami menjadi sedikit tersipu, sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam.

_Kau akan menjadi debu jika berani menantang mereka saat ini._

Mereka berdua kembali diam, menatapi langit biru yang terbentang. Suasana masih terasa damai sampai kemudian Kuroko terlihat sedikit gelisah meskipun wajahnya masih tetap datar. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ada apa?

Sebuah hembusan angin kembali menerpa. Dari kejauhan Kuroko melihat sesosok bayangan yang datang dari arah kota, berjalan turun ke padang rumput tempat bereka berada saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Siapa itu?" Hyuga menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Kagami juga ikut menatapnya serius. Ia dapat merasakannya. Sensasi yang berbeda, seperti bau. Kagami dapat mencium baunya. Bau kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa besar. Sosok itu akhirnya berhenti saat akhirnya ia telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Seorang pemuda berambut emas dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, pakaiannya sutra aksen kuning tua, berjahitan motif Dafodil yang indah dan mantel biru mewah yang menutupi bahu belakang hingga kakinya. Auranya sangat majestik seperti seorang pangeran atau bangsawan besar. Mata beriris emasnya menatap para prajurit Seirin seksama.

"S…Siapa?" Koganei memandang pemuda itu terpana.

"Aku hanya berniat untuk jalan-jalan sebentar kemari… Seperti yang aku dengar, Seirin adalah kerajaan kecil yang indah" ia bersuara. Mata emasnya kali ini hanya terfokus kepada satu orang.

Kagami, Hyuga, Riko dan yang lainnya kebingungan karena secara tiba-tiba Kuroko perlahan berjalan maju, mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut emas disana. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya, meski matanya terlihat serius.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kise-kun" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Semuanya langsung tersentak, terbelalak kaget. Kuroko mengenalnya. Kuroko menyapanya. Kuroko menyebutkan nama pemuda berambut emas itu adalah Kise. Jantung Riko berdegup kencang. Kise. Kise. Dia… anggota dari Knights of Miracle! Kise…

"K-K-K-Kise Ryouta!" Koganei menyebut namanya dengan tergagap.

Kagami membenarkan perasaannya. Tentu saja ia dapat merasakan aura kekuatan yang sangat besar dari pemuda itu, karena ia adalah salah satu dari Knights of Miracle itu sendiri! Mengapa ia kemari?

"Kuroko…chi…" Kise bergumam pelan menatap Kuroko yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya "Ternyata benar Kurokocchi ada disini…" ia tertawa tidak percaya. Angin kembali berhembus. Kise mulai melangkah maju. Kakinya berayun lambat, kemudian berubah menjadi cepat, cepat, cepat hingga akhirnya berlari. Semua langsung ketakutan. Apakah Kise akan menyerang Kuroko? menyerang mereka? Holy Grail War bahkan belum dimulai!

"Kuuurooookkkkooooo-chhhiiiiiiiiiiiii!" jerit Kise keras, berlari semakin mendekat kearah Kuroko, kemudian menabrak tubuh kurus Kuroko hingga tubuh mereka jatuh terguling diatas rumput. Kedua tangan Kise memeluk tubuh Kuroko erat, kedua matanya terpejam, senyum lebar bahagia terkembang diwajahnya "Kurokochiii! ini benar kauuu! Aaaaahhhh aku merindukanmuuu Kurokochiiiiiiiii~~~~~"

Kise membangunkan tubuhnya dan Kuroko dari posisi jatuhnya, duduk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyentuh wajah Kuroko pelan dan menatap mata bulat Kuroko dengan berbinar-binar "Aaaah tidak ada yang berubah darimu! Kau masih Kurokocchi yang kuingat!"

Semua memandang tingkah Holy Spirit Kise itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ada apa ini? Mengapa Kise Ryouta dari Knights of Miracle ini bertingkah aneh sekali. Ia memperlakukan Kuroko seperti… itu.

"Kise-kun tenanglah" ucap Kuroko kemudian.

"Kurokocchi~ aku benar-benar senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu! Sudah berapa lama? Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengingatnya lagi. Saat aku mendengar kau juga datang sebagai Holy Spirit dan tak jauh dariku, aku langsung ingin segera kemari" Kise bercerita panjang lebar.

"Kise-kun..-"

"Sekarang kita bisa berkumpul bersama sekali lagi!"

"Kise-kun..-"

"Kau masih mengingat rubahku, Kumiho? ia pun merindukanmuu-" Sebuah tusukan kejut kecil dipinggang membuat Holy Spirit itu memekik kaget dan berhenti bicara "Ow.. Sakiit Kurokocchii… Ahahaha!"

"Mengapa kau kemari Kise-kun? Apakah kau ingin menyerang kami?"

"Eeehh tidak! bukan seperti itu Kurokocchi" Kise menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Aku hanya ingin berkunjung kemari, lagipula kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Sebagai kawan lama bukankah ini hal wajar?"

"Kalian berdua bisa menjelaskan ada apa ini?" Riko bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku yang mulia" Kuroko membungkuk minta maaf "Dia adalah Kise-kun, kami adalah teman bersama sewaktu di Teiko…" jelasnya.

Iris mata emas Kise segera meneliti Sang Putri muda itu dengan seksama. Pakaian kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam pekat, pita besar berwana merah pada kerahnya, juga celana panjang bersama sepatu boots yang dikenakan Riko pasti membuat siapapun menyangka Riko adalah laki-laki.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta" Perlahan Kise meraih punggung tangan Riko lalu mengecupnya lembut "Senang bertemu dengan Putri muda yang terlihat sangat cantik, manis, dan berwibawa seperti anda Yang Mulia"

Wajah Riko sekejap berubah menjadi merah padam mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini sebelumnya, terlebih lagi oleh sosok yang seperti Kise yang rupawan.

"B-Baiklah…" Riko berusaha tersenyum menahan malu. Sangking malunya ia ingin menjerit dan menendang tubuh Kise agar ia segera menjauh darinya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak juga ia lakukan.

"Grrrrrrrh" wajah Hyuga juga memerah, karena emosi.

"Kau datang dari Kaijou bukan? Bukankah Kerajaan Kaijou berjarak sangat jauh dari sini, yang membutuhkan waktu tempuh hingga satu minggu" tanya Riko kemudian. Mendengar itu Kise tertawa kecil.

"Aku memiliki peliharaan cantik yang bersedia mengantarkanku kemanapun dengan cepat, jadi jarak tidak masalah bagiku. Terutama jika untuk menemui Kurokocchi~" Holy Spirit itu tersenyum lebar "Oh ya, apa Kurokocchi mau buah Apel? seseorang memberikanku sekeranjang Apel secara cuma-cuma saat perjalananku kemari"

"Kise-kun… mengambil milik seseorang itu tidak baik"

"Jahatnya! Ia sendiri yang memberikannya padaku Kurokocchiii~"

Para prajurit Seirin itu masih terpana melihat Holy Spirit Kise yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Apakah ia benar seorang Kise Ryouta dari Knights of Miracle yang melegenda? Aura yang ia miliki memang terasa kuat..

Tiba-tiba sebuah ayunan pedang yang ditunjukkan kearah Kise mengejutkan mereka semua. Dengan gerak sigap dan reflek Holy Spirit pirang itu menghindari serangan tersebut dengan mudah dan santai. Mereka semua segera melihat siapa yang secara terang-terangan menyerang Kise, dan ternyata sosok itu adalah Kagami.

"Eeehhh~ Apa-apaan ini?" Kise menatap Kagami seksama.

"Aku ingin menantangmu untuk bertarung. Sekarang juga" Kagami balik menatap Kise tajam dengan sorot mata menantang. Ia sangat tidak sabar ingin mencoba bertarung dengan salah satu anggota Knights of Miracle.

"T-Tunggu dulu Kagami! Apa maksudmu?!" jerit Riko.

"Hm…. Baiklah jika kau memaksa" Kise tersenyum kecil "Tapi kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal nanti..." ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin. Kise dan Kagami melangkah menjauh, ketengah lapangan rumput luas dibawah lembah tempat mereka semua berkumpul.

"Dia benar-benar tidak menghiraukanku!" Riko berkaca pinggang.

"Yang Mulia, kita harus segera menghentikan Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko cepat "Menantang Kise-kun untuk bertarung satu lawan satu sangat tidak mungkin sekali saat ini. Nyawa Kagami-kun bisa terancam"

"Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan…?"

Akhirnya mereka tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menatap dua pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Setelah jaraknya telah dirasa cukup aman, Kise berhenti melangkah dan kembali memberikan senyumnya "Kita bisa mulai sekarang"

"Hmph, siapkan senjatamu" Kagami segera memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Tapi Kise tidak bergeming. "Kau bilang kita bisa mulai, tapi kau tidak mengeluarkan apapun. Sombong sekali"

"Hoo.. benarkah?" Kise tertawa kecil "Serang aku, dari manapun. Aku memberimu kesempatan" ia menatap Kagami dengan pandangan meremehkan. Kagami akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerang duluan. Dengan pedang besar terhunus di tangan kananya, ia berlalu maju kedepan bersiap menyerang Kise.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!" ia mengayunkan pedang kearah Kise. Holy Spirit itu menghindar hanya dengan bergeser beberapa langkah, masih dengan ekspresi santai. Emosi Kagami mulai muncul.

Ayun kenanan, kekiri, Kise masih mengindarinya dengan santai.

"Woops!" Kise lompat kebelakang saat pedang Kagami hampir mengenai ujung bahunya "Kau lumayan juga, hmmm~" pujinya. Kagami tidak merasa senang mendengarnya dan mempercepat serangan. Suara ayunan pedang yang membelah angin terdengar semakin jelas. Debaran jantung Kagami mulai berdenyut lebih cepat. Panas. Tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Eh?" Kise mengedipkan matanya bingung. Ia seperti melihat percikan api keluar dari ujung pedang Kagami. Mungkin hanya perasannya saja. Serangan Kagami terlihat lebih… kuat dari sebelumnya. Kise mulai lelah menghindarinya, memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Kau… tidak..akan lari kemanapun" Kagami mulai menyeringai lebar. Aura disekitarnya Kagami mulai berubah warna, dan suhu disekitar mereka menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Kise tersenyum lebar dan mulai mengerti, ternyata percikan api yang tadi ia lihat bukan perasaannya saja.

"Waah… tak terduga ternyata kau memiliki sihir juga. Menarik sekali. Kalau begitu gunakan sihirmu untuk menyerangku!" Ksatria Teiko itu menantang "Jika kau bisa cukup membuatku terkesan, aku akan mengeluarkan senjataku juga" ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang dimain-mainkan.

"Yang Mulia. Ini sangat berbahaya" Kuroko mengingatkan lagi.

Tapi mata semua orang sibuk terpaku melihat dua petarung yang ada didepan sana. Kagami mulai mengeluarkan suara eraman, Percikan api mulai terlihat pada sisi ujung pedangnya. Sebuah aura tipis kemerahan menyelimuti tubuh Kagami, berputar mengelilingi pemuda itu cepat.

"Kauuuu bersiaplah!" akhirnya ia berlari maju dan mengayunkan pedang secara lebih agresif kearah Kise. Cepat. Cepat sekali. Aura kemerahan yang mengelilingi Kagami terasa panas seperti api, membuat Kise mundur semakin cepat karena takut terbakar karena percikan apinya.

"Ahahahaha! Ini dia yang kumaksud!" Kise tertawa senang, melompat keudara setinggi-tingginya lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke udara "Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus menunjukkan milikku juga, ne~"

"Yang Mulia…!" Kuroko menarik ujung baju Riko lagi.

Angin kencang mulai berputar mengelilingi tubuh Kise di udara, daun-daun berterbangan hebat menambah tekanan suasana yang mencekam. Suhu udara perlahan turun hingga rasa dingin mulai. Kagami menatap Kise dengan mata membesar. Ia bisa merasakan aliran tenaga yang besar terpusat pada Holy Spirit itu, yang sekarang sedang tertawa panjang menakutkan.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kise menatap kumpulan angin yang mengelilinginya dengan ekspresi puas "Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu apa arti ketakutan yang sebenarnya…"

Sebuah cahara terang keemasan mulai berkumpul ditengah-tengah angin, berterbangan seperti kunang-kunang dan berkumpul di tangan kanan Kise. Tak lama kemudian cahaya emas itu seperti memadat dan berubah wujud menjadi sebuah pedang emas yang panjang, tipis dan tajam. Ia mulai menyentuh pedang itu dengan ekspresi puas lalu kemudian menyeringai.

"hadiah dariku… Kagami" ia mengayunkan pedang itu kebawah. Sebuah ayunan udara yang kuat, besar terkumpul berisi sebuah kilatan cahaya listrik dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menuju kearah Kagami. Saat menyentuh tanah, suara bergermuruh tanah terbelah memekakkan telinga. Ledakan yang besar mulai terjadi saat serangan itu bertemu dengan aura percikan api milik Kagami. Pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha menahan serangan angin berkecepatan tinggi dengan pedangnya. Sia-sia.

"AAAARRRGHHHH!" Kagami berteriak menahan saat angin disertai kilat itu mengenai ubuhnya. Panas. Menyakitkan. Seperti diserang oleh berjuta sayatan pedang tajam dan listrik kejut yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Kagami langsung jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya. Tidak dapat bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya menolak untuk mendengarkan perintahnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku sedikit kelewatan. Tapi aku hanya menggerakkan ujung pedangku saja, kau tahu" Kise berjalan mendekat kearah Kagami "Menyerahlah, berhenti untuk keras kepala"

"Ugh…" Kagami berusaha bangkit. Seluruh tangan, kaki, dada, kepalanya seperti kesemutan. Matanya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena segalanya terlihat sangat kabur. Perlahan ia menyelaraskan rasa sakit hingga akhirnya ia dapat berdiri meksipun tidak tegak sempurna "Aku belum selesai.."

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini saatnya! Ayo hentikan mereka!" perintah Riko spontan.

"Kau belum mau menyerah? Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyerangmu seperti ini kau tahu. Aku bukanlah orang yang sekejam itu, yang menyerang seseorang yang lemah seperti dirimu" Kise berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku belum selesai…" ucap Kagami lirih "Jangan remehkan aku!" ia berseru dan secara tiba-tiba maju mengayunkan pedang ke arah Kise yang berjalan pergi. Karena lengah, Kise terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu dan hanya menghindar dengan spontan. Beberapa helai rambut Kise terpotong saat menghindari serangan Kagami.

"Hah… Haah…" Kagami bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal.

"KAGAMI!" Hyuga dan yang lainnya berlari menuju Kagami, berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu agar ia tidak bertindak jauh lebih bodoh lagi. Tapi karena jarak yang agak jauh, mereka masih butuh waktu untuk sampai.

Kuroko akhirnya ikut berlari, dan Riko tak ada pilihan lain selain ikut berlari. Dalam hati Riko ia mengutuk tindakan Kagami yang sangat konyol untuk menantang Kise bertarung satu lawan satu. Tapi ia juga mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak mendengarkan Kuroko untuk menghentikan mereka sejak awal.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan barusan" Kise tertunduk melihat beberapa helai rambut keemasannya yang jatuh ketanah "Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuatku marah? Atau… kau benar-benar ingin mati sekarang juga?" ia menatap Kagami dengan ekspresi yang dingin. Senyumnya telah hilang. Aura disekitarnya mulai mendingin. Kise sangat marah.

"Kise-kun hentikan!" Kuroko memanggil Kise dari jauh.

Lingkaran angin mulai kembali berhembus. Sebuah kejutan listrik mulai keluar dari pedang milik Kise. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal" ucapnya dengan suara dalam sebelum Kise mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kagami. Serangan Kise yang sebelumnya berbentuk lingkaran sekarang berbentuk seperti dinding angin berbahaya masih diikuti oleh cahaya listrik. Energinya jauh lebih besar. Riko, dan pasukkan Seirin lainnya langsung diliputi oleh rasa horror.

Kagami menatap serangan itu dengan diam. Aneh. Ia tahu sebenarnya Kise jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya, tapi mengapa ia terus bersi keras untuk menantangnya? Ia dapat melihat Kuroko yang lari dari kejauhan, wajah datarnya berubah menjadi sangat khawatir. Ah… aku berjanji dengannya untuk memenangkan Holy Grail, lalu mengapa aku bertindak bodoh seperti ini?

Serangan itu belum sampai sepenuhnya, tapi Kagami dapat merasakan sayatan angin yang pedih menyakitkan, bajunya mulai robek menahan sayatan angin dan tubuhnya mengejang karena serangan listrik Kise. Ini baru awal. ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kekuatan serangan itu sepenuhnya. Mungkin tubuhnya akan langsung berubah menjadi serpihan debu…

"KAGAMI!"

Cahaya kilatan petir emas itu tepat didepan Kagami. Waktu terasa seperti berhenti. Para Seirin yang berlari tidak sempat menghentikan pertarungan menjerit histeris, memanggil nama Kagami. Tapi sebelum serangan itu mengenai Kagami, sebuah flash cahaya tiba-tiba muncul diikuti suara ledahan kencang yang mengagetkan mereka semua. Seperti ada dua energi besar yang bertabrakan satu sama lain. Tanah padang rumput bergetar hingga kemudian hancur terbelah. Terdengar suara desisan dari cahaya listrik Kise. Setelah segala debu dan asap menghilang, semua dapat melihat apa yang terjadi. Seseorang, berdiri tegak didepan Kagami. Melindungi Kagami.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang "Wow… serangan tadi benar-benar berbahaya. Jika tadi mengenai Kagami, ia pasti akan hancur menjadi debu. Apa tadi kau sangat marah sekali, Kise-kun?" sosok itu mulai berbicara. Kagami membuka matanya, kemudian terbelalak kaget melihat siapa sosok yang tadi menghentikan serangan Kise. Ia mengenalnya. Dia Kiyoshi.

"K-KIYOSHI?!" Riko menjerit.

"Ahaha, syukurlah kau kelihatan baik-baik saja" ucap Kiyoshi sambil menepuk bahu Kagami pelan kemudian kembali menatap kearah Kise yang juga terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan semua orang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menahan serangan..ku?" Kise bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia melihat sendiri, pemuda bernama Kiyoshi ini menahan serangan Kise hanya dengan satu . Bukan cuma itu. Sihir yang ia gunakan berbeda dari milik Kagami, miliknya lebih kuat.

"Hmm? Hanya kebetulan, mungkin" Kiyoshi tersenyum kecil.

* * *

whoaaaa seriously Kiyoshi?! XD

yaaaa jangan kaget, Kiyoshi adalah baby-nya author jadi dia kickass disini 8D

gimana chapter ini minna-san?

mohon komentar dan reviewnya yaa, please saya seneng banget sama review yang baik-baik XD/slap

see you next chap sweeties!


	4. Chapter 4: Old Wounds

**Word Count: **5149 words.

**Warning:** AU, OOC (sudah diusahakan seminimal mungkin duh), Mild Shounen Ai, ada typo, kalimatnya berantakan (gomen).

**A/N:** huffh…. Sempat update di hari Minggu u_u

Thanks buat review kemarin, buat pertanyaannya disini cuma banyak hints bromance.

Contohnya seperti KagaKuro dan MidoTaka sejauh ini, tapi buat kedepannya silahkan pembaca nilai sendiri dari interaksinya karena bisa bermacam-macam (spoiler) seperti Aokuro, Aokise, MidoAka, KuroMomo, HyuRiko, MuraHimu, KagaHimu, AoKaga, MuraAka, dst 8D

Oh ya bagi yang penasaran chapter ini Holy Spirit Akashi dan Murasakibara akhirnya muncul, yay!

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali Just For Fun~

Sekali lagi di mohon reviewnya. Please, pleaseeee~ TwT

* * *

CHAPTER IV: OLD WOUNDS

"T…terima kasih…." ucap Kagami seraya mencoba berdiri meski kakinya masih terasa gemetar. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa apapun yang Kiyoshi lakukan, nyawanya telah tertolong olehnya.

"Kise-kun." panggil Kuroko yang bersama Riko yang berlari akhirnya sampai dengan napas terengah-engah karena letih berlari. Ekor matanya menatap Kagami sejenak, memastikan bahwa Kagami baik-baik saja lalu kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada Kise. Melihat Kuroko yang memandanginya diam, ekspresi Kise dingin langsung kembali mencair.

"K-Kurokocchi..." Kise melangkah maju mendekati Kuroko, lalu diam.

"Kau berkata tidak ingin menyerang kami, tapi kau nyaris membunuh Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko lagi "Meskipun sebenarnya Kagami-kun juga salah besar karena menantangmu terlebih dahulu."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Kise dan Kuroko. Kiyoshi tersenyum menatap mereka berdua lalu berkata "Sudahlah, ini semua terjadi karena saling emosional. Sebenarnya Kagami hanya penasaran dengan Kise dan Kise tidak suka Kagami terus menatangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Eh…?." Kise mengedipkan matanya kaget "Uhm.. kau benar…."

"Kuroko, kau pasti khawatir bukan? Tenanglah. Semua baik-baik saja."

Semua diam menatap Kiyoshi yang masih memasang wajah bersahabat. Ia seperti tidak menganggap bahwa kejadian yang membuat tanah lapangan belakang Seirin hancur terbelah berantakan tadi sangat berbahaya.

"Kagamiiiiiiiiii" Riko melangkah menuju Kagami kemudian menjewer telinganya keras "Apa yang mendasari segala tindakan bodohmu ituuuu haaaahhhhhhh?." desis Riko karena marah.

"Ow! Ow! Oooowwww! Y-Yang M-Mulia Sakiiiittt Ooww!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mengertiiiiiiiii."

"Aduh! Ampun Yang Muliaa!"

Akhirnya suasanya menjadi sedikit mencair. Hyuga menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan denyut jantungnya yang sempat berdebar tak karuan karena pertarungan Kise dan Kagami tadi. Izuki, Koganei dan yang lainnya hanya memilih diam meski juga tadi sempat berlari panik.

Akhirnya mereka kembali berpencar dan menjauh dari Kise. Memilih duduk dan istirahat seraya membawa Kagami yang terluka untuk duduk dan di obati. Kise dan Kuroko masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, saling menatap.

"Kurokocchi" tiba-tiba Kise kembali bersuara. Semua orang kembali terdiam mendengarnya. "Aku datang kemari untuk selain mengunjungimu, aku juga ingin mencari tahu seperti apa Kerajaan tempat Kurokocchi berada. Sejujurnya aku sangat kecewa sekali dengan semua ini, termasuk Kagami."

Suasana masih hening.

"Kau membutuhkan kerajaan yang kuat agar kekuatanmu juga dapat digunakan secara maksimal. Tapi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini aku sangat meragukanmu." Kise menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku heran mengapa kau bisa memutuskan memilih untuk datang kepada Seirin, bukan kerajaan lain yang lebih kuat." ia melanjutkan.

Kuroko memandang Kise lurus tak berkedip.

Benar. Riko dan yang lainnya juga berpendapat sama. Mengapa?

"Karena aku merasa Seirin lebih tepat untukku. Tak ada alasan khusus."

Kise memandang Kuroko dengan wajah masam "Tapi bukankah sejak dahulu bagi kita kemenangan adalah segalanya? Mengapa kau memilih kerajaan yang memiliki peluang sedikit untuk menang?"

"Bagiku semua sudah berbeda Kise-kun." jawab Kuroko cepat.

"Kau bisa ikut bersamaku pergi ke Kaijou!" Kise membujuk "Jika kita bersama kita pasti akan memenangkan Holy Grail War ini, Kurokocchi!"

"Eeeeeeehhhhhh?!" seluruh pasukan Seirin tersentak.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan seenaknya mengambil Kuroko! Dia bersama kami sekarang!" Riko berlari mendekat lalu menarik tangan Kuroko untuk menjauh dari Kise "Kau tidak berhak memaksanya untuk ikut bersamamu!"

"Tapi bukankah segala pilihan milik Kurokocchi?" ucap Kise lagi.

Riko dan yang lainnya segera menatap Kuroko serius, termasuk Kagami. Spirit bertubuh kurus itu menghela napas panjang lalu menjawab "Aku akan tetap memilih untuk berjuang bersama Seirin dalam Holy Grail War."

Mendengar itu semua langsung bernapas lega.

"Apa kau serius Kurokocchi?" Kise menatap Kuroko lurus

"Aku selalu serius."

Kise terlihat sangat kecewa sekali mendengar jawaban Kuroko tapi kemudian tertawa kecil "Tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang pernah menolakku. Tapi kau menolakku tanpa ragu sama sekali, Kurokocchi."

"Aku bukan seorang gadis, Kise-kun."

"Hahahaha! Iya aku tahu Kurokocchii~" Kise mencubit pipi Kuroko pelan kemudian menghela napas panjang "Tapi penolakan tetap penolakan, mungkin setelah ini aku akan menangis semalaman didalam kamarku~"

"….." Kuroko menatap Kise datar.

"Ini hanya pendapatku saja, tapi anggota kalian bernama Kiyoshi menurutku cukup lumayan juga" Spirit berambut emas itu melirik kearah Kiyoshi yang duduk tak jauh dari sana, cukup dekat untuk dapat mendengar percakapan Kise dan Kuroko. "Ia membuat Seirin tidak seburuk yang kukira."

"Apakah itu pujian atau hinaan…?" gumam Hyuga kelam.

"Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, serangan tadi masih belum apa-apanya" Kise menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Karena dalam Knights of Miracle, aku mengakui diriku adalah anggota terlemah dari mereka semua…."

"T-Terlemah?" Riko tergagap mendengarnya. Kekuatan serangan tidak serius Kise saja sudah sangat mengerikan, bagaimana jika ia serius? Juga jika Kise merupakan anggota terlemah dari mereka berlima… bagaimana keempat anggota yang lain? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya panas dingin!

"Aku hanya seperti petarung muda di Knights of Miracle. Tapi mereka berempat… mereka memiliki level jauh berbeda dariku. Mungkin peringatan ini sudah tidak penting lagi karena Kurokocchi adalah seseorang yang mengerti betul tentang kekuatan kami berlima." lanjut Holy Spirit itu lagi.

"Masih… ada empat Spirit lain yang lebih kuat darinya…." gumam Kagami. Jika Kise yang terlihat sangat memiliki harga diri tinggi saja berani merendahkan dirinya saat menjelaskan tentang kekuatan empat anggota Knights of Mirale lainnya, itu berarti kekuatan mereka bukan candaan lagi.

"Terima kasih peringatannya, Kise-kun." Kuroko mengangguk.

"Sama-sama Kurokocchi~" Kise tersenyum lebar "Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali karena para Kaijou pasti sedang panik mencariku. Mungkin sampai disini dulu perbicangan kita." ia berujar.

Pemuda berambut emas itu berjalan menjauh dari mereka, setelah itu menunjuk ketanah kosong dihadapannya. Kemudian sebuah angin kencang berputar mengelilingi area tempat ia berdiri, mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan yang sangat menyilaukan dan dari balik cahaya tersebut muncul seekor binatang raksasa entah dari mana asalnya.

Para Seirin menatap hewan itu takjub. Kise mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki peliharaan yang mengantarkan kemanapun ia suka dan binatang itu ialah rubah raksasa berekor sembilan dengan bulu indah kuning keemasan.

"Kumiho~" Kise memeluk kepala rubah itu lembut setelah itu naik keatas punggungnya. Pemuda tampan itu kembali melemparkan senyum kepada Kuroko "Sampai jumpa nanti, pada Holy Grail War!" serunya sebelum rubah raksasa itu mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya lalu melompat keudara, terbang tinggi menjauh menembus awan.

"Uwoh…." Koganei, Hyuga dan Izuki berdecak kagum bersamaan.

"Ha…hahaha…." Riko tertawa hambar "Apa ia tidak bercanda? Itu rubah ekor sembilan… Kise Ryouta memiliki hewan peliharaan yang konon dapat menghancurkan gunung hanya dengan kibasan ekornya….?"

"Mungkin terkadang selera orang dalam memiliki hewan peliharaan berbeda-beda, salah satunya seperti rubah itu." Kiyoshi mengangguk pelan.

"Bukan masalah itu bodoh!." Hyuga menepuk kepala Kiyoshi sebal.

Riko segera menghela napas panjang lalu mencari rerumputan dilembah itu yang belum hancur terkena serangan Kise. Apa-apaan semua ini? gumamnya dalam hati. Iris mata cokelatnya melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh kondisi lembah. Sebagian besar tanahnya hancur berantakan dan terdapat lubang besar menganga karena kibasan dari ujung pedang Kise.

"Firasatku akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar pada Holy Grail War…."

xxx

[YOSEN KINGDOM, AKITA CASTLE]

Yosen Kingdom, merupakan salah satu kerajaan tertua di dunia. Sama seperti Shutoku, Yosen sempat menjadi salah satu kerajaan yang di naungi oleh kekaisaran Teiko. Berbeda dengan letak geografis seperti Seirin yang berada di tengah Lembah Tokyo atau Shutoku yang berada dikelilingi hutan belantara yang sangat menyesatkan, Yosen berada pada Honshu, selatan benua Tohoku yang memiliki letak geografis di atas pegunungan yang sangat tinggi dan memiliki kota-kota ditepian tebing-tebing yang tampak berbahaya dan curam. Lokasi ini menjadi salah satu keuntungan bagi Yosen, karena setiap pasukan musuh yang mencoba menyerang pasti akan terlebih dahulu gugur karena ketinggian gunung dan kecuraman tebing yang konon sangat licin dan mudah sekali untuk tergelincir jatuh.

Nama Yosen sangat ternama di seluruh dunia. Ia memegang sebutan sebagai kerajaan dengan pertahanan yang sangat tak terkalahkan. Kesampingkan letak geografisnya, Yosen terkenal memiliki para petarung yang sangat luar biasa kuat hingga tak ada prajurit kerajaan lain yang dapat menggores baju perang para petarung milik Yosen. Kerajaan terkuat kedua dunia, _The Kingdom With Shield of Aegis. _

Beralih pada bangunan-bangunan pada Yosen, Kastil utama Akita berada pada nyaris titik tertinggi pada pegunungan Tohoku membuat segala kegiatan perkotaan di ibu kota Akita dapat terlihat jelas dari balkon kastil. Pemandangan hutan dengan tebing yang curam dan Kastil Akita yang terbuat dari bebatuan gunung putih yang berdiri megah dan kokoh, dapat membuat siapapun langsung berdecak kagum atas keindahannya.

Seorang pemuda memandang dengan malas tebing-tebing curam tersebut dari balik jendela dengan sorot mata setengah mengantuk. Sesekali ia menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Angin pegunungan yang sejuk membelai rambut lurus violetnya pelan. Sosoknya bertubuh sangat tinggi, lebih tinggi bahkan dari seorang Midorima dengan postur tubuh proporsional. Mata sayunya beriris violet senada dengan surai rambutnya yang panjang sebahu terikat longgar kebelakang. Wajahnya juga tampan, seperti halnya Kise dan Midorima. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak bersemangat, sedikit mengurangi citra wajah tampan oval miliknya. Pakaiannya juga casual dan mewah, yaitu kemeja ungu gelap berkerah tak berkancing yang tinggi dengan tali kerah pita tipis berwarna senada, ditambah sebuah jas pendek ungu tua yang membuat penampilannya sangat majestik.

"Aku lapar~ Aku ingin manisan berry dan pie anggur~~" ia bergumam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tawa ringan seseorang terdengar dari belakangnya "Atsushi, kau baru saja menghabiskan semua parfait dan wafer jagung yang ada di dapur dan sekarang kau sudah lapar lagi hmm…?"

Pemuda itu membuka matanya lagi lalu menoleh kearah sosok yang baru saja mengajaknya berbicara "Tapi aku lapar sekali Muro~chin~" ia kembali mengeluh "Apa kau memiliki pie? Aku ingin pieee~"

"Aku hanya memiliki ini" sosok itu merogoh saku jubah hitamnya dan memberikan beberapa bungkusan mungil berwarna kemerahan "Manisan dari ekstrak kakao yang kau sukai."

Sebuah semangat dan antusias langsung memancar dari mata sayu pemuda berambut violet, membuatnya langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pemuda berjubah hitam yang menawarkannya manisan. Sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang lumayan tinggi, berambut raven pendek tapi sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut depannya yang panjang. Mata onyx nya menatap pemuda berambut violet yang malas itu dengan lucu.

"Terima Kasih Murochin." pemuda berambut violet itu langsung meraih manisan itu darinya, memakan semuanya langsung tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. "Mmmm manis sekali~" ucapnya masil sambil mengunyah.

'Murochin' itu mengangguk pelan, masih tersenyum kecil.

"Himuro, apa kau disini?" sebuah panggilan terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan "Paduka Ratu memanggilmu bersama Holy Spirit Murasakibara untuk datang keruangannya."

"Baiklah kami akan segera kesana, terima kasih." pemuda bermata onyx itu menjawab. Ia menatap kearah pemuda bersurai violet kembali. Sepertinya manisan cokelat itu telah habis karena ekspresi pemilik iris lavender itu terlihat lesu. "Kita dipanggil untuk menghadap Paduka Ratu. Ayo bergegas."

"Eeeh~ Aku tidak mau…." Murasakibara yang di maksud menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Atsushi. Sebagai Holy Spirit kami kehadiranmu sangat penting sekali…." Himuro menghela napas kemudian tersenyum "Mungkin saja disana terdapat banyaaak sekali makanan enak. Apa kau masih tidak mau?"

"Ayo Murochin, kita bergegas." Murasakibara menggandeng tangan pemuda bermata onyx itu pergi, Himuro kembali tertawa kecil karena Murasakibara sangat mudah sekali dibujuk dengan makanan.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor kastil yang terbuka, menuju ke ruangan Sang Ratu. Himuro menghela napas panjang melihat pemandangan diluar. Melihat aliran air terjun yang deras, menghantam bebatuan keras turun hingga ke dasar jurang . Suasana tidak diisi oleh pembicaraan apapun. Murasakibara hanya menggandeng tangan Himuro, mengikutinya menuju ruangan Sang Ratu tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan ruangan yang dimaksud. "Permisi, ini Himuro." ucap pemuda berjubah hitam itu seraya mengetuk pintu besar terbuat dari obsidian berukir indah.

"Masuk." sebuah suara wanita menjawabnya.

Himuro mendorong pintu besar itu hingga terbuka cukup untuk mereka berdua masuk lalu kembali menutupnya. Ruangan itu cukup besar, berhiaskan tiang-tiang putih pualam yang indah, jendela besar dengan tirai putih transparan. Lukisan-lukisan indah tertempel didinding, sebuah lampu gantung kristal tergantung megah ditengah ruangan. Satu-satunya benda yang paling menonjol adalah sebuah ranjang besar berdipan cokelat dengan kelambu putih yang berada tak jauh dari dekat jendela.

Seorang wanita sedang duduk bersandar diatas ranjang, menatap dua pemuda itu lurus. Ia terlihat berusia tiga puluh tahunan, dengan rambut hitam lurus yang panjang tergerai indah dibelakang punggungnya dan wajahnya sangat cantik meski terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Mendekatlah. Aku juga sudah memanggil yang lainnya agar datang kemari. Aku ingin bicara." ujarnya. Himuro menaati perintah Ratunya, berjalan mendekat bersama Sang Holy Spirit. Tak lama kemudian beberapa prajurit lainnya berdatangan dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu hingga semuanya genap menjadi sepuluh orang prajurit termasuk Himuro dan Murasakibara.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berdiri lalu memukuli kalian satu persatu dengan pedang kayuku, tapi sepertinya kondisiku saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan. Kalian harusnya bersyukur." Sang Ratu menghela napas.

"Uhm… Maafkan aku Yang Mulia, Karena merahasiakan tentang pemanggilan Holy Spirit dan partisipasi kami dalam Holy Grail War." seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dengan wajah kasar maju selangkah dan membungkuk dalam-dalam meminta maaf, yang tak lain adalah Kapten dari para Ksatria Yosen. Kenichi Okamura.

"Berhenti minta maaf." ucap Sang Ratu dengan nada tegas "Holy Spirit yang kalian panggil sudah ada dihadapan kita saat ini, percuma saja meminta maaf! Lagipula, apa sih yang kalian inginkan sehingga untuk mendapatkannya harus pergi dalam Holy Grail War?"

Seluruh ksatria di ruangan langsung saling memandang kemudian kembali menunduk. Tak ada yang menjawabnya. Sang Ratu Yosen, yang terkenal memiliki ketegasan yang tinggi akhirnya mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Jawab aku!" bentaknya.

"Kami… ingin meminta …." sang Kapten akhirnya mulai menjawab. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis. Meskipun penampilannya terlihat sangat kasar dan sangar, tak terduga ternyata ia memiliki hati yang lemah. "… Agar Yang Mulia sembuh dan sehat seperti dahulu."

Sang Ratu memandang para Ksatrianya dengan mata membesar, kemudian menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya kembali pada tumpukan bantal yang ada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kalian bertindak ceroboh. Mungkin yang kalian dengar tentang Holy Grail War adalah hanya tentang men-Summon Holy Spirit untuk membantu kalian dalam peperangan. Saling berkompetisi untuk menang, mendapatkan Holy Grail dan akhirnya permintaan terkabul. Apakah aku benar?"

Seluruh pemuda itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kebenarannya tidak seperti itu. Saat aku masih kanak-kanak, aku pernah diceritakan oleh Ayahanda, Raja kalian sebelumnya tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Holy Grail War. Itu adalah peperangan paling sadis dan sangat tidak terbayangkan. Hingga saat ini bahkan tidak pernah ada yang sungguh-sungguh mendapatkan Holy Grail.

Beliau memintaku agar menjauhkan Yosen dari Holy Grail War tersebut… Secara turun temurun Raja dan Ratu sebelumnya selalu menjaga kerajaan kita agar selalu aman, makmur dan tentram sehingga kita tidak akan melibatkan diri dalam peperangan tersebut. Dan sekarang? kalian melibatkan diri dalam Holy Grai War hanya untuk sebuah permintaan konyol?"

"Tapi kesembuhan Yang Mulia sangat penting bagi kami."

"Berhentilah bertindak seperti bocah!" bentak sang Ratu keras "Aku melarang keras kalian untuk berpartisipasi dalam Holy Grail War dan keputusanku telah final! Jika ada yang melanggar keputusanku, aku sendiri yang akan menendangnya keluar dari Kastilku!"

Sang Ratu akhirnya terbatuk-batuk setelah memaksa tenggorokannya untuk berteriak. Wajah para ksatria Yosen semuanya memasang ekspresi yang seragam; Kecewa dan sedih. Ia sebenarnya sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka semua, tapi sebagai seorang Ratu ia tak akan pernah mau membiarkan para Ksatrianya untuk terluka, apalagi sampai mengorbankan nyawa hanya karena dirinya semata. Ia juga selalu menganggap bahwa merupakan tugas para Ksatria untuk melindungi kerajaan, sedangkan tugas Ratu adalah melindungi para Ksatrianya.

"Jika kalian sudah mengerti, kalian bisa pergi."

Mendengar itu para ksatria segera beranjak dari tempat masing-masing dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Himuro masih dengan wajah tertunduk berjalan pelan keluar seraya menggandeng tangan Murasakibara agar ikut keluar bersamanya. Holy Spirit itu masih menebarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan mencari dimana diletakan makanan yang Himuro bicarakan sebelumnya, tapi karena tidak ada ia mengikuti pemuda berjubah gelap itu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Karena ideku semua menjadi seperti ini, maafkan aku." Kapten prajurit Yosen menunduk menyesal. Himuro tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, mungkin kita yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepada Atsushi. Karena kita telah memanggilnya kemari tapi tidak jadi berpartisipasi." Himuro memandang Murasakibara tidak enak.

Holy Spirit berambut violet itu balas memandang Himuro dengan mata sayunya kemudian menggeleng "Murochin meminta maaf karena disana tadi tidak ada makanan untukku? Tidak apa-apa Murochin, bukan masalah~ Kita bisa mencarinya langsung ke dapur~" ucapnya dengan wajah polos.

xxx

[WESTERN ISLANDIANS, 10 Tahun Lalu]

Semua ingatan itu terlihat seperti film yang kabur. Cahaya matahari musim paanas bersinar terang, rumput ilalang bergoyang pelan ditiup angin. Bukit-bukit rumput hijau berjajar rapi, berlatar belakang langit biru luas terbentang dan pegunungan kebiruan yang tinggi dengan pucak terselimuti es. Serangga berdenging, wangi bunga Cosmos yang semerbak bermekaran.

"Taiga! Heeeii aku disinii!" panggil seorang anak dengan rambut Raven pendek, melambaikan tangannya kearah anak laki-laki berambut merah kehitaman yang berjalan melewati bukit tak jauh darinya. Bocah itu membalas sapaannya kemudian berlari mendekat, menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah anak berambut Raven dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau sampai duluan Tatsuya!"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Alex, makanya aku cepat-cepat kemari." ucap Raven yang dipanggil Tatsuya tersebut seraya tersenyum kecil. Mata onyxnya tertuju pada sebuah kantung kertas yang bocah berambut merah itu bawa di tangan kanannya. "Itu apa?"

"Heheheheee" bocah berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar "Aku mendapatkan beberapa buah persik dari ibu pemilik kebun dan aku membawanya agar kita bisa makan buah ini bersama!" serunya bersemangat.

"Waaah terima kasih Taiga!" anak bermata onyx itu tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berdua segera membuka bungkusan dan memakan buah persik itu bersama-sama. Sesekali mereka saling bercerita bagaimana kegiatan mereka sebelum datang kemari. Candaan yang hangat dan tawa riang mengisi pertemuan mereka berdua perbukitan sunyi itu. Setelah menghabiskan seluruh buah persik, mereka membaringkan tubuh mereka diatas rumput dan memandang bentangan langit biru kesilauan diatas mereka.

"Aaaah aku jadi mengantuk." gumam anak berambut merah, Taiga.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Tatsuya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, yaitu dua buah cincin perak yang berkilau cemerlang dan indah.

"Woooooowww….." Taiga menatap cincin itu dengan mata membesar.

"Ini adalah hasil tabunganku bekerja di pelabuhan, aku membelinya untuk kita berdua." Tatsuya menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecil "Aku memberimu cincin yang sama denganku. Apa kau menyukainya Taiga?"

"K-Kau membeli cincin ini dari hasil kerjamu? Tapi kenapa untukku?"

"Cincin ini sebagai bukti bahwa kita adalah saudara. Seperti orang dewasa, mereka memakai cincin yang sama dan hidup bersama selamanya!" anak berambut Raven itu tertawa kecil.

"Ahh.. uhm…." melihat senyum Tatsuya, wajah Taiga memerah. "Terima kasih ya, aku akan selalu menjadi adikmu dan menjaga cincin ini selamaaaa-lamanya!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, janji?"

"Aku, Kagami Taiga tak akan pernah berbohong!." Taiga tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil Tatsuya "Kita selamanya akan selalu menjadi saudara!"

Mereka kemudian saling tertawa.

Tiba-tiba ingatan itu berganti menjadi sebuah tempat yang berbeda. Perbukitan hijau berganti menjadi pemandangan dengan rumah-rumah yang runtuh, suara ledakan, kobaran api dan tumpukan mayat yang tergeletak disetiap pinggiran jalan mereka.

Taiga dan Tatsuya berlari bersama, berusaha tidak memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan sekitar mereka. Tatsuya berlari seraya menarik tangan Taiga, mempercepat langkahnya. Suara derap sepatu besi dibelakang mereka mulai terdengar semakin riuh. Dua puluh prajurit berarmor lengkap mengejar mereka dibelakang, masing-masing siap menghunuskan pedang mereka.

"Jangan lari kalian!" seru mereka dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Anak-anak itu cepat sekali! Benar-benar seperti yang diceritakan, mereka seperti monster kecil!" salah satu prajurit bergumam dibalik napasnya "Kita harus menangkap mereka hidup-hidup, karena para bangsawan pasti akan berani bayar tinggi untuk memiliki budak seperti mereka."

Tatsuya mulai merasakan napasnya semakin sesak karena lelah berlari. Ia melihat kearah Taiga, yang wajahnya sama seperti dirinya, tidak kuat untuk berlari lebih jauh. "Taiga apa kau masih bisa berlari?" tanyanya.

"Aku masih… sanggup!" Taiga menjawab dengan napas tersengal.

Tatsuya tersenyum kecil, sedikit merasa bangga dengan Taiga. Para prajurit dibelakang mereka semakin tertinggal jauh. Rasa lega mulai terasa didada mereka. Tapi tanpa sempat merasakan kelegaan lebih lama, sebuah tumpukan batu besar dari reruntuhan atap tiba-tiba merosot dari atas dan berjatuhan tepat diatas dua anak lelaki itu.

"TAIGA!" Tatsuya menjerit dan berusaha melompat, menabrak tubuh Taiga agar terhindar dari tumpukan batu besar yang hampir mengenainya. Mereka sama-sama jatuh terguling. Mata onix itu segera mencari sosok Taiga yang terjatuh disebelahnya, ia tampaknya baik-baik saja.

Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menjalar di salah satu kakinya. Begitu ia sadar, ternyata sebuah batu besar menindih kakinya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Sadar apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya, Taiga langsung berusaha mengangkat batu itu dari kedua kaki Tatsuya. Tidak ada luka, kakinya hanya membiru. Sakit sekali bahkan untuk digerakan apalagi untuk berlari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo lari!" Tatsuya mencoba berdiri. Rasa ngilu yang tajam menusuk-nusuk tulangnya tidak ia hiraukan. Akhirnya mereka lanjut berlari. Sakit, panas, lelah, nyeri, ngilu semua bercampur menjadi satu. Tatsuya berusaha untuk menahan air matanya karena rasa sakit. Ia tidak ingin membuat Taiga khawatir dengan keadaannya. Mereka harus bisa meloloskan diri bersama. Keluar dari mimpi buruk ini _bersama_.

Tiba-tiba kaki Tatsuya kembali tersandung sebuah batu, hingga mereka berdua jatuh terjerebab. Sosok prajurit itu datang mendekat. Selain kaki kanannya yang patah, kaki kiri Tatsuya kini ikut merasakan nyeri karena kini mengalami luka robek menganga yang mengucurkan darah segar. Sakit. Sakit sekali hingga akhirnya Tatsuya tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Taiga… jangan tinggalkan aku…." ia terisak. Air matanya mulai mengucur deras. Nyeri di kedua kakinya, rasa letih karena berlari dan ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri Tatsuya.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kita akan ketempat Alex bersama!" seru Taiga.

Mendengar itu Tatsuya dapat merasakan sedikit rasa ringan didalam dadanya. Kesadaran anak bermata Onyx itu mulai memudar. Derap langkah kaki terdengar mulai mendekat. Taiga dengan panik segera berusaha menaikkan Tatsuya yang terluka keatas punggungnya lalu lanjut berlari.

Suara deru napas Taiga yang tersengal, Tatsuya dapat mendengarnya. Guncangan tubuh Taiga menggendongnya sambil berlari, punggungnya yang kurus dan genggaman tangan yang hangat, ia akan selalu mengingatnya.

"ARGH!" jerit Taiga beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka terjatuh kembali. Tubuh Taiga dan Tatsuya terlempar diatas kerasnya jalanan berbatu.

Tatsuya hanya bisa melihat kegelapan, tapi samar-samar ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki prajurit yang mendekat. Dua tangan mungil yang hangat dan kuat tiba-tiba terasa seperti memeluk tubuhnya erat. Taiga…?

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" seru sebuah suara. Suara itu terdengar seperti keberanian yang bercampur ketakutan. Karena meskipun lantang, Tatsuya dapat merasakan gemetar pada suaranya. Perlahan pengelihatannya mulai kembali, ia dapat melihat sebuah sosok kabur yang kini sedang berdiri didepan tubuhnya yang tersungkur lemah… membelanya mati-matian.

Tiba-tiba sebuah keributan dan asap putih bermunculan.

"Taiga! Alex sudah menunggu!"

"T-Tatsuya! ia terluka! Bantu aku untuk menggendongnya! cepat!"

"Tidak sempat! Ayo lari! sebelum gasnya menghilang!"

Tatsuya mengedipkan mata kaburnya. Sesosok bayangan yang berdiri dihadapannya kini mulai terlihat menghilang bersama derap langkah yang menjauh. Air mata Tatsuya menetes semakin deras. Rasa ketakutan mulai muncul. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan pergi. Taiga. Taiga. TAIGA!

Ia berusaha mengangkat salah satu tangan lemahnya ke udara, berusaha menggapai bayangan punggung Taiga yang semakin menjauh. Mengapa… Mengapa ia pergi meninggalkanku? Ia sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kita akan selalu bersama, menjadi saudara…?

"T…Taiga " panggil Tatsuya lemah "Jangan pergi..." ucapnya dengan suara lirih dan serak, satu-satunya tenaganya yang tersisa. Bayangan itu menghilang. Derap langkah tak terdengar lagi. Pergi. Taiga telah pergi.

Pengelihatannya makin kabur karena air mata. Rasa lelah dan nyeri telah membuat pandangannya semakin berat… hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Berharap agar matanya tidak akan terbuka lagi selamanya.

xxx

[AKITA CASTLE, YOSEN KINGDOM]

"ARGHHH!." Himuro menjerit lalu terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi. Keringatnya bercucuran, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia melihat keselilingnya, sebuah ruangan kecil yang ia kenali sebagai kamarnya. Perlahan ia mengusap peluh di keningnya lalu menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam.

'_Itu semua hanya masa lalumu Himuro Tatsuya!'_

Pemuda bermata Onyx itu meraba dadanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontin cincin putih keperakan. Rasa sakit di dadanya kembali muncul. Mengapa mimpi buruk itu selalu datang? Mengapa ia tidak bisa membuang semua kenangan masa lalunya? Mengapa ia selalu harus mengingat Kagami Taiga, orang yang telah meninggalkannya?

"Aku haus..." gumam Himuro seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya, memutuskan untuk kedapur mengambil air. Setelah memakai jubah hitamnya ia berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Gelap sekali dan sepi. Para penghuni kastil pasti masih terlelap. Bulan masih tinggi, menandakan malam masih panjang.

Setelah mengambil air dan melepaskan rasa dahaganya, Himuro memutuskan untuk tidak kembali tidur karena takut mimpi itu akan kembali terulang. Perasaannya selalu sakit dan pahit saat mengingatnya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain. Akhinya pemuda berambut raven itu memutuskan untuk memeriksa ruangan Murasakibara, sang Holy Spirit yang para Ksatria Yosen panggil untuk mengikuti Holy Grail.

Ia sangat menyetujui ide itu karena ia ingin melihat Sang Ratu kembali sehat seperti sedia kala. Baginya, Sang Ratunya sendiri seperti seorang… keluarga. Meskipun tidak sopan sekali ia yang bukan siapa-siapa menganggap Sang yang Mulia Ratu sebagai ibu atau kakaknya.

Saat Sang Ratu masih berusia dua puluhan, ia menemukan Himuro kecil di pasar budak lalu memutuskan untuk membawa Himuro ikut ke kastilnya. Meski banyak tentangan, Sang Ratu yang saat itu masih menjadi seorang Putri terlihat sangat keras untuk mempertahankan Himuro. Ia diberi tempat tinggal dan makanan, juga perlakuan yang sangat baik sekali setelah itu.

Tapi Sang Putri berkata semua ini bukanlah hal cuma-cuma, ia ingin Himuro menjadi Ksatrianya dan menjadi seorang prajurit yang akan setia selamanya untuk melindungi seluruh kerajaan Yosen. Himuro menerima tawaran itu tanpa ragu. Ia akan memberi apapun untuk Ratu, tubuhnya atau nyawanya akan ia korbankan demi seluruh Yosen.

Tapi mengetahui bahwa Sang Ratu memiliki sakit yang parah dan dikatakan umurnya tak akan lama lagi seperti menghancurkan hatinya kembali berkeping-keping. Ia ingin melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan Sang Ratu, apapun meski ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Sesosok bayangan berdiri diujung koridor kastil membuat lamunan pemuda berambut Raven itu buyar. Ia menatap sosok itu cermat, tidak kenal sama sekali. Siapa? Himuro menajamkan sorot matanya. Penyusup. Sesaat kemudian ia baru merasa bodoh karena lupa untuk membawa pedang.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Himuro hati-hati.

Sosok itu berjalan maju kedepan dengan langkah stabil dan percaya diri. Cahaya lampion kastil menerpa sosoknya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana wujud dari sosok itu. Himuro masih tidak mengenalnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh sedang. Rambutnya merah menyala seperti api, iris matanya merah cemerlang seperti sepasang Ruby. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan menawan berhias oleh sebuah senyuman kecil yang angkuh. Pakaian yang dipakainya sangat mewah, seperti seorang Bangsawan atau Raja. Aura yang menyelimutinya terasa sangat aneh sekali hingga Himuro dapat merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin dan rasa takut yang mulai menjalar.

"Namaku Akashi." ucap sosok itu dengan suara yang tenang dan dingin.

"Akachin?" sebuah suara dari arah belakang memecah keheningan. Himuro menoleh, lalu mendapati Holy Spirit Murasakibara juga sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

"K-kau mengenalnya, Atsushi?" tanya Himuro gugup.

"Dia Akachin." jawab Murasakibara pendek, tak menjelaskan apapun.

Tapi Murasakibara mengenalnya. Mengapa? Salah satu jawabannya adalah mungkin pemuda berambut merah didepannya sekarang sama seperti Murasakibara, yaitu seorang Holy Spirit. Ia teringat berita tentang nama-nama Holy Spirit yang terpanggil pada Holy Grail War dan semua nama itu berasal dari asal yang sama seperti Murasakibara, yaitu Kekaisaran Teiko.

"Benar sekali. Aku adalah Holy Spirit dari Teiko sama seperti Atsushi." sosok itu bersuara lagi, ucapannya seperti ia tahu benar apa yang ada didalam pikiran Himuro. "Aku kemari bukan untuk menyerang, kau jangan cemas."

"Halo Akachin~" ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malas khasnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Atsushi." sosok itu tersenyum dingin.

"Ada apa Akachin kemari?"

Sepasang iris ruby itu tertuju pada Himuro. "Aku menjalani perjalanan yang sangat jauh hanya karena ingin berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Himuro Tatsuya." ia menjawab.

"Denganku?" Himuro menjadi semakin tegang. Holy Spirit yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sang Akashi Seijurou, yang dahulunya merupakan seorang pemimpin tertinggi dari Kekaisaran Teiko Raya. Jika ia tidak salah mengingat, Akashi sekarang merupakan Holy Spirit milik Kekaisaran Rakuzan.

"Aku sudah mendengar bahwa Yosen berniat untuk mengundurkan diri dalam Holy Grail War dan itu berarti kalian mengabaikan kehadiran Atsushi." ia menatap Himuro dengan sorot yang tajam. "Karena itulah aku kemari untuk menjemputnya agar ikut ke Rakuzan bersamaku."

"Membawa… Atsushi?" pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh ke arah Murasakibara yang masih berdiri diam menatap mereka berdua datar, tak ada yang berubah dari sorot mata violet sayunya.

"Tapi keputusanku berubah." Akashi berjalan pelan memperpendek jaraknya dari Himuro. Setelah mereka cukup dekat ia kembali melanjutkan. "Aku berniat untuk juga membawamu bersamaku."

Himuro tersentak kaget. "A-Apa?"

"Hee… Akachin mau membawa Murochin~?" Murasakibara berjalan mendekat ke belakang Himuro dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Apa disana ada banyak makanan Akachin?"

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?" potong Himuro cepat.

Iris mata ruby itu mulai tertuju kembali pada dirinya. "Alasan Yosen tidak mengikuti Holy Grail War adalah karena Sang Ratu sendiri yang melarang kalian bukan? Menyedihkan sekali, meskipun kalian mengikuti Holy Grail War adalah demi kesembuhannya. Aku juga mendengar bahwa umurnya sudah tak lama lagi, hm…."

Himuro mengepalkan tangannya. Berani sekali ia berbicara seperti itu.

"Dan aku menawarkanmu untuk tetap ikut dalam Holy Grail War."

Pemuda beriris onyx itu terhenyak. Ia benar-benar dibuat sangat bingung oleh Holy Spirit bermata ruby di hadapannya. Segala ucapannya dan tindakannya sangat percaya diri tapi perkatannya cukup membingungkan.

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti Holy Grail War sendirian tanpa membawa siapapun dari Yosen. Aku juga mengizinkanmu untuk membawa Atsushi bersamamu, tapi dengan syarat kau harus bekerja sama denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Himuro memicingkan matanya.

"Rencanaku adalah mengikutkanmu dalam Holy Grail War, mengikuti segala perintahku untuk memenangkan Holy Grail. Dan saat aku menang, aku juga akan bertanggung jawab untuk menyembuhkan Ratu Yosen."

Akashi memandang Himuro dengan tatapan percaya diri. Jika ia menang… ia akan menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Ratu. Himuro kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia pergi melanggar titah Ratu, dan bekerja sama mengikuti Holy Grail War dengan Akashi?

"Jangan ragu, aku yakin kau akan menikmati Holy Grail War ini." Akashi tertawa dingin. "Karena salah satu perserta War, Seirin Kingdom memiliki seorang ksatria bernama Kagami Taiga."

Tenggorokan Himuro langsung tercekat mendengar nama itu disebut. Dadanya berdebar kencang. "K-Kagami T-Taiga?" ucapnya dengan sedikit tergagap. Rasa ngilu di dadanya kembali muncul.

"Jika kau mengikuti Holy Grail War bersamaku, kau akan bertemu dengannya. Aku percaya bahwa kau memiliki suatu urusan masa lalu yang belum sempat terselesaikan." ujar Akashi. "Bergabunglah denganku, jadilah pelayanku, maka segala keinginanmu akan terwujud."

Keringat dingin mulai menetes. Ia tidak yakin ini adalah pilihan yang benar. Tapi kesembuhan Ratu merupakan hal penting baginya. Ia tidak peduli meski ia harus di usir dari Kastil atau bahkan dihukum mati dan juga Kagami...

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu." jawab Himuro serak.

"Bagus." Akashi mengangguk pelan "Memang itu yang semestinya kau lakukan." ia mendekatkan diri untuk menatap Himuro lebih lekat "Karena aku sangat membenci seseorang yang tidak mendengar perkataanku."

Setelah itu Himuro segera kembali kekamarnya, memasukkan segala keperluannya yang sederhana kedalam tas kecil untuk berpergian dan juga mengambil pedangnya. Setelah itu ia menulis beberapa kata diatas secarik kertas lalu meninggalkannya di atas meja. Rasa berat mulai muncul. Untuk pertama kalinya ia harus melanggar perintah Ratu, tapi ini semua demi kebaikan Yang Mulia itu sendiri. Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa sakit yang akan ia terima. Didalam hatinya ia akan terus setia kepada Yosen.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Akashi. Himuro mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju teras luas yang ada di belakang kastil. Holy Spirit berambut merah menyala itu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara kemudian memejamkan mata. Tak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya merah berterbangan seperti kunang-kunang di sekitar mereka. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup semakin kencang, berputar membentuk sebuah lingkaran angin berdiameter luas. Percikan aura merah mulai terlihat dan perlahan-lahan sebuah kabut asap menutupi lingkaran angin tersebut. Kemudian sebuah benda- atau sesuatu yang besar muncul di hadapan mereka.

Sesosok hewan, bertubuh anjing dengan ukuran yang luar biasa besar. Bulu-bulunya cokelat gundul kemerahan. Kepalanya ada tiga, masing-masing memiliki wajah mengerikan dengan taring-taring panjang seperti pedang dengan liur yang panas. Cakarnya besar seperti sabit dan geramannya lebih menakutkan dari segala hewan buas yang kalian pernah ketahui.

Himuro menelan ludahnya. I-Ini familiar milik Akashi?

"Cerberus selalu mengikuti perkataanku, ia tak akan merobek tubuh seseorang tanpa seizinku jadi jangan khawatir." ucap Akashi tenang. "Kita bertiga akan pergi dari sini dengannya."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu segera naik keatas punggung anjing penjaga neraka, bersama kedua Holy Spirit yang mengajaknya. Setelah berpegangan erat, anjing itu mundur beberapa langkah kemudian melompat ke udara, membuat getaran kecil pada Kastil. Setelah tinggi di atas udara, ketiga kepala anjing itu mengaum keras, memecah kesunyian malam Akita Castle.

* * *

A/N:

How it goes my lovely readers?

Thanks sudah mau nyimak sampai akhir sini, sekali lagi mohon reviewnya.

Pengen denger pendapat kalian tentang ini~ See you next week! 0w0/


	5. Chapter 5: Sailing Sail

**Word Count: **5508 words.

**Warning:** AU, semoga tidak ooc, ada typo alert karena chap ini terburu-buru diupload.

**A/N:** Aaaaah telat beberapa hari gomen minna-san ;_;

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali Just For Fun~

Sekali lagi di mohon reviewnya. Please, pleaseeee~ TwT

* * *

CHAPTER V: SAILING SAIL

[SEIRIN ROYAL PALACE]

Jam telah menujukkan pukul satu tengah malam. Suasana kota Seirin masih ramai, keindahan kota menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih indah karena ratusan lampion yang dinyalakan disegala penjuru kota dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan warna. Suara tabuhan genderang, kecapi dan nyanyian menambah riuh keramaian kota. Sesekali kembang api melesat tinggi, meletup dan mekar tinggi di atas langit menghamburkan taburan cahaya yang menawan. Bulan masih tinggi, menandakan malam masih panjang. Festival dilaksanakan semalaman hingga esok pagi, karena itulah festival ini dinamakan Midnight Festival.

"Wooow…." Kagami menatap keramaian dengan tajub. Ia sudah sangat sering sekali menyaksikan berbagai festival dari berbagai Negeri, tapi ia tak pernah merasa bosan sama sekali dengannya.

"Besok pagi kita harus berangkat ke pulau Grailand tempat Holy Grail War. Jangan terlalu tegang, karena terlalu fokus untuk besok kita jangan sampai melewatkan asyiknya festival." Kiyoshi tertawa kecil.

"Kita membutuhkan Elang-mu untuk berkomunikasi dengan istana, jadi kita masih bisa mengetahui keadaan kota selagi kita pergi." ujar Hyuga kepada Izuki yang memiliki familiar seekor burung elang.

"Yang aku takutkan, besok aku akan kurang tidur." keluh Koganei.

"Kau kan tidak ikut ke pulau Grailand, jadi jangan mengeluh!" Riko memukul belakang pemuda berwajah kucing itu dengan kipas kertasnya. "Segala keperluan sudah kita atur, jadi besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan berangkat."

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Kagami lanjut memakan roti daging kesukaanya sambil melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sejak tadi ada disebelahnya. Malam ini ia terlihat sangat pendiam, meski memang ia selalu diam. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda entah apa.

"Kau tidak makan? Ini, makanlah satu." Kagami memberikan rotinya.

Kuroko mengambil dan memakan roti itu pelan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara kecil. Kagami merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Kau aneh sekali malam ini. Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kagami-kun khawatir padaku?" Kuroko bertanya balik.

"B-Bukan seperti itu! Uhm.. Kau jadi lebih menakutkan jika diam." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jika ada sesuatu katakan, nanti yang lainnya juga ikut cemas."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sedikit cemas dengan Holy Grail War. Knights of Miracle bukan lawan yang sepadan bagi semuanya… Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Akashi-kun merupakan lawan yang menakutkan. Juga ditambah Aomine-kun yang memiliki Momoi-san.. Aku berharap permintaan Seirin sepadan dengan besarnya resiko yang akan diterima."

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Kagami mengacak rambut Kuroko pelan. "Jika memang nanti akan terjadi sesuatu, aku yakin mereka semua bisa melindungi satu saja lain. Karena mereka sudah terlihat seperti keluarga."

"Apa Kagami-kun memiliki keluarga?" Kuroko bertanya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kagami terhenyak. Sebuah rasa nyeri yang tajam langsung menusuk kedalam hatinya. Bayangan hari itu kembali teringat. Ia menelan ludahnya kemudian tersenyum getir. "Dulu aku punya."

Menangkap nada getir Kagami, Kuroko tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Mereka berdua akhirnya melanjutkan langkah mereka menyusuri jalan tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Kagami masih sibuk berusaha mengalihkan sakit didadanya tentang bayangan Tatsuya yang kembali muncul saat kata 'keluarga' dibahas. Bukannya berusaha melupakan, Kagami selalu menyimpan ingatan hari itu dengan baik karena baginya tindakannya di masalalu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk dimaafkan baik bagi Tatsuya maupun dirinya sendiri.

xxx

[SHUTOKU CASTLE]

Matahari sudah muncul dari balik horizon. Cahaya tipis kekuningan mulai menyinari ujung langit tanda fajar telah menyingsing. Suara gemerisik burung-burung yang keluar dari sarang dan terbang mencari makan memecah kesunyian pinggir hutan, lebih tepatnya kastil.

Seorang pemuda berparas tampan berjalan melewati lorong, jubah hijau tuanya berkibar tertiup angin. Langkahnya tertuju pada dapur kastil yang berada pada balik tangga lantai satu kastil. Perlahan ia membuka pintu dapur dan mendapati ruangan itu telah sibuk oleh segala kegiatan para pelayan untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Suara piring-piring kaca, gelas, tatakan pisau meramaikan suasana dapur. Salah satu pelayan menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu langsung tersentak kaget dan gugup.

"S-Selamat pagi tuan. Apa ada yang tuan butuhkan hingga pagi-pagi seperti ini datang kemari?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ragu-ragu. Pemuda itu melemparkan pandangan kesegala sisi dapur.

"Aku membutuhkan sepasang sendok dan garpu." jawabnya pendek.

Meskipun sedikit bingung, pelayan itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan segera mengambil apa yang pemuda itu butuhkan. Setelah memberikan sepasang alat makan itu, sang pemuda mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Sendok dan garpu akan menambah keberuntunganmu hari ini~" terdengar suara dari balik jubah hijau tuanya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kristal bening yang tadi mengeluarkan suara dan menatapnya datar.

"Oooooh selamat pagi Shin-Chan!" sebuah suara lain mengagetkan. Pemuda berambut raven dengan senyum lebar ceria menyapanya. Takao. "Apa kau mencari lucky item hari ini?"

"Hmph." respon Midorima "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Heeeee tapi nama panggilan Shin-chan cocok untukmu. Benar kan Oha-Asa?" Takao beralih bicara pada kristal bening yang di tangan Midorima.

"Ahahahaha~" Oha-Asa mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil. "Lucky itemmu hari ini adalah ciuman. Hari ini akan menjadi suatu awal bagimu, berhati-hatilah dalam mengambil keputusan atau masa depanmu akan berubah~~"

"C-C-Ciuman?" Takao tergagap saat mendengarnya "Awal baru apa?"

Oha-Asa tidak menjawab. Pemuda berambut raven itu masih mengerutkan dahi atas penjelasan kristal ramalan tersebut. Ia beralih kepada Midorima yang segera memasukkan Oha-Asa kedalam saku jubahnya. "Apa Oha-Asa selalu meminta hal-hal aneh sebagai Lucky Item?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada yang aneh jika itu dapat memperbaiki peruntunganmu."

"Jadi jika Oha-Asa meminta sebuah ciuman apa kau melakukannya?"

Spirit berambut hijau itu segera berbalik, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah "T-Tentu saja." jawabnya sedikit gagap "Segala yang Oha-Asa anjurkan selalu benar sejauh ini."

"Hahahaha wajahmu memerah, lucu sekali Shin-Chan!" Takao tertawa. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan lucky item yang lainnya pasti menarik. Oh ya Shin-Chan lucky itemmu hari ini apa? Apa juga sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Lucky itemku hari ini sepasang sendok dan garpu."

"Aahhh aku kira hari ini kita akan kembali melakukan petualangan! Oh ya aku tidak tahu lucky itemmu kemarin apa?" Takao kembali bertanya dengan wajah antusias. Midorima langsung teringat kejadian kemarin.

'_Lucky Itemmu adalah nama panggilan~'_

"Oooi Shin-Chan apa kau mendengarkanku?" panggil Takao.

"Aku tidak ingin terus ditanyai olehmu, uruslah dirimu sendiri." Spirit itu menjauh dari Takao. Jika ia diam lebih lama, pertanyaan dari Takao akan semakin menggunung dan ia sangat tidak suka pertanyaan. "Kita harus segera berkumpul ke ruang makan, yang lain mungkin telah menunggu."

Takao diam kemudian tersenyum lebar. Midorima ternyata semakin hari semakin menarik, jadi ingin sekali menjahilinya dan membuat Holy Spirit dingin itu menjadi sedikit mencair. Kemudian ia berlari menyusul Midorima ke ruang makan, berharap sarapan pagi ini menu yang lezat.

xxx

[TOO CASTLE, UNITED NATION OF TOO]

Negeri Too bukanlah kerajaan atau negeri yang memiliki nama yang superior seperti Shutoku atau Yosen. Wilayahnya berada tepat di ujung utara benua Tokyo yang bersuhu dingin dan pegunungan yang menjorok ke laut. Too juga dulu bukanlah wilayah yang sempat di naungi Teiko, hanya sebuah negri kecil di ujung benua Tokyo. Tapi dalam waktu beberapa dekade, menjadi sebuah negeri yang di perhitungkan seluruh dunia. Pemimpin dari Too mulai merekrut para ksatria-ksatria tangguh untuk menjadi prajurit mereka dan mendeklarasikan perang secara terang-terangan juga agresif pada beberapa kerajaan di sekitarnya hingga wilayahnya mulai berkembang semakin luas hingga ke semenanjung barat Tokyo. Para prajurit dari kerajaan lawan dikatakan sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kekuatan prajurit, strategi dan ksatria pemimpin Too sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Bukan dalam pertahanan seperti Yosen, Too lebih dikatakan sebagai negara penyerang yang haus akan wilayah kekuasaan dan hingga saat ini menjadi negeri yang ditakuti oleh banyak kerajaan-kerajaan di seluruh dunia.

Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos tipis dari balik tirai putih yang menutupi jendela besar, menerangi ruangan yang semula gelap gulita. Sesosok pemuda masih tertidur lelap di atas ranjang, dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga hanya menyisakan sedikit surai rambut berwarna biru tua. Ia bernapas pelan, terlihat masih menikmati tidurnya meskipun ruangan telah menjadi agak terang menandakan hari telah pagi. Pintu besar ruangan itu terbuka, diikuti dengan masuknya gadis kedalam ruangan.

"Dai-Chan ini sudah pagi ayo banguuuun!" serunya seraya menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh pemuda yang sedang tertidur. "Semuanya sudah menunggu di ruang makan! Jika kau terus tidur yang lainnya tidak bisa segera sarapan!" ia melanjutkan.

"Uhh… beberapa menit lagi Satsuki…." gumam pemuda itu malas.

"Banguuuunn." gadis itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda berambut biru tua itu keras "Jika kau tidak bangun nanti akan kusiram dengan air. Apa kau mau?" ancamnya kemudian.

"…." pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dengan malas ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya masih setengah mengantuk. "Kau berisik sekali Satsuki… juga jangan panggil aku Dai-Chan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Aomine-kun" gadis itu menjawab seraya membuka tirai jendela agar cahaya matahari masuk kedalam ruangan. "Cepat pakai baju yang benar. Jika gadis pelayan melihatmu hanya dengan celana dalam ia pasti akan menjerit."

"Heh… akan lebih baik jika yang membangunkanku adalah seorang gadis pelayan yang cantik dari pada seorang nenek sihir yang ribut seperti kau." pemuda itu menguap lebar. "Ambilkan pakaianku di lemari Satsuki."

Gadis itu segera mengambil satu stel pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari, kemudian melemparkannya tepat di wajah pemuda itu "Pakai ini! Dasar Aomine-kun bodoh! Si kulit gosong!" serunya kemudian berlari keluar kamar.

"Ck… pagi-pagi sudah menyebalkan." gumam pemuda itu malas.

Beralih pada ruang makan, pria setengah baya dengan kumis tipis berseragam pelayan sedang sibuk menata makanan diatas meja berukuran sedang yang berada ditengah ruangan. Diatas meja telah tertata rapi menu sarapan mewah berupa keju-kejuan, berbagai macam roti, susu dan lainnya hingga terlihat seperti menu makanan pesta.

"Kemana dua Holy Spirit itu? Kita sudah menunggu satu jam!" pemuda bernama Wakamatsu mengeluh jengkel. "Jika mereka tidak ingin sarapan jangan melibatkan kita juga! Huh!" umpatnya.

"Tunggulah mereka sebentar lagi." ujar Kapten prajurit Too, Imayoshi.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu, sebentar lagi Aomine-kun akan segera turun. Kalian bisa sarapan duluan." ucap seorang gadis seraya melangkah masuk kedalam ruang makan, yang merupakan Holy Spirit mereka.

Holy Spirit itu berwujud perempuan muda yang sangat cantik jelita. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna peach terurai indah, matanya bulat berwarna senada dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Ia memakai pakaian indah yang menyamai kecantikannya, gaun sutra berwarna cyan panjang dengan hiasan replika bunga yang biasa mekar saat musim semi dikepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Momoi, duduklah kemari." Imayoshi tersenyum lengkap dengan raut wajahnya yang seperti rubah karena matanya yang sipit hingga terlihat seperti nyaris tertutup.

Akhirnya mereka mulai makan sarapan sambil mengobrol kecil. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda membuka pintu ruang makan dengan sedikit kasar hingga suara bantingan pintu menggema keseluruh ruangan.

"Aomine-kun, kau tidak boleh membanting pintu! Kami menjadi kaget tau!" omel Momoi kepada Holy Spirit lainnya yang memasuki ruang makan.

Seorang pemuda betubuh tinggi dengan tubuh muskular berjalan sambil menguap menuju meja mereka. Wajahnya lumayan tampan dan tegas, kulitnya agak gelap seperti terbakar matahari. Rambutnya pendek dengan warna biru tua, sepasang mata beriris saphire miliknya bersorot tajam. Pakaiannya tidak serapi pemuda bangsawan lainnya, baju katun putih panjang, celana panjang hitam, jubah menggantung di bahunya dan sepatu boots hitam bertali. Tapi seluruh gesture itu memancarkan aura yang bahkan orang biasa seperti para pelayan istana dapat merasakannya; kekuatan.

"Yoo." ucapnya dengan suara bariton, lalu duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut cokelat pendek dengan mata besar. "Hmm.. sepertinya enak. Aku minta satu." ia mengambil salah satu roti yang ada di piring dengan tangan.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak Aomine?" Imayoshi bertanya.

"Semuanya berjalan baik sebelum Satsuki masuk ke kamarku."

"Bisakah kau bangun lebih cepat? Tadi kami sampai kelaparan hanya karena menunggu kau dasar bodoh! Apa kau sama sekali tidak tau bahwa kita semua pagi ini sudah harus berangkat, Hah?" Wakamatsu berseru dengan geram, ia memang memiliki temperamen yang emosional.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap mata Aomine berdiri dari kursinya lalu mendendang tubuh Wakamatsu hingga ia jatuh terlempar dari tempat duduknya. Beberapa gelas jatuh dan pecah. Darah mengalir dari ujung bibir Wakamatsu diikuti dengan sebuah eraman rasa sakit.

"Aku bosan dengan ocehanmu. Tutup mulutmu atau kubunuh kau."

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi menjerit dan berlari untuk menahan Aomine. "Hentikan! Wakamatsu-san apa kau baik-baik saja?" gadis itu memekik lagi.

Sakurai ikut berdiri dari kursinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "M-M-Maafkan aku! Mungkin Aomine-kun juga bosan dengan perkataanku..." ia membungkukkan tubuh sedalam-dalamnya di depan Aomine.

"Apa-apaan kau Ryou?" Aomine mengerutkan dahi kemudian menghela napas panjang "Aku menjadi tidak berselera makan pagi ini. Aku pergi saja." pemuda berkulit gelap itu berbalik dan pergi dari ruang makan. "Oh ya Ryou, bawa sarapan kekamarku. Jangan biarkan Satsuki yang mengantarnya nanti makanan itu akan berubah menjadi racun."

"Eh..Uhm, B-Baiklah." Sakurai yang dimaksud mengangguk gugup.

Setelah itu Aomine benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Imayoshi berusaha membantu Wakamatsu bangun dari lantai dan membimbing pemuda itu agar dapat kembali duduk diatas kursi makannya.

"Cih… dasar brengsek." desis Wakamatsu geram.

"Maafkan Aomine-kun, suasana hatinya saat pagi hari memang terkadang sangat buruk sekali…." Momoi menundukkan kepala karena merasa bersalah. "Wakamatsu-san tidak apa-apa? Aku akan berusaha agar ia tidak bertindak kasar lagi kepada kalian. Jadi sekali lagi maafkan Aomine-kun."

"Sudahlah tidak usah di permasalahkan. Sakurai, antar sarapan Aomine kekamarnya sebelum suasana hatinya bertambah buruk." Imayoshi melambaikan tangannya pada Sakurai sambil tersenyum.

"M-Maaf- Uh- Baiklah Kapten." Sakurai ikut berjalan keluar ruangan.

Momoi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian ikut berlalu pergi.

Imayoshi menuangkan air putih pada gelas yang masih tersisa di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Wakamatsu. Pemuda itu langsung menenggaknya habis. "Kapten, mengapa kau selalu membela Aomine? Kebiasaan buruknya seperti itu tidak baik untuk kita. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa hormat!" Wakamatsu mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Imayoshi kembali memberikan senyum anehnya "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aomine merupakan seseorang yang teramat penting pada era Teiko. Apa yang kau bisa harapkan dari seorang Bangsawan juga Ksatria memimpin kekaisaran besar jika tidak bersikap egois?"

xxx

[KANAGAWA PALACE, KAIJO KINGDOM]

"Jika kau masih bertindak egois, akan kutendang kau setiap hari!"

"Huhuhuuuaaaa Maafkan aku Kapteeenn." rengek Holy Spirit berambut emas itu sambil mengeluarkan air mata buayanya "Kemarin aku hanya pergi menemui Kurokocchiiii~ Aku tak tahan ingin bertemu denganyaaa."

"Kurokocchi siapa?" Kapten dari Kaijo, Kasamatsu berkaca pinggang.

Wajah Kise langsung berubah berseri-seri saat di tanya tentang Holy Spirit berambut biru muda itu. "Kurokocchi itu Holy Spirit milik Seirin. Aku sangat, sangat sukaaa pada Kurokocchi~~!"

"Kau pergi menemui Holy Spirit kerajaan lain? Seirin?"

"Hehehehe." Kise tertawa kecil "Maafkan aku kapten, tapi aku benar-benar harus menemuinya." tuturnya seraya melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, wajahnya hambar. Kasamatsu mengurungkan niat menendang Kise.

Pemandangan dari atas istana sangat indah. Perkotaan di bawah Istana Kanagawa berjajar rapi juga hamparan ladang nun jauh di belakang kota pun dapat terlihat. Kaijo merupakan salah satu kerajaan terkenal di seluruh dunia semenjak dahulu kala. Kaijo memiliki kekuatan yang besar dalam pertahanan tapi juga memiliki peran penting pada perdagangan seluruh dunia karena berada tepat ditengah perairan Samudra Silent Sea.

"Kapten." Kise menolehkan kepalanya lagi. "Kira-kira bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau dihadapkan pada suatu pilihan berat dimana kau harus membunuh teman-teman yang telah kau anggap seperti keluargamu sendiri?"

Kapten prajurit Kaijo itu terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Kise. Iris mata madu keemasannya menatap Kasamatsu dengan sorot penuh kesedihan. Ia tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Jika seperti membunuh keluarga sendiri… membayangkannya saja membuatnya takut. Suasana menjadi hening. Moriyama yang juga berada satu ruangan dengan mereka ikut menundukkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Kise. Udara menjadi terasa lebih berat.

"Hehehe maaf gara-gara pertanyaanku Kapten jadi bingung. Aku hanya bertanya saja, bukan karena maksud apapun." Kise melambaikan tangannya mengelak sambil tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah di pikirkan~."

"….." Moriyama menghela napas. Kasamatsu masih diam.

Kise kembali menatap kejauhan. Angin masuk dari jendela, meniup helaian rambut keemasannya pelan. "Mengapa harus mereka semua yang menjadi lawanku." ia menundukkan pandangannya "Juga Kurokocchi…."

"Oi." Kasamatsu berjalan pelan ke arah Kise dan memukul bahunya pelan. "Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin terdengar naif tapi mungkin kita bisa mencari cara lain untuk menang tanpa melukai siapapun." Sang kapten berujar. Raut wajah Kise kembali bersinar cerah kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Baik Kapten!" serunya bersemangat. "Oh ya bagaimana jika kita ke pulau Grailand dengan rubahku saja? Kita bisa sampai ke pulau Grailand dengan cepat tanpa harus menggunakan kapal~~." Kise memberi tawaran.

"Rubah apa?" tanya Moriyama.

"Rubah kesayanganku, Kumiho. Nanti kalian akan kuperkenalkan!"

xxx

[PELABUHAN SHUTOKU]

Suasana pelabuhan sangat ramai. Kapal-kapal besar berjajar rapi, merapat ke dermaga. Barel-barel dan kotak kayu muatan satu-persatu di keluar masuk dalam muatan kapal, ditumpuk rapi menunggu angkutan. Langit biru terbentang cerah, angin bertiup stabil tanda hari yang baik untuk melakukan pelayaran. Sebuah kapan sedang dengan keadaan sangat baik merapat di dermaga, bendera lambang kerajaan Shutoku berkibar gagah pada tiang-tiang layar. Rakyat-rakyat Shutoku berkumpul untuk melihat sosok-sosok prajurit yang akan naik ke atas kapal, para prajurit tinggi Shutoku.

"Whoaaaa aku tidak sabar untuk pergi!" seru Takao bersemangat.

"Kita pergi bukan untuk berjalan-jalan." Miyaji menepuk bahu Takao.

"Bersemangat sedikit tidak akan mengganggu kan?" Kimura tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga saling berbincang kecil sambil menunggu kedatangan Kapten mereka Otsubo sampai ke pelabuhan. Midorima menebarkan pandangannya ke area pelabuhan tanpa ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Dahulu ia sudah sering berpergian kesegala tempat, tak ada yang spesial.

"Kakaaaaaakkkk!" sebuah suara gadis kecil muncul memanggil seseorang. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara tersebut secara bersamaan. Gadis kecil dan seorang ibu berambut raven keluar dari kerumunan, berjalan lurus ke arah Takao dengan senyum terukir di wajah mereka.

"Aku dan ibu kemari untuk mengantar Kakak." gadis kecil itu berhambur ke pelukan Takao. Midorima memandang mereka dengan mata terkejut. Gadis kecil dan ibu itu adalah anak yang kemarin ia tolong… keluarga Takao?

"Ehhh orang kemarin!" gadis kecil itu menunjuk Midorima. "Kak Kazu! Dia orang yang menolong Kizu kemarin!" serunya sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Takao antusias. Mendengar itu Takao hanya tertawa.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Tuan." ibu Takao tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama." jawab Midorima pendek seraya menyentuh pelan bingkai kacamatanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit tersipu. Senyum Takao semakin melebar.

"Ohooo Shin-Chan malu-malu yaa." canda Takao jahil.

"Siapa yang mau-malu? Huh!" elak Midorima, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" perintah sebuah seruan nyaring kepada mereka. Sang Kapten Otsubo telah datang, dibahunya terdapat sebuah kain-karung kecoklatan tempat menyimpan keperluan yang akan ia bawa untuk pergi. Para prajurit Shutoku itu segera menganggukan kepala mengerti.

"Kakak pergi dulu. Doakan Kazu ya." Takao memeluk ibunya erat. "Kizu jangan nakal ya selama kakak pergi. Setelah keperluan kakak selesai kakak akan segera pulang dan kita bisa bermain bersama lagi." pemuda itu tersenyum lebar kepada adik perempuannya.

"Kakak janji ya!" gadis kecil itu memberikan janji kelingking. "Kak Kazu menunduk sedikit, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu." Kizu berkata lagi. Takao menundukkan tubuhnya hingga setinggi adiknya. Kemudian gadis kecil itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium pipi Takao cepat.

"Ahahahaha! jika dicium oleh putri kecil yang sangat cantik, pasti kakak akan bisa menjadi orang terhebaaat sedunia. Terima kasih ya Kizuuu." Takao memeluk adiknya erat. Takao sekeluarga kembali saling tertawa kecil.

"Ayo pergi Takao." Midorima mengingatkan si Raven sekali lagi.

"T-tunggu dulu." sebuah tangan kecil menarik jubah Midorima pelan. Adik Takao memandang Midorima dengan mata besar beriris abu-abunya. "Apakah kakak juga akan kembali bersama Kak Kazu?"

Midorima dan Takao sama-sama terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Entahlah." jawab Midorima singkat kemudian berbalik pergi. Adik Takao lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Midorima yang berjalan pergi untuk segera naik ke atas kapal. Ibu Takao juga ikut melambaikan tangan.

"Kizu memberikanku Lucky Item hari ini." Takao terkekeh.

Spirit bermata emerald itu terus menatap lurus kedepan kemudian terpejam sesaat. "Adikmu sangat menyayangimu, jangan kecewakan dia." ujarnya. "Karena jika kau melukai adikmu atau sosok yang telah kau anggap seperti seorang keluarga, kau akan merasakan pedih yang lebih menyakitkan dari luka yang kau berikan padanya. Dan rasa sakit karena melukai seseorang yang menyayangimu akan terus membekas selamanya."

xxx

[DERMAGA SEIRIN]

"Itu buku apa?" tanya Hyuga kepada Riko yang sedang memegang buku tebal bersampul kecoklatan ditangan kanannya. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya.".

"Karena aku akan ikut bersama kalian, sudah pasti aku harus memiliki persiapan. Buku ini salah satu persiapanku, pemberian dari ayah!" Riko mengangkat buku tersebut tinggi-tinggi agar semua dapat melihatnya.

"Tuan Putri juga ikut?" Kagami bertanya. Holy Grail War adalah peperangan. Apa yang dapat dilakukan seorang putri ditengah peperangan? Tapi mengingat Putri tersebut adalah Riko, Kagami merasa hal ini masuk akal.

"Tentu saja! Kalian tak akan bisa menang jika tidak ada aku disana. Sudahlah, ayo berangkat! hari ini cerah sekali, sangat baik untuk melakukan pelayaran!" seru Riko bersemangat.

Riko, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Kuroko dan Kagami segera naik ke atas kapal mereka yang kecil sederhana tapi cukup berkondisi baik. Barang bawaan mereka pun seadanya karena mereka akan pergi berperang, atau bergerilya ditengah pulau Grailand, bertemu musuh dan bertempur secara adil.

Iris scarlet Kagami menangkap sesosok figur yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Seseorang berdiri di ujung dermaga dengan kain panjang juga tudung berwarna khaki menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menyisakan wajah yang tertutup bayangan, mengawasinya. Ia langsung bersikap waspada.

"Kapten, orang itu mengawasi kita." lapor Kagami pada Hyuga. "Aku harus turun." Kagami langsung berlari menuruni tangga kapal. Hyuga tak sempat menghentikannya dan memutuskan untuk mengawasi saja. Melihat situasinya, Riko meminta Izuki juga Hyuga untuk mengikutinya.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan menuruni kapal dan membuat Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida dan lainnya yang masih ada di dermaga bingung. Mereka melihat Kagami berjalan mendekati seseorang dengan jubah penutup yang terlihat mencurigakan. Mereka akhirnya juga ikut membuntuti Kagami.

"Oi Kagami ada apa?" tanya Hyuga.

Kagami tak menjawabnya karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan sosok itu. Akhirnya mereka semua menghampiri orang mencurigakan tersebut beramai-ramai hingga berhadapan langsung didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kagami langsung bertanya.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah orang tersebut, kemudian ia menarik tudung jubahnya cepat hingga semua dapat langsung melihat seperti apa sosok orang tersebut. Ia berwujud seorang wanita dewasa, lebih dewasa dari Riko. Mungkin berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahunan. Wajahnya sangat cantik jelita, rambutnya panjang dengan warna kuning keemasan seperti Kise dan iris matanya biru jernih seperti lautan. Ia berpakaian sedikit terbuka, dengan korset ketat di pinggangnya yang memperlihatkan dada atasnya yang terbuka, juga rok pendek diatas lutut yang memamerkan sepasang kaki mulus yang indah dengan sepatu boots tinggi. Semua pemuda itu langsung menelan ludah melihat wanita cantik yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Taiga!" wanita itu menegur Kagami. "Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Seirin?" Kagami mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Dingin sekali, padahal kita telah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu~." wanita itu berjalan mendekati Kagami. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Taiga…." bisiknya sebelum menempelkan bibir merahnya pada bibir Kagami.

"!" Koganei, Izuki, Tsuchida dan para pemuda prajurit Seirin langsung serentak menjerit tanpa suara melihat pemadangan itu.

Setelah sadar apa yang terjadi Kagami segera mendorong pelan tubuh wanita itu agar melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya. "Apa-apaan kau Alex!" seru Kagami kemudian.

"Hehehehehe." wanita bernama Alex itu lalu memeluk Kagami senang.

"S-S-Siapa dia K-Kagami?" tanya Koganei tergagap.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menghela napas panjang. "Maaf karena sikapnya, kalian jangan salah paham dulu. Dia Alexandra, kakak angkatku." Kagami memperkenalkan wanita cantik itu.

"Kakak angkat…." Hyuga kembali mengingat mereka tadi berciuman.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Pasti ada sesuatu bukan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku kemari karena salah satu adikku pergi merantau dan memutuskan untuk menetap pada sebuah kerajaan kecil damai, tapi malah terjebak pada Holy Grail War." ujarnya.

"Oh… ah… ya..." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini Taiga?"

"Mungkin."

Alex menghela napas panjang karena tingkah Kagami. "Lalu mana Holy Spirit kalian? Aku mendengar mereka semua dari Knights of Miracle? Aku kemari juga karena ingin bertemu dengannya."

Kagami kemudian baru menyadari ternyata Kuroko sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dan sempat membuatnya terkejut dalam hati. "Ini Holy Spirit kami, namanya Kuroko."

Alex menatap Kuroko dengan mata membesar. Diam beberapa saat kemudian keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. "D-Dia…." wanita itu tergagap. Semua orang menunggu kelanjutannya. "Terlihat lemah sekali…?! Ah- maaf! maaf bukan maksudku seperti itu." Alex menepuk bahu Kuroko pelan "Aku hanya tidak merasakan sedikitpun aura kekuatan dari dirimu, tapi mungkin kau hanya menyembunyikannya saja kan?" ia tertawa.

"Maaf jika aku terlihat mengecewakan." respon Kuroko.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kita harus segera berangkat tapi kalian malah bergerombol diujung dermaga! Kalian ini sebenarnya apa? Segerombolahn domba?" sebuah suara menyentak mereka semua. Riko berdiri berkaca pinggang dibelakang mereka. "Hyuga! kau malah ikut-ikutan disini!"

"Ahh… m-maaf Hime-Sama!" sang Kapten meminta maaf.

"Hoo~ Yang Mulia?" Alex tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Riko. "Oooh Pangeran kalian muda sekali! Sangat mungil hingga tadi sempat kukira ia seorang bocah laki-laki…." ia terkekeh.

"Aku perempuan!" jerit Riko.

"Uhm… maafkan Alex, ia hanya selalu bersikap spontan." Kagami tertawa hambar. "Dia Yang Mulia Putri Riko dari Seirin jadi bersikaplah yang benar." pemuda itu menyikut Alex pelan.

"Oh astaga maafkan aku karena salah paham!" Alex terkekeh lagi. "Salam kenal Riko!" serunya ceria seraya mendekatkan bibir merahnya kepada Riko kemudian tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"!" semua kembali menjerit tanpa suara dengan wajah biru.

Hyuga nyaris pingsan melihatnya.

"A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit Riko histeris seraya mengelap bibirnya. Wajahnya sama pucatnya seperti para Seirin lainnya. Kagami menepuk jidatnya kewalahan dengan tingkah Alex.

"Ayo kita berangkat, dan kau Alex, rubahlah sikapmu yang aneh itu!" Kagami menarik Alex menjauh dari mereka semua agar Alex tidak kembali melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Sang kakak angkat Kagami hanya tertawa.

"Sebenarnya ada lagi yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu." Alex menuturkan.

"Katakanlah dengan cepat."

Raut wajah Alex seketika berubah serius. "Apakah kalian sudah mengetahui bahwa Yosen ikut dalam Holy Grail War? Juga Yosen bukanlah lawan yang mudah/." ia bertanya. Semua langsung mengangguk.

"Kami tahu, kau tak usah mengingatkan kami." ucap Kagami.

"Bukan seperti itu Taiga." wanita itu melipat tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa Tatsuya merupakan salah satu Ksatria milik Yosen." ia melanjutkan. Mendengar nama itu disebut Kagami langsung tersentak kaget.

"Tatsuya?"

Alex mengangguk. "Jika kau mengikuti Holy Grail War cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu dengannya disana. Dan… aku juga mendengar rumor bahwa Tatsuya sekarang bukanlah Tatsuya yang kita kenal dahulu."

"…." Kagami menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tegang.

"Aku harap jika kembali bertemu dengannya kau dapat menyelesaikan segalanya Taiga. Aku tahu kau mencarinya selama ini dan saat ini adalah momen yang tepat untukmu." Alex menepuk bahu Kagami pelan.

Suasana diam sesaat karena tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kuroko sempat mengetahui tentang nama Tatsuya, ia adalah seseorang yang memberikan sebuah cincin yang menggantung tersembunyi pada seutas kalung dibalik jubah Kagami. Mungkin seseorang yang penting.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya Alex." jawab Kagami dengan suara pelan.

Wanita bersurai keemasan itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. "Berhati-hatilah selama perjalanan, semoga beruntung." ia kembali mendaratkan ciuman, tapi di pipi Kagami. "Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."

"Kau juga, kita akan bertemu lagi setelah semua ini selesai." Kagami tersenyum yakin. Mereka berdua akhirnya saling tertawa mengucapkan perpisahan selayaknya seorang keluarga.

"Semoga berhasil pangeran kecil!" Riko mengacak rambut Riko pelan.

"Aku perempuan!" seru Riko kembali. Alex tertawa kembali.

Kagami, Kuroko juga lainnya kembali naik ke atas Kapal dan Koganei lainnya pergi meninggalkan dermaga. Alex kembali melambaikan tangan kearah Kagami dan Kuroko yang berdiri di ujung dek kapal, melemparkan senyuman kecil sebelum kapal mereka berlayar menjauhi dermaga. Wanita itu menghela napas pajang kemudian berbalik jalan ke arah kota.

"Aku membutuhkan beberapa gelas bir." ia bergumam.

xxx

[GRAILAND ISLAND]

Pohon-pohon kelapa berjajar tinggi menjulang, diikuti oleh pohon-pohon bakau yang rimbun penutupi hutan ujung pesisir. Pasir putih indah bertabur seperti berlian dibawah matahari pagi, kerang-kerang sesekali ditemukan dari balik pasir. Matahari bersinar cerah karena iklim tropis pulau, awan-awan putih berkumpulan dibawah langit biru yang membentang hinggi horizon. Air laut bening di tepian sesekali tersapu gelombang, datang menyisakan buih putih.

"Waaaah indah sekali pulau ini! Bukankah begitu Atsushi?" Himuro tersenyum melihat suasana pantai indah di sekelilingnya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi disebelahnya hanya menguap kecil seraya mengangguk tidak antusias.

"Aku masih mengantuk dan lapar Murochin." gumam Murasakibara.

"Bukankah kau sudah sarapan sebelum kita berangkat?"

"Masih kurang." Murasakibara menurunkan bahunya lemas.

Himuro tersenyum kecil. "Ayo kita berkeliling, mungkin kita bisa menemukan buah-buahan segar di hutan." ajaknya. Murasakibara mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti langkah Himuro memasuki hutan.

"KRAK!" pemuda berambut violet itu merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang terkubur dibawah pasir, tapi tidak ia pedulikan dan terus melangkah memasuki hutan. Pasir tersebut kemudian tertiup angin pantai, memperlihatkan sebuah tengkorak manusia yang telah kering dan pecah karena usia.

Seperti pada umumnya di tempat lain, hutan Grailand subur dan lebat. Tapi tidak gelap dan menyesatkan juga aneh seperti milik Shutoku. Pohon-pohon buah tumbuh tidak terlalu tinggi seperti menyuguhnya buahnya sendiri kepada siapapun yang menginginkannya. Himuro dengan bersenandung kecil mengumpulkan buah-buahan seperti apel, jeruk dan anggur yang tumbuh kedalam jubahnya yang telah diikat seperti parasut. Murasakibara memetik beberapa buah berry yang menjuntai mengenai kepalanya, memakannya dengan wajah puas.

"Apa kau suka, Atsushi? Kalau begitu kita harus memetik lebih banyak." Himuro kemudian memetik buah berry berjumlah banyak, dimasukan kedalam jubahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka segera mencari tempat beristirahat.

"Aku jadi bosan, tidak ada apa-apa disini." keluh Murasakibara sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Himuro "Aku ingin pulang dan tidur." lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara gemerisik tak jauh dari mereka duduk. Himuro langsung memasang wajah waspada, bisa saja itu adalah musuh atau hewan buas. Suara gemerisik itupun menjauh. Mungkin hanya seekor hewan kecil.

Tanpa disengaja atau karena lengah tiba-tiba Himuro terperosok kepada suatu turunan tajam dengan tanah yang sangat licin hingga ia jatuh masuk kedalam kubangan lumpur kecoklatan dengan balon-balon udara di atasnya. Lumpur hisap.

"ARGH!" serunya saat tubuhnya tercebur didalam genangan.

"Murochin, Buahnya jatuh semuaa." Murasakibara menatap Himuro datar.

"Ah… Maafkan aku. Aku lengah dan terperosok masuk. Kau bisa menolongku? Ambil ranting pohon yang panjang atau sulur yang bisa membuatmu bisa menjangkauku, setelah ini kita akan mencari buah lagi." Himuro memberi petunjuk. Holy Spirit itu menatap sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah ranting panjang dan mengarahkannya ke Himuro. Pemuda berambut raven itu segera menarik ranting itu agar dapat berenang kepinggir. Tapi Hisapan lumpur semakin kuat jika ia mencoba bergerak, membuat pemuda berambut raven itu semakin kuat menarik ranting hingga akhirnya Murasakibara ikut maju kedepan dan terperosok masuk kedalam kubangan.

"BYUR!" suara air keras terdengar bersama ciplatan lumpur.

"Aaaah aku juga ikut tercebur…~." Murasakibara berkomentar datar.

"Bagaimana ini, kita berdua jadi terjebak." ucap Himuro sambil tertawa kecil melihat reaksi datar Murasakibara yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi meskipun dalam situasi seperti ini ia tidak merasa dalam bahaya jika berada bersama Murasakibara, entah mengapa.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini, lumpur ini menjijikan…."

"Maaf Atsushi tapi aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Uuuh." pemuda jangkung itu mencoba bergerak. Berhasil. Lebih tepatnya kekuatan hisap lumpur itu kalah oleh kuat gerakan Murasakibara hingga spirit itu dengan berhasil naik keatas kubangan, juga menarik Himuro. Mereka berdua akhirnya terbebas dari kubangan, tapi meninggalkan lumpur yang melekat nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuh dan baju mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera mencari air dulu." Himuro berkomentar.

Berjalan dengan sepatu licin karena lempung, mereka menyusuri hutan dan menemukan suara air tak jauh dari mereka berada. Tak lama mereka sampai disuatu sungai berukuran kecil yang mengalir jernih, hingga memperlihatkan dasar sungai yang bening biru bebatuan. Murasakibara langsung melompat kedalam air tanpa berpikir panjang karena tubuhnya mulai terasa gatal karena lumpur, membuat cipratan air yang besar hingga membasahi Himuro.

"Lepaskan bajumu, biar aku mencucinya." ucap pemuda bermana Onyx itu.

Setelah melepas semua baju mereka dan dicuci oleh Himuro, mereka berdua berendam didalam sungai sambil menunggu baju mereka berdua kering dijemur dibawah terik matahari. Baru sampai didalam pulau sudah ada kejadian yang menimpa, entah pulau ini memiliki maksud tertentu atau bagaimana.

"Haaaah sudah lama sekali tidak berendam didalam sungai yang airnya hangat karena matahari siang." komentar Himuro sambil membasahi rambutnya. Murasakibara masih menatap sayu air yang mengalir dihadapannya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Himuro bertanya.

"Aku tak pernah berendam di sungai siang hari." jawabnya pendek.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau kan bangsawan, tidak mungkin mandi di sungai."

Mereka berdua diam sesaat.

"Aku bukan bangsawan seperti Akachin, Midochin dan yang lainnya… Dulu aku tidak punya rumah dan bersembunyi dibalik gunung, mandi saat malam hari agar tidak ada yang melihatku." tutur Murasakibara. "Tapi ibu dan kakak-kakakku selalu datang mengunjungiku untuk mengantarkan makanan, jadi tidak apa-apa~." ia melanjutkan sambil mengibaskan air didepan wajahnya. Wajah Murasakibara masih datar seperti biasanya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa seperti itu?" Himuro memekik. Murasakibara memang memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi seperti raksasa, tapi tidak ada yang menakutkan sama sekali dari dirinya lalu mengapa ia harus diasingkan?

"Karena aku besar dan kuat, semua takut denganku… Monster? Aku tidak tahu mereka menyebutku apa. Mereka hanya orang-orang lemah dariku, karena itulah mereka takut padaku." raut wajah pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mulai berubah. "Melihat mereka seperti itu membuatku ingin menghancurkan mereka sekaligus. Aku benci mereka.."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjadi Knights of Miracle?"

"Entahlah… Suatu hari ada sekelompok orang yang menangkapku dan membawaku ke kastil, kemudian aku bertemu dengan Akachin dan Midochin~ Disana banyak makanan enak jadi aku senang tinggal disana~."

"Oh…." Himuro menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata masa lalu Murasakibara tidak sebaik yang dibayangkannya. "Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, diperlakukan seperti monster dan ditinggalkan." ia bergumam.

Iris mata violet Murasakibara tertuju pada wajah kiri Himuro. Ia baru memperhatikan ternyata dibalik rambut raven yang menutupi wajahnya tersembunyi sebuah bekas luka pada matanya yang tertutup.

"Ini? Ini adalah bekas luka saat aku masih kecil. Menakutkan?"

Murasakibara menggeleng pelan. Ia pernah melihat yang lebih buruk.

"Murochin tidak takut padaku? Aku kan lebih kuat dari Murochin dan jika Murochin melanggar kemauan Akachin… akulah orang yang akan membunuhmu."

Himuro sempat menatap spirit itu dengan sedikit terkejut, tapi raut wajahnya berubah lembut. Ia meraih telapak tangan besar Murasakibara dan menempelkannya pada telapak tangannya yang lebih kecil. "Tangan ini memang kuat, tapi tangan ini juga tidak selalu berbuat jahat. Lihat? Tanganmu hangat, sama sepertiku. Untuk apa aku takut padamu?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"…." Murasakibara memandang Himuro dengan mata membesar. Kemudian mengangkat salah satu telapak tangannya yang lain, menyentuh pipi Himuro pelan. "Murochin… cantik sekali jika tersenyum." ia berkomentar.

"E-Eh? Ahahahaha…! Dasar kau ada-ada saja Atsushi! Tapi terima kasih ya" Himuro tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian melirik kearah baju-baju mereka yang sepertinya mulai kering. "Aku akan mengambil baju dan berpakaian, sebaiknya kau juga sebelum masuk angin." lanjutnya sambil naik dari sungai dan berjalan pergi.

Murasakibara mengangguk, kembali menatap air yang mengalir didepannya. Sesekali ikan berenang melewati kakinya, membuatnya merasa geli. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap keatas langit biru yang terbentang diatasnya.

"Sepertinya aku lapar lagi~."

* * *

**A/N**: Chap depan sudah bisa dimulai Holy Grail Warnya ^_^

Btw sangkyu buat reviewnya chapter kemarin, here my replies.

Lolichan: iya plotnya sudah mulai jelas XD| Akashi cuma dapet screentime sedikit hehehe.

May: aah sukurlah kalau ada pembaca yang terkejut dengan cerita ini X3 thanks sudah review~

Leavian: Lah kemaren itu masa lalunya mereka sudah dijelaskan XD. Iya bakal dilanjutkan, sangkyu~

MonochromeAlice: Hello dear X3 sangkyu sudah review lagi :'D tunggu kelanjutannya ya.

Seterusnya all my reply reviews setiap chapter bakal di post di a/n bawah seperti ini saja. Jadi ditunggu review chapter ini minna-san, onegai… TwT


	6. Chapter 6: Grailand

**Word Count: **3568 words.

**Warning:** AU, semoga tidak ooc, ada typo alert karena chap ini terburu-buru diupload.

**A/N:** Haloo minna-san~ gomen ya susah ngikutin jadwal update seminggu sekali. Jadi kali ini aku konfirmasi ulang bahwa fic ini bisa di update per-chapter antara 1-2 minggu 8D

Btw yay kurobas season2 sudah akan tayang bulan depan! yahoooo ada yang antusias disini? XD

Chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang biasanya but still, enjoy guys!

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali Just For Fun~

* * *

CHAPTER VI: GRAILAND

"Aaaah sampai juga! Indah sekali pulaunya~" Momoi menatap pulau yang terlihat dari kejauhan dari dek kapal mereka. Setelah berlayar beberapa hari akhirya ia dapat melihat pulau Grailand tujuan mereka. Saat memasuki perairan dangkal, Wakamatsu langsung menurunkan jangkar dan mengatur beberapa sekoci (perahu kecil) untuk mereka agar dapat berlayar hingga pesisir pantai.

"Sakurai, apa kau sudah memastikan barang bawaan kita?" Tanya kapten Imayoshi kepada Sakurai. Pemuda brunet bermata besar yang ditanya langsung mengangguk cepat sambil bergumam dengan kata meminta khasnya.

"Angin disini membuatku mengantuk." Aomine berkomentar.

Mereka semua satu-persatu turun menuju dua sekoci yang sudah disiapkan kesekiling kapal. Sakurai dan Momoi bersama Aomine, sedangkan Wakamatsu bersama Susa dan Kapten Imayoshi. Perlahan mereka mendayung ketepian.

Awalnya Sakurai mendayung sendirian, tapi Momoi kasihan padanya dan menawarkan bantuan untuk mendayung. "Sakurai-kun, biar aku mendayung juga. Kau terlihat sangat lelah sekali." ucap Momoi khawatir.

"T-T-Tidak apa-apa Momoi-san… Uhm… Maaf.. Maafkan aku karena terlihat lemah..." Sakurai menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah ketakutan. "Jika Nona Momoi ikut mendayung bersamaku K-Kapten akan marah sekali padaku…."

"Tidak apa, biar aku yang bicara pada Imayoshi-san." Momoi mengambil satu dayung dari tangan kiri Sakurai. "Nahh.. ayo kita dayung bersama!" lanjutnya. Tapi kemudian Sakurai kembali mengambil dayung itu dari tangan Momoi.

"J-jangan.. biar aku saja yang mendayung Nona…."

Momoi merebut dayung itu kembali. "Sudahlah, jangan sungkan padaku."

"T-Tapi Nona..." mata Sakurai mulai berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

"Arrrgggh kalian ini berisik sekali! Biarkan saja Ryou mendayung sendirian, Satsuki!" Aomine mengambil dayung itu dari tangan Momoi lalu memberikannya pada Sakurai "Aku tak ingin ada yang menangis di perahu ini!"

"Haaaaaah? Apa kau tidak salah? Kita disini bertiga dan Sakurai-kun terlihat lelah untuk mendayung, karena itu aku menawarkan bantuan! Jika kau tidak ingin kami ribut…." Momoi mengambil kedua dayung dari tangan Sakurai dengan cepat "Dayung saja sendiri!" serunya kemudian sambil melempar dayung ke Aomine.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin mendayung?!"

"Karena kau terlalu banyak komentar dan tak melakukan apapun Dai-Chan!"

"Jangan panggil aku Dai-Chan, nenek sihir jelek!"

"Yang jelek itu kau, dasar kulit gosong!"

Akhirnya mereka tidak ada yang mendayung karena kedua Holy Spirit itu bertengkar diatas perahu. "Aomine-san… Satsuki-san… kumohon j-jangan bertengkar..." Sakurai berusaha membujuk. Tapi kedua mantan Teiko itu terus bertengkar hingga dayung menjadi alat untuk lempar-lemparan dan kedua dayung itupun jatuh kelaut dan larut menjauh tersapu ombak.

"Ahhhh!" seru mereka bertiga saat kedua dayung itu tenggelam.

"I-Ini semua salahmu Satsuki!"

"Enak saja! Sudah jelas ini salahmu!"

Kedua mata Sakurai kembali berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya ia menangis.

xxx

Seekor rubah raksasa terbang berputar diatas pulau Grailand, kemudian turun menukik tajam dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju pesisir pantai. Lima orang yang ada diatas punggung rubah emas itu berpegangan erat pada bulu-bulu rubah agar tidak terjatuh. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak histeris karena ketakutan.

"Ahahahahaha! Kumiho jangan jahil!" ucap Kise sambil tertawa keras. "Sebentar lagi kita mendarat, tetap berpegangan erat yaa! " serunya lagi. Kemudian rubah itu mulai melambat dan mendarat di atas pasir pantai dengan hembusan angin pelan. Akhirnya sampai juga.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali aku seperti mau mati." Moriyama bersandar dengan wajah pucat pada batang pohon kelapa yang tumbuh tinggi tak jauh darinya. "Aku memilih naik kapal. Bayangkan saja, aku masih belum bertemu dengan banyak wanita cantik dan menikah tapi harus duluan sekarat diatas punggung rubah…."

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau rubahmu itu cara terbangnya seperti apa! Jika keadaannya seperti tadi lebih baik tidah usah! Dasar bodooh!" Kasamatsu memukul punggung Kise dengan wajah yang sama pucatnya seperti Moriyama.

"Kapten, mungkin kita lebih baik beristirahat dulu. Kelihatannya kita semua masih merasa tidak enak badan." Ujar Kobori dengan nada tenang. Kasamatsu mengagguk setuju pada prajuritnya.

"A-Ak-ku h-hampir ma-mati tad-tadi!" seru Hayakawa dengan gagapnya.

"Hehehe maaf ya semuanya." Kise menggaruk kepalanya merasa bersalah.

Setelah napas para prajurit Kaijou itu mulai sedikit tenang, mereka bekerja sama mengambil beberapa buah kelapa yang tumbuh di atas pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar mereka. Mengurangi dehidrasi, air kelapa juga membuat mereka menjadi lebih segar dan siap untuk berjalan menyusuri pulau tempat pertempuran mereka.

"….." Kumiho mengeram kecil saat diberi minum oleh Kise. Holy Spirit itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus bulu rubah emas itu penuh kasih sayang. Rubah itu membalas elusan pemiliknya dengan memberi jilatan diwajah Kise.

"Ahahahaha geli." Kise tertawa kecil.

"….." rubah itu kembali mengeram kecil. Kise mendengarnya.

'_Aku melihat Aomine dan Momoi, mereka di pantai utara tak jauh dari sini.'_

Holy Spirit itu terhenyak. Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian tersenyum hambar, karena sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun dari Knight of Miracle. Tapi keadaannya sebagai pembantu di Holy Grail War tentu saja mengharuskan dia untuk melawan siapapun musuh dari masternya, termasuk teman-temannya sendiri. Jarinya mulai terkepal kuat. Tidak apa, Ryouta.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kasamatsu tiba-tiba. Alis tebalnya naik karena bingung melihat ekspresi Kise yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suram. Spirit itu tersenyum lagi lalu menggeleng, lanjut memberi minum rubah kesayangannya.

"I-I-Ini a-a-a-ap-apaa?!" Hayakawa tiba-tiba menjerit.

Semua berbalik menatap Hayakawa yang menunjuk-nunjuk kebelakang semak tak jauh dari tempat ia semula duduk. Seluruh pemuda tersebut langsung mendekat menuju semak tersebut dan mendapati banyak sekali tengkorak manusia yang tertumpuk menjadi bentuk sebuah gunungan kecil.

"Uh..." Moriyama mundur melihatnya.

"Apa pulau ini memiliki penduduk?" tanya Kobori pada Kasamatsu.

Sang Kapten menggeleng. "Pulai ini tertulis sebagai pulau monster."

"P-Pu-Pulau Mons-s-ster?" Hayakawa bertanya. Ia memang kadang selalu berbicara dengan gagap pada situasi yang menakutkannya atau membuatnya grogi, entahlah. "Aku tak pernah mendengar hal ini se-sebelumnya!"

"Tentu saja. Karena itulah Grailand tidak tercetak di peta dan tersembunyi. Pulau ini memang dikhususkan sebagai pertempuran Holy Grail War karena jika kita hanya membawa petarung biasa kita hanya akan menjadi tulang cepat atau lambat. Musuh kita disini bukan hanya kerajaan lain tapi juga monster-monster."

"Bisa berbahaya sekali." Moriyama merinding.

"…." rubah Kise kembali mengeluarkan suara.

'_Aku akan melindungi tuan.' _

Mendengarnya pemuda berambut emas itu langsung memeluk rubahnya karena senang dan terharu. Tapi didalam hatinya ia tak ingin melibatkan Kumiho sama sekali karena sebagai hewan panggilan, rubah itu tidak seharusnya terluka.

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa kembali." bisik Kise dan sang rubah menghilang.

"Kau mengembalikannya? Padahal sayang sekali mungkin ia bisa melindungi kita." kata Moriyama. Kise menggeleng cepat, tidak setuju dengannya.

"Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini. Kemungkinan bisa bertemu kerajaan lain dipesisir sangat tinggi." Kasamatsu berdiri, mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menebas rumput-rumput tebal yang nantinya akan menghalangi perjalanan mereka. Anak buah Kasamatsu mengangguk setuju. Setelah memasukan air kelapa kedalam botol minuman, mereka langsung mulai perjalanan memasuki hutan.

xxx

Takao memotong tumbuhan tebal yang menutupi jalan dihadapannya dengan sabit kecil yang sejak tadi ia pegang pada tangan kanannya. Saat pertama sampai di pulau mereka langsung pergi dari pesisir karena takut ditemukan oleh musuh jadi mereka memilih langsung masuk kedalam hutan, mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Jalan-jalan dihutan bersama Shin-Chan membawa kenangan buruk." ucap Takao, teringat saat berjalan di hutan Shutoku dan nyaris dimakan oleh bunga raksasa dengan gigi seperti ikan hiu. "Ayo Shin-Chan kau berjalan didepanku saja. Aku tidak ingin yang kemarin terulang lagi, hiii!"

"Itu terjadi karena kau tak mendengar perkataanku." Spirit itu menjawab. "Awas!" seru Midorima kemudian sambil berjalan mundur. Lima pemuda yang berjalan dibelakangnya langsung ikut melangkah kebelakang. "Didepan ada rawa lumpur hisap. Jika tidak hati-hati kita bisa terperosok masuk. Lebih baik kita berjalan kearah timur." usulnya kemudian.

"Tuh kan, untung saja tadi aku menyuruhmu jalan didepan. Kalau tidak aku bisa terjun bebas berenang di kolam lumpur." Takao mengelus dada karena lega. "Kapten, lebih baik jika saat kita sedang berjalan di hutan percayailah Midorima."

"Hmph." Miyaji menggerutu sebal. Meskipun setuju atas pendapat Takao.

"…." Midorima diam beberapa saat. Seluruh prajurit Shutoku ikut diam.

"A-Ada apa?" Takao memecah kesunyian dengan bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak aneh. Hutan ini terlalu sunyi." Midorima berkomentar. "Tidak ada bunyi serangga, tidak ada ular, tidak ada hewan kecil seperti kelinci… Mencurigaka. Kalian semua waspadalah, mungkin disekitar sini ada monster."

"M-M-Monster?" Takao langsung tergagap.

"Jangan ragu Takao, pemangsa selalu bisa mencium bau ketakutan dari mangsanya dan Ksatria Shutoku tidak akan pernah merasa takut!" Kapten Otsubo mengenggam erat pedangnya. "Persiapkan diri masing-masing." ia menegaskan.

"Kita tetap harus berjalan. Ayo." Midorima mulai kembali melangkah. Mereka semua berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan berhati-hati. Masing-masing tangan siap menggenggam alat bertarung masing-masing. Tiba-tiba langkah Takao berhenti dan keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

"D-Diatas. Dia diatas kita!"

"Diatas?" Midorima menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat seekor hewan raksasa berkulit hijau, bersayap seperti kelelawar, dengan kepala seperti ular dan bersisik tebal sedang terbang berputar siap menukik ke arah mereka.

"Naaga!" Miyaji berseru kaget.

"Awas! Dia akan menyambar!" Takao mengingatkan. Midorima sempat menyadari ternyata warna iris mata Takao dari biru keabu-abuan berubah menjadi putih keperakan. "Datang dari kanan! semua minggir!"

Enam pemuda tersebut melompat kearah kiri bersamaan, tepat bersamaan dengan sebuah tabrakan besar pada tanah tempat mereka berdiri detik yang lalu. Pohon-pohon patah karena tabrakan dari raksasa tersebut dan angin kencang menyapu sekitarnya. Para ksatria Shutoku langsung berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Naga itu besar, sisiknya hijau emerald mengkilat seperti batu giok… juga keras. Eramannya memekakkan telinga.

"..." Midorima menatap Naaga itu dengan mata membesar.

"Kita serang dia bersama." Otsubo menghunuskan pedangnya kedepan.

Takao langsung mengeluarkan busur panahnya dan membidik sayap Naaga raksasa tersebut. Dengan sebuah tarikan, anak panah melesat menuju target dan terpental, mengeluarkan suara dentingan seperti besi melawan permukaan batu yang keras. Pemuda berambut raven itu langsung tersentak tidak percaya.

"Jangan gegabah!" seru Midorima tiba-tiba. "Jika kalian menyerang Naaga itu sembarangan, kalian tak akan pernah berhasil melukainya!" spirit itu melanjutkan. Naaga tersebut berdiri kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Suara langkahnya berat dn menimbulkan gempa di tanah sekitar mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana? Jangan menyerang hingga kita mati dimakan? Ide yang bagus." Miyaji menyempatkan diri untuk menyindir Midorima, tapi pemuda berambut hijau itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Takao kau juga pemanah sepertiku bukan? Kau harus membidik arah yang aku tunjukkan disaat nanti aku memberi aba-aba." perintah Midorima. "Kapten dan yang lainnya bisa tetap disini."

"Apa maksudmu tetap disini?" Miyaji memekik lagi.

Tiba-tiba Midorima telah pergi dengan langkah seribu menjauh dari lima prajurit Shutoku tersebut. Melihat gerakan yang spontan, perhatian Naaga itu langsung tertuju pada Midorima dan ikut berjalan mengejarnya. Derap langkah raksasa bertentuman ditanah menimbulan gempa yang lebih besar.

"L-lalu apa?" Takao menjerit.

"Takao! Kau bisa melihat satu-satunya sisik Naaga yang berwarna kehitaman dileher belakangnya bukan? Tembak dengan cepat!" Seru Midorima dari kejauhan. Dari gaya berbicara yang terdengar pelan dan datar cukup mengagetkan ia ternyata bisa berseru sekencang itu.

Takao langsung mengerti dan berlari mengejar moster itu dari belakang. Matanya kembali berubah menjadi putih keperakan kemudian mengarahkan sasarannya kearah leher Naaga yang berlari didepannya. Sesekali pemuda itu berlari menghindar dari kibasan ekor monster tersebut. Pemanah biasa tak akan pernah bisa berhasil mengenai target sesulit itu tapi mengapa Midorima percaya padanya? Tanpa banyak berpikir panjang Takao menepaskan anak panah miliknya, melesat laju menuju sebuah sisik berwarna kehitaman yang ada dibelakang punggung leher Naaga raksasa. Panah itu berhasil tertancap dalam dikulitnya.

"GHRAAAGGHHHHHHHHH." Naaga itu mengaum keras saat lehernya tertusuk oleh panah Takao. Bukannya berlari semakin lambat, monster tersebut malah terlihat sangat mengamuk dan berlari semakin kencang kearah Midorima hingga Takao tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

"Shin-Chan!" panggil Takao serak. Ia ketakutan dan terus berlari.

Midorima terus berlari cepat kedepan, mengetahui bahwa monster yang mengejarnya semakin cepat dan sangat mengamuk. Mendengar sebuah suara air, spirit itu berlari menuju suara air tersebut dengan langkah lebih cepat. Dari kejauan ia dapat melihat jurang yang besar. Naaga itu kembali mengaum dan melompat menuju Midorima disaat ia tepat didepannya.

"Hmph… Hanya seperti ini saja." Gumam Teiko jenius itu sambil menyeringai kecil kemudian melompat terjun bebas kebawah jurang tanpa ragu.

"SHIN-." ia mendengar sebuah jeritan sekilas. Suara Takao.

Monster pengejar dirinya ikut melompat, terbang menukik siap untuk melahap Midorima bulat-bulat dengan mulutnya yang telah terbuka lebar. Midorima langung mengelak lahapan monster dengan menggunakan jubah hijau panjangnya hingga berfungsi seperti parasut, membuatnya dapat terbang melayang seperti seekor burung. Ia di atas dan Naaga itu sekarang ada dibawahnya, pemuda itu langsung mendarat dipunggung sang monster dengan 'tap' pelan.

"IGGNNGHHHH." Naaga itu mengeram nyaring, langsung terbang menukik keatas karena berusaha menjatuhkan Midorima yang penempel dipunggungnya. Angin menderu wajahnya kencang seperti tamparan keras, membuat Midorima nyaris menjatuhkan kacamatanya.

"Cih. Jika aku tidak terbiasa naik rubahnya Kise si Kumiho aku pasti mati." gumamnya kecil, sedikit mensyukuri pengalaman yang pernah ia dapatkan. Monster yang menyerupai kadal raksasa ini kembali mendarat diatas jurang tempat mereka melompat, masih mengeluarkan lengkingan keras karena marah.

"Midorimaaa!" seruan ramai memanggilnya dari kejauhan tapi tak ia pedulikan. Ia langsung fokus untuk mencari dimana anak panah Takao tadi tertancap dan ketemu. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mencabut anak panah tersebut dan hewan raksasa dibawahnya menjerit keras.

"Dan ini yang terakhir." pemuda itu mengeluarkan sekantung bubuk kecil yang tersimpan baik dibalik jubahnya, kemudian menaburkannya tepat pada luka dimana lokasi hasil cabut anak panah Takao. Naaga itu kembali menjerit. Lebih keras hingga Midorima mengira ia akan langsung mati karena dengungan sakit di kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian monster tersebut berhenti bergerak kemudian jatuh tersungkur dan rubuh ketanah dengan gempa kecil karena berat tubuhnya. Pingsan.

"Hufh…." ia menghela napas dalam. "Lucky itemku hari ini adalah sekantung garam. Ramalan Oha-Asa memang selalu pilihan terbaik." ujarnya puas.

xxx

"Kau mendengarnya? Suara apa itu? Mengerikan sekali." ucap Riko sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kiyoshi dan Hyuga. "Aku tahu ini adalah pulau monster tapi jangan sampai kita bertemu dengan mereka."

"Asal kita tidak membuat suara berisik mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja." Hyuga melihat sekeliling dengan awas. "Ayo kita harus cepat mencari tempat bagus tersembunyi untuk berkemah." ia melanjutkan.

Kagami, Izuki dan Kuroko mengikuti mereka bertiga dari belakang.

"Sepertinya ada suara air terjun di daerah sini." celetuk Kiyoshi. "Aku jadi ingin makan ikan bakar." khayalnya. Izuki dan Kagami mengangguk setuju. Mendengar itu Riko langsung menjewer telinga Kiyoshi.

"Kita bukan bertamasya!" Sang Putri mengingatkan.

Ternyata benar, dari kejauhan mereka dapat melihat sebuah air terjun beruap hangat yang mengalir turun menuju lembah hutan yang lebih jauh. Melihat itu mata Riko langsung berubah menjadi berkilauan karena antusias.

"Mata Air Panas! Waaaaaaah!" ia berseru gembira.

"Tadi katanya bukan bertamasya…." gumam Kagami pelan.

Riko mencemplungkan kedua kakinya kedalam air. "Hangat sekalii! Aaaaah aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi~." senandungnya senang. "Kalian cepat pergi aku mau mandi disini!" ia mengusir lima pemuda dibelakangnya cepat.

"Aku mau mandi juga." Kiyoshi melepaskan sepatunya.

"Kau mau mandi disini?" Hyuga berjerit histeris.

"Eeeeh? Kau mau mandi bersama Riko?" Kiyoshi tersenyum tak berdosa.

Wajah sang Kapten langsung berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat. "T-Tidak mungkin aku berpikiran seperti itu bodoh!" ia berteriak keras sampai Kiyoshi harus menutup telinganya.

"Tadi katanya kita jangan berisik…." gumam Kagami lagi.

Akhirnya mereka membagi tempat yang berjauhan dimana akan mandi. Disaat Riko dan yang lainnya bersiap untuk menuju tempat masing-masing, mereka melihat sesosok bayangan wanita di balik uap air manas yang mengepul dibalik batu yang ada di seberang sungai. Sepertinya wanita itu sedang berpakaian.

"…." para pemuda itu terkecuali Kuroko langsung menelan ludah.

"JANGAN LIHAT!" Riko memukul kepala mereka satu-satu dengan buku tebal miliknya hingga meninggalkan benjolan besar di kepala. Tak lama bayangan itu sepertinya telah selesai berpakaian dan mulai berjalan keluar dari sungai. Setelah uap air yang menutupi sosok itu menjadi agak tipis, mereka dapat melihat sosok wanita itu dengan jelas.

Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik jelita dengan rambut peach yang tergerai indah, berkulit putih mulus, tubuhnya melekuk indah seperti sebuah gitar dan memakai gaun sutra berwarna ivori kebiruan. Semua mata langsung membesar melihat gadis yang ada di seberang sungai itu.

"Uwoooh…." komentar para pria yang terpesona.

"…." Riko tidak dapat berkomentar apapun.

Gadis itu melihat mereka yang berada di seberang sungai, kemudian ia seperti meneriakan sesuatu kemudian berlari kearah para Seirin tersebut. Berlari melompat memijak batu-batu besar menyeberangin sungai. Para pemuda tersebut semakin panik karena gadis itu berlari menuju kemari.

"…tsu-kun…." sayup-sayup suaranya terdengar.

"Ehh?" para pemuda itu berusaha mendengar dengan baik.

Gadis cantik itu semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya berada didepan mereka. Dilihat dari dekat membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih jelita dari kejauhan. Seperti seorang bidadari. Ia berlari mendekat kemudian melompat dan berhambur memeluk Kuroko yang berada disamping mereka.

"Tetsu-kun!" ia berseru dengan suara yang indah.

"Hah?" mereka terkejut bersamaan.

"Momoi-San." Kuroko menyebutkan namanya.

Kuroko mengenalnya. Mereka kembali mengingat saat Kise datang mengunjungi Kuroko di Seirin. Ia juga berlari memeluk Kuroko seperti ini. Berarti gadis ini adalah… Holy Spirit. Momoi Satsuki milik Too Nation!

"Tetsu-kun aku sangat merindukanmuuuuuuu." gadis itu memeluk Kuroko lebih erat. Membuat para pria yang berdiri disebelahnya menggigit jari karena iri. "Syukurlah aku bertemu padamu disaat aku sedang sendirian disini."

"Momoi-san bersama Aomine-kun?" Kuroko bertanya. Ia mengangguk.

"Mereka sedang berada di hulu sungai ini. Jika Tetsu-kun tidak ingin bertemu para Ksatria Too kalian bisa pergi menyusuri kearah utara diam-diam." Momoi memberi tahu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau meminta kami menghindar?" Riko berkaca pinggang.

"Aku hanya tidak mau… melihat pertempuran secepat ini." Momoi menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih. "Terutama jika yang bertarung melibatkan Aomine-kun, Tetsu-kun dan Knights of Miracle lainnya…."

Akhirnya mereka semua duduk di bebatuan besar pinggir sungai, membiarkan Momoi mengeluarkan segala ketakutannya pada Holy Grail War. Gadis itu berbicara dengan tangan terkepal, membuat Riko bisa mengerti sedikit tentang perasaannya yang pasti sangat sedih.

"Semua Ksatria Too adalah orang yang baik… Aku tidak bisa menolak mereka." Momoi berbicara lagi. "Mereka mengharapkan sesuatu untuk dimenangkan sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak ingin semua ini terjadi…."

"Tapi Momoi-san harus melaksanakan tugas sebagai Holy Spirit."

"Aku tahu… karena itulah jika kita bertemu sekali lagi kita akan jadi musuh. Musuh dari Tetsu-kun. Musuh dari Ki-Chan. Musuh dari Midorin. Musuh dari Mukkun. Musuh dari Akashi-kun… Aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa kita semua harus datang terpanggil disaat yang bersamaan."

"Momoi-san…." Kuroko menatap Momoi prihatin.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa Aomine-kun berkata ia akan menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya, termasuk Tetsu-kun. Karena itulah… Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kekuatan Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Paham seperti apa maksud Momoi.

"Heh percaya diri sekali dia." Kagami melipat tangannya.

"Kumohon Tetsu-kun lakukan sesuatu… aku tidak ingin peperangan ini terjadi. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian yang telah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri saling bertarung satu sama lain!" air mata mulai terkumpul di sudut mata Momoi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana Momoi-san." Kuroko menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan. "Aku akan mencoba berbagai cara yang agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Holy Grail War." ujarnya. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajah datarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lega lalu kembali memeluk Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Tetsu-kun! Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu!'

"Sama-sama Momoi-san." Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Aku harus segera kembali. Terima kasih semuanya karena mau mendengarkanku." Momoi tersenyum kecil pada semua Seirin. "Dan satu hal lagi… Tetsu-kun… mengapa saat itu kau pergi begitu saja?" gadis itu menatap Kuroko dengan mata yang terluka. "Semua sangat sedih karena kau meninggalkan kami…."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Diam tak menjawab.

"Uhm… Maaf aku tidak bermaksud… uh… maaf aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal Tetsu-kun." Momoi berbalik pergi. "Aku mencintaimu…." Riko dapat mendengar suara pelan Momoi saat berlari pergi, juga air mata yang menetes jatuh dari pipinya. Menyedihkan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Dia terlihat sedih sekali…." Izuki berkomentar.

"Jika dalam suatu situasi yang sama, aku harus bertarung mati-matian melawan Hyuga, aku juga akan menangis." Kiyoshi menghela napas panjang. Mendengar itu Hyuga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiyoshi, yang kebetulan merupakan teman sepermainannya semenjak kecil. Ia setuju.

_Tatsuya ikut dalam Holy Grail War _

Perkataan Alex tiba-tiba kembali terngiang dikepala Kagami, menusuk hatinya tajam seperti sebuah belati. Ia tidak dapat tidur nyenyak beberapa hari karena hal itu dan sekarang kembali teringat. Tapi Kagami tak mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun, juga pada Kuroko. Semua ia simpan sendiri karena baginya ini adalah sebuah beban yang memang harus ditanggungnya sendirian. Jika Tatsuya memang akan balas dendam, Kagami harus bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Setelah itu mereka pergi mandi menikmati air panas, tapi bagi Kagami sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Malam mulai datang, matahari tergelincir ke ufuk barat dan bulan perlahan menggantung diatas langit. Mereka menemukan sebuah gua kecil tak jauh dari sumber air panas dan berniat untuk bermalam disana. Setelah meletakan barang bawaan mereka, para pemuda mulai mengatur dedaunan sebagai alas dan selimut masing-masing. Memastikan bagian Riko paling nyaman.

Mereka mulai berbicara kecil sebelum tidur. Api unggun menyala kecil sebagai penghangat kaki mereka dan Riko mulai membuka-buka isi buku tua tebal bersampul kecoklatan yang ayahnya berikan sebelum berangkat. Ayahnya bilang buku ini memiliki informasi yang penting dalam Holy Grail War tapi sejauh ia membuka halaman isi buku itu hanyalah kertas-kertas kosong.

"Kau sudah melihat isinya?" Hyuga bertanya. Riko mengangguk.

"Isinya kosong. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ayah memberikannya padaku."

"Mungkin Yang Mulia hanya bercanda saja." komentar Kiyoshi.

Riko menutup bukunya dan menarik selimutnya tinggi. "Uhm… Beliau memang sering bercanda tapi disaat-saat seperti ini sepertinya tidak mungkin… aah sudahlah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

"Selamat tidur semuanya." Kuroko menyeletuk tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya selamat tidur Kuroko-kun." Kiyoshi menjawab.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah itu. Hanya suara api unggun melahap kayu yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi abu yang menyala ditengah mereka. Izuki dan Hyuga sudah mulai terlelap. Kagami sudah mendengkur kecil. Riko mencoba memejamkan matanya agar segera tidur. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan dan napasnya semakin teratur. Ia mulai terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi.

Dari balik kegelapan muncul sebuah suara yang berbicara padanya.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang sesuatu?"

Riko berusaha mencari suara itu dari kegelapan mimpinya, tapi tidak ada hasil karena hanya dirinya sendiri ditempat itu. Putri itu menjawab 'Ya' kemudian.

"Aku adalah suara dari buku kebenaran yang sekarang kau miliki. Sebutkan apa keinginanmu." suara itu berbicara lagi. Ia pernah mendengar tentang buku kebenaran. Putri muda mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menentukan keinginannya.

"Aku ingin mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Knights of Miracle dan apa hubungan mereka dalam Holy Grail War ini." ia berkata dengan yakin.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu." ujar suara itu.

Tiba-tiba kegelapan berubah menjadi lorong. Sebuah cahaya putih bersinar terang di ujung lorong tempat ia berdiri. Perlahan Riko berjalan menuju cahaya tersebut dan kegelapan perlahan berganti menjadi sebuah tempat yang terang dan menyilaukan. Riko mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya karena kaget tidak percaya.

* * *

A/N: Flashback teiko chapter depan! Riko menemukan cara untuk melihat masa lalu dan apa yang terjadi pada knights of miracle dan kuroko akan di ungkap! jeng jrengg :D

btw how it goes?

Btw terima kasih sudah mau review minggu kemarin:

lolichan: aaaaah thanks sudah langganan review disini I love youuu. Gimana chapter ini menurutmu? review yaa :*

isana yuuki: awwwwww aku tersanjung XD/slap. makasih sudah mampir, fav & follow cerita ini ya oh lovely person~ ! *hug* doakan ngetik fic ini berjalan lancar yaa. Thanks sekali lagi sudah suka dengan cerita ini… aku terharu uhuhuhu… TwT

Arigatou minna san sudah baca sampai sini. Jangan lupa reviewnya pleaseeee T_T


	7. Chapter 7: Vivid Memories

**Word Count: **5201 words.

**Warning:** AU, semoga tidak ooc, ada typo alert karena chap ini nggak di betain, huhu.

**A/N:** Flash back Teiko dimulai, enjoy guys!

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali Just For Fun~

* * *

CHAPTER VII: VIVID MEMORIES

Sebuah bangunan yang besar dengan dinding putih bersih berdiri megah. Bendera berlambang asing berkibar di atas pucuk-pucuk menara tinggi yang menjulang keatas langit. Bangunan megah itu terbuat dari bata putih berhias pualam, dengan lantai dari batuan putih mengkilat yang sangat bersih. Tirai-tirai biru muda terkibar dari balik jendela besar. Pemandangan dibawah luar biasa indah. Perbukitan, pegunungan berselimut salju dari kejauhan juga perkotaan.

"A-Aku dimana?" Riko melihat dari beranda dengan bingung. Ia mencoba menyentuh daun jendela tapi tidak bisa, sepertinya tubuhnya transparan hingga dapat menembus apapun. Ini cuma sekedar mimpi atau bagaimana?

Putri muda itu mencoba berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan tempat beranda itu berada, ruangan itu seperti sebuah kamar kecil yang rapi juga indah. Ia menembus pintu, melihat segerombolan pelayan wanita yang berjalan melewati koridor besar berkarpet beludru biru muda yang terbentang jauh hingga ujung jalan.

"Tadi aku pergi untuk mengantar minuman kebelakang istal. Aomine yang datang dari Silverlining berkata ingin dibuatkan roti isi dan Murasakibara meminta manisan berry. Mereka anak-anak yang lucu ya." salah satu pelayan wanita bercerita. Riko langsung menyadari bahwa nama Aomine pernah Momoi sebut saat sore tadi mereka bertemu ada di sumber mata air panas.

"Tapi benar-benar tidak dipercaya. Anak-anak kecil seperti mereka bisa lulus pelatihan prajurit hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Bahkan kudengar mereka lebih kuat dari orang dewasa." satu pelayan lain menimpali.

"Kudengar mereka bisa menggunakan sihir." satu lagi menambahkan.

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti mereka akan diangkat menjadi ksatria utama."

Riko mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dengan baik dan ikut berjalan mengikuti para pelayan wanita, berharap akan membawanya menuju tempat pelatihan yang mereka maksud. Pelayan wanita yang membawa makanan diikutinya sampai keluar bangunan, berjalan menyeberangi bukit belakang dan sampai pada suatu lembah besar dimana macam-macam peralatan pelatihan prajurit diselenggarakan. Ratusan kuda yang ada didalam kandang, sebuah coloseum kecil tempat pertarungan antar prajurit dilaksanakan dan ratusan pedang kayu dan pelindung armor pada peti disamping istal. Luar biasa. Putri muda itu tersentak kagum dengan segala peralatan itu.

"Setelah ini aku ingin makan kue pai…." tiba-tiba muncul suara dibelakang Riko. Gadis itu menoleh dan seseorang berjalan menembus tubuhnya tanpa reaksi, merasa seperti hantu saja. Sosok itu bertubuh tinggi yang sangat tidak biasa. Rambutnya terurai agak panjang dan sedikit berantakan berwarna violet. Dari suaranya seperti anak kecil, tapi tinggi tubuhnya mengalahkan ukuran pria biasa.

"Tuan muda Murasakibara bisa memakan manisan ini setelah latihan." pelayan wanita itu menyerahkan setoples berry merah yang telah dimaniskan. Mata lavender sayu anak bertubuh raksasa itu langsung terlihat berkilauan senang. Riko langsung menduga anak ini adalah salah satu Knights of Miracle yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Seorang anak juga berjalan mendekati pelayan wanita itu dengan senyum lebar. Berambut biru navi pendek dan kulitnya kecoklatan terbakar matahari dan matanya tajam beriris saphire yang cemerlang.

"Apa kau membawa rotiku? Kau membuatnya lebih kan?" ia bertanya.

"Tentu saja Tuan muda Aomine. Ini rotinya." wanita pelayan memberikan sekeranjang roti yang tertutup kain putih. Riko memperhatikan anak berkulit cokelat itu dengan baik. Anak ini pasti Aomine Daiki dari Knights of Miracle.

"Terima kasih!" ia mengambil keranjang itu dengan senyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Murasakibara, kau jaga disini. Jika ditanya Satsuki bilang saja aku pergi sebentar. Nanti malam kau akan kuberi puding bagianku. Setuju?"

"Baiklah Minechin~" Murasakibara mengangguk pelan.

Aomine berlari pergi membawa keranjang menuju pada seekor kuda bebulu hitam mengkilat yang ada dibelakang istal. Setelah naik dan membenarkan pelana, anak itu langsung memacu kuda pergi menuruni bukit. Riko tidak ingin mengikutinya, tapi firasatnya mengatakan dia harus tahu kemana Aomine pergi.

xxx

Setting berubah menjadi sebuah hutan kecil dengan sungai kecil yang mengalir jernih. Aomine turun dari kudanya menuju sebuah gubuk mungil di ujung hutan, masih membawa keranjang roti miliknya. Anak bertubuh tinggi itu mengetuk pintu gubuk, tersenyum lebar. Pintu kayu gubuk terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok anak kecil bertubuh kurus dan mungil yang wajahnya sangat Riko kenal. Anak itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Holy Spirit miliknya. Kuroko kecil mengangguk pelan pada Aomine yang datang.

"Selamat pagi Aomine-kun." ia memberi salam.

"Yo Tetsu! Lihat ini, aku membawa beberapa roti isi daging untuk kita." calon ksatria muda tersebut membuka penutup keranjang. Mata dua anak kecil itu menatap roti isi Aomine dengan sedikit antusias. "Ayo kita pergi berjalan-jalan!" ajak Aomine lagi sambil menarik tangan mungil Kuroko.

"Bagaimana latihanmu? Pasti semua orang mencarimu." ucap Kuroko.

"Aaaah… bersamamu sama menyenangkannya seperti latihan. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau bisa ikut latihan bersamaku dan kita tinggal bersama-sama di kastil!" bocah berambut navi itu terlihat antusias. "Ayolah Tetsu, bagaimana jika kau mendaftar untuk pelatihan prajurit?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa Aomine-kun. Fisikku tidak seperti orang lain dan mudah sakit, kau sendiri pasti juga tahu bahwa tak ada satu kerajaanpun yang menginginkan prajurit lemah sepertiku."

"Tapi aku mau." Aomine merangkul Kuroko. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Cukup melihatmu saja sudah membuatku kuat dan bersemangat, pasti semua orang akan merasakan hal yang sama!" ia mengenggam kedua tangan mungil Kuroko dengan tatapan antusias. Anak bertubuh mungil itu menggeleng.

"Kau sulit sekali dibujuk, huh…." Aomine menghela napas kecewa.

"Nenek tidak mengizinkanku untuk mendekati istana, kau pasti juga tahu."

"Baiklah aku menyerah… Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Lihat? Aku membawa kuda bersamaku agar kau tidak usah lelah berjalan lagi." bocah berkulit cokelat itu menunjuk kuda hitam yang terikat di batang pohon tak jauh dari gubuk. "Mereka memberikanku kuda karena bereka bilang latihanku sangat memuaskan!"

"Bagus untukmu." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Riko sedikit tidak percaya karena Kuroko terlihat lebih berekspresi dari yang ia pernah lihat. Mungkin banyak kejadian berat yang terjadi, karena itulah ia menjadi jarang tersenyum dan sering terlihat kosong. Akhirnya kedua anak laki-laki itu naik keatas kuda dan Aomine menjalankan kudanya lambat.

"Oooh…." Kuroko terlihat sedikit takjub. "Aku tidak pernah naik kuda.".

"Menyenangkan bukan? Aku bisa mengajakmu berjalan-jalan lebih jauh dengan ini! Hehehehehe." Aomine tersenyum lebar dengan semu tipis merah di wajahnya. "Kau mau kemana kali ini?" ia melanjutkan.

"Mengapa kau begitu berusaha keras untuk mengajakku berjalan-jalan?" tanya Kuroko pendek. "Lagipula aku adalah anak miskin, seorang anak Bangsawan tidak pantas untuk bermain bersamaku.".

Aomine kecil memandang jalanan didepannya lurus. "Aku suka padamu, Tetsu. Untuk menjadi teman baik aku tidak peduli kau adalah siapa. Anak-anak bangsawan lain yang ada di kastil rata-rata sangat menyebalkan sekali kau tahu. Mereka sedikit-sedikit mengeluh, padahal mereka sendiri yang memilih untuk menjadi prajurit. Jadi menurutku Tetsu adalah teman terbaik!" serunya semangat.

"… Terima kasih." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

xxx

"Kemana lagi Dai-Chan pergi Mukkun?" seorang gadis kecil berambut peach panjang bertanya pada Murasakibara. "Padahal aku sengaja pagi-pagi kemari agar memastikan ia hadir latihan!"

"Minechin pergi sebentar~" Murasakibara menjawab pendek.

"Padahal Akashi-kun mencarinya. Bisa sulit sekali untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia menyelinap pergi lagi." Momoi menggeleng pasrah. "Baiklah, terima kasih Mukkun." ia membukukkan tubuhnya berterima kasih.

Momoi kecil berjalan menuju dua anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan istal kuda. Satu anak berambut merah menyala bermata ruby dan satu lagi berambut hijau dan bermata emerald. Anak bermata ruby tersebut sedang mengelus seekor kuda putih yang sangat indah dan cantik, berbicara kepada Momoi.

"Daiki pergi entah kemana, hm…." ujarnya tenang. "Membiarkan mereka memberikannya kuda adalah tindakan salah. Besok aku akan mengambil kudanya."

"Maaf Akashi-kun. Aku sudah memberi tahunya." Momoi meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa Satsuki. Shintarou, naik keatas kudamu dan ikutlah denganku." anak laki-laki bermata rubi yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijurou memerintah anak disebelahnya. Anak bersambut hijau itu mengangguk pelan dan naik keatas kuda berbulu cokelat yang ada di sebelah kuda putih Akashi.

"Momoi, bilang pada para pelatih aku dan Akashi pergi sebentar." ujar Midorima dengan tenang. "Awasi Murasakibara, jangan sampai ia menerobos dapur." lanjutnya memperingatkan. Momoi mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dua anak bangsawan Teiko itu memacu kudanya pergi.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Midorima pada Akashi sambil memacu kudanya.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu kemana Daiki pergi. Aku hanya penasaran pada seseorang yang ia selalu ingin kunjungi setiap saat. Seperti apa dia? Mungkin dia adalah orang yang menarik." jawab Akashi.

"Hm…." respon Midorima mendengarnya.

Akhirnya kedua anak lelaki itu memacu kuda mereka menuruni bukit, menuju sebuah gunung dengan hutan kecil di lerengnya. Setelah melewati beberapa lokasi, mereka sampai pada sebuah padang rumput yang sepi. Dari kejauhan seekor kuda terlihat sedang diikat pada batang pohon. Kuda Aomine.

"Daiki sempat menanyakan tempat bagus didekat hutan barat pada salah satu pelayan dan sepertinya ia benar datang kemari." Akashi tersenyum puas. Midorima melihat sekeliling lembah, memperhatikan dengan seksama segala tumbuhan yang ada disana mungkin menarik perhatiannya.

"Disini tenang dan sejuk sekali, setelah makan jadi mengantuk." Aomine merebahkan tubunya keatas rumput. "Bagaimana denganmu Tetsu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jika setelah makan langung tidur kau akan menjadi seperti sapi." Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datar. Mendengar itu Aomine langsung tertawa keras karena menganggap perkataan bocah kurus itu sangat lucu.

"Apa ada hal seru yang sudah kulewatkan, Daiki?" Sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang mereka dan cahaya matahari tertutup oleh dua buah bayangan anak laki-laki. Aomine langsung bangkit dan menoleh, mendapati Akashi dan Midorima menatapnya dengan mata menghakimi.

"Ooh Akashi dan Midorima." Aomine tertawa panik. "Hallo!"

"Jangan 'hallo' pada kami. Jelaskan mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau melewatkan latihan nyaris setiap hari? Bukankah semua telah dijelaskan bahwa –"

"Oi-Oi kau jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu." Aomine memotong ucapan Midorima. "Aku latihan juga kok, tapi disaat sudah sepi dan sendirian tanpa bersama anak-anak menyebalkan itu." ia membela dirinya.

"Siapa dia Daiki?" Akasi menatap Kuroko seksama.

"Aaaah ini Tetsu, temanku!" Aomine menepuk bahu Kuroko pelan.

"Ooh…." Akashi mengangguk kecil. "Namamu? Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, aku tinggal di tepi hutan barat…." Kuroko menjawab.

Midorima menatap anak kurus itu dengan penuh perhatian. Tidak ada yang spesial. Malahan kondisinya terlihat lebih lemah dan rapuh dari anak-anak kebanyakan. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Aomine menempel dengannya.

"Baiklah Tetsuya." Akashi melipat tangannya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu jika kau menjadi seorang prajurit?" tiba-tiba ia menawarkan. Ekspresinya tidak dapat Midorima tebak, tapi ia yakin Akashi seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Mengapa?" Akashi bertanya lagi.

"Nenek melarangku—"

"Aku bertanya pendapatmu, bukan pendapat orang lain." Akashi memotong ucapan Kuroko dengan nada tegas, seperti memerintah. "Kuulangi. Bagaimana pendapatmu jika kau menjadi seorang prajurit?" ulangnya.

xxx

"Aku bersama Shintarou akan masuk, Yang Mulia." Akashi mengetuk sebuah pintu besar yang berdiri tegak dihapadapannya. Setelah mendengar jawaban, mereka berdua membuka pintu hati-hati dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan aksen berbeda dengan ruangan lainnya di Kastil yang didominasi putih kebiruan, ruangan ini penuh oleh barang-barang berwarna merah. Seperti tirai yang tergantung diujung daun jendela besar yang terbuka, karpet merah beludru yang terbentang dan kursi kebesaran Kaisar.

"Salam hormat Yang Mulia Kaisar." Midorima kecil berlutut sopan.

"Seijurou dan Shintarou, apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan denganku?" pria berusia setengah baya dengan wajah sedikit keriput, berambut merah juga sedikit beruban dan mata ruby memandang dua anak dihadapannya lurus. Ia adalah Kaisar pemimpin Kekaisaran Teiko itu sendiri.

"Aku meminta izin padamu Ayah." Akashi berbicara lagi. Satu-satunya mengapa ia dapat memanggil Sang Kaisar Besar itu sendiri dengan sebutan Ayah adalah karena Akashi adalah anaknya, lebih tepatnya anak tunggal dan merupakan Putra Mahkota Kekaisaran Teiko.

"Jelaskan apa rencanamu." Sang Kaisar berbicara lagi.

"Hari ini aku menemukan seseorang anak yang menarik dan aku ingin kekuasaan penuh segala hal menyangkut dirinya saat nanti ia datang ke Kastil." Akashi kecil menjelaskan dengan lancar. Midorima hanya diam saja, menyimak karena sebenarnya ia hanya memenuhi permintaan Akashi untuk menemaninya.

"Siapa dia hingga anak itu hingga kau tertarik padanya. Jika ia merupakan seorang anak tikus jalanan, kau tahu sendiri apa keputusanku." Sang Kaisar bertanya dengan nada dingin dan menekan.

"Sejujurnya ia memang seekor tikus kecil yang ditemukan salah satu prajuritku dijalanan." Akashi menurunkan pandangannya, kemudian tersenyum misterius. "Tapi kebenarannya sendiri dia hanyalah menyamar menjadi tikus."

"Hoo… lanjutkan." Ayah dari Akashi mulai terdengar tertarik.

"Dia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu bernama… Kuroko Tetsuya.".

Sang Raja terlihat sedikit terkejut dibalik topengnya yang angkuh dan tenang. "Kuroko… maksudmu kau menemukan seorang anak keturunan dari klan Kuroko? Kudengar mereka semua telah mati beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu."

Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Ia sangat sulit dikenali karena penampilannya fisiknya tidak seperti Klan Kuroko pada umumnya yang berambut hitam pekat dengan mata yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam. Mungkin secara beruntung ia mirip dengan salah satu orang tuanya yang bukanlah keturunan Kuroko."

"Jika kau berbicara padaku itu berarti kau sudah yakin dengan dugaanmu."

"Tentu saja." Akashi mengangguk percaya diri. "Aku dan Shintarou sudah memastikannya." ia melirik kearah anak lelaki bermata emerald disebelahnya. "Setelah ini aku akan melakukan beberapa percobaan untuk mencari tahu kekuatan macam apa dia miliki dan menyusun beberapa rencana."

"Lakukan apa yang kau anggap jika itu dapat berguna bagi Kekaisaran kita. Karena di masa depan kau juga yang akan menggantikanku untuk menjadi Kaisar. Jadi selama aku dapat mengawasimu, jangan mengecewakanku. Paham?"

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian kembali tersenyum dingin.

xxx

"Kau datang Tetsu!" Aomine berhambur menuju Kuroko yang berjalan menaiki bukit tempat pelatihan. "Aku kira kau akan tetap berikeras untuk mematuhi apa kata mendiang nenekmu untuk menjauhi istana!"

"Aku datang karena ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin aku bisa. Sama seperti yang Aomine-kun lakukan saat menyelamatkanku dari para penculik yang ingin menjualku dahulu, aku ingin melakukan apa saja agar menjadi seorang teman yang berguna untuk Aomine-kun." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"…." Aomine memandang Kuroko dengan mata membesar kemudian semu merah muncul diwajahnya. "K-K-Kau tidak usah berkata seperti itu tahu!" serunya dengan gagap karena tersipu malu. "Akulah yang akan melindungimu Tetsu!"

Midorima yang berdiri tak jauh dari Aomine melipat tangannya. "Katakan hal seperti itu pada anak perempuan, Aomine. Bukan laki-laki' ujarnya datar. Mendengar itu wajah Aomine kembali bersemu merah.

"Terserah aku mau mengatakan apa pada temanku." ia mengelak. "Seseorang yang selalu menyendiri melakukan percobaan aneh didalam ruangan yang gelap tidak akan mengerti tentang ini." Aomine menyindir Midorima.

"Dai-Chan jangan bicara seperti itu pada Midorin!" Momoi tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat. Gadis kecil itu sedikit terkejut karena menyadari ada seseorang yang juga berdiri disebelah Aomine. Aura kehadirannya sangat tipis sehingga sulit menyadari kehadiran anak lelaki berambut biru muda tersebut.

"Ah Satsuki! Perkenalkan ini Tetsuya Kuroko temanku! Mulai hari ini ia akan bergabung pada pelatihan prajurit. Tetsu, dia Satsuki Momoi sepupuku." Aomine memperkenalkan Momoi dengan Kuroko.

"Salam kenal Tetsu-kun!" Momoi tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Momoi-san." Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba beberapa anak-anak lain datang mendekat dan memperhatikan Kuroko dengan seksama. "Siapa anak pendek ini? Aku tak pernah melihatnya." salah satu dari mereka berkomentar. "Kau juga akan bergabung pelatihan? Kelihatannya jika tertiup angin saja kau sudah jatuh. Hahahahaha!" Anak-anak selain Midorima, Aomine dan Momoi langsung menertawakan Kuroko, menghina karena terlihat sangat kurus, pendek dan lemah seperti anak perempuan.

"…." Kuroko diam saja mendengarnya. Tahu kenyataannya seperti itu.

Mendengar sahabatnya dipermalukan, Aomine mengepalkan tinjunya keras lalu menujukkan seringai menakutkan miliknya pada sekumpulan anak-anak itu. "Jika kalian masih tidak berhenti mengoceh dan menghina Tetsu, akan kupatahkan gigi kalian satu persatu." ia mengancam dengan sorot mata marah.

"Hentikan." Midorima berjalan maju kedepan, menengahi. "Jika kalian melanjutkan obrolan tidak berguna seperti ini, kalian akan semakin terlihat bodoh dan mempermalukan nama dari keluarga kalian sendiri. Bersikaplah sebagai bangsawan, bukan seperti anak-anak tidak berpendidikan." ujarnya dingin.

"Kau juga jangan sombong Midorima! Mentang-mentang kau adalah anak Mentri tertinggi kau bebas menghina kami semua." salah satu anak dari kerumuman menunjuk wajah Midorima dengan marah. "Kau sendirilah yang bersikap aneh! Setiap hari berbicara dengan bola kristal!"

"Hei! jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Midorin!" sahut Momoi.

"Heeee lihat! ia malah dibela oleh anak perempuan!' sahut mereka lagi.

Midorima menundukkan wajahnya sesaat kemudian kembali menatap sekumpulan anak-anak itu masih dengan wajah dinginnya. "Jika kalian terlalu senang untuk menghinaku, bagaimana kalau kalian semua menyelesaikan hal ini dipertarungan denganku? Akan kuajarkan kalian semua apa namanya tata krama."

Beberapa anak saling berbisik.

"Meskipun kita melawannya bersama, kita juga tak akan pernah menang."

"Midorima sangat kuat sekali kau tahu kan?"

"Jika dalam pertarungan ia seperti monster!"

"Hei… apa perasaanku saja tapi wajah Midorima terlihat jadi menakutkan?"

Akhirnya kerumunan itu berjalan mundur karena ragu.

"Lihat? Kalian takut. Pria tidak boleh bersikap pengecut." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya diwajahnya. "Jika kalian sudah selesai semua bisa bubar, tapi kalau masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan didepan wajahku."

Anak-anak itu langsung bubar dengan wajah tertunduk dan malu. Momoi menghela napas lega karena Midorima selalu bersikap tenang dan dewasa, bukanlah sosok yang mudah terpancing amarah dan kekanakan seperti Aomine. "Syukurlah mereka segera bubar. Aku sempat cemas." kata Momoi.

"Jika mereka memilih untuk melawanku, mereka lebih bodoh dari kukira." Midorima berujar lagi. "Kau juga Aomine, berhentilah untuk mudah terpancing emosi. Semua akan berantakan jika kau memukul peserta pelatihan sembarangan."

Aomine mengangguk kecil. Kuroko memandang Midorima dengan sepasang mata besarnya seksama, kemudian berterima kasih. Anak bertubuh tinggi bermata emerald itu tidak menjawab apapun dan berlalu pergi.

"Midorin memang seperti itu. Tapi dia adalah anak yang baik." Momoi menjelaskan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Tetsu-kun? kau tidak marah pada mereka?"

Kuroko menggeleng kecil. Aomine menghela napas panjang. "Aku selalu berusaha menahan marahku pada mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja jika mereka berkata seperti itu tentang Tetsu." ia bergumam.

"Terima kasih karena membelaku Aomine-kun." ucap Kuroko.

Aomine tersenyum lebar kemudian merangkul bahu mungil sahabatnya. Momoi melihat sikap Aomine seperti sesuatu yang baru. Anak lelaki berkulit cokelat itu tidak pernah terlihat sangat bersahabat dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Tapi jika sahabat barunya seseorang seperti Kuroko, Momoi yakin semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

xxx

"Ini kamarmu, bersebelahan denganku! Bagus bukan? Lihat! kau bisa memandang gunung tempat tinggalmu dari sini dan danau dibawah bukit juga." Aomine menujuk keluar jendela dengan bersemangat. Kuroko mengangguk. Sebuah ruangan yang terlalu besar untuknya, ranjang yang terlalu besar baginya.

"Para pelayan telah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu karena Akashi-kun tidak menyukai baju-bajumu yang lama. Apa kau tidak keberatan Tetsu-kun?" Momoi bertanya. Kuroko mengangguk setuju sekali lagi. Pakaian katun lusuh miliknya dengan beberapa tambalan kain perca berwarna-warni pasti membuat penghuni kastil terganggu melihatnya.

"Setelah ini aku ada latihan, kau mau turun melihatnya? Uhm… itu kalau kau mau." ajak Aomine sambil tersenyum lebar tersipu-sipu. Momoi ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi sepupunya yang terlihat sangat konyol.

"Tentu saja." Kuroko menjawab.

"Yoshaaaaa!" Aomine tertawa girang dan menarik tangan Kuroko berlari keluar ruangan. Anak lelaki berkulit cokelat terbakar matahari itu terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Momoi ikut berlari mengejar Aomine. Mereka bertiga berlari kembali ke bukit belakang kastil yang telah sepi, tidak ada kerumunan anak-anak menyebalkan yang ada tadi siang.

Setelah sampai, hanya ada beberapa orang di lapangan. Para ksatria pelatih, Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Aomine cepat-cepat berbaris sejajar dengan tiga anak tersebut kemudian melemparkan senyuman lebar kilat kepada Kuroko.

"Hm…? Aku kira kalian sudah latihan tadi pagi." tanya Aomine.

"Akachin mengganti jadwal latihan untuk kita~ Lebih sore agar kita tidak perlu bangun pagi lagi~" Murasakibara menjawab Aomine dengan nada khasnya. Mendengar itu Aomine langsung takjub.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya kau mengerti betapa sulitnya bangun pagi!" ujar Aomine kepada Akashi dengan senyuman lebar. Anak berambut merah tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku mengganti jadwal kita dengan anak-anak yang lain agar mereka tidak mengganggu latihan kita. Juga aku sangat tidak menyukai kejadian tadi siang disini terulang kembali." Akashi melipat tangannya.

"Kejadian apa?" Aomine menaikkan alisnya.

"…." Midorima mengerti apa maksud Akashi, pasti maksudnya tentang kejadian tadi siang Aomine hampir bertengkar dengan murid lainnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena sempat berhasil menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"Aku sangat benci saat mendengar mereka menghinamu Shintarou." ujar Akashi lagi tepat disebelahnya, dengan suara yang sangat kecil hingga hanya Midorima yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Itu bukan masalah." Midorima menjawabnya pelan.

"Hee… Akachin dan Midochin berbisik-bisik lagi." celetuk Murasakibara.

"KYAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan keras mengagetkan mereka semua. Aomine segera berbalik dengan wajah horor karena jeritan itu adalah suara Momoi. Kuroko menatap dengan mata membesar saat seekor ular meliliti kaki seorang wanita pelayan yang terjatuh pengisan,

"Satsuki!" Aomine berlari mendekat. Setelah sampai dibelakang istal, ia mendapati Momoi dan Kuroko sedang berdiri didepan seorang pelayan yang pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Seekor ular phyton meliliti kakinya.

"Seekor ular melompat pada kaki Aria! B-bagaimana ini."

"Mengapa ada ular itu disini?" Midorima terkaget. "dan jangan ada yang bergerak tiba-tiba karena jika merasa terancam ular itu dapat mematuk.. ular itu juga sangat mematikan sekali!" lanjut Midorima dengan wajah pucat.

"Kalau begitu jangan ada yang bergerak." Akashi menuturkan.

"Aku akan mencoba melepaskan ular itu dari kakinya." Midorima berjalan mendekat, sebisa mungkin langkahnya tidak bersuara dan hati-hati. Melihat Midorima mendekati ular tersebut, Akashi langsung menghentikannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukankah kau bilang ular itu mematikan?"

"Karena itulah aku harus melepaskannya." jawab anak berambut hijau lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kau tergigit? Apa kau ingin mati Shintarou? Aku sudah memanggil bantuan, kau tunggu saja kedatangan mereka." Akashi berbicara lagi. Dari nada tenangnya terselip sebuah nada yang tertekan.

"Jika kita tidak segera melepaskannya, dia akan digigit."

Mendengar alasan dari Midorima, Akashi hanya bisa diam, dengan jari-jari tangan terkepal marah karena anak bermata emerald itu tidak mematuhinya. Sejujurnya ia tidak peduli jika pelayan itu mati, tapi mengapa Midorima malah membahayakan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang wanita pelayan? Midorima mendekati pelayan itu dengan langkah pelan, kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada ular yang meliliti kakinya.

"Hup!" Midorima menangkat kepala ular tersebut sekejap. Dengan kepala yang ditangkap, ular tersebut tidak dapat mematuk siapapun. Perlahan ia melepaskan tubuh hewan melata dari kaki nona pelayan hingga ular itu terlepas. Napas lega terdengar dari semuanya saat ular itu telah ada ditangan Midorima.

"Kami membawa karung menutup!" seru beberapa prajurit muda datang.

"Baiklah. Ini, pegang kepala ular ini dengan satu tangan." Midorima menginstruksi salah satu prajurit. Prajurit itu dengan ragu menyentuh kepala ular yang mendesis di tangan Midorima. Setelah kepalanya telah berpindah tangan, sisanya tinggal memindahkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, jangan lepaskan kepalanya sebelum aku.. Hei—! Aku bilang jangan lepaskan!" seru Midorima keras saat kepala ular berbisa itu berhasil keluar dari tangan si prajurit. Sesaat kemudian hewan mematikan itu memanjangkan tubuhnya yang elastis, dan menerkan cepat kearah wajah Midorima.

"ARGH!" jerit Midorima kecil saat ular itu menempelkan taring tepat di lehernya dan jatuh rubuh ketanah. Melihat kejadian itu semua langsung memasang wajah ketakutan dan horor. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ular mematikan yang menggigit anak bermata emerald itu langsung kabur masuk dalam rerumputan.

"Midorin!" seru Momoi hiteris.

Akashi tidak memasang wajah tenangnya seperti biasa, perlahan berlutut didepan tubuh Midorima yang melemah dengan dua buah lubang kecil yang membiru. Para prajurit langsung berlarian memanggil tabib, tidak mengetahui bahwa racun mematikan milik ular tersebut dapat menyebar keseluruh tubuh hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit.

"Inilah yang terjadi… jika kau tidak mau mematuhiku… Shintarou…." gumam Akashi sambil menyentuh leher Midorima kecil dengan mata membesar. "Bertahanlah…., tabib akan segera datang…." bisiknya.

"Midorima…." Aomine memandang temannya khawatir.

"Uhm…." tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka. Kuroko berjalan maju kedepan, kemudian berlutut didepan tubuh Midorima kecil yang terkulai lemah. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba menolongnya… apakah boleh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi menatapnya tajam.

"SHINTAROU!" sebuah suara kembali mengagetkan mereka. Seorang pria setengah baya dengan jubah hijau zambrut panjang berlari mendekat. Akashi mengenalnya, ia adalah Mentri tertinggi Midorima ayah dari Shintarou.

"Aku harus mencobanya sebelum semua terlambat." ucap Kuroko lagi kemudian menempelkan kedua tangannya pada leher Midorima. Akashi tidak mengerti apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan.

Kemudian sebuah cahara biru tipis keperakan keluar dari telapak tangannya, menyelimuti dari leher hingga keseluruh tubuh Midorima. Semua orang yang menyaksikan termasuk para tabib, Menteri tertinggi dan Ksatria pelatih menatap kejadian itu dengan tidak percaya. Perlahan luka gigitan beracun ular tersebut menghilang dari leher Midorima hingga menjadi tidak berbekas sama sekali. Cahaya dari kedua tangan Kuroko perlahan menghilang. Anak bertubuh kurus itu langsung melemah dan Aomine menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ketanah.

Sepasang mata terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua iris emerald milik Midorima. Anak itu langsung bangun dari pingsannya dengan wajah tidak percaya, meraba lehernya tempat luka tadi menghilang tanpa bekas.

"…?" ia menatap sekeliling dengan wajah bingung.

"S-Shintarou!" Menteri tertinggi Midorima langsung berlari memeluk putranya yang baru saja terselamatkan dari maut dengan erat. "Ayah sangat ketakutan sekali… Syukurlah… Syukurlah!" serunya gemetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan…?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan takjub.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa." ujar Kuroko pelan. Semua yang menyaksikan tindakan anak berambut biru muda itu masih menatapnya tidak percaya, terutama Aomine. Dari segala pengguna sihir, tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa legenda sihir penyembuhan ternyata benar-benar nyata.

xxx

Setelah itu seluruh menghuni kastil mendengar tentang keajaiban yang terjadi dan sempat sangat heboh karenanya. Tapi Sang Kaisar bertitah agar jangan menceritakan tentang hal itu keluar istana. Prajurit yang menyebabkan Midorima terluka menjalani hukuman yang sangat berat, meskipun Midorima sendiri yang mencabut hukuman itu kemudian. Kuroko mulai membiasakan diri hidup didalam kastil. Ia juga merasa sangat senang karena kekuatan yang ia sembunyikan selama ini ternyata memiliki manfaat untuk menolong nyawa seseorang.

Hingga tak terasa beberapa tahun berlalu. Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi, Midorima dan Murasakibara mulai tumbuh dari anak-anak menjadi remaja. Murasakibara semakin tinggi, Midorima semakin tampan, Akashi semakin berkharisma, Aomine semakin kuat dan Momoi pastinya semakin cantik. Meskipun begitu sikap mereka masih tidak ada yang berbubah seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kecuali menjadi lebih bersahabat satu sama lain.

Aomine berhasil memasterkan sihir esnya, yang biasanya memerlukan waktu puluhan tahun hanya dengan waktu tiga tahun. Para ksatria petinggi memiliki harapan yang tinggi padanya hingga beberapa waktu terakhir mereka membawa Aomine khusus untuk terjun kedalam pertarungan.

"Perompak?" Momoi mengulangi apa yang barusan didengar. Ia, Kuroko dan Aomine sedang makan siang bersama di beranda, membahas tentang misi yang akan dijalani Aomine esok hari. "Bukankah perompak itu tidak terlalu berbahaya hingga harus melibatkan ksatria sepertimu?"

"Entahlah. Rumor mengatakan perompak itu sangat hebat… juga mereka suka mengincar keluarga-keluarga bangsawan. Pernah didengar mereka juga suka menculik anak-anak perempuan." tutur Aomine sambil melahap makanannya.

"Uhhh…." mendengarnya Momoi langsung ketakutan sendiri.

"Karena itulah, mungkin menangkap mereka akan menjadi pengalaman yang bagus untukku. Bagaimana menurutmu Tetsu?" Aomine bertanya kearah Kuroko. "Kau jangan khawatir, mereka pasti akan dengan mudah kukalahkan."

"Asalkan kau dapat menjaga emosimu, semua akan berjalan lancar." jawab Kuroko sambil meminum susu kocok vanilla kesukannya. Mendengar itu Aomine mengangguk paham kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Setelah itu Aomine dan beberapa prajurit berangkat pada sore hari. Mereka berkata perjalanan menangkap para perompak itu membutuhkan waktu agak lama, tapi Aomine dan para prajurit berhasil kembali kekastil hanya dengan memakan waktu dua hari saja. Tanpa luka sedikitpun. Remaja bertubuh tinggi itu kembali dengan senyuman lebar ditunjukan kepada teman-teman yang menunggunya.

"Perompak itu ternyata mengincar keluarga bangsawan yang kebetulan sangat terkenal, jadi kami mudah melacak mereka. Saat aku datang, kereta kuda milik mereka telah terbalik. Salah satu perompak mencoba untuk menculik putri kecil mereka dan putra bangsawan yang ada disana bersikeras untuk melawan! Kau harus melihatnya, meskipun ia tidak bisa bertarung tapi ia sangat pemberani!" Aomine menceritakan kejadian yang ia lihat dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Benarkah? ia pasti sangat menyayangi adiknya." Momoi tersenyum. "Aku juga ingin sekali punya adik…." ia bergumam. Melemparkan pandangannya ketaman kastil yang ada dibawah beranda tempat mereka berbicang. Disana ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi dimata mereka.

"Eeeeh itu Midorin dan adiknya!" seru Momoi kemudian.

Midorima sedang berada ditaman bersama seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek yang juga bersurai hijau seperti dirinya. Remaja tampan itu menggandeng saudarinya berkeliling taman, kemudian menggendongnya untuk mengambil buah apel yang menggantung diatas pohon dipinggir taman. Kuroko ikut memandangi mereka dari kejauhan karena juga berharap memiliki seorang keluarga.

"Aaaah aku ingin punya adik perempuan… yang cantik seperti adik Midorin. Lalu aku akan menyisir rambutnya setiap hari, kemudian memakaikannya gaun-gaun yang indah… bukannya mengurus seorang sepupu berkulit gosong seperti Dai-Chan." Momoi menghela napas kecewa.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang kecewa disini!" sahut Aomine jengkel.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik para pelayan wanita yang heboh. Tiga remaja itu menoleh kearah para pelayan yang sepertinya sangat antusias tidak seperti biasanya. Membuat mereka sangat penasaran.

"Anak itu sangat tampan sekali." ucap satu pelayan.

"Apa yang membuatnya datang jauh-jauh kemari ya?"

"Ehh.. ada apa?" tanya Momoi penasaran. Para pelayan langsung terkejut atas kemunculan Momoi dan melihat tiga remaja itu menatap mereka penuh dengan kepenasaranan. Tanpa sempat menjawab, beberapa suara langkah menggema menaiki tangga, menuju lantai tiga tempat mereka berkumpul.

Seorang remaja, sama seperti Aomine dan lainnya. Ia berwajah sangat rupawan, dengan rambut lurus pendek keemasan dan pakaian yang indah. Matanya indah beriris emas juga bulu mata yang panjang. Sebuah senyum tipis terkembang diwajahnya yang berseri-seri saat tatapannya bertemu dengan mereka.

"Oh… Kau..." gumam Aomine dengan wajah terkaget.

"Woah… siapa dia Dai-Chan?" tanya Momoi dengan wajah takjub.

Remaja berwajah rupawan itu langsung melangkah cepat menuju Aomine dan lainnya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Hallo! Kita bertemu lagi!" ia menyapa Aomine ramah. Momoi masih meneliti orang asing dihadapannya dengan seksama. Perlahan gadis itu menggunakan sihir yang telah ia latih, mencari tahu siapa dia. Sekejap Momoi langsung mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan. Sihir biblio milik momoi juga tergolong lanka karena dapat mengetahui segala tentang seseorang hanya dengan melihat orang tersebut atau mendengar namanya. Ia bisa menggunakan sihirnya pada semua orang, kecuali kepada Kuroko. Entah mengapa.

"Kau Kise Ryouta… putra kedua Duke dari Goldenlake?" ucap Momoi.

"Eeeeh kau mengenalku?" remaja itu tersenyum lebar.

"Uhmm… tidak juga." Momoi tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Aomine kemudian.

"Ah. Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena menolongku! Jika kau tidak ada aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya nasibku dan adikku." Kise membungkukkan badannya, berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

"Dia yang kau maksud tadi?" bosik Momoi pelan. Aomine mengangguk.

"Ah, sangat tidak sopan sekali aku lupa bertanya namamu! Salam kenal, aku Kise Ryouta. Bolehkah aku bertanya siapa namamu?" Kise membungkuk ramah dan mencium punggung tangan Momoi dengan senyum kecil.

"Ahahahaha… Aku Momoi Satsuki dari Silverlining sama seperti Aomine."

"Momoi? Aku pernah mendengar tentang kalian. Kain tenunan milik Klan Momoi sangat terkenal karena indah sekali." Kise memuji. Sepertinya ia cukup familiar dan terbiasa dengan berbincang antar bangsawan, yang bisa kita harapkan dari seorang anak Duke Goldenlake.

"Terima kasih." Momoi mengangguk senang.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari bukan hanya ingin menemui Aomine, tapi karena aku juga telah memutuskan untuk ikut pelatihan prajurit agar dapat bertarung seperti saat ia menolongku!" remaja berambut kuning keemasan itu menjelaskan dengan wajah antusias dan bersemangat.

"Heee…. kau mau ikut pelatihan? Tapi belajar menjadi seorang prajurit itu tidak mudah, apa seseorang seperti dirimu sanggup melakukannya?" Aomine memperhatikan wajah Kise yang terlalu menawan untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Lihat saja nanti." Kise tersenyum percaya diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bersemangatlah." ucap Aomine. "Satsuki, Tetsu, ayo kita pergi. Sudah waktunya kita untuk berkumpul menemui Akashi." lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan pelan sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kise.

"Sampai jumpa Kise-kun." Momoi mengangguk dan pergi.

"Lalu siapa yang tadi ia panggil Tetsu?" gumam Kise tidak mengerti karena yang ia lihat hanya Momoi dan Aomine yang berjalan pergi. Ia berpikir mungkin salah dengar saja, kemudian ikut berlalu pergi.

xxx

Terdengar desas desus bahwa Kise yang datang untuk mengikuti pelatihan prajurit memiliki bakat yang sangat luar biasa. Dalam beberapa minggu mengikuti latihan ia sudah dapat bertarung dengan sangat baik dan juga secara kebetulan bisa menggunakan sihir. Setelah mengalami beberapa pergantian level latihan, pada bulan kedua Kise telah direkrut menjadi salah satu calon ksatria muda satu tingkat dibawah Murasakibara, Aomine dan Akashi. Cukup mengejutkan. Mungkin telah ditemukan satu lagi seorang remaja jenius yang akan mengisi keprajuritan Teiko.

"Whoa… hebat sekali dia." Aomine memandang Kise dan beberapa remaja lain yang sedang latihan bertarung dibawah bukit. Remaja berambut kuning keemasan itu sudah dapat melawan Ksatria pelatih dan menang tanpa kesulitan.

Dua orang remaja berjalan melewati belakang punggung Aomine, menuju salah satu ruangan yang berada satu lantai disana. Setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan, remaja berambut merah segera membuka tirai dan duduk pada kursi santai yang diletakan tak jauh dari jendela besar ruangan.

"Tak lama lagi Kise akan diangkat menjadi Ksatria muda." remaja berambut merah itu berkomentar. "Ia berkembang lebih cepat dari dugaanku, meskipun semua ini telah ada dalam rencana."

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?" Midorima membalas.

"Hm…? Jangan memasang wajah curiga seperti itu Shintarou, aku tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk." Akashi menuturkan. "Aku hanya senang jika dapat menyambut Kise untuk bergabung dengan kita secepat mungkin. Kemudian saat itu kita perkenalkan dia pada Kuroko." lanjutnya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Midorima menghela napas pendek, berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, yup, yuuup to be continue guys!

Aaaah era Teiko disini Aomine lebih kearah Pure!Mine yang dulunya lebih supel dan tidak douchebag. Nanti dijelaskan mengapa Aomine menjadi dingin setelah menjadi Holy Spirit, karena apa yang dialami pada saat Teiko era T_T

Sekitar 3-4 chapter kedepan akan full flash back. Chapter selanjutnya masih adem ayem tapi jangan khawatir, something BIG akan terjadi dan menjadi alasan yang membuat semuanya jadi pecah ^^

Btw terima kasih sudah mau review minggu kemarin:

MonochromeAlice: aah mkasih dah review *hug* hahahaha~ baca saja chapter depan nanti ketahuan :D/slap

Lolichan: ini sudah update, ufufufu~ thanks sudah review~

Leavian: trimakasih sudah review m(_ _)m. nantikan saja prtarungan selanjutnya, berhubung flashback hanya ada pertarungan yg terjadi pada era Teiko :)

fangirl25: yup, makasih sudah review, honey! :*

Thanks sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca chapter ini! Tunggu kelanjutannya minggu depan. Jangan lupa review bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang bagian ini, apa sudah cocok dengan selera kalian? XD.

See you! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Peaceful Memories

**Word Count: **6551 words.

**Warning:** AU, semoga tidak ooc, ada typo alert karena chap ini lagi-lagi nggak di betain, huhu.

**A/N:** Another Teiko flash back! Chapter ini masih potret keharmonisan mereka. Aaaaah… bahagianya kalo aja mereka nyatanya masih bareng-bareng. Juga chapter ini menjawab banyak pertanyaan tentang apa-apa saja hewan summon mereka ^^

Btw Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali Just For Fun~

* * *

CHAPTER VIII: PEACEFUL MEMORIES

Waktu berjalan cepat. Dua tahun berlalu semenjak Kise mengetahui kekuatan Kuroko. Mulai saat itu ia jadi sangat menghormati dan kagum kepada remaja bertubuh kurus itu. Meski awalnya Kise bergabung menjadi ksatria karena hanya ingin menjadi seperti Aomine, Kise mulai menemukan hidup lebih menyenangkan dari yang sebelumnya terasa sangat membosankan dan monoton sebagai seorang putra Bangsawan. Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Akashi dan Murasakibara telah menginjak usia 17 tahun, Momoi 16 tahun dan Kuroko 15 tahun.

Matahari siang bersinar terik tanda musim panas akan segera tiba. Dengingan suara serangga terdengar riuh dari balik pepohonan hutan perdu dibelakang kastil. Kuroko berjalan melewati lorong, menuju perpustakaan tempat ia bisa membaca untuk mengisi waktu luang. Tapi dari kejauhan ia melihat Momoi dan Aomine yang sepertinya sedang menyelinap kearah ruangan persediaan dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Setelah sempat membuat Aomine dan Momoi melompat karena kaget atas kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, mereka menjelaskan bahwa mereka ingin mencari pakaian sederhana atau jubah tidak terpakai. Juga tujuan dari hal tersebut.

"Menyelinap ke kota?" Kise menaikkan alisnya.

Momoi mengangguk antusias. "Ki-Chan tidak pernah berjalan-jalan ke pasar yang ada ditengah kota kan? Aku mendengar bahwa disana sangat ramai dan menjual berbagai macam benda-benda yang menarik! Tapi jika kita berpakaian seperti ini mereka akan langsung mengenali kita, jadi aku dan Aomine-kun akan memakai baju sederhana yang ada di gudang cadangan sebagai penyamaran." gadis itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hoooo… aku mengerti." Kise tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita ramai-ramai kesana." Aomine merangkul leher Kise dan Kuroko sambil memberikan mereka berdua baju katun sederhana yang ia temukan, yang secara kebetulan salah satunya ternyata memang baju milik Kuroko saat ia pertama kali datang ke kastil.

"T..tapi nanti kita pasti dimarahi." ucap Kise sambil menggeleng ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak ketahuan." Aomine tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya setelah itu mereka berempat berganti pakaian. Aomine menertawakan Momoi karena gadis itu terlihat tidak cocok memakainya dan Momoi kembali menertawakan Aomine karena memakai baju hitam membuatnya semakin gosong. Kise masih tampan meski hanya dengan sehelai kemeja katun dan Kuroko sepertinya cocok-cocok saja.

"Minechin dan lainnya kamu kemana~~" tiba-tiba Murasakibara mucul dari balik lorong. Mereka langsung tersentak kaget karena kedatangan tiba-tiba remaja berambut violet tersebut. "Mengapa kalian memakai baju aneh~?"

"Aaaah uhm begini Mukkun… kami mau pergi ke kota, ahahahaha…." Momoi tertawa panik. Ia berencana ingin berbohong pada Murasakibara tapi berujung malah mengatakan kebenaran. "B-Bukan! maksudku… uhm…."

"Eeeh tapi Akachin tidak memperbolehkan kita pergi ke kota…~"

"Benar kan?" kata Kise kepada Aomine. "Kita akan dimarahi."

Aomine menghela napas kemudian berbicara lagi. "Hei Murasakibara, apa kau tahu bahwa di kota banyak sekali dijual manisan dan kue-kue krim? Kudengar juga ada berbagai macam puding dan kue pai buah aneka rasa… Menakjubkan sekali bukan? Semuanya ada pada satu tempat!"

Momoi langsung mengerti apa yang sepupunya maksud. "Benar sekali Mukkun! Rasa makanan yang dijual di kota sangat berbeda sekali dengan makanan kastil, malah terkadang kue-kue disana masih hangat. Tidak seperti disini yang semuanya sudah dingin!" ia menambahkan kata-kata Aomine.

"Oooohh benarkah~?" mata lavender Murasakibara langsung membesar karena membayangkan seperti apa tempat yang dua saudara itu maksud. Sejak dahulu ia selalu tinggal di hutan tanpa sempat melihat perkotaan, setelah itu tinggal dikastil dan tidak boleh keluar hingga saat ini. "Aku ikut, Satchin~"

"Ahahahaha! sudah kuduga!" Aomine melirik Momoi karena berhasil. "Cepat ganti bajumu dengan ini, setelah itu kita langsung menyelinap ke istal belakang kastil dan mengambil satu kereta kuda." ia menyerahkan satu kemeja katun berukuran sangat besar kepada Murasakibara.

Selesai berganti semua mereka langsung berjalan keluar mengendap-endap dengan langkah kaki seperti amphibi dimalam hari, cepat dan tanpa suara. Berharap tidak bertemu Midorima karena rencana mereka akan kacau. Sesudahnya sampai di istal kuda belakang, Aomine segera mengambil satu kereta besar dengan dua kuda yang sudah diam-diam ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi kusirnya?" Kise bertanya.

"Tentu saja kita berdua bodoh! Karna itulah aku berusaha mengajakmu."

"Jahatnya! Jadi aku diajak karena kau butuh satu kusir lagi?!"

"Tetsu tidak bisa berkuda, jadi aku tak mungkin memintanya! Sudahlah jangan mengeluh, ayo cepat naik sebelum ada yang menyadari kita disini." Aomine segera naik keatas kuda. Dengan sedikit cemberut Kise ikut naik.

Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Momoi segera masuk kedalam kereta. Dengan aba-aba Kise dan Aomine menjalankan kereta kuda mereka bergerak pelan meninggalkan perbukitan belakang Kastil, melewati hutan rindang, lurus mengikuti bekas gundul roda kereta direrumputan menuju kearah perkotaan yang berjarak tidak jauh dari sana.

xxx

Kereta mereka berhenti disebuah padang rumput dipinggir kota. Momoi lansgung membuka pintu kereta dan melompat keluar diikuti Kuroko dan terakhir Murasakibara. Kise dan Aomine segera mengikat kuda-kuda dan kereta pada sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari sana.

"Hei Aominecchi… Apa tak salah kita meninggalkan kereta dan kuda disini begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mencurinya?" Kise bertanya.

Remaja berkulit cokelat itu menaikkan alisnya kemudian menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah- benar juga aku tidak kepikiran." ucapnya sambil tertawa tidak berdosa. Mendengar tanggapan Aomine, Kise langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Bukan 'Ah benar juga'! Bagaimana ini?" seru Kise lagi.

"Tenang saja Ki-Chan." Momoi menepuk bahu Kise pelan. "Kita membawa Mukkun, jadi ia bisa memasang segel perlindungan pada kereta dan kuda agar tidak ada yang bisa mencurinya." gadis itu mengusulkan.

"Eeeh… aku tidak mau karena merepotkan." tolak Murasakibara.

"Aku akan membelikanmu kue pie, Mukkun."

"Kalian semua minggir, aku akan memasang mantranya~" remaja bertubuh tinggi itu maju dengan wajah penuh keyakinan, sambil membayangkan aneka pie yang akan ia temukan ditengah kota. Setelah merapalkan beberapa manta segel, kereta kuda mereka telah dipastikan aman.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berjalan kekota!" sorak Momoi bersemangat.

Kemudian lima ksatria muda berjalan pelan menuju perkotaan yang ada didepan mata. Keramaian. Murasakibara menatap keramaian perkotaan yang ia lalui dengan mata yang asing karena baginya hal ini sesuatu yang baru. Juga sebaliknya, postur tubuh seperti raksasa miliknya menarik perhatian para penduduk kota. Sesekali mereka menatap Murasakibara aneh, meskipun remaja berambut violet itu tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah berjalan-jalan di sudut kota seperti ini, karena setiap pergi ke kota bersama kakak dan adikku kami nanya sekedar pergi menonton pertunjuka opera saja." komentar Kise sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau juga memiliki seorang kakak Ki-Chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Seorang kakak dan adik perempuan." Kise tersenyum lebar.

"Waaah mereka pasti sangat cantik!"

"Ahahaha tentu saja karena kami bertiga sangat mirip."

Momoi dan Kise asyik berbincang, Murasakibara sibuk melihat sekeliling mencari toko kue terdekat. Aomine dan Kuroko berjalan didepan. Sampai ditikungan jalan, mereka berhasil menemukan pasar kota yang sangat ramai sekali. Berbagai macam sayuran dan buah terjajar rapi. Diujung bagian sayuran Murasakibara dapat melihat toko kue, manisan dan pie dari kejauhan.

"Whuaaaaaah ramai sekali!" Momoi menepuk kedua tangannya senang.

"Satchin… pie..~" Murasakibara menarik ujung lengan baju Momoi.

"Baiklah! Aomine-kun, Ki-Chan dan Tetsu-kun tunggu disini. Aku dan Mukkun agar pergi mencari makanan." kata Momoi. "Ingat jangan jauh-jauh, karena jika sampai terpisah bisa gawat."

"Ayo Tetsu, kita lihat-lihat kesebelah sana." Aomine menarik Kuroko pergi, meninggalkan Kise yang seorang diri disana. Remaja berambut emas tu langsung berlari mengejar Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Jahatnya aku ditinggal! Aku kan juga mau jalan-jalan bersama Kurokocchi!" seru Kise sambil ikut menggandeng sisi kiri Kuroko. "Nah, kalau begini kan lebih menyenangkan~"

Setelah itu mereka pergi melihat-lihat berbagai macam benda. Mulai dari peralatan makan hingga pakaian. Aomine sempat melewati toko yang menjual berbagai macam hewan dan langsung tertarik melihat pajangan kumbang cikada besar yang telah kering diawetkan. Kuroko menghentikan Aomine untuk membelinya karena kumbang itu tidak dibutuhkan.

"Hei Kise, lihat botol ini. Isinya dipenuhi oleh cacing." Aomine menempelkan sebuah botol kaca besar berisi cacing tanah kepipi Kise. Melihat hewan apa yang ada didalam toples itu wajah Kise langsung berubah pucat.

"AOMINECCHI ITU CACING TANAH!" ia berteriak keras sambil melompat kabur dari sana, bersembunyi dibelakang Kuroko dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. "M-menjijikan sekali!" Kise kembali berseru.

"Ahahahahahahaha! kau harus lihat wajahmu sendiri Kise!" Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil meletakkan toples cacing itu pada tempatnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat takut pada cacing."

"Kurokocchi… Aominecchi jahaaaat…." Kise memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Lepaskan Kise-kun. Sudah tidak apa-apa." kata Kuroko.

Keluar dari dalam toko hewan, mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan hingga tujuan berhenti pada sebuah toko kecil yang sepertinya menjual berbagai macam senjata. Kise dan Aomine langsung masuk tanpa berpikir panjang, terlihat sangat antusias. Tak lama mereka keluar dengan hasil membeli beberapa benda. Aomine membeli aksesori pedang berwarna saphire, Kise juga membeli bentuk yang sama tapi berwarna kuning keemasan.

"…Kalian sengaja beli sepasang?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Melihatku membeli ini Kise juga ikut membelinya!" cibir Aomine.

"Tapi aku yang melihat ini duluan Aominecchi." Kise berseru.

"Heeeiiii!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka. Ternyata Momoi dan Murasakibara, berjalan melewati kerumunan pasar sambil membawa beberapa keranjang makanan yang sangat penuh. "Kami sudah selesai~"

"Uwoh… banyak sekali. Apa kau juga membeli daging bakar Satsuki?"

"Aku membeli yang cukup banyak untuk kita berlima, Aomine-kun. Jadi jangan khawatir." Momoi tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian mendapatkan sesuatu?" gadis itu bertanya lagi.

"Lumayan." Kise menjawab dengan senyum.

"Uhm… pie ini enak sekali, dan masih hangat…." Murasakibara bergumam sambil mengunyah kue pai apelnya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat bersyukur dan bahagia. "Aku melihat surga dari sini…~"

"Uwoh… dia benar-benar bahagia sekali ya." Aomine berkomentar sambil mengambil keranjang makananyang ada di tangan Momoi, bergantian agar ia saja yang membawanya.

"Ayo kita berjalan lagi. Pasar masih luas." Momoi melangkah maju dengan bersemangat. Baru saja beberapa langkah tiba-tiba seorang pria menabrak tubuh langsingnya hingga jatuh ketanah.

"Aduh!" rintihnya saat terjatuh.

"Hei gadis kecil! kau tidak punya mata, Hah?" hardik pria itu keras.

"Tapi kan kau yang menabrakku!" Momoi melawan karena ikut marah.

"Oooh kau bilang aku yang salah, begitu? Kau ingin ku pukul—." belum sempat pria mabuk itu melanjutkan kata-katanya ia langsung terkejut melihat lima sosok yang berdiri dibelakang Momoi, memandangnya dengan tatapan berbahaya. Aomine mengepalkan tinjunya, Kise siap mengunuskan pedangnya dan Murasakibara memandangnya seperti "_Akan kuremas hancur kepalamu_."

"Ah… m-maaf.. Ahahahaha-hahahaha… maafkan aku." pria itu mulai melangkah mundur. "Maaf…- maaaaaafkan akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." serunya panjang sambil berlari ketakutan hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko khawatir.

"Terima kasih Tetsu-kun, Terima kasih semua… aku tidak apa-apa."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mengelilingi pasar. Tiba-tiba langkah Kuroko terhenti pada sebuah toko antik yang ada dipinggir jalan dan memandang masuk kedalam kaca jendela. Murasakibara yang berjalan dibelakang Kuroko langsung menabrak tubuh kurusnya karena berhenti tiba-tiba. Melihat Kuroko yang diam melihat kedalam sebuah toko, lima remaja itu langsung ikut memandang kedalam toko tersebut.

Ada seorang pelanggan didalam toko. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih sederhana dengan jubah pendek berwarna zambrud gelap yang menutupi kepalanya hingga menyisakan wajah dan sedikit rambut depan. Berambut kehijauan, memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam obsidian dengan tubuh tinggi.

"Midorimacchi?" Kise memanggilnya dari belakang.

Merasa terpanggil sosok itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat lima orang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berada didepan toko yang ia kunjungi. "Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Juga… bagaimana bisa mengenaliku?"

"Hahahaha! Jika kau hanya menyamar dengan menutupi kepalamu dengan jubah itu tidak akan berhasil." Kise tertawa kecil. Midorima langsung memasang wajah jengkel dan keluar toko dengan cemberut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Jika Akashi tau dia akan marah."

"Lalu kau disini sedang apa?" Aomine mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku mencari lucky item untuk hari ini. Oha-Asa bilang aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik jika mencari Lucky Item dikota siang ini." jawab remaja berkacamata itu serius.

"Midochin selalu aneh yaa…~" Murasakibara menyahut.

"…." urat jengkel kembai muncul di kepala Midorima.

"Midorin bergabung saja dengan kami." tiba-tiba Momoi mengusulkan. "Kau kan sudah ada disini, sayang sekali jika tidak ikut berjalan-jalan. Lagipula sepertinya kau sering kemari jadi bisa sebagai penunjuk jalan!"

"Tidak bisa. Setelah selesai aku harus kembali ke kastil."

"Aaaaaah sudahlah Midorimacchi! Kau terlalu tegang! Bersantailah sejenak bersama kamiii~" Kise menarik-narik tangan Midorima agar setuju ikut bergabung, kemudian memasang puppy eyes untuk meluluhkannya.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu Kise, menjijikan."

"Hueeeeeee jahat sekali!" Kise langsung merengek.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami… Midorima-kun." tiba-tiba Kuroko angkat bicara, mata bulat kosong biru langitnya memandang Midorima seksama untuk menunggu jawaban. Setelah itu mereka semua diam sejenak dan Midorima tidak bisa menolak Kuroko, akhirnya setuju untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa." ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

Midorima memutuskan ikut bergabung dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Midorima terlihat sangat mengenal seluk beluk pusat kota seperti telapak tangannya sendiri, karena ternyata ia sering berpergian ke kota sendiri. Mereka mengunjungi pertunjukan drama, atraksi pedang, hingga melihat seorang pengelana penyanyi yang biasa bernyanyi melewati kota kekota.

"Waaaaah seru sekali ya!" Kise berseru dengan semangat sambil melihat pertunjukan menari yang digelar dilapangan dekat taman kota. "Aku senang sekali bisa kemari bersama kalian semua! Terima kasih telah mengajakku, Aominecchi, Momoicchi~" ujarnya berterima kasih.

"Ahahahaha aku juga tidak menyangka akan semenyenangkan ini, Ki-Chan. Ini semua juga berkat Midorin yang mengajak kita untuk berkunjung keliling tempat-tempat menarik." Momoi melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mereka berlima masih asyik menonton pertunjukan menari sampai akhirnya salah satu pelaksana acara maju kedepan dan berseru. "Setelah ini kami akan menggelar pertunjukkan menari! Dan bagi pemenangnya akan kami berikan hadiah! Tapi hadiahnya masih dirahasiakan, jadi bagi yang berminat majulah kedepan!" ia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Orang-orang langsung saling berbisik, ada yang juga membujuk satu sama lain untuk ikut perlombaan menari. Tujuh orang itu terlihat sangat tidak tertarik sampai ketika Kuroko berbisik tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka.

"Sepertinya hadiahnya adalah benda antik."

"E-Eeeh benarkah? Kalau begitu itu pasti berharga." bisik Momoi.

"Benda apa itu Kuroko?" Midorima tampak sedikit antusias.

Mereka semua bergerak menjauh dari kerumunan untuk membicarakan soal hadiah tersebut. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka berkata akan menjadikan satu buah peti kayu kecil sebagai hadiah pemenangnya. Benda itu memang antik tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mengerti apa gunanya."

"Peti? membosankan sekali kedengarannya." komentar Aomine.

"Andaikan hadiahnya adalah pencuci mulut~" Murasakibara menimpali.

"Aku ada ide! Bagaimana jika kita ikut kontes menari itu?" seru Kise tiba-tiba. Dan usul darinya langsung disambut oleh wajah kecut Aomine dan Midorima. "Eh? tidak mau ya? Apa kalian tak penasaran dengan isi kotak itu?"

"Tidak juga." remaja berkulit matahari membalikan tubuh tidak tertarik.

"…." Midorima tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Midorimacchi pasti penasaran dengan isi kotak itu kan?" goda Kise.

"Hmph. Untuk apa aku peduli dengan benda tak diketahui kegunaannya."

"Jika Kisechin mau ikut saja sendiri~" ucap Murasakibara kemudian.

"Kau mau ikut Kise-kun?" Momoi bertanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ahahahaha… uhm…." Kise tertawa malu sambil mengangguk tersipu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berdua dan menari bersama! Aku bisa menari meskipun tidak terlalu bagus…." gadis jelita berambut peach itu mengusulkan. Mendengar usul Momoi pada Kise, Aomine menguap tidak tertarik.

"Benarkah? Ayo Momoicchi!" Kise menarik tangan Momoi pelan sambil berlari bersama kedepan. Tak lama mereka kembali dengan urutan tampil nomor tiga sambil tersenyum lebar antusias.

Sambil menunggu penampilan, mereka berenam bersantai di pinggiran sambil memakan jajanan yang tadi mereka beli bersama. Aomine melahap roti isi dagingnya dengan lahap, Kuroko meminum susu kocok vanilanya dengan hikmat dan Murasakibara mengunyah wafel kejunya dengan wajah puas. Midorima membaca buku kecil yang ia simpan pada kantung jubahnya, lalu Momoi dan Kise sibuk merencanakan gerakan menari mereka.

"Seperti ini Ki-Chan! Lalu berputar!" Momoi memutar tubuh langsingnya gemulai dengan kedua tangan masih berpegangan dengan tangan Kise. "Lalu kau melangkah kekiri dengan kaki kanan."

"Begini?" Kise mempraktekan instruksi Momoi.

"Waaaah kau memang hebat sekali Ki-Chan!" Momoi berseru senang.

Aomine menatap Momoi dan Kise yang sibuk berputar sana-sini dengan mata malas. "Akhirnya Satsuki menemukan seseorang yang mau diajaknya untuk menari-nari konyol dan berputar-putar bodoh juga. Mungkin saat ini bisa menyatakan bahwa aku akhirnya telah bebas menjadi teman menarinya."

"Kau ternyata suka menari Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko disebelahnya.

"Mana mungkin! Seorang pria harus hebat bertarung, bukan menari!"

"Oh… aku mengerti." Kuroko lanjut meminum susunya.

"Dan selanjutnya adalah penampilan dari Satsuki dan Ryouta!" sebuah seruan sempat mengagetkan mereka semua. Tanpa terasa dua penari telah selesai untuk tampil karena mereka sibuk masing-masing. Momoi dan Kise langsung terserang rasa gugup, tapi karena mereka berdua sempat memiliki waktu berlatih jadi setidaknya ada sedikit rasa percaya diri.

"Doakan kami ya!" kata Momoi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Yaa~" mereka semua menyahut pelan.

"Momoi-san tunggu sebentar." Kuroko memanggil Momoi, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Ternyata sebuah pita kepala yang sangat cantik, berhiaskan bunga-bunga plastik berwarna merah muda dan putih yang tersusun indah lalu memasangkannya keatas rambut Momoi. "Pakai ini, aku membelinya karena menurutku Momoi-san akan sangat cantik memakainya." remaja bertubuh kurus itu tersenyum kecil.

"T-T-Tetsu-kun…?" wajah Momoi langsung memerah seperti tomat rebus dan dadanya berdebar cepat. Perasaan apa ini? Ia tidak pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Dalam pengelihatannya entah mengapa Kuroko terlihat keren. "T-T-Terima k-ka-kasih Tetsu-kun!" gadis itu berseru dengan gugup.

"Waaah benar sekali! Kau sangat cantik memakainya~" Kise memuji. "Ayo kita segera tampil Momoicchi! Kita tunjukan siapa pemenangnya!" sahut si rambut emas bersemangat. Mereka berdua perlahan berjalan maju membelah kerumunan lurus hingga kedepan.

Karena bertubuh tinggi Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine dapat melihat dari kejauhan tanpa terlindung. Sedangkan Kuroko harus berjuang melompat-lompat meski sejauh mata memandang dilihatnya hanya kepala.

"Kurochin pendek sekali sampai tidak kelihatan ya~"

"Kau tidak dapat melihat Tetsu? Ayo naik keatas punggungku, sebentar lagi mereka akan mulai." Aomine menurunkan punggung. Dengan ragu-ragu Kuroko naik keatas punggungnya dan saat Aomine berdiri tegak ia dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas dari atas. Wajah Kuroko terlihat sedikit cerah karena baru pertama kali merasa seperti orang yang bertubuh tinggi.

"Waaah mereka berdua sangat cantik dan tampan!" bisik orang-orang saat melihat Momoi dan Kise yang berdiri diatas panggung kecil yang disediakan. "Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Bagaimana dengan tarian mereka nanti ya?" desas-desus mulai terdengar.

Suara tabuhan gendang mulai terdengar, kemudian diikuti suara seruling dan gitar-gitar kecil yang di petik. Musik sayup-sayup semakin kencang dan dua remaja Teiko itu memulai tarian mereka. Momoi menari melenggang dengan anggun gemulai dan Kise menyamai gerakannya dengan serasi. Orang-orang langsung terpaku melihat keindahan tarian mereka, seperti dua pasang burung albatross yang terbang bebas dilangit biru samudera juga musik yang di andaikan sebagai angin yang memainkan bulu-bulu indah sayap mereka.

"Harus kuakui mereka bagus." Midorima berkomentar.

"Momoi-san dan Kise-kun menari sangat serasi." Kuroko ikut bicara.

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian tarian mereka selesai. Musik berhenti dan penonton berseru ramai karena sangat menyukai penampilan mereka dan merasa sayang pertunjukan telah selesai. Para penari selanjutnya bahkan merasa tidak percaya diri setelah melihat Momoi dan Kise.

"Tadi bagus sekali Momoicchi!" ucap Kise sambil mengelap peluhnya.

"Kau juga menari baik sekali Kise-kun." Momoi memuji balik Kise.

Pemenangnya sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Mereka berdua maju kedepan dengan wajah berseri-seri saat menerima kota hadiah yang sama seperti Kuroko katakan. Setelah itu mereka berenam sengaja mencari tempat yang baik untuk membuka kotak itu bersama-sama dan melihat isinya.

Setelah dibuka, ternyata isinya hanya satu lembar kertas cokelat dengan gambaran satu buah lingkaran rumit ditengahnya. Dengan bingung Kise membolak-balikkan kertas itu tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Seperti kertas mantra ya, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya." kata Momoi. Aomine dan Murasakibara melihat kertas itu dengan wajah tidak tertarik, sedangkan Kuroko menatap datar kearah kertas karena penasaran juga.

"I-Ini kan—" Midorima mengambil kertas itu hati-hati dari tangan Kise. Kemudian sepasang iris emerald di balik kacamatanya terlihat sangat serius mempelajari tulisan mantra. Jarang sekali melihat Midorima seeperti itu.

"Kau tau apa itu Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise.

"Ini adalah kertas mantra lama yang hilang. Jika dipegang oleh seseorang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir, lingkaran ini tidak akan muncul." Midorima menjelaskan, masih dengan ekspresi serius. "dan mantra yang tertulis pada kertas ini juga bukanlah sesuatu yang remeh…."

"Oi, Oi itu berbahaya?" Aomine akhirnya ikut pembicaraan.

"K-kalau begitu kita hancurkan saja!" Momoi langsung ketakutan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi ini adalah mantra pemanggil hewan summons." Midorima membenarkan. "Jika kita menggunakan mantra ini, kita dapat memanggil hewan-hewan surgawi atau bahkan neraka lalu menjadikan mereka peliharaan yang akan menuruti segala keinginan kita tanpa syarat."

Mendengar itu semua langsung terperangah tidak percaya dan diam.

"Apa dengan itu kita bisa memanggil makanan?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya tidak mungkin lah!" seru semuanya keras.

xxx

Atas kecerdasan Midorima, mereka berniat untuk segera melakukan summon familiar menggunakan kertas hadiah tersebut. Mencari lapangan yang agak jauh dari kota atau lebih tepatnya padang rumput perbatasan, enam remaja itu memulai percobaan mereka.

"Kalian bisa melihat tulisan spell yang tertulis kecil dibawah lingkaran ini bukan? Ucapkan mantera itu setelah menitikkan beberapa tetes darah diatas kertas lalu panggil mereka dalam hati. Cukup mudah tapi tidak semuanya berhasil, hanya beberapa orang yang sanggup memanggilnya." Midorima menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Uhm… aku ingin mencobanya." Momoi menawarkan diri. Midorima mempersilahkannya, meskipun dalam hati ia sangat bersiaga penuh agar berjaga-jaga sesuatu tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Momoi. Gadis itu baju kedepan, menitikkan beberapa tetes darah dari jari telunjuknya keatas kertas. Ajaibnya darah itu langsung terserap kedalam kertas dan menghilang. Dengan hati berdebar-debar Momoi merapalkan mantera, kemudian memanggil satu mereka didalam hatinya dengan sepenuh hati. Kertas usang itu bersinar terang, kemudian sebuah cahaya terang muncul keluar dari kertas dan berubah wujud menjadi seekor kancil bertubuh sangat mungil.

"HUH?" semua berseru dengan serentak melihatnya.

"I-itu kancil! Hahahaha! Juga sangat kecil sekali! Hahahahahaha!" Aomine tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Ia berharap yang akan keluar adalah seekor naga atau monster mengerikan tapi kenyataannya adalah seekor kancil.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" jerit Momoi jengkel. "Kau coba juga!"

"Heh! Lihat saja ya. Jangan berteriak kagum melihat milikku." Aomine bergantian dengan Momoi maju kedepan, meneteskan darah, merapal mantra dan memanggil hewan dalam hati. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dari kertas tersebut. Terang sekali mengalahkan milik Momoi.

"Oooooh Lihat! Punyaku pasti akan sangat hebat sekali—."

"DUARRRRRR!" sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba pada kertas itu mengejutkan mereka semua. Sebuah asap hitam mengepul tebal menyelimuti sekitar mereka. Setelah beberapa saat asap menghilang, mereka dapat melihat apa yang terjadi. Tidak ada hewan yang datang. Aomine, sendirian didepan kertas mantra yang berasap. Wajahnya celemotan abu hitam dan bau gosong.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kise tertawa meledak tak terbendung lagi melihat Aomine berdiri dengan mata belo dan wajah celemotan abu hitam. "Tidak ada yang datang! Hanya meledak diwajah Aominecchi! Aaaaaahahahahaha!" si surai emas tertawa keras sekali hingga jatuh tergulung diatas rerumputan.

Momoi juga tertawa hingga dadanya terasa sangat sesak. "Wow hewan summon milik Dai-Chan hebat sekali sampai-sampai tidak kelihatan! Ahahahahahaha!" serunya ikut menimpali, karena tadi kancilnya diolok-olok.

Midorima dan Kuroko diam tak berbicara apa-apa, juga menahan tawa.

"Aku tahu~ Hewan panggilan Minechin itu adalah asap hitam~" Murasakibara berkomentar dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Mendengar itu Kise dan Momoi kembali tertawa terpikal-pikal.

"Arrrghhhh diam kalian semua!" Aomine berseru dengan wajah merah. "Jika kau mau menghinaku, ayo coba panggil summonmu dulu baru berkomentar!" tantangnya kepada Kise dengan kedut marah dikepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kise maju dengan percaya diri. Kali ini semua orang dibelakang berjalan mundur lebih jauh karena takut jika terjadi ledakan, ledakan Kise pasti akan lebih besar dari Aomine. Kise segera menempelkan darah, membaca mantra dan memanggil summon. Kertas kembali bercahaya terang. Terang sama seperti Aomine dan tak lama kemudian…

"BOOOMMMM!" sebuah ledakan keras kembali terjadi. Asap putih tebal mengepul mengelilingi mereka seperti tadi hingga sulit melihat di sekitar. Aomine sudah mulai tertawa karena ternyata Kise juga meledak.

"Hahahahaha sudah kubilang pasti meledak!" serunya puas.

Asap putih tertiup angin dan perlahan menghilang. Ada yang aneh. Sebuah bayangan besar ada dibalik kabut. Setelah pandangan mereka jelas akhirnya terlihat semuanya. Seekor hewan raksasa berbulu emas, lebih tepatnya rubah. Besarnya lebih dari lima meter dengan deretan gigi-gigi tajam dan cakar yang besar. Ekornya sangat panjang sekali, bergerak-gerak dan setelah dihitung berjumlah sembilan cabang.

Enam remaja itu memandang rubah emas dengan mata membesar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Hewan itu benar-benar hewan surgawi yang sering tertulis dan diceritakan sebagai legenda mereka. Rubah raksasa berekor sembilan! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mereka semua berteriak serentak dengan mata melotot.

"B…berhasil… Hahahaha…!" Kise mulai sadar dari keterpakuannya. "Aku berhasil! Lihat Aominecchi! Aku berhasil mendapatkan summon seekor rubah ekor sembilan!" serunya sambil melompat-lompat histeris.

"T…tidak mungkin…." Aomine jatuh berlutut karena terpukul.

"Aku tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin orang sebodoh Kise berhasil." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, berharap tidak salah lihat dan rubah didepan mereka hanya ilusi saja. "Tunggu dulu. Aku mengingat bahwa hanya pemilik kertas saja yang dapat menggunakan mantra itu. Mungkin karena Momoi dan Kise lah yang memenangkannya, jadi mereka berhasil memanggil summon dan sebaliknya, Aomine gagal. Baru ingat …."

"MENGAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!" jerit Aomine emosi.

Setelah berbagai macam keributan karena juga menginginkan familiar tapi tidak dapat memanggilnya, Aomine akhirnya dapat diam beberapa waktu kemudian. Masih melihat kearah rubah ekor sembilan Kise yang tampak hebat. Si rambut emas itu duduk tak jauh dari mereka, asyik mengelus-elus bulu rubah barunya. "Namamu adalah Kumiho~ Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya~" ia berbicara dengan si rubah dambil bersenangdung senang.

'_Suatu kehormatan dapat melayanimu, Master' _kata si rubah.

"Awwww aku akan menyayangimu, Kumihoo~" Kise memeluk kepala rubahnya dengan wajah bersemu merah karena senang.

"Cih! Lihat saja nanti, cepat atau lambat aku juga akan punya familiar." cibir Aomine pelan, masih menatap kearah rubah besar milik Kise. "Apa kau juga mau Tetsu?" ia bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Rubah Kise-kun sangat lucu sekali." Kuroko berkomentar.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh~ Kurokocchi juga suka pada Kumiho? Apa kau mau mencoba mengelusnya?" Kise memberi tawaran. Kuroko berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju Kumiho dan menatapnya lurus. "Sentuh saja tidak apa kok."

Remaja berambut biru langit itu mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh bulu-bulu emas Kumiho lembut, bulu-bulu halusnya tersisir diantara jari-jari ramping Kuroko. "…hm…." gumamnya dengan mata tertarik. Rubah emas menggerakkan kepalanya, mendekat kearah Kuroko dengan jinak.

"Uwaaaah Kumiho juga menyukai Kurokocchi! Tentu saja, karena semua pasti suka Kurokocchi~" ucap Kise sambil tersenyum lebar. Kuroko tidak menyimaknya karena asyik mengelus bulu-bulu Kumiho, disambut dengan suara dengkuran senang dari sang Rubah.

"Tetsu-kun juga mau mengelus kepala kancilku?" Momoi menawarkan. Kuroko mengangguk kecil lalu mengelus kepala kancil bertubuh mungil pelan. "Namanya Bambino. Bagaimana menurutmu Tetsu-kun?"

"Nama yang bagus Momoi-san." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

'_Tuan, aku harus segera kembali karena saat kedatangan pertama tidak kami para summons tidak dapat bertahan lama di dunia manusia. Tapi setelah ini saya berjanji akan dapat menemanimu lebih lama'_

"Begitu ya? Kembalilah, terimakasih telah datang~" Kise memeluk rubah tersayangnya sekali lagi sebelum rubah itu menghilang. Kancil milik Momoi juga izin untuk kembali dan pergi ketempat asalnya.

"Jangan cemberut Minechin~" Murasakibara menyeletuk.

"Heh, wajahku memang sudah seperti ini." jawab Aomine. "Meskipun Kise dan Satsuki merusak suasana, tapi hari ini memang lumayan menghibur dari pada harus diam didalam Kastil." ia melanjutkan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan izin Akashi?" sebuah suara bertanya.

"Tidak usah membahasnya, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli—." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine baru tersadar suara itu bukanlah milik Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kise ataupun Midorima. Sebuah aura menakutkan mulai muncul dari arah belakang.

"Siapa yang peduli, hm…?" seseorang itu bicara lagi. Pemilik suara itu ternyata adalah seorang remaja berambut merah dengan sepasang iris ruby yang mereka kenal dengan Akashi. Sedang menatap mereka semua sambil tersenyum kecil, dingin menakutkan. "Tampaknya kalian semua cukup senang hari ini. Apa kalian tidak keberatan untuk menceritakannya padaku?"

"A-A-Akashi?!" Midorima langsung tergagap.

"Sangat disayangkan sekali, aku tak menyangka kau juga terlibat dengan mereka Shintarou." Akashi menyorot remaja bermata emerald itu tajam. "Tapi jangan khawatir, setelah kembali ke Kastil kalian semua akan mendapatkan kejutan menarik dariku." ia berujar tenang.

"Kita akan mati." Kise bergumam pada Aomine. "Mati semati-matinya."

"Semuaaaa lihat aku membuat apa! E-eeh? Ada Akashi-kun." Seruan Momoi langsung mengecil saat melihat putra mahkota berdiri bersama yang lainnya (mereka berwajah sangat pucat dan sepertinya sangat ketakutan).

"Hallo Satsuki."

"Maaf kami pergi dari kastil tanpa izin.. Kami sangat ingin sekali keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan sepertinya kau tidak akan mengizinkan kami untuk pergi… Jadi akhirnya Dai-Chan mengusulkan untuk menyelinap…."

"Oi! Jangan menyebut namaku!" seru Aomine histeris.

"Terima Kasih telah menjelaskannya Satsuki." Akashi mengangguk. Kedua iris rubinya menatap sesuatu yang ada ditangan Momoi, yaitu beberapa ulingkaran yang terbuat dari jalinan tangkai dan bunga. "Kau membuatnya?"

"Ah benar! aku membuatnya untuk kalian~" Momoi dengan riang berlari mendekati para remaja laki-laki yang telah ia anggap seperti saudaranya itu. Ia mengambil untaian bunga berwarna biru muda dan memakaikannya diatas kepalanya Kuroko. "aku membuatnya sesuai dengan warna rambut kalian. Lihat? Tetsu-kun cocok sekali bukan?"

"Wuaaaaah Kucokocchi cocok sekali~!" Kise tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga membuatkan untuk Ki-chan!" Momoi memakaikan lingkaran bunga berwarna kekuningan diatas kepala Kise, kemudian berwarna lavender diatas kepala Murasakibara dan berwarna biru tua diatas kepala Aomine.

"Aku tidak mau memakai ini Satsuki, memalukan." komentar Aomine.

"Jangan berani kau lepas ya, kalau tidak aku akan terus mengganggumu sampai kau minta ampun." Momoi memperingatkan. "Ah… dan aku juga membuatkan untukmu Akashi-kun. Mawar merah sangat cocok untukmu." Momoi memberikan untaian bunga mawar itu kepada Akashi tanpa berani memakaikannya seperti yang lain.

"apa kau tidak membuatkan Midorimacchi juga?" tanya Kise.

"Huh? Eh? Aaaaaaaah kau benar Ki-chan!' gadis berambut peach itu memekik. "Maafkan aku Midorin! Aku tidak bisa menemukan bunga berwarna hijau… jadi aku melupakanmu… Tapi tenang saja! aku akan membuatkanmu!"

"Tidak usah Momoi. Aku tidak menginginkannya." Midorima menjawab datar.

Tiba-tiba Akashi berjalan maju dan mendaratkan untaian mahkota bunga mawar yang Momoi buatkan untuknya, diatas kepala Midorima. "Aku berikan mahkotaku pada Shintarou, ia lebih cocok memakainya." ia berujar sambil tersenyum kecil, sampai-sampai sangat sulit mengetahui bahwa ia tersenyum.

"Ehh…? Akashi-kun tidak suka ya." Momoi bertanya sedih.

"Aku lebih menyukainya jika Shintarou yang memakainya."

"…." Midorima tidak bereaksi apa-apa atas untaian bunga mawar merah yang melingkari kepalanya. Kise kembali menertawakan Aomine yang terlihat sangat tidak gentleman karena lingkaran bunga biru diatas kepalanya. Murasakibara lanjut mengunyah roti selai buahnya, tidak tertarik sama sekali. Momoi menatap mereka semua lekat-lekat dan tersenyum lebar, kemudian berdoa dengan sepenuh hati:

'_Semoga kita bisa terus seperti ini selamanya_'

xxx

Setiap anak-anak pasti selalu menginginkan agar waktu cepat berlalu dan segera menjadi dewasa. Jika anak perempuan ingin menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik, anggun dan memakai gaun yang indah, anak laki-laki ingin menjadi seseorang yang tangguh dan hebat. Waktu yang seharusnya dijaga baik-baik terkadang dibiarkan mengalir cepat tanpa memikirkan bahwa saat seseorang menjadi dewasa, permasalahan yang akan ia hadapi akan menjadi semakin besar juga. Senyuman ceria yang biasa tersungging murah di wajah anak kecil perlahan akan luntur seiringan dengan beratnya masalah yang datang. Demikian juga dengan apa yang terjadi para Ksatria cilik yang mengisi hari-hari kastil utama Teiko setelah empat tahun berlalu.

Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara serentak berumur 21 tahun, Momoi berumur 20 tahun dan Kuroko 19 tahun. Meskipun Kuroko masih tergolong remaja, tapi kawan-kawannya yang lain telah menginjak masa dimana mereka telah dianggap menjadi orang dewasa yang matang. Bagi para bangsawan, itu adalah saat dimana mereka menunjukkan kepantasan mereka sebagai penerus, bagi wanita saatnya menunjukkan keanggunan dan kecantikan mereka sebagai Lady dan memilih pria bangsawan untuk menikah.

Momoi mulai mendapatkan antrian lamaran dari para pria-pria bangsawan dari seluruh penjuru kerajaan bahkan sampai keluar Teiko. Kecantikannya tersohor dari kerajaan timur hingga barat, kebijaksanaan dan keanggunan membuatnya menjadi seorang wanita yang diinginkan oleh nyaris semua pria untuk dinikahi. Tapi jabatannya sebagai penasihat tertinggi dari kekaisaran Teiko membuatnya menjadi seperti bintang yang bersinar terang diatas langit, terasa sangat mustahil untuk dijangkau.

Jika bicara tentang nasib, para sahabatnya ternyata banyak memiliki masalah yang sama. Yang paling mencolok tentu saja adalah Kise. Ia berhasil mengambil alih jabatan ayahnya menjadi seorang Duke dari Goldenlake. Kise juga tumbuh menjadi lebih tampan menawan. Semua gadis-gadis menjadikannya sebagai idola besar, yang jika dilihat sedikit saja oleh Kise sudah akan langsung kehilangan etika lady mereka dan menjerit terpesona.

Aomine, telah resmi menjadi Earl yang menguasai Silverlining. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Ia adalah seorang bangsawan hebat yang telah dipercaya sebagai commander tertinggi yang menaungi seluruh prajurit Teiko. Ksatria juga salah satu petinggi dari kekaisaran Teiko yang gagah berani pada medan peperangan dan sangat tak terkalahkan, tergaung keras diseluruh dunia.

Murasakibara akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan gelar kehormatannya sendiri setelah ia diangkat menjadi salah satu petinggi Kekaisaran dan Ksatria yang mendampingi prajurit Teiko. Keluarganya yang hidup sulit di tepian ibu kota akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan rumah dan mendapatkan modal untuk memulai usaha mereka sebagai pembuat makanan pastri dan roti. Yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari masa kecilnya hingga saat ini adalah rambutnya yang dibiarkan semakin panjang. Meskipun wajahnya tergolong tampan, posturnya yang sangat tinggi masih menakutkan sebagian orang, hingga ia menghabiskan waktu di Kastil dan makan makanan kesukaannya.

Selain itu kita masih memiliki Midorima. Tidak ada perubahan besar pada dirinya, hanya saja sekarang ia telah resmi menggantikan ayahnya sebagai Count Midorima dan Menteri tertinggi yang berwenang penuh setelah Sang Kaisar. Seorang yang tersohor atas kecerdasaannya yang mengalahkan segala cendekiawan dan kejeniusan dalam pengobatan yang juga menjadikannya seorang tabib terbaik dari seluruh kerajaan, berwajah tampan dan elegan sebagai seorang pria bangsawan sejati, membuatnya menjadi incaran besar gadis-gadis bangsawan. Tapi sikapnya yang sangat dingin membuat mereka harus berusaha ekstra agar dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari membaca buku, mengamati tumbuhan dan binatang, melakukan eksperimen dan obat-obatan.

Sang putra mahkota kita Akashi juga telah resmi naik Tahta sebagai Kaisar tertinggi Teiko, menggantikan ayahnya yang menyerahkan kursi Kaisar kepada putra kebanggaannya tanpa berpikir panjang saat ia menginjak umur 20 setahun yang lalu. Menjadi Kaisar, Akashi langsung mengangkat Midorima Shitarou-nya agar resmi menjadi Menteri tertinggi, tangan kanannya. Perubahan Kekaisaran Teiko telah banyak terjadi. Banyak kerajaan lawan yang langsung mengibarkan bendera perang saat mengetahui Kaisar Teiko adalah seorang putra raja yang sangat muda sekali, berharap agar waktu pergantian Kaisar ini melemahkan pertahanan Teiko. Tapi mereka salah besar, karena Akashi muda ini ternyata jauh lebih menakutkan dari ayahnya.

Pertahanan Teiko puluhan kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya karena memiliki Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara sebagai pilar utama dan keseimbangan Kekaisaran yang luar biasa hasil dari kerjasama Midorima dan Akashi juga bantuan dari Momoi. Setiap ada kerajaan yang menentang Teiko, akan langsung dibuat hancur berkeping-keping tanpa belas kasihan dan wilayahnya akan resmi dirampas menjadi wilayah Teiko. Hal ini menjadikan Teiko semakin luas dari Semenanjung Timur hingga Samudera Barat.

Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Atas perintah Akashi, keberadaan Kuroko sangat dirahasiakan. Tidak ada satupun tulisan yang menceritakan tentang dirinya, tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa dia kecuali para penghuni Kastil Utama sendiri demi menjaga kerahasiaannya. Saat Kise bertanya mengapa, Akashi hanya menjawab bahwa Kuroko telah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang 'bayangan' yang tersembunyi dibalik terangnya reputasi mereka.

xxx

Setelah selesai membicarakan kesuksesan mereka beberapa tahun ini, kisah dapat dimulai pada suatu awal musim gugur dimana daun-daun pepohonan perlahan mulai berubah kecoklatan dan jatuh ketanah, suhu udara musim panas menjadi semakin menurun dan rendah, hewan-hewan berbulu banyak melakukan hibernasi dibalik gua-gua hutan kecil tersembunyi mereka.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko suatu hari, saat melihat sahabatnya sedang bergegas melewati lorong kastil sambil memakai Armornya. "Kau harus beristirahat sejenak. Setidaknya ikut makan malam"

"Tidak ada waktu Tetsu. Para prajurit sudah menunggu dengan kudanya masing-masing dan musuh sudah bergerak menuju perbatasan" Aomine menjelaskan sambil masih memasang baju armornya. Kuroko berjalan mendekat dan ikut membantu pemuda berkulit matahari itu memasang armor. "Aku akan berangkat bersama Murasakibara kali ini."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Berhati-hatilah."

"Aku akan segera pulang, lalu kita akan makan bersama." ia tersenyum.

"Minechin~~ Mereka bilang kita telah ditunggu…" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang mereka. Murasakibara berjalan pelan mendekat lalu menghela napas pendek. "Aku tidak ingin melewatkan makan malam… merepotkan sekali mengapa aku harus ikut kesana. Jika mereka sangat ingin mati, seharusnya mati saja." ucapnya dengan nada bosan.

"…" Kuroko menatap pemilik rambut violet itu diam.

"Tch. Aku juga berpikir sama." Aomine berkaca pinggang jengkel. "Baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi Murasakibara. Berlama-lama disini akan membuat kita semakin lapar saja. Sampai nanti Tetsu!"

Setelah dua ksatria itu pergi, tinggal Kuroko sendirian ditengah lorong yang sunyi. Situasi ini menjadi hal yang biasa beberapa tahun terakhir, kawan-kawannya mulai sibuk masing-masing dan membuatnya sedikit merasa kesepian dan tertinggal. Remaja 19 tahun itu menghela napas panjang lalu memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam kantung jas pendeknya.

"Dingin sekali…" gumamnya sambil ikut berjalan pergi.

xxx

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, menerpa rumput-rumput kecil yang gundul ditengah tanah lapang perbatasan barat Teiko. Pemandangan disana sangat menakutkan karena tanah lapang yang luas itu terbaring ribuan mayat manusia yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Luka mereka nyaris memiliki pola yang sama seperti tusukan dari panah dan tebasan atau tusukan pedang yang menjadi sebab kematian mereka semua. Lalat-lalat dan gagak pemakan bangkai mulai berterbangan mendekat, mencium bau anyir darah yang memenuhi udara. Tanah berantakan bekas injakan sepatu besi dan kuda, juga kereta pembawa meriam. Asap membumbung keatas langit sore. Suasana masih sunyi selain hembusan angin dan tarikan napas para prajurit yang hidup. Aomine memandang bekas area pertempurannya dengan mata dingin.

"J…jangan bunuh kami… jangan…" gumam salah satu prajurit lawan dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh gemetar. "A-Aku… tidak ingin mati… aku harus pulang dan bersama istri dan p-putriku…"

Prajurit lawan yang awalnya berjumlah 1000 orang tersisa lima 5 saja karena yang lainnya habis terbunuh dan Teiko hanya berjumlah 50 orang termasuk Murasakibara dan Aomine masih utuh tanpa ada yang gugur. Jumlah tidak mempengaruhi karena Teiko memilih prajurit terlatih yang kekuatannya beberapa kali lipat dari prajurit biasa kerajaan lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bebaskan mereka semua. Toh wilayah mereka juga akan jadi milik kita." Aomine mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Kembalilah pada orang yang menunggu kalian, anggap saja suatu keberuntungan aku membiarkan kalian hidup karena awalnya kami ingin menghabisi semuanya."

"Karena itu Minechin tidak membawa Kurochin?" Murasakibara kembali melirik pada 5 tawanan perang itu dengan mata malas.

"Pergilah." Aomine memerintah lagi. Para prajurit kalah langsung berlari cepat keluar dari belenggu prajurit Teiko dan menghilang dibalik hutan perbatasan. Ia menghela napas dan menggosokan telapak tangannya dingin. "Kita segera kembali ke kastil. Tapi karena sudah senja lebih baik kita cari tempat di desa terdekat, aku ingin minum anggur dan makan daging bakar"

"Semoga mereka punya kue pie juga~"

Para prajurit Teiko saling mengangguk setuju dan memacu kuda mereka pergi dari lokasi bekas pertempuran mereka. Setelah keluar dari perbatasan, para prajurit memasuki desa terpencil tepian Teiko bernama Lacia dan beristirahat disana. Tapi saat pertama kali menginjak masuk desa mereka mendapati sebuah pemandangan aneh. Hari masih sore tapi jalan-jalan di desa sudah sepi, juga pintu dan jendela rumah yang saling tertutup rapat. Aomine menarikkan kedua alisnya bingung. Ia memutuskan untuk berkuda sampai ketengah desa dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi disini.

Ditengah alun-alun kecil desa ia menemukan seorang pria tua bertopi jerami yang duduk diatas batu, mengatur kayu bakar yang ada didalam keranjang rotan yang ia bawa. Salah satu prajurit Teiko berjalan mendekatinya.

"Permisi, kami prajurit yang baru saja berjalan dari barat… saya ingin bertanya mengapa desa ini sepi sekali?" prajurit berambut cokelat bertanya sopan. Si kakek menatap si prajurit dengan mata kaburnya dan berkedip diam.

"Mungkin dia tidak dapat mendengarmu." salah satu prajurit berbisik.

"Uhm… Permisii" ia menegur kakek itu lagi, dengan suara lebih keras.

"Apa yang kalian perlukan dari kakekku?" seorang anak perempuan berjalan mendekat, menatap gerombolan pasukan berkuda dihadapannya dengan mata bulat besar yang asing. "Ia tidak dapat mendengar dengan baik jadi suara paman-paman tidak akan dapat ia dengar."

"Ooh.. Hai adik kecil…" prajurit berambut cokelat itu tersenyum ramah. "…Kami baru saja berjalan dari perbatasan barat dan bermaksud istirahat di desa ini. Tapi mengapa desa ini terlihat sangat sepi sekali?" ia bertanya.

"Karena mereka tidak dapat keluar. Katanya angin malam membuat kulit mereka semakin gatal…." gadis kecil itu menjawab.

"Kulit mereka semakin gatal? apa maksudnya?"

"Orang-orang desa tiba-tiba sakit aneh. Kulit mereka memerah karena gatal dan bernanah, lebih gatal saat terkena angin. Juga sering batuk… Ibuku memiliki sakit yang sama seperti mereka beberapa hari ini… kami sudah memanggil tabib tapi ia tidak memberikan kami obat sama sekali…" gadis kecil itu menjelaskan sambil tertunduk sedih.

"Apa seluruh desa ini terkena penyakit yang sama?" Aomine bertanya. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan masih dengan wajah yang sedih. Sang pemuda beriris saphire langsung menatap ke arah Murasakibara di sebelahnya. "Hei beri aku satu bungkusan manisanmu." bisiknya.

"Eeeeeh tidak mau Minechin~" Murasakibara menggeleng cepat.

"Aku akan menggantinya nanti! Cepat!"

Setelah rengekan tidak rela Murasakibara memberikan sekatung kecil manisan dari balik jubahnya, menyerahkan kepada Aomine yang langsung memberikannya kepada gadis kecil itu. "Ini untukmu. Jangan sedih lagi ya."

Si gadis kecil mengangguk pelan kemudian menggandeng kakekknya pergi. Tapi saat beberapa langkah menjauh pria tua bertopi jerami itu menoleh pada para prajurit berkuda tersebut "Aku dapat melihat kegelapan… semua diselimuti kegelapan. Dan tak lama lagi kalian akan tertelan dalam kegelapan tersebut" ia bersuara dan mengagetkan semua yang mendengarnya. "Terutama kau, berhati-hatilah karena kau bisa jatuh pada penyesalan." tangan bergetarnya menunjuk kearah Aomine, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Apa maksud kakek itu?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

* * *

**A/N**: to be continue!

Masalah yang terjadi mulai chapter depan. So be prepare guys! Author bakal sadis banget soalnya.

Btw terima kasih sudah mau review minggu kemarin:

N: hahahaha iya bener. Aku lumayan suka MidoAka~ *w*

Lolichan: hiaaah semua bisa nebak MidoAka yang kuselipkan didalem sini ya. Fufufu~

orihimekoboshi: ooow thanks sudah review ^^. Semua pada suka MidoAka ya, hohoho chapter depan bakal kental banget mereka berdua. Karena Midorima & Akashi yang megang kunci apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu Teiko. So, stay tunned dear!

Terima kasih sudah baca chapter ini, guys. Thanks juga buat reviewnya, tolong review juga apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang chapter ini ya!

Apa kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang jadi pemicu kehancuran Teiko? :D. Persiapkan diri buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya, minna-san!

Please Review & See you next week! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Falling Memories

**Word Count: **5503 words.

**Warning:** AU, semoga tidak ooc, ada typo alert karena chap ini lagi-lagi selalu nggak di betain.

**A/N:** AAAAAHHH MINGGU INI KUROBAS S2 bakal KELUAAAAR I'M DYING ASDFGHJKL *kejang-kejang.

Murasakibara & Himuro di s2 aaaaarrghhh my babies! XDDD

*ehem!* uuh… hai minna-san aku update lebih cepat! XD

Enjoy chapter ini ya. Aku nggak ada komentar apa-apa dulu, intinya baca dulu deh kebawah XD

Jangan lupa review :)

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali Just For Fun~

* * *

CHAPTER IX: FALLING MEMORIES

Ibarat kobaran api yang menyala hebat dan tertiup angin, kabar tentag wabah misterius yang melanda desa-desa perbatasan Teiko meluas. Setelah laporan Aomine satu minggu yang lalu tentang kemunculan wabah, penyakit itu telah menjangkiti hampir semua desa perbatasan. Seluruh tabib yang dimiliki Kekaisaran telah dikirim kesana untuk meneliti penyakit baru itu dan nihil, malahan beberapa tabib tersebut ikut tertular dan tidak bisa kembali. Meskipun sangat banyak yang sakit, anehnya tidak ada satupun yang meninggal. Yang ditakutkan adalah jika penyakit tersebut lebih menyebar pada desa atau kota lain hingga Akashi memutuskan untuk membangun pagar perbatasan untuk mengisolasi penduduk yang terjangkit.

Dianggap sedang kocar-kacir karena masalah wabah, kerajaan lain pun langsung menganggap bahwa Teiko dalam kondisi yang tepat untuk diserang. Beberapa kerajaan bahkan membangun aliansi untuk bersama-sama berperang melawan Teiko dan kadang berhasil ditemukan bergerilya masuk pada perkotaan ditengah Kekaisaran (tapi berhasil tertangkap). Kobaran bendera peperangan berkibar dimana-mana, memaksa para prajurit Teiko harus dikerahkan secara penuh untuk menangani medan perang dan wabah sekaligus.

"Aku lelah sekali. Rasanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi…." Kise menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi yang ia duduki dan mengurut keningnya pelan. "Menugaskan kami berjalanan dari selatan dan ketenggara tanpa henti dan setelah itu melawan 2000 pasukan sekaligus hanya dengan 70 pasukanku lalu kembali ke kastil utama adalah sesuatu yang kejam…."

"Ki-chan, minumlah ini agar lelahmu berkurang." Momoi memberikan Kise satu gelas besar ramuan kesehatan. Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu langsung meneguk ramuan pahit itu hanya dalam satu napas yang cepat.

"Aaaaarggh pahit sekali… Huhuhu." ia merengek. "Tapi terima kasih kau sudah memberikanku ini~ Oh ya Momoicchi kemana Kurokocchi? Aku sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu dengannya." tanya Kise.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita pelayan mendekati mereka dan membungkuk hormat. "Yang Mulia Kaisar memanggil anda berdua, Duke Goldenlake dan Lady Momoi untuk datang keruangan. Disana sudah hadir Earl Silverlining, Count Minister dan Lord Murasakibara." ia berbicara.

"Ah, terima kasih Aria. Kami akan segera kesana." Momoi tersenyum.

Momoi dan Kise langsung bergegas datang ke ruangan. Setelah masuk kedalam ruangan privat Kaisar yang dipenuhi oleh warna merah mereka langsung duduk pada kursi masing-masing yang tersedia mengelilingi meja bundar yang kosong. Suasana disana terlihat sangat suram sekali. Momoi merasakan ada suatu hal yang lebih buruk terjadi.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan pujian pada Kise karena kerja yang sangat baik beberapa hari terakhir." Akashi menyorot pandangannya pada Kise. "Setelah ini aku akan membiarkan kau beristirahat sejenak agar kau tidak kelelahan. Karena kelelahan, kemungkinan berbuat kesalahan sangat besar."

"Terima kasih." Kise mengangguk.

"Aku berharap selanjutnya Ryouta, Daiki dan Atsushi bekerja sama dalam menangani serangan dari kerajaan lainnya. Tunjukkan siapa yang terkuat, juga jangan tunjukkan belas kasihan pada mereka karena sudah berani menentang kita. Kerahkan pasukan yang kalian anggap pantas dan susun strategi bersama Lord Shirogane. Kekalahan adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh terjadi dan menang bukan merupakan pilihan bagi kita, tapi keharusan."

Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara mengangguk mengerti.

"Satsuki akan menganalisa tentang wabah bersama para tabib. Shintarou bersamaku mengatur Kekaisaran dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya dari laporan wabah dan hasil pertempuran dari kalian semua." Akashi menjelaskan.

"Kau menempatkan Satsuki pada penanganan wabah? Bagaimana jika dia ikut tertular?" seru Aomine, berdiri dari kursi dengan ekspresi marah. Momoi langsung menarik lengannya dan berusaha meredakan emosi Aomine.

"Perhatikan nada bicaramu Daiki." sepasang iris rubi Akashi menatap kearah Earl Silverlining itu tajam. "Tidak ada yang akan terjadi pada Satsuki dan ia tidak akan pernah tertular wabah. Kalian semua jangan khawatir karena Shintarou sudah menemukan beberapa petunjuk penting dari wabah itu." ia menjelaskan dengan nada yang sangat tenang, terlalu tenang bahkan.

"Beberapa hal yang… penting?" Kise berkedip bingung.

"Wabah itu memiliki asal mula yang misterius dan menular hanya dengan tiupan angin. Berada satu area dengan mereka saja sudah bisa membuat orang lain langsung terjangkit dan menyebar kedalam tubuh hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Tidak ada yang meninggal, tapi wabah itu membuat orang yang terjangkit sangat menderita karena rasa gatal yang sangat tak tertahankan, batuk darah dan demam tinggi. Banyak orang yang membunuh dirinya sendiri karena tak tahan sakit dan angka tersebut semakin meninggi." beber Midorima.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu Midorin? Para tabib yang kita kirim sebelumnya tidak mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak itu saat kembali." Momoi bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Tanpa sepengetahuan banyak orang, aku menyelinap keluar dan pergi sendirian beberapa hari kedaerah wabah untuk meneliti penyakit tersebut. Mengharapkan data dari orang lain yang tidak akan membuatku puas." ia menjelaskan sambil mendorong bingkai kacamata ke atas hidung mancungnya.

"Juga tanpa izin dariku." Akashi menambahkan.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan surat si ruanganmu Akashi."

"Kau kira hanya dengan surat aku mengizinkanmu, hm…?"

"Ehem!" Kise berdehem lalu menatap Kaisar dan Mentri bersamaan.

Midorima langsung menyadari sikapnya bersama Akashi yang salah dan kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya wajah sedikit terganggu. Ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aomine. Laporanmu yang pertama menyatakan bahwa seorang kakek dan gadis kecil di Desa Lacia barat tidak sakit sama sekali meskipun satu desa telah terjangkit, benar?" ia bertanya pada Aomine dan disambut dengan anggukan.

"Padahal hasil penelitianku adalah seseorang dapat langsung tertular hanya dengan berada satu area dengan mereka. Lalu juga para prajurit yang kau bawa ke desa bersama Murasakibara saat itu dapat kembali ke kastil tanpa tertular. Aneh bukan? Semua itu hanya bisa menjelaskan satu jawaban…." Midorima memberi jeda dari penjelasannya. Semua yang ada di ruangan menatapya serius (kecuali Murasakibara dan Akashi). "Wabah itu tidak bisa menularkan orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir."

"A-Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Momoi memekik kaget.

"Aku sudah meneliti daerah-daerah yang terjangkit, beberapa orang sehat disana ternyata memiliki ilmu sihir meskipun sedikit. Termasuk gadis kecil dan kakek yang Aomine temukan di Lacia Barat." jelasnya yakin.

"Aneh sekali. Apa kekuatan sihir bisa membuat kebal?" tanya Aomine.

"Penyakit bukanlah suatu yang dapat terpengaruh oleh sihir. Meskipun memiliki sihir yang besar, kita semua tetap masih bisa terserang demam atau jatuh sakit jika kelelahan bukan? Penyakit menyerang tubuh secara fisikal dan imun yang netral, kekuatan sihir tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Tapi mengapa wabah ini tidak menjangkiti pemilik kekuatan sihir? Aku memiliki jawaban lain, yang mungkin agak mencengangkan kalian…."

Para pendengar menelan ludah karena tegang.

"Wabah ini adalah semacam sihir hitam yang sengaja disebar untuk menjatuhkan Teiko. Ini juga terbukti karena kota-kota kerajaan perbatasan lain yang dekat dengan kota kita yang terjangkit, tidak sakit sama sekali." Midorima melipat tangannya, masih dengan ekspresi yakin.

"B-Benarkah itu? Uhm… penjelasan Midorin memang sangat masuk akal… Tapi jika ada yang menyebarkan sihir hitam sampai luas seperti ini, penyihir sihir hitam itu pasti berjumlah sangat banyak!" kata Momoi.

"Itu sangat mungkin Momoicchi. Kerajaan-kerajaan lain bahkan membuat aliansi untuk menyerang kita bersama. Jika mereka juga mengumpulkan para penyihir hitam untuk memberikan kita wabah kutukan, itu sangat mungkin sekali." Kise membalas Momoi dengan ekspresi tegang.

"Juga tambahan untuk kalian, bahwa wabah ini mulai menjangkiti daerah Silverlining." Akashi tiba-tiba bicara. Saat mendengar nama daerah asal mereka disebut, Aomine dan Momoi langsung terhenyak kaget.

"A-Apa?" gadis muda itu tergagap tidak percaya.

"Wabah itu sudah mulai menjangkiti setengah Silverlining kalian, tapi mereka berhasil mengevakuasi setengah penduduk dan membangun pagar pembatas agar wabah tidak menjalar lebih jauh." iris emerald Midorima menatap Momoi dan Aomine dengan seksama.

"Setengah penduduk dari Silverlining terjangkit…?" Aomine mengulang perkataan Midorima dengan nada serak. Matanya membesar karena tidak percaya dengan berita tersebut. "L-lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku dan Satsuki?" ia bertanya dengan suara keras kepada Midorima.

"Mereka berhasil ikut evakuasi, tapi…." mentri tertinggi itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine dan Momoi, lurus keatas meja. "Ibumu ternyata sudah tertular dan jatuh sakit bersama mereka. Beliau menolak ikut evakuasi karena takut menularkan yang lainnya dan bicara para tabib yang ada disana bahwa dia akan tinggal bersama orang-orang yang terjangkit di Silverlining."

"MEREKA MENINGGALKAN IBUKU?!" Aomine berdiri dari kursinya dengan ekspresi kacau dan tidak percaya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, napasnya menderu dan debar jantungnya sangat cepat karena marah.

"Tidak mungkin… Bibi Haruna…." wajah Momoi langsung pucat pasi. "S-Setengah d-dari… Silverlining… Sakit…." gumamnya lirih, mencengkram ujung gaunnya kuat. "Mengapa…."

"Momoicchi…." Kise berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Momoi. "Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan dengan wabah itu? Apapun? Apapun agar semua ini berakhir?" ia berseru kearah Akashi dan Midorima.

"Obat-obatan biasa tidak akan mempan melawan kutukan sihir hitam. Membunuh orang yang merapalkannya hanya bisa menghentikan wabah yang meluas, tapi tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Tapi aku masih berusaha untuk mencari penawar, semoga saja berhasil sebelum semakin meluas. Jadi sambil mengulur waktu para prajurit membangun pagar isolasi dan prajurit perang kalian memukul mundur musuh." Midorima menjawab.

Kise menurunkan pandangannya. Masih memeluk gadis yang menangis dibahunya erat, mencoba menghiburnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa takut jika wabah itu sampai di Goldenlake dan keluarga Kise tidak ada yang memiliki sihir. Iris mata emasnya melirik kearah Aomine yang terlihat sangat menakutkan. Pemuda berkulit matahari itu terlihat sangat marah, cemas dan takut.

"Sampai sini saja pembicaraan kita. Jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan kalian semua bisa pergi. Lakukan tugas kalian masing-masing sebaik mungkin tanpa kesalahan." Akashi berdiri dari kursinya. "Shintarou, ikut denganku." ucapnya lagi. Disambut kesunyian dari hadirin, Akashi dan Midorima berjalan keluar ruangan dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Tega sekali mereka melakukan hal ini pada kita… Mengapa…." Momoi bicara sambil terisak-isak di bahu Kise. "Apa yang kita lakukan sampai-sampai mereka ingin sekali menghancurkan Teiko… Aku tidak mengerti Ki-chan…."

Kise mempererat pelukannya pada Momoi tanpa menjawab apapun.

xxx

Seminggu telah berlalu dan wabah sudah meluas hingga setengah dari Kekaisaran Teiko. Korban bunuh diri sudah jatuh bergelimpangan diatas ratusan orang karena tak tahan menahan penderitaan. Kerajaan lain semakin bengis untuk menyerang dan membuat para prajurit Teiko sangat kewalahan. Prajurit yang gugur semakin banyak karena kalah jumlah dan rasa lelah tak berujung akibat tuntutan situasi yang tak terhindarkan.

Kekaisaran perlahan-lahan semakin runtuh karena konflik dari luar kerajaan dan wabah. Seperti ibaratkan seekor singa besar dan buas yang sedang sakit parah, tapi masih mencoba melawan para pemburu yang terus menusuki tubuhnya dengan tombak tanpa henti. Sangat memilukan untuk didengar.

Para petinggi sibuk pada tugas masing-masing, berharap jika tugas yang mereka emban dilakukan dengan baik maka masalah akan menjadi semakin ringan. Momoi berkali-kali pingsan karena kelelahan. Matanya hitam dan berkantung karena terlalu banyak menangis dan kekurangan tenaga.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko saat bertemu dengan Momoi didepan taman. Gadis muda itu mengangguk lemah dengan senyum hambar. Sepasang mata biru Kuroko terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia mengetahui bahwa Teiko sedang mengalami masa krisis dan wabah penyakit yang menyebar dan ancaman perang dari luar. Semua orang sibuk menangani tugas masing-masing, termasuk Momoi. Tapi anehnya Akashi tidak memberikan tugas apapun padanya selain tetap tinggal didalam kastil dan jangan keluar, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut.

Satu tangan Kuroko mengelus pipi Momoi pelan, memberikan sebuah sensasi sejuk pada gadis itu. Tak lama Momoi mulai merasa lelahnya berkurang, wajahnya tidak pucat dan kantung mata sembabnya hilang.

"Terima kasih." Momoi langsung tersenyum kecil karena merasa pusingnya berhasil diredakan oleh sentuhan Kuroko, sempat melupakan bahwa remaja berambut biru langit tersebut memiliki kemampuan sihir langka untuk menyembuhkan… tunggu dulu. Sihir penyembuhan?

"T-T-Tetsu-kun!" Momoi menjerit sambil memegang kedua bahu Kuroko spontan. Gadis itu mendapat sambaran gagasan sangat tiba-tiba hingga kedua tangannya gemetar karena antusias. "Mengapa kami tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya! ya Tuhaaaaann." gadis itu mengguncang-guncang Kuroko pelan.

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko memandang Momoi dengan sorot bingung.

"T-T-Tidak apa! Maaf sudah mengangetkanmu. Aku harus pergi! Sampai jumpa lagi Tetsu-kun!" Momoi memberi ciuman jauh dan berlari menjauh, menuju ruang pertemuan yang akan ia hadiri siang ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat dan cerah karena mendapat sebuah ide.

Sesampainya didalam ruangan, gadis berambut peach itu segera duduk pada kurai miliknya yang sudah disediakan. Kise, Murasakibara dan Aomine belum datang, hanya ada Akashi dan Midorima bersamanya didalam ruangan.

"Kau nampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Midorima menegur Momoi.

"Tadi aku masih agak pusing, tapi Tetsu-kun menyembuhkanku."

"Ooh..." Midorima merespon pendek.

Momoi tersenyum. Ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu kedatangan tiga kawannya yang lain untuk mengutarakan idenya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara duluan. "Um… aku mengingat bahwa Tetsu-kun memiliki sihir penyembuh." gadis itu mulai bicara kepada Akashi dan Midorima.

"Dia memang memiliki sihir penyembuh." Akashi bersuara. "Lalu?"

"Mungkin kita bisa melibatkan Tetsu-kun dalam penyembuhan wabah." Momoi berkata lagi. Gadis itu menatap Akashi dengan ekspresi berharap, tapi ekspresi Sang Kaisar muda terlihat sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya dari awal jika itu tindakan yang benar. Alasan aku tidak melibatkannya sama sekali dalam rapat kita selama ini karena aku tidak ingin melibatkannya secara langsung dalam perihal Kekaisaran." Akashi menjelaskan, masih dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Tapi… mungkin saja Tetsu-kun—" Momoi berusaha bicara lagi.

"Satsuki." Akashi menatap Momoi tajam. Gadis itu langsung terdiam. "Aku mengerti bahwa kau cemas dengan segalanya, termasuk apa yang terjadi pada Silverlining. Tapi melibatkan Tetsuya dalam hal ini tidak akan membuat perubahan apapun, karena aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik."

"…." mendengarnya Momoi hanya bisa tertunduk dalam.

"Tetsuya mungkin saja bisa menyembuhkan wabah itu sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi dengan kondisi fisiknya yang terlalu lemah, ia tidak akan bertahan lama. Wabah masih menyebar tanpa henti, jumlah penderita semakin banyak yang harus dia sembuhkan. Memaksanya terus melakukan sihir penyembuh tanpa akhir sama saja kita mengantarkannya bersama-sama menuju pintu kematian." Akashi menyeruput tehnya tenang. "Kau ingin dia mati, Satsuki?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin menginginkan hal seperti itu…!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Momoi." Midorima angkat bicara. "Akashi, Momoi sudah mengerti. Aku minta kau jangan membuatnya semakin panik, kami semua bukanlah orang-orang setenang dirimu… jadi hentikan."

"Kau peduli dengan Satsuki, Shintarou?" Akashi menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan dalam pengertian lain, Akashi." Midorima menghela napas panjang, kemudian menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir kosong yang ada ditengah meja dan memberikannya kepada Momoi. "Minumlah. Dalam situasi ini terpengaruh oleh perasaan sangat tidak baik."

"Terima kasih Midorin." Momoi tersenyum kecil kepada Midorima.

"Tuangkan teh kedalam cangkirku juga Shintarou." perintah Akashi.

"Cangkirmu masih penuh."

"Kosongkan untukku." Akashi menatap Midorima tajam. Setelah menghela napas panjang Midorima mengambil cangkir teh milik Akashi dan meminum isinya hingga habis. Setelah kosong, ia kembali mengisinya dan memberikannya pada Akashi. Sang Kaisar muda itu tersenyum menang lalu menyeruput teh yang dituangkan Midorima perlahan.

Momoi memandang mereka berdua tanpa komentar. Sejak dulu ia pertama datang ke Kastil, Akashi dan Midorima sudah selalu bersama-sama. Tidak banyak anak-anak yang tinggal di kastil saat itu dan mereka berdua sudah tumbuh besar bersama selayaknya saudara. Akashi dan Midorima sangat berbeda dengan anak-anak lain, karena mereka terlalu dewasa dan tenang dari yang anak-anak biasanya. Tuntutan etika dan pendidikan mereka berdua lebih kelas atas dibandingkan anak bangsawan lainnya, tentu saja karena posisi jabatan ayah mereka yang merupakan seorang Kaisar dan Mentri kepercayaannya.

Sang pemilik iris ruby selalu ingin iris emerald mematuhinya, menjadikannya sebagai prioritas utama. Midorima bukannya takut atau patuh pada Akashi, lebih tepatnya ia hanya berada disebelahnya dan mengikuti apa yang semestinya dilakukan. Jika ia memiliki suatu keinginan, Midorima tidak akan berpikir panjang untuk menyelinap pergi dari Akashi.

"Yoo..." sebuah suara terdengar memasuki ruangan.

"Mana Aomine dan Kise?" tanya Midorima.

"Ahh… mereka berdua masih dibawah~" jawab Murasakibara sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk pada kursi miliknya. Tak menunggu lama ia langsung merogoh seikat kantung kecil yang ada dibalik jubahnya, mengeluarkan isinya yaitu biskuit kelapa dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Kuroko memandang air terjun kecil dihadapannya kosong. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak ditemani siapapun untuk bicara. Kawan-kawannya memiliki kesibukan penting dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu Kekaisaran. Saat pertama kali datang tinggal di kastil, Akashi mengajaknya untuk menjadi prajurit. Tapi disaat genting seperti ini ia seperti tidak memiliki guna apa-apa, membuatnya merasa kecut didalam hati. Seharusnya kesepian dan sendirian merupakan hal biasa untuk Kuroko, tapi setelah bertemu dengan banyak orang dan terus bersama-sama beberapa tahun ini dia tak akan bisa menghadapi kesepian dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Mata bulat biru langitnya menangkan dua bayangan bertubuh jangkung yang lewat tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Kise dan Aomine. Mereka tampak letih dan aura mereka sangat kelam. Kuroko dapat mencium anyir darah saat angin mengibaskan aroma tubuh mereka saat berlalu. Sudah berapa orang yang merenggang nyawa ditangan mereka? Sepuluh? Seratus? Seribu? Seratus ribu orang? Membayangkannya saja dia tidak berani. Momoi juga terlihat sangat pucat dan sakit tadi, matanya sembab seperti telah menyaksikan penderitaan yang besar dengan kepalanya sendiri.

Kapan terakhir Kuroko melihat mereka tertawa? Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apakah beban yang mereka tanggung sangat berat sekali sehingga tawa mereka semua pudar? Tidak adakah yang ia bisa lakukan? Dalam hati Kuroko menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Dari kejauhan Kuroko melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut abu-abu keperakan. Kuroko mengenalnya. Dia adalah Haizaki, seorang putera bangsawan yang seharusnya sudah di usir dari kastil oleh Akashi dua tahun lalu karena sikapnya yang tidak pantas. Mengapa Haizaki ada disini? Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk? Firasat Kuroko mengatakan dia harus mencari tau dan mengikuti Haizaki dari belakang menyelusuri lorong.

Pemuda mencurigakan itu sampai di satu pintu ruangan, setelah yakin tidak ada orang yang melihatnya dia perladan mendorong pintu untuk masuk. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Haizaki pada kamar Kise? Kuroko merasa tindakan ini harus segera dihentikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan Haizaki-kun?".

"WOAAAA!" jerit pemuda itu kaget. Salah satu kekuatan Kuroko selain penyembuh adalah menyelinap tidak terlihat sama sekali. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroko sejak tadi ada di belakangnya. "Ternyata kau! Brengsek…! membuatku kaget saja!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Aku hanya memiliki sedikit urusan, hm…." Haizaki tersenyum licik. "Lalu kau? Bukankah semuanya sedang sibuk mengurusi wabah dan serangan? Mengapa kau malah terlihat santai sekali?" dia bertanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki tugas apapun." Kuroko menjawab pendek.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu keperakan itu menatap Kuroko diam kemudian tertawa kecil, nadanya sangat tidak enak didengar karena terdengar seperti tertawa menghina. "Bodohnya aku! Tentu saja kau tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun. Kau kan TIDAK bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kemampuanmu yang lemah seperti ini hanya akan menjadi beban! Hahahaha.".

"…." remaja berambut biru langit itu masih diam.

"Tapi yang membuat aku sangat herannya adalaaah… mengapa Akashi sangat menganak-emaskanmu? Padahal kau sangat tidak berguna." Haizaki mendorong Kuroko kedinding dan menatapnya dengan sorotan kebencian. "Selalu dilindungi Daiki dan dipertahankan oleh Akashi, hingga Satsuki pun sangat menyukaimu! Kau membuatku muak, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Maaf." Kuroko merespon pendek. Ekspresinya masih datar. Meskipun begitu hatinya terasa nyeri dan panas. Menyakitkan. Dia sudah tau bahwa dirinya saat ini sangat tidak berguna. Tapi jika orang lain yang mengatakannya, terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

Haizaki diam sebentar kemudian menyeringai lebar. "Sebenarnya jika dipikir-pikir situasi ini sangat cocok untukmu. Kalau kau memiliki kekuaatan penyembuh, mengapa kau tidak menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sakit di luar sana? Aku mendengar bahwa wabah itu bukanlah penyakit biasa dan merupakan sebuah kutukan sihir hitam, jadi percuma saja si aneh Midorima itu berusaha membuat penawarnya karena itu tak akan pernah berhasil."

"Wabah itu kutukan sihir hitam?" Kuroko terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Karena itulah. Jika kau melakukan sesuatu mungkin bisa membantu. Itupun jika kau benar-benar tidak selemah yang aku pikirkan, heh." Haizaki mencemohnya lagi kemudian melipat tangannya, melangkah pergi. Dia berpikir mungkin akan melakukan keperluannya lain kali karena mempengaruhi Kuroko sudah cukup menghibur untuknya.

"Jika aku pergi ke tempat isolasi wabah dan menyembuhkan mereka satu persatu mungkin bisa membantu." Kuroko bergumam. Benar. Dia harus membuktikan bahwa dia bisa berguna bagi semua orang, berguna bagi Kekaisaran Teiko, berguna bagi sahabat-sahabatnya. Kaki kurusnya berjalan cepat memuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari sana. Dengan gerak cepat Kuroko mengemasi keperluannya. Setelah siap, ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan surat kepergiannya. Mungkin Akashi akan sangat marah tapi dia ingin berguna. Setelah selesai berkemas dan meletakkan surat, ia melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Denyut nyeri dihatinya tak dihiraukan. Dia akan pergi saat malam tiba, hatinya sudah mantap. Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

"Wabah sudah sampai ke perbatasan Goldenlake?" Kise berseru. Wajahnya pucat, tangannya gemetaran. Momoi mengangguk pelan. Pemuda berambut emas itu melotot tidak percaya. "B-bagaimana dengan….."

"Semua berhasil di evakuasi." Momoi menambahkan. "Dengan begitu jumlah populasi area isolasi wabah sudah mencapai angka 400.000 orang. Jumlah masih bertambah setiap harinya. Jika hal ini kita biarkan, wabah itu akan sampai di ibu kota hanya dalam beberapa hari lagi." gadis itu menjelaskan dengan suara gemetar. Kabar yang barusan ia dapatkan sangat menakutkan.

"Kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi ya." Akashi melipat tangannya dengan wajah serius, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kita sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku memberikan satu-satunya rencana terakhir yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan wabah ini menyebar lebih luas sekaligus."

"K-Kau punya rencana? Mengapa tidak sejak awal kau beritahu kami?" Aomine menggebrak meja dengan emosi. Momoi menarik lengannya, mencoba menghentikan sepupunya tapi tidak berhasil.

"Aku lelah untuk selalu mengingatkanmu tentang tata krama Daiki." Akashi menatapnya tajam. "Rencana ini menjadi pilihan terakhir karena alasan yang kuat. Jika kau mendengar rencana ini kau akan berpikiran yang sama denganku." Sang Kaisar menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Rencanamu?" Midorima bertanya. Aneh sekali bahkan dia tidak tau.

"Kita bunuh semua orang yang terjangkit." Akashi bicara dengan nada tenang dan dingin. Ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Saat kata-kata itu di luncurkan, seluruh mata yang mendengarnya membesar tidak percaya. "Habisi mereka semua sekaligus pada daerah isolasi tanpa sisa."

"!" mereka tersentak dengan wajah shock.

"A…Apa maksudnya…." tubuh Momoi langsung gemetar hebat.

"Bunuh dan umumkan bahwa mereka semua mati akibat wabah."

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Aomine berdiri lagi dari kursinya, kali ini berjalan menuju Akashi dan menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Membunuh mereka semua? Apa kau mengira mereka semua adalah serangga?"

"Kau bilang aku harus mengatakan rencana ini sejak awal Daiki, mengapa kau sangat terkejut? Juga… jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini lagi aku akan mengusirmu sama seperti Haizaki." Akashi melanjutkan.

"Akashicchi… A-Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Kise angkat bicara.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan ini cara terakhir?"

"T…Tapi kita tidak bisa membunuh mereka semua begitu saja! Midorimacchi! Katakan sesuatu! Apa kau setuju saja dengan semua ini?" pemilik rambut emas itu menatap Midorima dengan mata ketakutan. Tapi ekspresinya Midorima bahkan lain dari biasanya. Dia juga terlihat sangat terkejut dan shock hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan suara.

"Akashi… tunggulah beberapa hari lagi. Mungkin aku bisa—"

"Jika berhasil semua sudah terlambat, Shintarou. Kau harus tau sampai kapan batas dimana kau harus menyerah." Akashi membalasnya cepat. Midorima tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Satu-satunya yang tidak menentang adalah Murasakibara. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Murasakibara selalu memperlakukan orang-orang biasa yang lemah seperti serangga dan sampah karena sejak dahulu mereka memperlakukan dirinya seperti monster. Karena itulah jika saat peperangan ada yang membuat dia berhasil marah, ia tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan mereka seperti debu tanpa ragu. Tentu saja rencana ini tak masalah untuknya.

"T…Tidak… Kumohon jangan lakukan itu Akashi-kun!" Momoi memohon. Air matanya bercucuran, kakinya gemetaran ketakutan. Membayangkan orang-orang segitu banyaknya sakit saja sudah menakutkan, apalagi membunuh mereka semua? Pembunuhan masal rakyat mereka sendiri yang tidak berdosa itu sangat tidak bermoral, mengapa Akashi mengatakannya seperti bukan masalah besar? Apa Akashi Seijurou yang sesungguhnya lebih berdarah dingin dari yang mereka kenal selama ini?

"Kalian tak bisa membantah jadi ini adalah keputusan terakhir—" Belum selesai mengeluarkan titahnya yang secara menakutkan memang sangat absolut, sebuah ketukan pintu menghentikan kalimat Akashi.

"Yang Mulia, kami ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang gawat."

Akashi memberi izin dia masuk. Pelayan wanita itu masuk kedalam ruangan sambil tertunduk. Ia berjalan lurus kearah Akashi dan menyerahkan secarik kertas mungil kepadanya. "S-saat saya masuk kekamar Tuan Muda Kuroko, beliau tidak ada dan saya menemukan kertas ini di atas meja."

Akashi membuka kertas itu kemudian membaca isinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan terlihat sangat marah, hingga surat tersebut langsung remas hancur karena geram "Tetsuya pergi. Ia ingin menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terjangkit wabah sendirian dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kita semua."

"A-APA?" Aomine, Momoi dan Kise berseru bersamaan.

"K-Kurokocchi? Mengapa dia melakukan itu?" Kise memekik.

"Tetsu-kun memang memiliki kemampuan penyembuh… tapi seperti yang dikatakan…! ia tidak mungkin berhasil melakukan semua seorang diri!" Momoi berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku harus mencarinya! Ia pasti belum jauh! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengorbankan dirinya…!" gadis itu berlari keluar ruangan dengan wajah masih penuh oleh air mata.

"Cari Tetsuya, Daiki. Momoi benar, dia pasti belum jauh. Kerahkan berapa orang yang kau butuhkan, jangan biarkan dia sampai ke daerah isolasi." Akashi bertitah, Ekspresinya aneh. Mungkin itulah ekspresi Akashi saat dalam situasi yang tidak sama sekali dia duga. "Pergi dan ikut mereka, Atsushi."

Aomine berlari keluar ruangan, diikuti oleh Kise yang mengejarnya dan Murasakibara. Kise dan Aomine melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin, menghentikan Momoi sebelum ia keluar kastil. "Kise, jaga Satsuki dan tetap disini! Aku akan mencari Tetsu!" Aomine berseru sambil naik ke atas kudanya. "Cih! Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!" ia menyumpahi Kuroko sambil memacu kudanya laju keluar kastil.

Suasana ruangan langsung berubah menjadi sunyi, tinggal Midorima dan Akashi saja. Rencana awal untuk membunuh penderita wabah, hingga kepergian Kuroko… banyak yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Midorima bersiap untuk berdiri dan melakukan sesuatu, tapi Akashi menarik tangannya. Cengkraman tangan Akashi sangat kuat, tangannya juga sedikit berkeringat.

"Aka...shi…?" Midorima menatapnya tidak terkejut.

"Kau tetap disini bersamaku Shintarou, jangan pergi." kata Akashi lagi.

Mendengar permintaan dari Sang Kaisar Muda, Midorima mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk pada kursinya. Ia menghela napas panjang, melepas kacamatanya dan mengurut keningnya yang pusing. Seperti batu yang jatuh bergulir pada permukaan curam, keadaan sangat berantakan dan tidak dapat dikendalikan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

xxx

Kuroko tidak pernah mencoba berkuda sebelumnya tapi entah mengapa saat mencoba naik ke salah satu kuda yang ada di istal, kuda tersebut seperti menuruti kemauannya. Akhirnya remaja itu memutuskan untuk berkuda sampai kelokasi isolasi wabah. Ia memacu kudanya lebih cepat, melewati rerumputan ilalang dan lembah lurus kearah utara. Dari kejauhan mata birunya dapat melihat sebuah cahaya di langit. Malam mulai pudar, sebentar lagi fajar.

Rasa sedih dan pahit bekecamuk didadanya, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan pribadi. Mungkin ini sudah keputusan terbaik, semoga sama mereka mengerti. Saat ini mereka pasti sudah membaca surat yang ia tinggalkan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah mereka merasa kehilangan atau malah lega sepeninggal dirinya. Mungkin mereka mencoba menyusulnya? Karena itulah Kuroko mengambil jalan pintas samping hutan yang dulu ia temukan saat masih kecil, ternyata jalan itu menuju langsung ke utara yang secara kebetulan menjadi wilayah isolasi wabah.

Kuda hitam yang ditunggangi mulai menuruni bukit, dari sana terlihat jelas sebuah deretan pagar kayu tinggi yang memagari area tersebut. Ini tempatnya! seru Kuroko dalam hati. Setelah jalan masuk kedalam sana ia langsung segera turun dari kuda, masuk tanpa berpikir panjang. Pemandangan sana sangat mencengangkan Kuroko. Banyak rumah-rumah gubuk kecil sementara dibangun berderet dari ujung hingga ujung. Suara tangisan dan erangan kesakitan terdengar dimana-mana. Bau aneh seperti amis darah, luka basah dan nanah disana sangat menusuki hidung.

Orang-orang yang terserang wabah penyakit tersebar di mana-mana. Duduk dijalanan sambil terus menggaruki lukanya sampai bernanah, ada yang terbatuk-batuk sangat parah hingga ada tergeletak tidak berdaya didepan gubuk karena suhu demamnya yang terlalu tinggi. Menyedihkan sekali. Siapa yang tega melakukan semua ini? Ia mengutuk dalam hatinya.

Seorang ibu dengan wajah bolong-bolong karena luka gatal sedang mencoba menenangkan bayinya yang menangis keras karena sakit dengan membelainya sambil berlinang air mata. "Jangan menangis…" wanita itu berusaha menyekai air matanya dan meletakkan bayinya diatas pangkuannya. Air matanya semakin deras sambil mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada leher mungil bayinya. "Maafkan ibu… tapi ibu tidak ingin kau lebih menderita lagi!" wanita itu langsung mencengkram leher mungil bayinya, mencekiknya.

Kuroko langsung terperanjat melihatnya dan berusaha merebut si bayi dari cekikan sang ibu. "Hentikan! Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Kuroko nyaris memekik. Bayi itu kembali menangis lebih keras sehingga semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Biarkan dia mati! Apa kau tega melihatnya terus menderita?" wanita itu berseru dengan suara gemetar. "Kau kira aku sebenarnya tega untuk membunuh pada anakku sendiri? Semua itu kulakukan karena aku… aku…" ia terjatuh ketanah sambil menangis terisak-isak. "…aku sayang padanya…."

"…" Kuroko memandangnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Ia mengerti seperti apa yang Momoi hadapi setiap harinya, tak heran gadis itu sepertinya sangat hancur sekali. Rasa tidak berguna kembali menjalar didalam hati. Kuroko menyentuh kening bayi itu pelan, kemudian cahaya biru keperakan keluar dari telapak tangannya. Perlahan luka-luka nanah dan gatal yang ada pada kulit si bayi menghilang berserta suhu tubuhnya yang menurun dan semuanya sakitnya menghilang. Bayi itu sembuh dengan seketika.

"E…eh? A-apa yang… apa yang barusan kau lakukan? bagaimana caranya kau menyembuhkan bayiku?" wanita tersebut terperangah dan mengambil bayinya dari Kuroko. Air mata bahagia kembali mengalir pada wajahnya dan memeluk bayinya erat. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak! Kau pasti adalah seorang malaikat…!"

"Uhm… sama-sama." Kuroko menjawab.

Mendengar bayi ibu tersebut berhasil di sembuhkan Kuroko, orang-orang langsung berlarian mengerubungi Kuroko meminta untuk di sembuhkan. Awalnya hanya lima orang, tapi bertambah kali-kali lipat menjadi puluhan orang. Kuroko langsung terkejut karena keributan ini.

"Sembuhkan aku juga tuan!"

"Tidak! Tolong sembuhkan anakku terlebih dahulu!"

"Kumohon! Sembuhkan adikku! ia menderita sekali!"

"Tuan! Tolonglah!"

"Hei jangan mendahului! Aku yang duluan sampai disini!"

Situasi semakin padat tidak terkendali karena desak-desakan orang yang ingin disembuhkan oleh Kuroko. Ia sangat bingung karena keadaan ini. Bagaimana caranya dia dapat melakukan semua ini sekaligus? Mereka sangat banyak sekali, Kuroko hanya bisa menyembuhkan mereka satu persatu. Pandangan mata memohon dan berharap menghujani Kuroko. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tidak ada waktu untuk mundur.

Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan mereka satu persatu. Satu, lima, sepuluh, dua puluh, dua puluh lima dan seterusnya tanpa henti. Tangannya yang awalnya gemetar mulai menjadi mati rasa, matanya kabur, energinya habis. Bagaimana ini. Apa ia hanya bisa menyembuhkan tiga puluh dari 400.000 orang? Perlahan kedua matanya semakin berat dan tertutup, tubuh kurusnya jatuh ketanah, sayup-sayup terdengar suara mereka memanggil Kuroko hingga akhirnya semua menjadi kegelapan yang hening.

'_Apa kau benar-benar ingin menyembuhkan mereka semua?'_

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

'_Kau bisa melakukannya, tapi itu akan mengorbankan hidupmu'_

"Aku tidak keberatan" remaja itu kembali menjawab. Tiba-tiba dari balik kegelapan muncul sebuah bayangan wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya panjang dan sepasang iris matanya berwarna biru langit sama seperti Kuroko. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh kurus Kuroko pelan.

'_Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang pemberani Tetsuya'_

"I…Ibunda?" Kuroko memeluk tubuh transparan waniya itu lemah.

'_Ayah, Ibu dan Nenek sangat bangga denganmu'_

Sebuah kecupan ringan seperti angin mendarat di pipi Kuroko.

'_Apapun yang kau lakukan, kami akan selalu mendukungmu' _

Perlahan kegelapan mulai menghilang, berganti menjadi langit subuh. Orang-orang memandang Kuroko dengan khawatir dan setelah Kuroko bangun mereka meminta maaf karena memaksanya untuk melakukan penyembuhan tanpa memikirkan keadaan tubuhnya yang melemah.

"Apa di sekitar ini ada suatu tempat yang tinggi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tak jauh dari sini ada sebuah bukit dengan bebatuan yang menjulang tinggi." jawab seorang wanita yang tadi Kuroko sembuhkan. "Disana. Kau bisa melihatnya bukan?" ia menunjuk sebuah tonjolan tebing tak jauh dari sana.

Kuroko mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya sangat lemah sekali. Tidak. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Perlahan Kuroko menggerakan kaki lemasnya untuk mencoba berjalan, kemudian terjatuh kembali ke tanah. Orang-orang berusaha menghentikannya tapi ia menggeleng, ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya sendirian disana.

Kuroko menyeret kakinya, selangkah demi selangkah menuju tebing tersebut. Demi semuanya, demi sahabat-sahabatnya, jika harus menyerahkan nyawanya mau seberapa banyakpun akan ia berikan demi kebahagiaan mereka. Rasa pahit, sedih, takut dan menyesal berkecamuk didalam dadanya. Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir.

xxx

Cahaya matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur, fajar mulai menyingsing. Aomine sampai di gerbang utara wilayah wabah. Iris biru saphirenya melihat seekor kuda berpelana lambang Teiko yang terikat pada kayu depan gerbang. Itu mungkin Kuroko! Ia langsung masuk kedalam bersama kudanya dan melihat banyak orang yang diluar gubuk dengan wajah yang bersih. Ternyata benar Kuroko kemari dan menyembuhkan mereka.

"Tetsuu!" Aomine coba memanggil Kuroko, menjalankan kudanya. Orang-orang disekelilingnya menatap Aomine lekat-lekat. "Hei kau! Kemana anak yang tadi menyembuhkan kalian?" tanya Aomine tak sabar. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Aomine langsung kehilangan kesabarannya dan menarik salah satu orang yang terdekat dan membentaknya. "KATAKAN DIMANA DIA!"

Disaat yang sama Kuroko telah berada di atas tebing. Ia dapat melihat seluruh area dari atas sana dan kilauan tipis fajar menyingsing di langit timur. Kuroko tersenyum kecil saat angin membelai rambutnya. Kedua tangannya terbentang lebar, matanya terpejam, setetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya biru muda keperakan dan bola-bola cahaya kecil dan tipis putih bermunculan di sekitarnya, berterbangan seperti kunang-kunang di langit musim panas. Kuroko mengangkat kedua tangannya kelangit. Ribuan, Ratusan ribu cahaya keluar dari tubuh Kuroko dan berterbangan kesegala penjuru.

Aomine memandangi cahaya-cahaya mungil disekitarnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Ia tahu siapa yang menciptakan cahaya itu. Bukit tinggi yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri bersinar sangat terang, tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung memacu kudanya kencang kearah sana. Tidak… tidak… tidak!

Cahaya semakin banyak keluar dari tubuh Kuroko hingga ia melihat kedua tangannya berubah menjadi transparan. Ia tersenyum lagi, ternyata ini yang di maksud dengan sekarat. Tidak terasa sakit, ia malah merasa sangat ringan sekali seperti kapas. Matanya kembali terpejam dan jutaan cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya langsung naik keatas langit, berterbangan dari seperti kunang-kunang yang bebas. Naik semakin tinggi, tinggi menari keatas langit. Selamat tinggal…

"TETSU!" Aomine berteriak memanggil namanya.

"…Aomine…kun.." bibir mungilnya bersuara untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kumpulan cahaya Kuroko yang terkumpul di langit menjadi satu, kemudian meledak. Membentuk sebuah pilar cahaya raksasa yang tinggi dan mengakibatkan sebuah cahaya flash putih yang sangat terang membutakan.

'FLASH!' Aomine terpejam.

Setelah cahaya menghilang ia membuka matanya dan terhenyak melihat apa yang terjadi. "T…Tidak…" pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak… Tidak… Tidak…" ia mengulang ulang kata itu lagi. Iris saphire miliknya tidak melihat apapun selain cahaya mungil yang berjatuhan dari langit seperti salju dan matahari pagi terbit. Kuroko telah lenyap… hilang bersama cahaya. Beberapa detik lalu… ia masih menyebutkan namanya!

"_Selamat tinggal Aomine-kun…_"

"Kau bodoh Tetsu! Bodoh!" ia jatuh ketanah. Tangannya gemetar. "Tetsu…. mengapa… mengapa kau melakukan semua ini. Kau bilang kita akan bersama selamanya..!" ia memukul tanah dihadapannya. "TETSU!" Aomine berseru keras hingga tenggorokannya serak. "TETSUU!"!" Ia berkali-kali memanggil nama sahabatnya, tidak peduli bahwa nama seseorang yang ia panggil mungkin tak akan pernah menjawab jeritannya lagi…

* * *

**A/N**: …. End

/just kidding.

Gomen minna-san, sudah buat cerita seperti ini… T_T

Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini?

Lolichan: hai dear, thanks sudah review ^^

Leavian: iya saya memang nggak teliti dan semerawut ngetiknya wuahahaha XD. Gimana menurut Leavi chapter ini?

Hoshikasa: kecewa karena mereka nggak semuanya punya familiar aja kan? Bukan plotnya? :D tenang saja, author bakal buat ceritanya lebih menarik meski tanpa masing-masing punya hewan summon :) *semoga* btw thanks sudah review, review lagi ya XD/duash

Sangkyu sudah pada review, meskipun tidak banyak.

Jangan lupa komentar bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Please saya mau tau… karena saya jujur ngetik ini juga sedih huhuhuhu.

Review & See you next week!


	10. Chapter 10: Everlasting Flowers

**Word Count: **3501 words.

**Warning:** AU, character death, ada typo alert mungkin.

**A/N:** Hufffh… akhirnya bisa update lagi. Bagaimana chapter kemarin minna-san?

Banyak pertanyaan tentang kuroko, yup. Kuroko meninggal karena menghabiskan seluruh energinya untuk penyembuhan wabah, hingga akhirnya merubah 'dirinya' sendiri menjadi cahaya dan menghilang.

Chapter sebelumnya saya benar-benar berusaha membangun 'bonds' atau ikatan para kiseki satu sama lain, dan ikatan itu pula yang akan menjerat mereka. /spoiler/plak.

Apa cukup mengejutkan kalian? Jangan khawatir karena cerita ini masih banyak plot twist lainnya sampai end :)

Terima kasih sudah banyak sekali yang review minggu kemarin saya terharuu TAT/~

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali just for fun.

* * *

CHAPTER X: EVERLASTING FLOWERS

Fajar telah terbit, cahaya tipis kuning terang muncul dibalik horizon timur. Aomine masih jatuh berlutut dengan wajah kosong. Tangannya tergenggam erat, hampa. Angin bertiup membelai rambut biru navinya pelan, seakan-akan menghibur hatinya yang sedang hancur. Sahabatnya pergi. Tetsu, pergi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Aomine naik keatas kudanya dan menuruni bukit. Matanya kosong menatap jalan, seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Ia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya, orang-orang yang sakit tadi telah sembuh tanpa luka dan nanah. Mereka berteriak bahagia dan saling berpelukan erat satu sama lain atas kesembuhan mereka semua. Tawa dan senyuman kebahagiaan yang membanjiri setiap jalan yang ia lalui seperti sayatan-sayatan tajam di dadanya.

Tertawalah. Semua kebahagiaan kalian dibayar oleh nyawa Kuroko.

Tapak kudanya berirama pelan berjalan pergi, melewati gerbang. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok Murasakibara yang sepertinya baru sampai, jauh lebih terlambat dari dirinya. "Minechin? Apa kau sudah bertemu Kurochin?"

"…." Aomine tidak menjawab dan berlalu begitu saja. Murasakibara menaikkan bahunya pelan, memutuskan untuk memutar kudanya mengikuti Aomine dari belakang untuk kembali ke kastil.

xxx

Sesampainya ke kastil, Aomine langsung menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Ternyata sesuai dengan yang dilaporkan, Kuroko telah menyembuhkan seluruh penderita wabah berjumlah ratusan ribu orang sekaligus dan menetralkan wabah sehingga dapat dikatakan mimpi buruk wabah telah resmi berakhir. Dengan membayar semua itu oleh nyawanya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin… TIDAAAAKKK!" Momoi berteriak histeris. "AAHHHH!" tangis gadis itu pecah tak tertahankan saat mendengar berita tentang kematian Kuroko. Air matanya bercucuran, bahunya naik turun terisak-isak.

"Kurokocchi…." Kise tertunduk. Air mata juga menetes dari pipinya.

"…." Aomine hanya diam, duduk di kursinya. Ekspresinya membeku.

"Aku turut berdua dengan apa yang terjadi. Tetsuya ternyata bergerak lebih cepat dan kita tidak bisa menghentikannya." Akashi memandang keluar jendela. Ia juga menyaksikan pilar cahaya tinggi menembus langit yang diciptakan oleh Kuroko. Akashi juga tak menduga bahwa Kuroko memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, meskipun diperkirakan hanya bisa menyembuhkan 1000.

Suasana duka masih menyelimuti istana meskipun beberapa hari telah berlalu. Berita penyembuhan wabah secara ajaib mencengangkan seluruh dunia. Meskipun tidak mengetahui secara jelas nama Kuroko, berita tentang seseorang yang menyembuhkan seluruh wabah tersebar kemana-mana. Kerajaan musuh juga sama terkejutnya hingga sempat menghentikan serangan.

Momoi mengurung diri didalam kamarnya dan terus menangis. Menolak untuk ikut makan malam dan para pelayan hanya mengantarkan makanan kedalam kamarnya. Bahkan Kise saja tidak bisa menghiburnya, mungkin karena Kise juga sama seperti Momoi yang sangat sedih sepeninggal Kuroko.

Aomine melihat beberapa pelayan yang berkumpul didepan ruangan Momoi. Mereka mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Momoi sambil mengeluarkan beberapa panggilan. "Nona Momoi, kami mohon buka pintunya. Sejak pagi Nona belum makan…." satu pelayan wanita membujuk.

"Aku tidak ingin makan." sebuah suara serak terdengar dari dalam.

"Ada apa ini." Aomine bertanya dengan nada dingin. Setelah dijelaskan bahwa Momoi tidak ingin makan sejak pagi, Aomine mendecakkan bibirnya dan berjalan menuju depan pintu. Ia mengangkat kakinya kemudian menendang pintu tersebut hingga hancur dan terlepas.

"BRAKKKK!" suara pintu yang terlempar memekakkan telinga.

Pemuda beriris saphire itu berjalan mendekati Momoi yang terbaring diranjangnya dengan wajah tertutup bantal. Ia merampas bantal tersebut dan membuangnya kesudut ruangan. "Bangun dan makan Satsuki."

"Tidak." jawab Momoi lirih.

"Kalian semua masuk, bawa makanannya." perintah Aomine. Para pelayan mengangguk ragu sambil masuk membawa satu baki berisi makanan. Momoi masih tidak bergeming melihat piring-piring tersebut. "Jangan bersikap bodoh. Makan makananmu. Apa kau ingin mati sama seperti Tetsu?"

Mendengar nama Kuroko disebut mata Momoi membesar, kemudian kembali menundukan kepala. "Jika memang bisa, aku ingin mati saat ini juga-"

"PLAK!" sebuah suara tamparan kecil mengagetkan semua pelayan yang ada di ruangan. Aomine, mendaratkan tamparannya pada pipi Momoi dengan ekspresi geram. Gadis itu memandang sepupunya terkejut tidak percaya dan air mata mulai terkumpul kembali di sudut matanya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan tingkahmu Satsuki. Makan atau tidak."

Momoi masih memandang Aomine dengan shock, kemudian membuka mulutnya saat suapan sendok makanan dari pelayan mendekati bibir pucatnya. Ia mengunyah makanan itu masih dengan mata menangis dan tubuh gemetar. Aomine diam beberapa saat dan melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Para pelayan masih menyuapi Nona mereka dengan wajah takut sampai akhirnya langkah sepatu Aomine mulai terdengar samar menghilang keluar ruangan.

xxx

Akashi memandang matahari senja di langit barat yang bersemu kemerahan dari jendela besar kamarnya. Ia mengandarkan punggungnya pada kursi besar yang ia duduki dan menyeruput teh pada cangkir yang ia pegang. Matanya terpejam sebentar menikmati belaian angin pada wajahnya.

"Masuklah Shintarou." ujarnya tanpa berbalik sama sekali, mengetahui bahwa Midorima sedang berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya. Pintu terbuka menimbulkan suara derit pelan, kemudian kembali tertutup. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung bersurai hijau yang dimaksud berjalan pelan mendekati Akashi, berhenti melangkah tepat dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kau kemari tidak untuk bicara bukan?" Akashi bicara lagi.

"Tidak." Midorima membalasnya dengan suara baritonnya.

"Duduk disampingku." Sang Kaisar muda memerintahkan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Midorima segera duduk pada kursi merah kosong yang ada di sebelah Akashi, ikut memandangi matahari langit sore. Angin pelan kembali berhembus membelai rambut pendek mereka berdua, memecah kesunyian karena belum ada yang bicara lagi sejak dua menit yang lalu.

"Aku melihatnya Shintarou." akhirnya ia bersuara. "Aku melihat segalanya yang akan terjadi, dengan mata ini." Sepasang iris rubinya berkedip pelan.

"Tentang Kuroko…." Midorima merespon "… maksudmu?"

"Tetsuya dan segalanya." Akashi menghela napas kecil dan kembali menyeruput tehnya. "Menurutmu mengapa aku sangat menjaga Tetsuya hingga aku tidak membiarkannya keluar Kastil?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah." iris emerald melirik sekilas. "Mungkin karena suatu rencana."

"Jika dikatakan rencana tak sepenuhnya salah, tapi juga tidak benar."

"Lantas?"

"Hanya suatu usaha untuk keselamatan nyawaku dan kalian." Akashi menjawab dengan nada tenang khasnya. Midorima memandangnya bingung. "Aku mendapat pengelihatan itu setahun yang lalu, sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut saat mendapatkannya karena bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan."

"…." Midorima masih menyimak.

"Jika Tetsuya mati, cepat atau lambat kita semua juga akan jatuh. Satsuki, Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, diriku dan… kau." iris rubi itu memandang iris emerald lekat-lekat. "Kita semua akan satu persatu menyusulnya dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin aku harus memerintahkan para penggali untuk menyiapkan beberapa liang kubur bersebelahan untuk kita semua."

"Apa maksudmu?" Midorima memandangnya serius.

"Kematian Tetsuya adalah tanda Shintarou." Akashi menjawab. "Tanda bahwa kematian mendekati kita semua satu persatu. Sangat disayangkan sekali karena sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mati secepat ini karena masih banyak yang aku inginkan." ia melanjutkan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"…." Midorima tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan ambisiku terhenti hanya karena kematian. Hanya sesaat, tapi aku pasti akan kembali lagi dan meraih apa yang seharusnya aku dapatkan." Akashi berucap. "Jadi jika saat itu tiba, aku ingin kau ada masih di sampingku Shintarou." iris rubi itu meliriknya lagi.

xxx

Aomine tidak dapat memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Sudah beberapa hari ia sulit sekali tidur dan terjaga hingga fajar. Bayangan Kuroko yang menghilang bersama cahaya-cahaya itu masih terputar seperti kaset rusak. Seandainya saat itu ia masih belum terlambat, seandainya saat itu ia masih bisa meraih tangan Kuroko dan menghentikannya, seandainya saja…

"ARGH SIAL!" ia menyumpah sambil menendang selimutnya jatuh.

Rasa sesal juga muncul karena telah bertindak kasar pada Momoi. Gadis itu sedih sama seperti dirinya, juga sama sedihnya seperti Kise, tapi lebih jujur dalam mengungkapkannya. Selama ini Momoi selalu terlebih dahulu meminta maaf padanya dalam segala situasi, mungkin dalam hal ini ia harus mengalah dan meminta maaf duluan pada sepupunya. Bukan saatnya untuk malu.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, melangkah kearah kamar Momoi. Malam sudah sangat larut, Kastil sudah sepi sekali. Apa Momoi sudah tidur atau masih menangis? batinnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat pintu kamar Momoi terbuka sedikit. Aneh sekali.

"Satsuki?" Aomine mengintip kecil, tapi kedua matanya langsung membesar saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia melangkah masuk, melihat sebuah bayangan dibawah jendela dari kegelapan kamar.

"Satsu…ki?" pemuda itu melangkah dekat, Momoi, gadis itu tergeletak dibawah jendela, seluruh tubuhnya penuh oleh cipratan darah dan darahnya mengalir ke lantai hingga membentuk sebuah genangan. Sebuah belati kecil tertancap diperutnya dan terdengar suara napas Momoi yang tercekat.

"SATSUKI?!" ia berteriak berhambur memeluk tubuh gadis itu. "SATSUKI! APA YANG TERJADI! JAWABLAH!" Aomine menggerak-gerakan tubuh lemah itu panik. Pikirannya tidak berjalan jernih karena takut.

"Dai…cha…n?" Momoi membuka iris mata amethis nya sedikit.

"SIAPA SAJA CEPAT KEMARI!" Aomine berseru keras, berharap para pelayan datang dan memanggil tabib. "S-Satsuki.. apa yang terjadi… ada apa?" pemilik surai biru navi itu bertanya dengan gagap.

. "Aku mengira… yang mengetuk pintu… kau… karena kau… i-ingin… meminta m-m-maaf pa..da..ku…." gadis itu kembali meneteskan air mata. "T…tapi bayangan itu.. menyerangku…."

"KYAAAA!" jerit para pelayan saat datang melihat yang terjadi.

"Cepat panggil tabib! CEPAT!" bentak Aomine keras.

Para pelayan itu langsung berlari secepat kilat mencari tabib istana.

"Aku… minta maaf…." Momoi berkata lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, dasar bodoh!"

"He…he… Dai…chan…j-jangan marah.. marah.. nanti… kau ak..an… cepat… tua.. Uhuk! Uhk-!" Momoi terbatuk-batuk, dari mulutnya keluar banyak darah yang mengalir menuruni dagunya.

"Jangan bicara lagi!" Aomine berseru dengan nada bergetar. "Bertahanlah Satsuki…! Kumohon bertahanlah sampai mereka datang…!" pemuda itu memeluk tubuh lemah sepupunya gemetaran.

Pada saat yang sama, para pelayan wanita berlarian menuju kamar Midorima. Sang Mentri masih terjaga dan duduk pada kursinya, sedang membaca buku dikagetkan oleh pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan bingung bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Apa-apaan kalian?!" Midorima berseru.

"T…Tolong! Nona Momoi dikamarnya…! Ia berlumuran darah…!" salah pelayan wanita menjawab dengan wajah seperti tangis "Kami mohon!"

Mendengar itu Midorima langsung tersentak. Tanpa memakan banyak waktu ia langsung meraih peralatan pengobatannya yang terdekat lalu berlari sekencang mungkin kearah ruangan Momoi. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, terbesit ingatan pembicaraan tadi sore bersama Akashi:

'_Kematian sebentar lagi akan menjemput kita semua satu persatu.' _

Masih menunggu tabib datang, Aomine berusaha membuat Momoi terus terjaga karena jika Momoi menutup matanya, semua akan berakhir. Tangannya terus mengelus kening sepupunya yang berkeringat dan dingin. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Rasa nyeri di perutnya sangat tidak tertahankan lagi, tapi melihat sikap Aomine yang mengkhawatirkannya membuatnya berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu lebih lama lagi.

"Dai..chan…." Momoi bicara dengan suara kecil.

"Aku bilang jangan bicara dulu!" bentak Aomine.

Momoi menggeleng pelan. "Dengar… jaga… k..keluarga kita…dan S..Silve…r..lining baik-bai..k. Uhkk-!" batuk darah kembali mengalir. "Jang..an.. jahil… pada.. Ki-chan.. lagi ya..." lanjutnya pelan.

"Aku berjanji! Tapi jangan kau harus sembuh..!" Aomine menjawab.

"Terima kasih… atas semuanya… Dai…Chan…." air mata semakin menetes dari pipinya yang berlumuran darah. "Aku…sa..yang… pada..mu… pada Tetsu..k..un… Semuanya…."

"Hentikan! jangan bicara lagi!" pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan air matanya. "Jika kau sayang pada kami bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi! Kumohon…!" Aomine memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat. Ia dapat merasakan denyut jantung Momoi yang semakin melemah.

"A…ku tidak kuat…lagi Dai…chan…." Momoi terisak-isak dibalik batuk darahnya yang semakin menjadi. "Aku… tidak ingin…pergii… masih… ingin.. bersama kalian…. mendukung kalian…" tangannya meggenggam erat Aomine.

"Karena itu tetaplah disini!" Aomine menahan air matanya. "Jangan meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti Tetsu! Mengapa kalian begitu ingin sekali meninggalkanku!? Apa salahku?!" ia berseru dengan suara serak.

Momoi menggeleng pelan "Dai…chan orang yang baik…."

"MOMOI!" sebuah seruan mengangetkan mereka semua. Midorima berdiri didepan pintu dengan napas tersengal-sengal langsung berlari mendekat. "Apa yang terjadi?! Lukamu.. Lukamu dalam sekali!"

"Lakukan sesuatu cepat!" Aomine berseru lagi.

Midorima langsung membuka tas peralatannya sebelum sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya pelan. Tangan itu basah dan merah karena berlumuran darah, tangan Momoi. Gadis itu masih tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak usah… Mido…rin.. aku… ti..dak.. apa..apa…." ia bersuara.

"Jangan bicara hal yang tidak-tidak!" Midorima menyahut.

"Tolong…Jaga… Dai…chan…." ia bersuara lagi sebelum tangannya yang menyentuh lengan Midorima terlepas. Air mata terakhir Momoi jatuh dari pipinya bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum yang memudar.

"SATSUKI!" Aomine menggucangkan tubuhnya kuat.

"….." Midorima terperangah dengan apa yang terjadi, kemudian dengan cepat memeriksa denyut nadi Momoi. Tidak terasa. Ia menempelkan kepalanya pada dada kiri gadis itu, tidak ada denyut jantung sama sekali. Seperti muncul rasa sakit yang mencelos dihatinya, tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu telah...

"SATSUKI!" Aomine masih berusaha membangunkan sepupunya.

"Aomine hentikan." Midorima menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"SATSUKI! JANGAN BERCANDA KAU BODOH!"

"Aomine aku bilang cukup."

"BANGUN SATSUKI!"

"AOMINE!" Midorima mengguncangkan bahu Aomine keras. "Sudah cukup! Momoi sudah pergi!" ia berseru keras, sekeras yang ia bisa agar berhasil membangunkan Aomine dari kesadarannya.

Mendengar perkataan Midorima, Aomine terhenyak. Iris biru saphire nya mengarah pada tubuh Momoi yang mulai mendingin dan mengelus pipi sepupunya pelan. "Satsuki…." ia berguman. "Satsuki… Satsuki… Satsuki….". pemuda itu berulang-ulang kali memanggil nama gadis yang ia sayangi. "Jangan pergi… Kau dan.. Tetsu… Mengapa…."

Melihat pemandangan tersebut Midorima berdiri, menghela napas.

"Aku berjanji… aku akan bangun pagi… aku akan menemani sarapan setiap hari… Aku juga akan memakan masakanmu yang tidak enak dan memujinya… Aku mau menemanimu ke taman bunga… Aku akan menemanimu menari… Kumohon buka matamu… Satsuki." Aomine memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Momoi erat. "Satsuki… Satsuki…. Satsuki! SATSUKIIIII!"

"…." iris mata emerald terpejam karena tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"Momoicchi!" sebuah seruan mengangetkan mereka berdua. Kise, berdiri didepan puntu dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar. "MOMOICCHI?!" ia berhambur mendekat pada tubuh dingin Momoi. Air mata langsung mulai menetes dari bingkai mata beriris emasnya. "A-Ada apa ini? apa yang terjadi… Momoicchi.. Momochii!"

"Satsuki… Satsuki…." Aomine terus mengulang namanya.

"Momo…." Kise ikut memeluk tubuh gadis itu. "A..pa yang…. mengapa…." ia meraih tangan Momoi yang berlumuran darah dan menempelkannya pada pipinya. "Tidak… Tidak… Tidak…. Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu….? SIAPA YANG TEGA MELAKUKAN INI?!"

Seluruh ruangan diisi oleh isak tangis Aomine, Kise dan para pelayan wanita. Murasakibara dan Akashi datang setelah tubuh Momoi berhasil dilepaskan dari pelukan Aomine dan dibawa untuk segera dipersiapkan untuk dimakamkan. Murasakibara menundukkan kepalanya tanpa bicara apa-apa, Akashi memejamkan matanya diam. Midorima kembali menghela napasnya panjang dan berjalan keluar kamar, menarik tangan Aomine dan Kise yang tidak dapat berpikir apapun untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu karena masih diliputi rasa kehancuran dan kehilangan.

xxx

Pemakaman Momoi diselenggarakan esok paginya. Banyak yang hadir dan berduka atas sepeninggalnya gadis itu, termasuk keluarga dari Silverlining. Seluruh keluarga dari Momoi dan Aomine berduka sangat dalam saat mengetahui gadis muda itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sangat cepat. Lokasinya adalah dimana para pahlawan dan para petinggi dimakamkan, disebelah makan kosong Kuroko. Langit pagi yang mendung menambah duka yang semakin mendalam.

Saat peti kaca yang berisi tubuh Momoi hadir, isak tangis langsung kembali pecah. Peti kaca itu diletakkan dihadapan mereka semua untuk diberi doa. Gadis itu tampak cantik didalam peti kaca. Terbaring kaku diantara bunga-bunga kesukaannya, memakai gaun putih polos berenda dan pita kepala berhiaskan bunga yang diberikan Kuroko beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seperti sebuah boneka, cantik jelita tapi tidak bernyawa.

Midorima melangkah maju dan memejamkan matanya, memimpin doa para hadirin agar bersama-sama mendoakan kepergian Momoi. Aomine berdiri paling depan, tidak menangis tapi kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Kise tidak bersuara meski air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Momoi telah pergi, ia telah beristirahat untuk selamanya.

"Momoicchi, selamat tinggal." Kise menyentuh rambut Momoi pelan.

"…." Aomine hanya diam tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Pemakaman akan dimulai." Midorima bicara dengan suara beratnya.

Peti kaca berisi Momoi perlahan-lahan dimasukkan kedalam galian tanah yang telah disiapkan. Saat peti diturunkan isak tangis semakin membahana. Ibu dari Momoi menangis-nangis hingga nyaris tidak bisa berdiri dan Ayah Momoi berusaha untuk menopang tubuh lemas istrinya.

Tanah sedikit demi sedikit dijatuhkan kedalam lubang galian, hingga semuanya kembali tertutup tanah. Seluruh orang yang berduka membawa bunga-bunga yang indah, maju kedepan dan meletakkannya diatas pusara yang bertuliskan nama Momoi Satsuki dengan indah. Jika ia masih bisa melihat bunga-bunga itu pasti Momoi akan tersenyum senang, tapi sayangnya tidak lagi. Bunga indah bernama Momoi Satsuki telah layu, jatuh dan gugur selamanya.

xxx

Jika dikatakan hancur, sebutan itu masih belum cukup untuk Aomine. Setelah kepergiaan Kuroko dan Momoi ia menjadi semakin pendiam dan menakutkan. Tidak ada yang berani menegurnya, meskipun Kise masih berusaha mengajaknya bicara dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih dijawabnya jika diberi pertanyaan kecil. Meski terkubur dalam luka kehilangan yang menganga dalam dihati, Aomine masih menyadari bahwa Kise juga terluka meski tidak sedalam dirinya. Pemuda itu masih mau memakan makanannya, tapi tidak ingin keluar kamar. Akashi tidak memberi komentar apapun, mengatakan bahwa Aomine membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Pemuda berkulit matahari duduk sendirian diatas batu besar dan memandang danau kecil dibelakang kastil dengan kosong. Angin dingin musim gugur yang sebentar lagi beralih menjadi musim dingin tidak ia hiraukan. Para pelayan menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan khawatir, tapi tidak berani melakukan apapun karena Aomine dalam kondisi yang sangat emosional.

Midorima yang kebetulan melewati area itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Menteri muda itu berjalan pergi, melangkah lurus menaiki tangga-tangga kastil hingga kembali sampai disebuah ruangan berpintu merah marun yang besar.

"Masuklah." ucap sebuah suara dari dalam meski belum mengetuk, tidak mengejutkannya sama sekali karena Akashi sepertinya hafal suara langkahnya, bahwa tidak ada yang berani datang menuju kamarnya selain Midorima.

Pintu terbuka dan Midorima masuk. Iris emeraldnya menatap Akashi sedang duduk membaca buku di beranda kamarnya, selalu ditemani dengan secangkir teh hijau. Akashi masih dengan baju tidurnya, tumben sekali belum berpakaian rapi. Midorima berjalan mendekat dan berhenti dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak turun untuk sarapan?" kata Midorima.

"Hm… aku akan berganti baju dahulu." Akashi berjalan pelan, mengambil pakaian dan menghilang dari balik sekat tipis berpakaiannya. Setelah melepaskan pakaian tidurnya, Akashi bersuara dari balik sekat. "Ambil kemejaku yang lain. Aku tak suka ini." tangan ramping muncul dari balik sekat.

Midorima menatapnya tangan itu datar dan mengambil beberapa helai kemeja putih dan meletakannya pada tangan Akashi yang masih keluar dari balik sekat. "Pilih yang kau suka." kata pemuda bersurai hijau itu kemudian.

Tangan itu kembali masuk dari balik sekat dan terdengar suara pelan gesekan kain saat Akashi berpakaian. "Kau bertemu dengan Daiki bukan? Bagaimana keadaannya pagi ini?" Sang Kaisar muda bertanya sambil memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam lengan kemeja.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin." jawab Midorima singkat.

"Daiki memang sangat sulit untuk diatur, aku tidak suka sikapnya." kata Akashi sambil memasang kancing bajunya. "Kita harus lebih mengawasinya karena dalam situasi seperti ini ia sangat mudah sekali bertindak hal bodoh."

"…." Midorima tidak bereaksi.

"Bicara tentang Daiki, pelaku yang membunuh Satsuki sudah ditemukan?"

"Tidak. Tapi beberapa pelayan melihat seorang pria mencurigakan yang menyelinap keluar Kastil malam itu juga." ia menuturkan. "Sepertinya tahu pasti bahwa suasana Kastil tidak stabil dan Momoi sedang lengah."

Akashi selesai berpakaian rapi dan melangkah keluar dari sekat, menyisir rambut merah menyalanya pelan dengan jemarinya. "Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi, petunjuknya akan terlihat." katanya dengan tenang. "Ayo turun."

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuruni tangga putih pualan Kastil, menuju ruang makan. Para pelayan sesekali berhenti dan membungkuk hormat saat mereka berdua berlalu. Setelah sampai di ruang makan, disana hanya terdapat pelayan yang menyiapkan meja, Kise dan Murasakibara.

"Pagi Akachin~ Midochin~" Murasakibara melambai dengan malas.

"Pagi Akashicchi, Midorimacchi." Kise menyapa.

"Selamat pagi. Hm…Daiki tidak ikut sarapan lagi." Akashi berkomentar. "Kalau begitu kita duluan saja, nanti para pelayan akan mengantarkan makanannya kedalam kamar." ia melanjutkan lagi.

xxx

Aomine berjalan kesana kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas, terkejut bahwa kakinya membawanya sampai didepan ruangan Kise. Ksatria muda itu mendorong pintu dihadapannya pelan, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Benar juga, Kise mungkin sedang sarapan bersama diruang makan.

Iris biru sahpire nya menangkap sebuah secarik kertas yang terinjak pada sepatunya. Mengapa ada kertas di bawah pintu kamar Kise? Apa ada yang mengiriminya surat kaleng? Ia segera meraih kertas itu dan melihat isinya. Saat membaca deretan tulisan pada kertas kedua mata Aomine membesar. Wajahnya langsung berubah sangat geram, meremas dan melempar kertas putih tersebut kelantai. Kaki panjangnya berlari keluar kamar tanpa berpikir menutup pintu.

Secepat mungkin kakinya bisa bergerak, menuju kudanya yang ada di istal belakang kastil. Naik keatas kudanya dan menarik pelana sekencang mungkin hingga kuda tersebut memekik keras dan berlari liar dan kencang pergi meninggalkan area kastil.

"Bajingan! Kubunuh kalian semua… Akan kubunuh kalian semua." pemuda itu bergumam dibalik napasnya yang menderu. Hatinya sudah sangat panas karena terbakar emosi. "Membunuh Satsuki… Selanjutnya Kise…? Tidak sebelum kubunuh kalian semua." ia terus mengeluarkan suara dari bibirnya. Segala yang keluar setelah itu hanya kata 'bunuh' 'mati' 'bedebah' dan segala kutukan-kutukan buruk lainnya yang dapat ia keluarkan.

Pada saat yang sama Kise yang baru selesai memakan sarapannya kembali kekamar, terkejut mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Ia segera menyeruak masuk dan tidak mendapati sesuatu yang aneh kecuali satu gumpalan kertas kusut yang terjatuh di lantai. Sambil mengerutkan dahi pemuda tampan itu membuka dan membaca isinya. Iris emasnya meneliti deretan tulisan yang ada pada kertas tersebut dan membesar karena terkejut.

'_Datanglah menuju perbatasan timur sendirian'_

'_Ekpresi wajah sekaratmu mungkin lebih menawan dari Momoi Satsuki'_

"!" Kise ikut meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya kelantai sama seperti yang Aomine lakukan. Secepat kilat pergi dari kamarnya, keluar kastil. Tidak ada waktu untuk naik kuda, menggunakan rubahnya lebih cepat. Setelah memanggil Kumiho dan rubah raksasa miliknya datang, Kise langsung naik keatasnya dan memerintahkannya dengan panik. "Ayo cepat!"

Si rubah mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya menciptakan angin kencang pada kastil, kemudian melompat keudara dan terbang melonjak naik tinggi keatas langit. Kise tidak dapat menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Harus secepat mungkin kesana dan mengetahui siapa yang tega membunuh sahabat baiknya.

'_Kemana kita pergi Master?'_

"Perbatasan timur." jawab Kise sambil mengertak giginya marah.

Setelah paham perintah tuannya rubah itu menambah kecepatan dan terbang berputar bebas di udara. Berusaha secepat mungkin sampai karena Kise terlihat akan meledak kapan saja, pertama kali melihat seperti ini.

Aomine memacu kudanya secepat mungkin, membelah hembusan angin musim dingin yang terus menerpa wajahnya. Nafsu membunuhnya telah naik keatas titik puncak, jika ketahuan siapa pelakunya ia akan segera membunuhnya tanpa banyak bicara. Bunuh. Bunuh dia. Bunuh semuanya. Senyuman dan suara tawa lembut seorang gadis jelita berambut peach memenuhi kepalanya.

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama bergegas menuju satu tempat, masing-masing memiliki hasrat membunuh yang meluap-luap. Tak menduga bahwa pada satu tempat itu pula mereka berdua akan menemukan pertemuan titik takdir.

* * *

**A/N**: to be continue.

Bagaimana menurut minna-san? :)

Leavian: aaaahhh sudah dua eps kurobas keluar asdfghjjkl XD. Hahaha mereka mido dan aka itu secret ship saya 8D. Iya, kuroko menghilang begitu saja T_T. Thanks sudah review ya, :D

IsanaYuuki: Ini yang yuuki tanya-tanyain kemarin tentang kuroko :D. btw jangan puas dulu karena masih banyak rahasia lainnya dalam cerita ini yang akan ter'discover' seiring plot berjalan. Stay tunned~

Seith-Kairy: That's right. Knights of Teiko aren't even a nice boys at the first place. Of course they will do something to avenge what 'others' did. But the fate says otherwise… /broken engrish/ btw thanks sudah review :)

Loliconkawaii: Really am I? asdfghjkl you make me proud! XD. Saya juga sedih waktu ngetik, dan sebisa mungkin menata supaya reader ikut hanyut/kelelep dalam cerita dan yokatta sepertinya working :'D. Disini sudah author tumpakhan feels sampai banjir huhuhuhu. Btw thanks sudah review, review lagi ya XD/plak.

UseMyImagination: aaaaa terima kasiih XDDD. Saya baru pertama kali buat fanfic jadi maaf kalau pemilihan katanya kurang meyakinkan. Btw terima kasih sudah review m(_ _)m. ditunggu reviewmu tentang chapter lainnya ya :)

Lolichan: chapter ini masih fb :D

N: Bukan Akashi kalau dia nggak posesif XD. Chapter kemarin Kuroko resmi dinyatakan wafat :')

Btw thanks sudah review minna-san. Biasanya cuma 2-3 saja tapi kali ini lumayan huaaa saya bener-bener fire up sekali bacanya! Note aja, mulai chapter depan saya ngetiknya mulai slow jadi updatenya bisa sampai 2mingguan. Mohon minna-san sabar ya.

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Review yaa please


	11. Chapter 11: The End of The Memories

**Word Count: **5111 words.

**Warning:** AU, character death, graphic violence, typo alert, screwed sentences, huhu.

**A/N:** Updateee :)

Hai minna-san apa kabar? Saya sedang sibuk banget ini huhuhu.

Terima kasih chapter kemarin masih ada yang review, meskipun tidak sebanyak sebelumnya. Mungkin minna-san kurang favoritkan momoi ya? XD/plak.

Di chapter ini bakal ada: **Battle scene** yang besaaar sekali huf huf huf… be prepare guys siapa tau saya buat battle scenenya berantakan. Juga pace nya saya cepatin karena nggak nyangka fic ini sudah mau nyaingi harry potter panjangnya. Huehehehehe, emang namanya imajinasi susah buat ditahan-tahan. Lol.

Juga notice aja, ini sudah mau mencapai puncak cerita. Oke sampai sini dulu saya cuit cuitnya~

Jangan lupa review ya :'D

**Disclaimer:** Kurobas bukan punyaku, semua punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya buat fic ini tanpa profit apapun kecuali just for fun.

* * *

CHAPTER XI: THE END OF THE MEMORIES

Kise mendaratkan rubahnya turun pada tanah luas penuh rerumputan saat perbatasan timur sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Angin awal musim dingin berhembus kencang, cuacanya sangat buruk sama seperti suasana hatinya. Tangannya sudah menggenggam erat pedang berlapis emasnya, tidak sabar untuk menemui siapa pengirim surat kaleng dikamarnya.

'_Berhati-hatilah Master, aku mencium bau sihir hitam yang menyengat.'_

"Apa?!" Ia tersentak. Apa pembunuh Momoi berkaitan dengan wabah?

'_Sihir yang berjumlah besar. Karena itulah biarkan aku bersamamu'._

Pemuda bersurai emas itu menghela napas kemudian mengangguk. "Kita berjalan saja sampai kesana. Sepertinya akan hujan, untuk terbang berbahaya." ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala rubahnya pelan. Kumiho mulai berjalan ditanah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan langkah kaki yang cepat, Kise masih duduk diatas punggungnya.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Untuk menyadari bahwa untuk datang kemari pasti suatu jebakan, tapi mengapa harus takut? Ia adalah seorang Kise Ryouta, Grand Duke of Goldenlake, salah satu Petinggi dari kekaisaran Teiko dan wakil Commander dari Ratusan ribu pasukan mengapa cemas? Angin kencang menerpa tubuh jangkungnya, perasaan cemas dan dingin bercampur jadi satu.

Setelah sampai pada lembah raksasa dibawah pegunungan perbatasan Timur iris matanya menemukan sebuah pemandangan cukup mengejutkan. Seribu, Sepuluh ribu? Tidak. Mungkin Ratusan ribu prajurit telah berjajar rapi ratusan meter ditengah lembah. Berseragam lengkap oleh baju dan pemukul besi berduri. Jebakan yang luar biasa sekali.

'_Sudah kuduga mereka menjebak anda. Kita harus kembali Master!'_

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku Kumiho." jawab Kise tenang. Ia mengisyaratkan rubahnya untuk terus berjalan maju kedepan hingga salah satu prajurit berkuda maju kedepan sendirian, menuju Kise. Pemuda itu… memiliki wajah yang sangat dikenal. Berambut abu-abu silver dan tentu saja senyum licik yang tersungging diwajahnya sangat Kise hapal. Haizaki Shogo.

"Yooo Kise Ryouta, ingat aku?" ia menyeringai.

"Kau… Kau yang telah membunuh Momoicchi…?" tanya Kise geram.

"Whoa whoa langsung pada titik permasalahan? Bagaimana dengan menyapa kenalan lama dahulu? Aaah sudahlah." Haizaki tertawa. Mendengar suara tawanya Kise sangat ingin merobek mulut hingga ketenggorokannya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku juga sama-sama ingin membunuhmu tahu." pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Kejadian Satsuki beberapa minggu lalu sebenarnya tidak disengaja. Aku tak ingin membunuhnya tapi… sesuatu terjadi. Hahaha."

"BLAAAARR! !" terdengar sebuah ledakan keras akibat salah satu ekor rubah Kise memukul tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kekuatan yang besar. Tanah yang tercambuk oleh ekornya langsung hancur terbelah berantakan, menyisakan lubang dalam yang panjang karena hantamannya.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRGGGRRR." Rubah ekor sembilan itu mengeram buas, memamerkan dua deret gigi-gigi tajam beserta taring panjangnya yang besar dan tajam seperti sususan belati besar kearah Haizaki. Seperti siap merobek tubuh milik sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Kise masih diam saja, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut depan yang sedikit berantakan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, sepasang iris emas terlihat sedikit dari balik rambutnya, memancarkan kebencian yang luar biasa.

Haizaki termundur, berusaha menyembuyikan rasa gentarnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara?" Kise mengangkat pedangnya. "Karena setelah ini aku akan memotong lidahmu dan membelah tenggorokanmu." lanjutnya dengan nada dingin. Nafsu membunuhnya sudah memuncak.

"Akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu." Haizaki ikut menghunuskan pedang miliknya, mengarahkan lurus kearah Kise yang berjarak beberapa meter dihadapannya. "Singkirkan rubahmu. Kita bertarung satu lawan satu."

"Bertarung satu lawan satu dengan ribuan pasukan menunggu dibelakangmu? Tidak lucu Haizaki." Kise memutar pedangnya pelan. "Kau adalah seorang pengecut. Hanya seorang pengecut yang ku tau, bukan seorang yang tega membunuh. Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya serius.

"Akashi tolol, memilih seseorang yang jelas-jelas lebih lemah dari pada aku. Tidak sekalipun kamu menang bertarung denganku tapi mereka memilihmu. Juga Nijimura lah yang pantas menjadi Kaisar, bukan Akashi!" Haizaki menggertak giginya marah. Kise tidak membalasnya.

"Karena itulah… aku ingin menghancurkan kalian satu persatu dengan tanganku sendiri, Hahahaha…." Haizaki mulai tertawa aneh. "Terutama Kuroko Tetsuya yang kalian sukai, anak yang tidak berguna itu. Tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan beberapa kata ia langsung pergi mengorbankan nyawanya tanpa ragu! Hahahahahahahahah! ! Bodoh sekali!"

Kise terhenyak mendengarnya. "Kau membunuh Momoicchi, juga yang… membuat Kurokocchi pergi…?". Tak lama kemudian percikan-percikan listrik kuning kecil mulai muncul di sekelilingnya. "Kau… kau ternyata karenamu… Momoicchi… Kurokocchi…." gumamnya pelan.

"Benar, aku yang melakukannya." jawab Haizaki sambil menjilat bibir. "Tidak usah berlama-lama. Kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini dan mulai permainan kita. Biar kutunjukkan padamu siapa yang pecundang sejati disini."

xxx

Aomine memacu kuda tanpa henti melewati tepian gunung. Kecepatan kudanya sudah mulai menurun, tentu saja kelelahan karena lari tanpa henti. Iris saphirenya melihat sebuah kepulan asap dari balik gunung. Asap apa itu? Sesaat kemudian ledakan besar terdengar. Jika diperkirakan ledakan itu tepat berada di perbatasan timur tujuannya. Tak ada waktu untuk memperlambat kecepatan! serunya dalam hati sambil menarik pelana kudanya.

Saat telah sampai dibalik gunung ia mendengar keributan besar. Angin kencang, getaran tanah yang luar biasa seperti gempa bumi, suara teriakan dan petir dengan dua warna yang berbeda saling menyambar dilangit. Petir… petir berwarna perak dan emas. Ia memacu lagi kudanya hingga sampai pada ujung lembah dan pendapati pemandangan yang sangat-sangat tidak… terjelaskan. Mayat tergeletak dimana-mana, juga pasukan berarmor untuk medan perang.

Ada yang aneh. Tidak ada pasukan berbendera lain. Pasukan itu seragam, seperti hanya milik satu kerajaan. Lalu siapa yang mereka lawan? Commander Tertinggi Teiko mendapati mereka semua hanya melawan satu musuh, yang dengan keadaan yang mungkin bisa dibilang mengenaskan. Sosok itu juga bertarung dengan orang lain dengan sengit ditengah kerumunan sambil terus melindungi dirinya dari serangan pasukan yang juga terus menyerangnya. Seperti melihat satu singa yang hanya sendirian, berusaha melawan sekuat tenaga saat diserang oleh kepungan dari ribuan pemburu sekaligus.

Auman kencang mengagetkan Aomine kembali. Seekor rubah raksasa jatuh karena tubuhnya telah dipenuhi oleh tancapan panah, luka lebam dan tusukan pedang besar. Kemudian menghilang. Pasukan musuh tersebut juga berwujud aneh menurut Aomine. Tubuh mereka tidak seperti manusia karena bertubuh besar seperti Murasakibara, tapi berwajah rusak. Pasukan Troll iblis?!

"HAAAAAHH!" Kise mengayunkan pedang kearah Haizaki sekuat tenaga hingga saat Haizaki menangkisnya dia termundur beberapa meter. Percikan petir emas kembali keluar dari sekeliling tubuh Kise, bertabrakan oleh petir perak Haizaki hingga menimbulkan ledakan lingkaran petir besar.

Satu prajurit Troll yang lolos oleh lingkaran petir berlari menuju Kise dan siap memukulnya dengan pentungan besi berduri yang ada ditangannya. Pemuda beriris emas itu menggertakan giginya kemudian menendang Troll bertubuh besar tersebut kebelakang hingga terlempar sebelum menyerang. Melihat Kise lengah, Haizaki mengayunkan pedangnya lagi dan meninju keras tepat pada perut Kise hingga tubuhnya jatuh roboh ketanah.

Sakit, perih, lelah dan mata yang kabur membuat Kise tak berdaya.

"KISE!" Aomine berseru saat mengetahui sosok itu adalah sahabatnya. Ia mengeram keras lalu berlari dengan kudanya menuju para pasukan Troll dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Kubunuh kalian semua!" serunya keras dan aura seperti api kebiruan keluar dari dalam pedangnya.

Saat pasukan Troll maju ingin menyerangnya, Aomine langsung mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga, seperti gerakan ayun memukul tongkat permainan kasti hingga berhasil membelah tubuh satu, tiga, lima, sepuluh troll sekaligus hanya dalam satu tebasan. Suhu dingin membeku mulai menyebar. Tangan kanan Aomine memegang pedang dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah senjata panjang berbentuk seperti tombak es dan juga diayunkannya menuju pasukan Troll. Dengan kekuatan seimbang.

Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh semuanya. Ulangnya dalam hati.

Tebasan dan ayunan kedua senjata tombak dan pedang yang sama-sama berkekuatan besar sudah berhasil membuat ceceran bangkai Troll di sepanjang jalan yang Aomine lalui sambil menunggang kuda. "HAAIIZAAAKIIIIII! !" ia berteriak geram saat telah berhasil masuk kedalam lingkaran pertarungan, masih sambil menebas tubuh dan leher Troll yag menghalangi jalannya.

"D…D-Daiki..." Haizaki tergagap melihatnya.

"A….Aomine…cchi..?" Kise memandangnya dengan mata kabur.

"BRENGSEK KAU HAIIZAKIIII! !" Aomine berteriak lagi sambil melompat dari kudanya dan berlari menuju Haizaki. Kemarahannya sangat memuncak ketika melihat keadaan Kise. Cepat, cepat sekali hingga dalam sekejap mata Aomine telah berada dihadapan Haizaki, lengkap dengan hunusan tombak es di tangan kiri yang menuju tepat kearahnya.

"AHHKKKHK!" pekik Haizaki saat tombak es menembus perutnya. Muntahan darah sedang langsung keluar dari mulut dan seketika tubuhnya langsung roboh ketanah. "K-kau…." pemuda itu berusaha mencabut tombak es yang menembus perutnya, dengan darah segar mengalir dari luka parahnya.

"Jadi kau yang membunuh Satsuki." Aomine menatapnya dengan sorotan mata kebencian. "Bagaimana rasanya saat aku menembus perutmu seperti kau menusuk Satsuki?" ia menendang kepala Haizaki keras hingga pemuda itu terguling sambil menjerit keras karena kesakitan.

"Aomine..cchi…." Kise masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Aomine.

"Kise! !" Karena Haizaki Aomine nyaris melupakan Kise yang ada disana, langsung berlari menuju kawannya yang terluka. Kise penuh luka gores, tusukan dan pukulan benda keras diseluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda berkulit matahari itu menggenggam erat tangan Kise cemas "Kau tidak apa-apa?! Bertahanlah! Kita akan kembali! !" serunya kemudian.

"AOMINECCHI AWAS!" Kise berteriak ketakutan tiba-tiba.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaagghhh!" sebuah suara keras mengagetkan mereka dari arah belakang punggung Aomine. Ternyata meski Haizaki sudah jatuh para Troll tidak mau menghentikan serangannya. Aomine langsung memeluk tubuh Kise, melindunginya dan berusaha mengindar saat sebuah pentungan besi berduri raksasa dihantamkan menuju kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"BUUKK! !" suara metal menghempas tubuh Aomine keras terdengar.

"UGH!" pekik Aomine saat besi Troll masih mengenai tubuhnya karena terlambat menghindar. Tubuh mereka berdua langsung terlempar beberapa meter akibat hantaman keras pemukul raksasa tersebut.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya hingga berhasil membuat Aomine nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Telinganya berdenging karena sempat terkena sedikit pukulan besi troll, kepalanya sakit luar biasa, darah mengalir keluar dari pelipisnya yang robek. Seluruh tubuhnya terserang nyeri dan ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa pada tangan kirinya.

"A-Aominecchi! !" Kise berteriak ketakutan dibalik tubuh Aomine.

"Ow… sakit juga. Sialan." Aomine menyentuh tangan kirinya yang diperkirakan tulangnya telah hancur oleh pukulan Troll. "Karena tidak ada Tetsu… sepertinya tanganku yang ini tidak akan bisa dipakai lagi…." katanya sambil berdesis karena menahan sakit, kemudian matanya mulai terpejam.

"T..Tidak.. tidak.. tidak..." iris emas milik Kise langsung berkaca-kaca. "Bangun, Bangun Aominecchi! ! Jangan tutup matamu! !" ia memukul-mukul pipi Aomine pelan. Air matanya mulai jatuh kembali. Rasa takut sudah menutupi pikirannya. "Bangun Aominecchii! !" jeritnya sambil berusaha berdiri dan menopang tubuh Aomine yang nyaris tidak berdaya.

Troll mulai berdatangan kembali, Kise bertambah panik.

Aomine membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan sepasang iris emas milik Kise. "Aku tau, tenanglah. Tangan kiriku memang hancur, tapi aku masih bisa menggunakan tangan kanan dan kedua kakiku." ia mencoba berdiri dengan seringai kecil tersungging dibibirnya. "Jangan menangis Kise. Lelaki tidak boleh menangis." ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut keemasan kawannya.

"…." Kise memandangnya dengan mata membesar dan kemudian mengangguk. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada ribuan pasukan Troll iblis yang masih mengelilingi mereka kemudian berkata. "Jika melawan mereka bersamamu, aku tidak akan takut Aominecchi." Kise tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Aomine langsung tersipu. "Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan. dasar bodoh." ia terkekeh kecil. "Setelah ini aku ingin makan daging atau yang enak lainnya dan minum bersama gadis-gadis yang sangat cantik. Karena itu aku ingin selesaikan semua ini secepatnya dan kembali ke kastil."

"Aku ikut, ikut, ikut~" sahut Kise.

"Baiklah kita berdua, bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih Aominecchi~." pemuda berambut kuning emas itu berbicara sambil bersenandung, menggenggam pedang emas andalannya dan menghunuskannya kepada para Troll yang mulai mengerubungi mereka sebagai titik tengah. Kise dan Aomine sama-sama menyeringai lebar saat para pasukan Troll semakin mendekat dan bersiap bersiap tuk menyerang. Aomine berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya bersama Kise berlari kencang secepat kilat menuju para Troll dengan pedang mereka masing-masing terayun kencang.

xxx

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Midorima terbatuk-batuk kecil sambil berjalan pelan melewati lorong Kastil, kemudian terkejut saat melihat pintu kamar Kise yang terbuka lebar. Karena penasaran ia mencoba masuk kedalam ruangan dan mendapati ruangan tidak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali secarik kertas yang terjatuh dilantai. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kertas kusut itu dan melihat isinya. Kedua iris emeraldnya membesar saat membacanya.

Sang Menteri berlari secepat mungkin kearah belakang kastil, menemui beberapa prajurit muda yang berjaga diistal. "Kalian berempat ikut aku! Cepat! !" seru Midorima kehilangan sikap kesabarannya. "Oh ya apa kalian melihat Aomine?!" ia bertanya lagi sambil memasang pelana kudanya.

"Kudanya tidak ada disini Tuan." jawab salah satu prajurit.

Tidak sempat untuk mencarinya, batin Midorima. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia langsung naik keatas kuda. "Ayo kita berangkat! !" perintahnya sambil menarik pelana kuda hingga kuda tersebut memekik keras dan berlari menuruni bukit dengan kecepatan tinggi bersama empat prajuritnya.

Perasaannya tidak enak sekali. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa disana. Dilihat dari surat tersebut jika Kise telah membacanya ia pasti akan tetap datang meskipun tahu hal itu adalah jebakan. Tapi kemungkinan bahwa surat tersebut tersebut berasal dari pelaku membunuh Momoi juga ada.

Jauh dari menara atas Kastil, sepasang iris berwarna merah rubi menatap sekumpulan ksatria berkuda yang pergi dengan terburu-buru. Akashi memejamkan matanya. "Pengelihatanku tak pernah salah." ia bergumam. "Percuma saja. Kau tidak akan sampai disana tepat waktu, Shintarou…."

xxx

Suara panas sesak dan terengah-engah karena kelelahan Kise dan Aomine ditutupi oleh suara teriakan memekakan telinga saat para Troll merenggang nyawa. Bagaikan neraka, mayat Troll bergelimpangan, yang menyebarkan aroma berbau busuk menusuk hidung akibat darah kehitaman tertumpah dari mayat mereka yang memenuhi lembah tersebut. Masih tersisa beberapa troll lagi, sedangkan Kise telah kehabisan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan sihir. Matanya kabur, kakinya gemetaran karena lelah. Aomine masih tegak berdiri seperti tidak merasa lelah, membuat Kise berusaha mendorong batas bertahannya setinggi mungkin.

"Heeeaaaaaahhhhh! !" seru Aomine seraya berlari menghunuskan pedang pada Troll yang juga berlari kearahnya, berhasil menembus perut Troll tersebut hingga jatuh roboh ketanah menimbulkan getaran kecil. Belum sempat menghela napas, satu Troll ikut berlari kearah Aomine dengan membawa pemukul besi seperti yang tadi menghancurkan tangan kirinya. Aomine berusaha mencabut pedangnya yang masih tertancap. Troll sialan! sumpahnya sambil terus berusaha mencabut pedangnya lagi, tapi jika hanya dengan satu tangan seperti ini kekuatannya sudah tidak cukup untuk mencabutnya.

"Aominecchi! !" Kise berseru saat melihat Troll mendekati Aomine. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa apa-apa untuk membantu Aomine karena sedang sibuk melawan tiga troll bersamaan. Sekuat tenaga Kise menebas kepala dua troll sekaligus dan kemudian menusuk perut troll yang satunya lagi.

Aomine masih berusaha mencabut pedangnya, menolak untuk melarikan diri tanpa senjata meski Troll telah sampai dihadapannya dan mengayunkan pemukul besi kearahnya kuat. Dengan reflek terakhir Aomine berhasil melompat kesamping dan menghindar dari serangan mematikan tersebut.

Belum sempat merasa lega, sebuah hantaman keras bertemu dengan tubuhnya sehingga Aomine terlempar keras jatuh ketanah. "Brakkk!" suaranya terhempas bertemu bumi. Ia merasakan gemeretuk tulangnya patah. Tanpa terduga ternyata ada satu lagi troll yang menyerangnya dari belakang.

Kise menuju kearah Aomine, berlari sekuat tenaga dan kemudian "Zrasssshh! !" suara cipratan darah terdengar saat ia membunuh dua troll terakhir dengan menebas kepala mereka bersamaan hingga kepala troll terlepas dan jatuh terlempar lalu menggelinding kearah tumpukan bangkai Troll lainnya yang sudah mati, berada tak jauh diantara mereka.

"Ugh…." Aomine bersuara. Mata kaburnya memandang langit yang sudah menjadi warna merah dimatanya. Setengah dari seluruh tulang ditubuhnya telah hancur, sudah nyaris tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Rasa sakit sudah tidak dapat dikatakan, ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas.

"Astaga! !" seru Kise sambil berlari kearah Aomine. Tapi iris emasnya menangkap sebuah pergerakan yang aneh tak jauh dari tempat pemuda berambut biru navi itu tergeletak. Seseorang yang berlumuran darah dengan perut yang tertembus tombak menyeret kakinya kearah Aomine, kedua tangannya mencengkram gagang pedang bersiap untuk menyerang. Haizaki.

"Mati… mati kau Aomine Daiki… mati…." gumamnya.

"Ngg…." iris saphire mulai terbuka sedikit. Tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidaaaaakkkkkkkk! !" Sebuah lengkingan teriakan membuat Aomine tersadar dari rasa sakitnya dan membuka matanya lebih lebar. Sesaat kemudian iris saphirenya langsung dapat melihat dengan lumayan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Merah. Pemandangan dihadapannya masih merah. Kise..

Haizaki tertawa sebelum akhirnya kembali jatuh ketanah dan mati. Ternyata ia menghabiskan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menyerangnya. Aomine mengedipkan kedua matanya, mendapati tubuh Kise yang tiba-tiba ambruk begitu saja tepat disebelahnya. Sebilah pedang tertancap tepat didadanya. Kedua mata Aomine langsung membesar. Eh?

"K-Kise…?" ia mencoba bersuara. Darah merah segar mulai merembes keluar dari dada pemuda beriris emas itu. "Kise…?" ia mengulangi. Tidak ada jawaban. Rasa sakit yang ada diseluruh tubuhnya tidak ia hiraukan, mencoba bergerak merayap menuju Kise yang terbaring disebelahnya, mendekat.

Sepasang iris emas terbuka, memandang kearahnya. "Ao…mi…."

"K-K-Kise…? Kise… Kise… Kise…." Aomine memeluk tubuh Kise. "Kise… Mengapa kau melindungiku.. bodoh….!" ia mencengkram erat lengan Kise dengan tangan kanannya. "Biarkan saja aku mati sendiri!" serunya keras.

Langit kembali mendung, kemudian tetesan air dingin jatuh dari langit. Rintik. Rintik. Rintik mengenai wajah Kise dan Aomine. Mereka berdua sama-sama telah menghabiskan sisa kekuatan hidupnya, sama-sama terbaring sebelahan. Aomine merangkul tubuh Kise yang mulai mendingin. Tusukan yang tepat di jantunya membuat Kise tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih lama, begitu juga Aomine yang seluruh organ tubuhnya sudah nyaris hancur.

Sakit. Pedih. Dingin. Sakit. Takut. Pasrah.

Mereka berdua merenggang nyawa bersama-sama.

"…Jangan me…nangis…." Kise mengelus kepala Aomine disebelahnya.

"…Aku… tidak menangis, ada… air hu…jan dimataku…."

Kise terkekeh kecil, masih mengelus kepala Aomine pelan. Jantungnya panas, seperti telah meledak keseluruh tubuhnya. Darah yang keluar dari lukanya ikut tercapur oleh air hujan yang semakin deras. "Aku… sayang pada… kalian semua… termasuk k..au Ao…mine..c..chi….".

"Bo…doh…." Aomine merespon, masih menggenggam tangan Kise.

"Kita tida…k.. bisa kem..bali ke kast..il..."

"Yeah."

"Tapi disi…ni bersa..mamu tidak buruk juga..." Kise tersenyum kecil.

"M…mm….." Aomine membalas.

Cahaya kehidupan dari sepasang iris emas Kise mulai meredup. Aomine mengetahuinya, karena ia sudah pernah melihat Momoi dalam keadaan yang sama. Waktu Kise tinggal sebentar lagi, begitu juga dirinya. Hujan semakin deras mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua yang semakin mendingin.

" … seka..li..." bisik Kise pelan.

"Aku juga mengan..tuk..." Aomine mempererat genggamannya.

"S..elama..t t..idur.. Ao..mine..c..chi…." Kise tersenyum kecil sebelum cahaya dari iris emasnya perlahan mulai meredup dan tertutup. Dadanya sudah berhenti bernapas. Kise pergi. Dengan tenang. Tersenyum, seperti Momoi.

Aomine tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Kise, masih menggenggam tangan kawannya erat. Waktunya telah habis. Kemudian berbisik ditelinga Kise sebelum menutup matanya. "Sela..mat..ti..dur Kise…."

xxx

Karena hujan yang sempat turun sangat deras sempat membuat perjalanan Midorima dan para prajurit sedikit terhambat, meskipun begitu mereka akhirnya sampai pada lembah luas perbatasan timur. Hujan tadi menimbulkan kabut di gunung, tapi syukurlah hujan sekarang sudah berhenti.

Tapi sesampainya di lembah perbatasan membuatnya terperangah. Aroma bangkai yang menyengat, yang bercampur air hujan menusuk penciuman mereka. Mayat-mayat pasukan. Tidak. Dilihat dari cirinya mereka adalah Troll, tergeletak dimana-mana, berjumlah luar biasa banyak.

"A-Apa apaan ini…?" Midorima tergagap.

"Banyak sekali bangkai Troll! !?" satu Ksatria yang ia bawa menjerit.

"Seperti bekas pertempuran besar… yang baru saja selesai."

"Tapi siapa yang mereka lawan? ?"

"Kalian jangan berdiskusi." Midorima maju kedepan dengan kudanya. "Ayo Berpencar dan cari tahu." perintahnya. Para Ksatria muda mengangguk mengerti dan masing-masing berpencar kesegala arah. Sesekali mereka menahan-nahan agar tidak muntah karena bau bangkai Troll yang menusuk.

Midorima mengamati semua bangkai Troll dengan seksama. Tidak ada mayat lain selain Troll. Ia terus menggerakan kudanya menuju ketengah lembah, segala penjuru yang terlihat hanya bangkai Troll. Ada apa ini?!

"My Lord! !" sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Mendengar itu Midorima segera mengarahkan kudanya kesana, berusaha agar kudanya tak terpeleset saat menginjak bangkai-bangkai Troll yang berserakan. Bagaimana membereskan semua ini nanti? Membakarnya?

"T-Tolong L-L-Lihat ini Tuan!" kata prajurit tergagap, memanggilnya sambil menujukan dengan tangan gemetar atas apa yang ia temukan. Melihat itu kedua mata Midorima membesar. Adalah sosok-sosok yang ia kenal , terbaring tak bernyawa diantara bangkai-bangkai Troll.

Iris emeraldnya terlebih dahulu melihat kesalah satu tubuh yang tergeletak tak jauh ditempatnya berada. Segera turun dari kuda ia mengecek tubuh pemuda berambut perak tersebut. "Haizaki…?" gumamnya. Sudah mati. Setelah itu ia mengecek dua sosok yang lain. Hatinya kembali mencelos sakit.

Aomine dan Kise, terbaring sebelahan satu sama lain. Sebilah pedang menusuk tembus tepat di jantung Kise dan tubuh Aomine terlihat sangat mengenaskan karena memar dimana-mana. Midorima dapat mengetahui bahwa pasti organ dalam dan tulang Aomine sudah rusak parah. Ia memastikan keadaan keduanya, tidak bernyawa. Mereka tidak bernyawa. Oh Tuhan…

Midorima memperhatikan bahwa tangan Aomine menggengam Kise. Mereka sepertinya menghembuskan napas terakhir bersama-sama, setelah berhasil menghabisi ratusan ribu pasukan Troll. Ia perlahan menyentuh pipi Kise dan Aomine yang telah dingin dan kaku. Mengapa menjadi seperti ini?

Seandainya saja ia menemukan kertas di kamar Kise lebih cepat.

Seandainya saja ia datang lebih cepat untuk membantu mereka.

Seaindainya saja ia masih bisa menolong nyawa mereka berdua.

Seandainya saja ia…

Seandainya…

xxx

Pemakaman lagi. Midorima menatap dua peti kaca yang ada dihapannya untuk didoakan. Aomine dan Kise berpakaian rapi juga tampan, tanpa nyawa. Tangisan keluarga Momoi dan Aomine kembali meledak, ditambah oleh keluarga Kise. Dua gadis jelita yang memiliki rambut emas menangis sejadi-jadinya, terus memanggil-manggil nama 'Ryouta' kepada peti milik Kise.

Akashi berdiri disebelahnya dengan wajah datar. Pemakaman selesai.

Satu makam kosong Kuroko, Momoi, Kise, Aomine berjajar rapi.

Midorima mencengkram dadanya erat. Siapa selanjutnya?

xxx

Cahaya sudah dimatikan, tapi pemuda berambut hijau itu belum dapat tidur. Sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering batuk? Ia tidak memiliki gejala influenza, dadanya juga tidak sesak. Mungkin pengaruh suhu musim dingin yang sangat membekukan beberapa hari ini.

Kerajaan yang mengirim para Troll sudah diketahui, Komagi Kingdom. Melihat mereka bisa memanggil segitu banyak Troll itu berarti mereka memiliki banyak penyihir hitam di kerajaan mereka. Komagi adalah kerajaan baru, tapi wilayahnya sudah sangat luas. Cara ia mendapatkannya sangat mencurigakan sekali. Tidak ada kerajaan lain yang akan sanggup melawan Ratusan ribu Troll, kecuali Teiko itupun oleh Aomine dan Kise yang memiliki kekuatan yang setara oleh seratus ribu pasukan.

Mereka mungkin yang mengirimkan wabah juga. Mereka penyebabnya. Mereka yang menghasut Haizaki untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka juga penyebab Teiko kehilangan Kuroko, Momoi, Kise dan Aomine. Rasa panas membakar hati Midorima. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kemarahan.

Saat iris emeraldnya terbuka cahaya matahari sudah masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa semalam ia tertidur tanpa mengunci jendela dan pintu. Bagaimana jika seseorang masuk dan mencoba membunuhnya? Jika dipikir-pikir mendekati kata mustahil untuk seseorang dapat menyerangnya saat tertidur karena ia mudah sekali terbangun oleh suara dan Midorima bukanlah seseorang yang diremehkan dalam bela diri. Apalagi alasannya selain ia adalah salah satu Monster milik Teiko?

"Hm…." Midorima mengerut keningnya yang agak pening.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! !" sebuah jeritan wanita panjang membuatnya tersentak. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Ada apa lagi? Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar, mencari dimana asal jeritan yang didenganya. Lari melewati tangga, menuju dapur.

"Ada apa? ?! !" seru Midorima keras.

Tiga orang pelayan menunjuk dengan gemetar seseorang yang terjatuh dilantai. Jantung Midorima seperti berhenti dalam sepersekian detik saat melihatnya. Sosok itu bertubuh besar, dengan rambut violet panjang yang jatuh terurai di lantai dapur. Dia adalah… dia…

"MURASAKIBARA! !" Midorima berteriak, berlari kearahnya.

"U-Uhk.. arghkhk-." pemuda beriris lavender itu seperti tercekik.

"Muntahkan apa yang kau makan! !" serunya pada Murasakibara. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu mengikuti apa kata-kata Midorima dan berusaha memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan. Saliva bercampur remah-remah kue keluar dari dalam mulutnya, tumpah pada lantai dapur.

"Ambilkan penawar racun diruanganku cepat!" seru Midorima lagi.

"Sa-k-it.. ahkhk-Mido..Chi-n"

"Bertahanlah! !" pemuda berambut hijau itu menjerit.

Napas Murasakibara semakin tersengal dan kuku-kukunya mulai membiru sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti bergerak dan tangan yang menyentuh lehernya terlepas. Jatuh. Tidak bergerak. Napasnya berhenti.

"O-Oi! Murasakibara! !?" Midorima menampar-nampar pipinya. Setelah Itu mengecek denyut jantungnya, denyut nadinya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada sama sekali. Murasakibara telah meninggal karena racun pada makanannya. "Mura… saki…bara..." ia menyebut nama si rambut violet serak. Terlambat.

Berapa kali lagi ia harus menghadiri pemakaman? Berapa kali lagi ia harus melihat orang-orang yang menangis? Pemakaman Murasakibara berlangsung dihiasi oleh tangisan keras dari dua wanita dari keluarganya. Ibu dan kakakknya mungkin. Mereka tidak ada henti-hentinya memanggil nama 'Atsushi' pada Murasakibara yang terlah terbaring kaku didalam peti kaca. Berpakaian rapi dan tampan, sekali lagi tanpa nyawa. Setelah memimpin doa ia langsung kembali kekamarnya, sempat mendengar beberapa bisikan.

"Siapa yang meracuni Lord Murasakibara?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Satu persatu para petinggi meninggal."

"Bagaimana dengan nasib Kekaisaran? Wabah memang telah berakhir, tapi bagaimana jika kedepannya kerajaan-kerajaan lain kembali menyerang?" dan berbagai bisikan-bisikan lainnya tidak ia hiraukan.

xxx

"Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk!" Midorima terbatuk kecil. Mengganggu sekali.

"Akhir-akhir ini kesehatanmu terlihat memburuk." Akashi berbicara sambil membalik helaian-helaian kertas perkamen datanya.

"Hanya flu." Iris emerald Midorima menatapnya Akashi sejenak kemudian kembali membaca kertas dihadapannya. "Mencari tahu tentang Komagi tanpa Momoi tidak mudah. Kita harus mengirim mata-mata jauh kesana hanya untuk mencari tahu. Juga menyatakan perang sangat menyulitkan jika mereka masih memiliki penyihir hitam dan kita tidak memiliki Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko tentu saja." Midorima menuturkan.

"Percuma saja mengharap yang tidak ada. Kita gunakan saja yang ada." Sang Kaisar muda menjawab. "Jangan berpikiran untuk bergabung dengan pasukan Shintarou, aku tidak akan mengizinkan." ia menambahkan.

"Hanya aku yang ada." Midorima membalas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi aku punya rencana yang lebih baik." Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kosong dan menggambar sesuatu. "Aku ingin kau menyelinap masuk pada Komagi dan menghancurkan persembunyian para penyihir hitam mereka. Mereka menetap pada satu tempat bersama."

"Tapi jika mereka tinggal pada kota itu... mereka pasti sudah memasang pelindung…" Sang Mentri muda memejamkan matanya sebentar, memutar akal. Setelah sebuah ide muncul dalam benaknya, Akashi langsung mengangguk, mengetahui rencananya sebelum diucapkan.

Iris emerald Midorima berkedip pelan. Jarang sekali Akashi menempatkannya langsung pada medan perang.

"Lalu rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanyanya.

Akashi tersenyum kembali. "Kau hancurkan sarang mereka hingga tak ada yang tersisa. Komagi hanya akan menjadi kerajaan lemah tanpa penyihir hitam mereka, setelah itu prajurit Teiko akan melenyapkan segalanya esok hari. Juga tentang aliansi penyerangan, mungkin aku akan menangani mereka." Ia menjelaskan. Midorima mengangguk.

"Lalu kapan aku berangkat kesana?"

"Secepatnya. Lalu tunjukkan pada mereka…" Kaisar Muda itu tersenyum dingin kearah Midorima, seraya membelai surai hijaunya pelan. "Bahwa Teiko masih memiliki monster yang tersisa…."

xxx

_"Midorin~ Lihatlah aku memiliki Lucky Itemmu."_

_ "Eeeeehh Lucky Item Midorimacchi lucu sekali! Hahahaha!"_

_ "Midochiin~ Kucing ini sepertinya suka padamu~" _

"_Midorima-kun menyukai kucing?" _

_ "Heh pengecut sekali, masa seorang pria takut dengan kucing."_

Angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya. Rasa ingin batuk membuatnya berhasil bangun dari mimpi, menyadari bahwa tadi tak sengaja tertidur. Mimpi. Mereka semua sudah meninggal, tidak mungkin berkumpul bersama seperti itu adalah kenyataan. Sepasang iris emeraldnya sudah terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan pemandangan langit malam disekitarnya.

'_Anda sudah bangun? Dibalik gunung itu adalah kota tujuan kita.'_

Midorima menghela napas. Ia sedang berada diatas punggung anjing raksasa berkepala tiga familiar milik Akashi, Cerberus. Bukan hanya Kise yang memiliki summon. Cerberus sudah merupakan familiar keluarga Akashi dari generasi kegenerasi. Sang Kaisar Muda meminjamkannya peliharaan berharganya demi mensukseskan rencana penyerangannya seorang diri. Teiko sebelumnya telah mengirimkan surat untuk mengibarkan perang pada Komagi, jadi penyerangan ini bukan hanya sepihak. Berindak curang tidak baik bukan?

Midorima sendiri yang akan menghabisi seluruh penyihir hitam dan pasukan mereka, tidak membutuhkan pasukan prajurit Teiko lainnya. Jika gagal menyelamatkan Kise Aomine dan lainnya dari kematian, setidaknya ia akan membuat Komagi membayar atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada Teiko.

xxx

Kobaran Api membumbung tinggi diatas udara, membuat malam hari di ibu kota Kerajaan Komagi menjadi seperti lautan api neraka. Cerberus mengaum kencang sambil menyemburkan api merah menyalanya yang panas kepada bangunan-bangunan disekitarnya. Suara teriakan kesakitan, tangisan dan jeritan minta tolong meramaikan mimpi buruk kota Komagi.

Midorima mengarahkan busurnya pada satu buah bangunan besar yang dikatakan Akashi adalah sebagai tempat persembunyian para penyihir hitam. Saat melepaskan tembakannya, anak panah Midorima langsung hancur menjadi abu. Benar, disana terdapat barrier sihir. Setelah membuktikan kebenarannya, Midorima melumuri anak panahnya dengan suatu bubuk yang berkilau, debu peri yang ia cari dihutan belantara desa kecil Shutoku pagi ini.

Anak panah Midorima berhasil melewati barrier. "Blaaaaarrrrr!" suara ledakan besar terjadi saat anak panah Midorima berhasil mengenai sasaran. Bangunan itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping, runtuh dan membunuh sebagian penyihir yang bersembunyi didalam sana. Sebagian yang hidup berlarian keluar, berusaha menyerang Midorima dengan mengeluarkan beberapa burung iblis terbang kearahnya. Dengan mudah Cerberus mencakar, menggigit, mengoyak mereka hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Tolooongg! Toloooonggg!" beberapa penyihir berlarian melewati jalan-jalan kecil, berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Iris emeraldnya memandang dingin para penyihir tersebut kemudian mengarahkan busurnya.

"Tidak akan yang luput dari sasaranku." gumamnya sambil melepaskan tembakan. Para penyihir wanita itu langsung tewas karena serangan Midorima, tubuh mereka berlumuran darah dan hancur berantakan karena ledakan.

Segerombolan Troll-troll berlarian kesana kemari seperti hewan bodoh, Midorima hanya membutuhkan beberapa tembakan untuk menghabisi mereka semua sekaligus hingga menjadi serpihan. Menyerang sendirian diatas langit menjadikan Midorima sebagai dewa kematian yang merenggut nyawa seluruh kota Komagi tanpa belas kasih. Cerberus terus menerus mengeluarkan auman dan semburan api panasnya, membakar apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

Anak panah melesat menuju Istana kerajaan mereka, membuat bangunan besar itu meledak hancur berantakan hingga tidak ada sisa. Dari kejauhan seekor burung raksasa terbang kearahnya, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang bersiap untuk melawannya.

"Hentikan semua ini! Kami sudah menyerah!" serunya dari jauh. "Jangan hancurkan kota kami lagi! Kasihanilah kami!" pemuda itu melanjutkan seruannya pada Midorima. Cerberus menyemburkan api kearahnya, tapi burung yang ditungganginya berhasil menghindar.

"Kalian harus membayar semuanya." Midorima menjawab.

Seorang pria dibawahnya sepertinya sedang berusaha menolong temannya yang tertindih runtuhan rumah yang terbakar. Midorima mengarahkan busurnya kearah pria tersebut. "Hingga tidak ada yang tersisa." ucapnya sambil melepaskan anak panah.

"Hentikaaann!" pemuda berjubah itu berteriak saat panah Midorima meledak dan menghancurkan tubuh pria dan orang yang ditolongnya menjadi berantakan. Serpihan daging dan darah mereka terciprat dimana-mana. "Tega sekali kau melakukannya! Kau MONSTER! !" ia memaki Midorima keras.

"Sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri semuanya. Naik lebih tinggi Cerberus."

Anjing neraka itu melompat terbang naik ke atas langit, lebih tinggi, tinggi hingga pemuda berjubah hitam dan burungnya tidak dapat mengejar. Kota Komagi dari atas langit terlihat seperti lautan api. Mata emerald Midorima terpejam sejenak, kemudian mengambil beberapa anak panah sekaligus dan meletakannya pada busurnya. Anak panahnya kemudian bersinar kehijauan, menandakan bahwa panah kali ini memiliki kekuatan yang lebih.

Bayangan Momoi yang berlumuran darah kembali muncul dikepalanya, kemudian menyusul Aomine dan Kise yang meninggal akibat serangan Komagi yang sangat licik dan tidak manusiawi, Murasakibara yang merenggang nyawa dihadapannya karena diracuni, rakyat-rakyat Teiko yang menderita dan mereka yang bunuh diri karena tidak tahan sakit wabah…

Jika dilepaskan. Komagi akan musnah seketika. Tangannya gemetar.

"_Kakakku Shintarou adalah seseorang yang lembut dan baik hati."_

Tiba-tiba muncul ingatan gadis kecil jelita berisis silver, tersenyum.

"S-Sherinna…." Midorima langsung menurunkan busurnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Mungkin ini sudah cukup. Komagi sudah hancur, tidak perlu memusnahkan semuanya. Salah satu kepala Cerberus menoleh kearahnya.

'_Cepat musnahkan mereka semua, jangan ragu.' _

Tentu saja anjing neraka menyukai kehancuran. Tapi Midorima malah kembali memasukkan anak panahnya kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Ini sudah cukup membuat Komagi berhenti untuk menyerang Teiko. Kita kembali ke kastil." ucapnya dengan suara kecil sambil memejamkan matanya pelan.

xxx

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Midorima terbatuk lagi. Salju yang turun didepan jendela kamarnya semakin deras hingga menciptakan pemandangan serba putih. Sudah dua minggu setelah ia menghancurkan Kerajaan Komagi. Akashi sempat mengomentari tentang keraguan niatnya pada saat-saat terakhir.

Sebuah ketukan kecil pada pintunya sempat mengejutkannya.

"Masuk." Midorima menjawab.

Pemuda berparas tampan bermata rubi muncul dari balik pintu, berjalan pelan menuju ranjang tempat Midorima berbaring kemudian duduk pada kursi disebelah ranjang tepat disebelahnya. "Sakitmu semakin parah. Lakukan sesuatu pada batukmu itu Shintarou." Akashi berujar.

"Aku hanya flu musim ding—" Midorima merespon.

"Berbohong padaku tidak ada gunanya." potong Akashi cepat. "Sakitmu bukanlah penyakit biasa, tapi itu adalah efek samping dari obat yang kau racik untuk penawar wabah yang kau suntikkan sendiri ketubuhmu sebagai sampel. Kau menggunakan tubuhmu sendiri sebagai objek percobaan."

"…." Midorima menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu bahwa segala organ milikmu didalam sini…." Akashi meraba dada Midorima perlahan "…mulai hancur akibat obat percobaanmu sendiri, Shintarou." ia berbisik. Kelopak matanya terturun pelan. "Jantungmu juga tidak akan bertahan lama lagi… sebentar lagi waktumu habis."

Midorima melepaskan tangan Akashi dari dadanya. "Aku tau itu."

"Hm…" Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Lalu... apa rencanamu, Shintarou?"

* * *

**A/N**: to be continue.

Bagaimana menurut minna-san? :)

Maaf bagian murasakibara cuma sedikit, nanti kedepannya dia punya jatah sendiri ^^

Btw ada yang belum kenal haizaki? Dia adalah seseorang dari Teiko yang 'terbuang' /plak. Begitulah kalau minna-san udah catch up sama manganya pasti kenal. Hehehe.

**Juga chap depan sudah bukan flash back lagi.** Jadi ini sudah bagian akhir Teiko. Bagaimana Midorima dan Akashi? Nanti tentang kematian mereka akan terbuka sesuai dengan alurnya cerita. Btw buat chapter-chapter kedepannya akan nyaris selalu ada **battle scene**! Jadi mohon sabar kalau saya update lelet. Battle scene nggak gampang. Huhu. Stay tunned guys!

**-Replies-**

Leavian: pas-pasan saya mau upload :D. tidak apa reviewnya telat yang penting review. Saya sudah lumayan sedih chap kemarin yang review cuma beberapa, huhuhu. Iyaaa kurobas seru sekali huaa saya biar ikutin manganya tetep stunned liat animasinya *w*| tenang aja, saya tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk discontinue. Cerita ini sudah saya rencanain plotnya sampai end :)

Lolichan: yoo darling~ siapkan tissue XD

Fujoshi25: saya akan berusaha terus update ^^

IsanaYuuki: hehehe sudah mulai kebuka ya sedikit, ayp tebak teruus XD btw thanks sudah rev. jangan lupa review lagi~

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini?

Btw thanks sudah baca, please review ya minna-san! TwT/


End file.
